What's lurking down in the Basement Pt1
by Love0088
Summary: Bo finds a black panther cub in her basement. She finds herself attached to the little fur ball but can she convince his angry depressed Mother that she has more than enough love to go around. Rated M DOCCUBUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **What's lurking down in the Basement P1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **Bo and Lauren all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

"Stop pushing me!" Bo yells in a whisper trying to get Kenzi off her back.

"Well walk a little faster than" Kenzi says grabbing the back of Bo's red kimono as they descended down the steps of their basement. Tightening the hold on her knife; Bo rolls her eyes at her scared best friend.

So much for kickass Kenzi

It was around two thirty in the morning when Kenzi came bursting into her room waking her up screaming about a monster in the basement. So here she was holding her knife in the air trying to figure out what the hell was in her basement.

"I swear Kenzi if you don't let me go, I will feed you to whatever the hell it is down here" Bo threatened as Kenzi quickly let go of the red silk robe. Once they hit the bottom of the stairs, Bo went to search for the switch to turn the lights on as Kenzi held the little flashlight in her hands shakily.

"What if it's that freaky ass spider thing again?"

"No I don't think so, what did you hear?" Kenzi rubbed her forehead in a dramatic way.

"I was in the kitchen getting something to drink, when I heard a loud crash in the basement. I thought about going down there to see what it was but thought hell no! Succubitch is here she can kill the fucker who was trying to break in. So I came and got you"

"Thanks" Bo says flicking the switch as the dim light lit up the dark gloomy basement, just as the light came on; a black ball of fur stumbled into the boxes by the corner scrambling to hide behind the boxes. Kenzi screamed bloody murder dropping the flashlight and flying up the stairs—leaving Bo to fend for herself.

"Great…" Bo mumbled trying to calm her heart down, looking over at the boxes and trying to find where the thing went, all she knew…it could have been a damn possum or raccoon. She will never let Kenzi live this down ever.

"Whatever you are, you picked the wrong house to crash in" She spoke kicking the boxes and moving them to try to get a glimpse of the thing. She could feel cool air coming from somewhere, walking over to the boxes she could easily see a small hole in her wall leading to outside.

"Shit…that's going to cost" searching for a towel or sheet to stuff the hole, pulling at the dirty dusty sheet on the floor by her feet, she suddenly was hit in the chest making her fall on her ass. She screamed as the ball of fur jumped right into her arms, she heard Kenzi yell her name in worry but she didn't hear footsteps coming to her rescue.

"BO!" Kenzi yells frantically but her scary ass stayed up stairs, Bo was too busy looking into bright green eyes of a small baby panther pup.

"Are you the reason for all this ruckus?" She asked the small fragile looking thing, the little pup licked at her nose blinking his big eyes at her. "You really had us going there, thinking you were a monster down here" She says holding the scrawny little pup to her chest. Even though he was dirty and scrawny she could see how beautiful the pup actually was.

"Why don't we go upstairs and find something for you to eat?" He gave her another lick to the nose as a response; Bo never had pets growing up so having this little pup in her arms was nice. When she finally made her way back upstairs, she was met with a wide eyed Kenzi with a bat in her hand.

"Bo so glad you're okay, I heard you scream I was looking for a weapon to save you" Kenzi said dropping the bat and sitting down on one of the stool in the kitchen.

"I screamed a whole three minutes ago"

"Yeah…well I was looking for the bat" Kenzi threw back suddenly seeing the black ball in her best friend's arm.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That's?" Kenzi asked

"A baby Panther I think. Isn't it so adorable?" Bo gushed pulling the baby panther closer to her chest…which earn her a purr.

"Yeah a little bit. I don't appreciate the little fur ball making me shit my pants thinking someone was trying to break in" Kenzi says flopping on the couch. Bo walked over to the refrigerator to find some type of meat to feed the little pup.

"Do we have any lunchmeat Kenzi?"

"Check the bottom draw had to hide it from wolf boy last week. If he is going to be sleeping over so much tell him he could at least buy some food in this joint"

"I'll make sure to tell him Kenzi" Bo says laughing pulling a meat package from the draw, walking over to the couch she pulls the wrapper open and the little panther didn't waste no time digging into the mouth watering ham lunchmeat.

"Wow you were hungry" Bo whispers rubbing the ear of the eating panther, she was wondering if this pup was fae or not. If he was, then somebody was looking for him for sure. A defenseless child was roaming the streets without his mother was dangerous—even for fae.

"Do you think it's fae?"

"I do, Panther really don't live around these neck of woods. Might be a shape shifter like Dyson, think we should call him over?" Kenzi says looking at the now pass out panther in her friend's arms. She could see him shaking so she grabs the throw cover from behind the couch and wrapped it around the shivering pup.

"No…I don't want him getting out of bed to come all the way over here in the middle of the night" Bo stated as Kenzi snorted loudly

"But you would if it was a booty call though?"

"That's different" Bo laughs standing up and walking over to the stairs

"Go back to sleep Kenzi we'll figure something out in the morning" Bo told her as Kenzi nods and disappeared into her room. Closing her own door, she laid the little fur ball down on the floor by her bed wrapped tightly in the throw cover.

"Sleep well…I'll be right here when you get up, tomorrow we can search for your Mother, I know she is going crazy looking for you" Bo softly says rubbing behind the little pup's ear, stripping her robe off, she fell back into her bed and back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" Lauren yells as her chest rumbles with rage, blood dripping from her mouth trying to fight off her change and willing her tears not to fall. Lauren Lewis was heartbroken, she felt like her lungs were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe.

Her son was missing

Someone took her son right from under her pack's nose. Something in the back of her mind told her to not leave him, her spider sense were crawling up her spin hours before she left him. Now he was gone! His scent disappearing into the river a couple miles away. She didn't want to think of the possibilities of him drowning…no she couldn't think that. He was alive, that she knew. She could feel there bond was still intact. Glaring down at the dead Panther at her feet.

Her sister

She killed her sister in her fit of rage, she couldn't feel any remorse because, she was his protector when she was not present. She was his second mother when she was not present but yet she let him get taken…she let their prince get taken all because she was too busy sniffing the ass of Robert—a jaguar shape shifter.

"FIND HIM! FIND HIM NOW!" Her Alpha voice rang loudly through the air bringing them all to their knees as the weight of her command slams them to the earth, scrambling to their paws and scattering away…Lauren felt the weight of her son's kidnap sit heavily on her heart.

"Lyric!" Lauren calls as a muscular white Leopard throttled over to her nuzzling its nose into her stomach.

"Kill whoever you need to, find him" Lauren says letting her fingers run through the silk fur of the leopard.

"As your command Lauren" The leopard says pushing through the mind link and disappearing through the trees. Once the leopard was gone, Lauren finally let her tears roll down her face as she succumbed to the angst in her heart.

* * *

"Bo you can't wash him with perfume soap!" Kenzi yells snatching the strawberry scented liquid soap from her hands.

"What why? It's soap"

"You suppose to use the damn dishwashing liquid if you don't have animal bathing soap"

"And how they hell do you know this?"

"Bitch I told you I had a cat name pussy"

"Wait! You name your cat pussy!" Bo bit her lip trying not to laugh out loud as Kenzi rolls her eyes

"Pussycat you perv" Kenzi poured the dark blue liquid on top of the pup's hair and started to massage the suds into the thick matted bloody hair. Once they washed everything from his coat, they dried him off and let him roam the house shaking his coat dry. Bo had ran to the store and brought some breakfast for the trio. She brought him some bacon and sausages back that he devoured in seconds. It was rolling around into the afternoon when Dyson and Tamsin came by to check on them. Dyson immediately smelt something different inside the house, damn near tearing the door down, he stumbles upon Kenzi and Bo arguing over a small black fur ball in Bo's arms.

"Come on Bo you held him all day and last night…it's my turn" Kenzi whined but quickly screamed when she heard Dyson burst through their door.

"What the fuck!" Bo yells angry pulling the pup closer to her chest. She saw Dyson eyes turn gold when he looked at the panther in her arms. A surge of protectiveness washed over her as she felt her eyes turned blue in response.

"Bo what the hell is that in your arms?" Dyson asked walking closer to her but Bo took a step back glaring at him.

"Nothing that concerns you"

"Its fae so yes it does concern me, where the hell did you get a fae shape shifter?" He asked in shock, he had come across those type of breed long time ago. They were irrational and couldn't be trusted. They killed so many of his pack brothers…they were dangerous.

"I found him last night in my basement" Bo said giving in, Dyson took a step closer but Bo blue eyes kept him at bay. He never was on the receiving end of her angry blue eyes, so he kept his distance. He could see that Kenzi and Bo already formed a attachment to the pup, but he knew they couldn't keep the pup…he was too dangerous.

"I will need to report this to the Ash Bo; he doesn't look like a regular shape shifter"

"Fuck the Ashole, this has nothing to do with him. Look at him—he's not even a danger. He could have bitten the hell out of us long time ago but he didn't" Kenzi stated but Dyson was not listening.

"The creature was found on Light fae property Bo I will have to bring him in and see why a rare species of fae shape shifter was in this area. Plus it don't look no more than a couple of years old, the Mother is defiantly looking for him…and if she finds him here she will not hesitate to kill us all"

"Turn down the dramatics a little wolf man damn! It's only a cub" Kenzi says pointing to the scared pup hiding his face in Bo's neck. Bo wasn't really listening to the argument; she was too busy trying not to attack Dyson. She never felt this way before, she never wanted to attack Dyson in anger before? Was this pup doing this to her?

"Bo Please list-

"Enough Dyson, it was a reason why the pup was in my basement. I am not going to just hand him over to you and let the Ash kill him"

"Bo you don't know the half of it! Their species are dangerous. They will turn on you the second you turn your back, I lost too many of brothers because one decided to fall in love of them. He looks just like her. She got him slaughtered by her pack" Dyson tried to explain but Bo chest was getting tighter and tighter with the urge to protect.

 **Protect the pup.**

Even her Succubus was telling her to protect the pup, shaking her head and stepping away from Dyson.

"I think you should leave, we will figure out what to do without your help Dyson" Bo says looking down at the green eyes she was quickly falling in love with.

"Bo you can-

"Leave Dyson please…I will call you later with my decision"

"Okay" He gritted his teeth glaring at the cub in her arms, if only he could get his hands on the filthy thing, he could save his girlfriend a lot of pain and suffering.

"Call me" He says looking at Tamsin as they walked out the door leaving Kenzi and Bo standing in their kitchen.

"Well that just happened. But I am curious as to why your eyes blue, I know you wasn't feeling freaky while arguing with him?"

"No…I was fighting down my Succubus who was seconds away from tearing into Dyson's neck, she is very protective of the panther for some reason" Bo explained looking into green eyes as she smiled down at him pulling him closer.

"She might be trying to tell you something"

"Yeah she might"

 **That's it for the first Chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Review and tell how you feel about it.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **What's lurking down in the Basement P1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **Bo and Lauren all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

"Bo Bo you really think Trick would help us? If Dyson said is true, then Trick would want midnight turned in as well?" Kenzi says holding the little midnight in her arms. They both agreed to name him midnight since they got tired of saying fur ball or pup. Bo opens the Dal's doors and walked in behind Kenzi.

"He owes me for keeping so much about my Mother from me, plus I'm his granddaughter he going have to help regardless" Bo says smirking; they walked over to the bar and was greeted by the man of the hour. Trick could immediately smell the power that was coming off the black furry thing in Kenzi's arms.

"What have you two got into now?" He eyed the thing and gasp when the little head turned to him and green eyes locked to his brown ones.

"Bo!" Trick hissed looking around the Dal to see if any of the Fae sense the little pup scent, this was not good for anyone if this pup was around.

"So what Dyson said was true then considering on your reaction to midnight" Bo says sighing and sitting down.

"Where is the Mother?"

"I don't know Trick, we found him down in the basement last night. He's not dangerous trust me" Kenzi piped up.

"It's not him I'm worried about, he's too young to be separated from his Mother. His Mother is for sure looking for him. She will rain havoc on us if she finds him here"

"What is he? I thought he was a panther…I goggled it" Kenzi says sheepishly as Bo gave her look.

"What? I wanted to know what type of animal he was"

"I knew he was a panther when I first saw him…he's a panther right Trick?" Bo asked turning to her Grandfather. Trick pulled three clear glasses from the shelf and poured them a drink; he knew he needed to tell Bo about the blood bath between Dyson's pack and the Luna's pack.

"You are right and wrong, he is half panther half something else we haven't had the luxury of finding out when we had one of them captured hundred years ago. Dyson was the Alpha wolf back in the stone years, very strong and loyal. One of his brother fell in love with a panther shape shifter which was forbidden by not only the pack but the fae as well. Panther and leopard shape shifters were exile from being considered fae; they were hunted down and killed."

"Why?" Bo asked looking at midnight worried that bringing him here was a mistake

"Those type of shape shifters were very powerful but were weak-minded; they could easily lose control and easily be turned evil. Their alpha back then was a ruthless one; he killed his only daughter just to set an example to his pack to not betray him. But he didn't know that his daughter had a daughter of her own before he executed her, the father was rumored to be a black lion" Trick looked at the small pup and shook his head not believing if this was a descendant of some sort.

"Black lion?" Kenzi asked confused

"Yes the Black lion was considered the strongest shape shifter there was, very big guy with greenish blue eyes. No one could defeat him, it took Alphas all over to finally kill the lion, and no one knew he had a off spring though"

"Dyson and his pack stumbled upon their brother slaughtered, they wanted revenge and got the fae involved. It was a sick game between the dark and light to hunt all panther and leopards shape shifters to extinction"

"That's fucked up but I feel like I'm missing something, you're not telling me the whole truth" Bo says.

"It was also rumored that Dyson's pack brother was beating the panther because she fell in love with another. He almost killed her when one of her own came and rescued her from him, she killed the wolf and that threw them into war. Dyson never told me what actually happened so I'm just going off what others say"

"Was the panther the daughter of the black lion?"

"No, her rescuer was the daughter of the black lion…her lover"

* * *

Lauren felt sick and weak

Her pack been gone for days now and she still haven't gotten a report back, she was losing hope fast but the tingling in her chest still gave her some type of relief. He was still alive that's all she knew but she didn't know where he was.

"Why did you leave me?" she whispers into the night air as she let a few stray tears fall from her eyes.

"He looks just like you, from his calming attitude to his green eyes. They took our boy Sara, they fucking took him right from under Tyro's nose. I will get him back if it's the last thing I do" she let the last of her sentence come out in a deep growl. Her body shaking for a change but she pushed it down as she could feel her eyes shifting from brown to green, to blue and back to brown. Her teeth digging into her lower lip piercing the flesh as blood dripped down her chin, she was losing her control fast…meditating wasn't working anymore. She didn't know how much time she had before she lost this battle with her lion, he was very powerful and full of hate but her panther was keeping him in check. It was never recorded in history for a shape shifter to have three dominate animals to shift into. She was half panther, half lion and half leopard…a mixture of disaster. Her lion was becoming too strong to maintain, he has already subdued her leopard but he was still under the thumb of her panther only because he feels the love of Sara still lingering in their veins and heart. She couldn't believe the fae had killed her Sara, taking her life in a disgusting and vile way. She had managed to kill most of the wolf pack but a couple did escape including the alpha, she wanted that Alpha's head…and she was going to get it.

"Ugh" a pained voice grumbled as Lauren stood up from her seat looking at the weak panther.

"Welcome back"

* * *

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Bo because you won't listen anyway, but I will tell you that if you plan on keeping him…just remember he do have a mother who is looking for him. She will not hesitate"

"I know Trick but I can't give him up to Dyson and his crazy ass idea that midnight should be put down. I will protect him"

"Well that's good to hear"

A unknown voice suddenly says as Bo turned to see four tall women standing at the doorway of the Dal. They look so out of place, all the Fae stopped what they were doing to look at the four women, Trick suddenly called sanctuary and the Dal was quickly emptied.

"Who are you?" Bo asked but the woman that spoke didn't answer as she snapped her finger and two of the woman suddenly shifted. Kenzi screamed and quickly jumped over the bar as Bo stood with midnight in her arms.

 **Protect the pup.**

"Give us the boy" Bo eyes shifted at the deep demand, the woman glare faltered at the power shift in the brunette.

"You will have to take him from me, I don't know who the hell you are but you are not about to hurt him" Bo voice was different; Kenzi knew her succubus was in control now.

"He is my prince, he's mother sent us to find him after being kidnapped. I am being considered because you have kept him safe but I am losing my patience" the woman says growling as the two panther at her side inched forward but was stop at the vicious growl that ripped out of Bo's mouth.

"You're not taken him anywhere; if his mother wants him she could come and get him herself…I don't know if you guys were the people that kidnapped him. Now I suggest you leave before shit gets real in here, I could suck your chi and kill you before you could even attack me"

"Ah a succubus…thought you guys were extinct?"

"You will be extinct if you don't turn your ass back around and leave my bar" Bo growls giving midnight to Kenzi and shifting into a fighting stands.

"Are you sure about that baby fae?" The dark skinned woman next to the other woman says smirking as Bo cocked her head to the side and smiled evilly.

"Yes I am very sure since I am the daughter of Hades, the king of darkness and the granddaughter of the blood King…yes I am totally sure I could kill you all" Bo and the red head woman held each other glaze until she snapped her finger. The two who shifted, changed back into their human's form. Kenzi squeak at their nakedness, she quickly ran to the back and came out with some shirts that Bo and her left just in case. They nodded their welcome and put the shirts on.

"Farewell, I will like to make a phone call to report to my Alpha that we have found her son. We will not attack" she asked politely as Bo glares at her.

"You got two minutes" Bo says not relaxing her stand as they walked closer, Kenzi grabs at Bo's shirt looking at her like she was crazy.

"Really Bo! Let them use the phone! Let's them kill us now"

"Relax she will use my cell phone" pulling the phone from her jacket, she tossed it at the red head who caught it and smile.

"You know if I didn't want to kill you so much, I would so try and hit on you" The red head name Kelly said bringing the phone to her ear smiling. Bo rolled her eyes and grabbed midnight back into her arms as he nuzzles his face into her neck.

"Sorry but you're not my type" Kenzi snorted since when did you have a type under her breath but they all heard it and laughed. Suddenly a voice came through the phone and Kelly whole body went rigid.

"Lauren we found him. This is Kelly"

" _Bring him to me now"_

"Um Lauren we have a problem, he is being protected by a powerful fae. We can-

" _Kelly bring me my son before I snatch out your spinal cord"_

Bo could hear the voice and cringed at her threat to the red head, she could see how petrified the woman was. Bo suddenly snatches the phone from the woman and spoke letting her irritation show in her voice.

"Hi Alpha lady, my name is Bo Dennis and I have your son. He was hiding down in my basement a couple days ago. I could have killed him and been done with it but I am not a killer, I fed and wash him up and protected him since I found him. He's in no threat with me, I don't trust these women you sent to retrieve him so I suggest you get your ass down here and come get him yourself" Bo finished giving the phone back to the impressed red head who was suddenly stuttering and nodding her head listening to her Alpha. The other three women were looking at midnight with sadness in their eyes.

"I'm glad you protected him, not all Fae would have done that…Thank you" The woman with short spiky hair says. Kenzi stands up from behind the bar and smile at the women.

"No problem sistas! We're the good Fae"

"There's no good Fae. They had killed so many of our brothers and sisters, I am only being nice because I have to right now" her eyes turned green quickly as her rage fill her, Kelly walked over to her pack sister and grabbed the back of her neck pushing her on her knees.

"You will show respect, they kept your prince alive and safe" Kelly said looking up at Bo.

"I apologize for barging in here like I did, we are forever in your debt for what you have done. He seems to really like you" she says looking at him chewing on her brown hair. Bo rolled her eyes at him and pulled her hair from his strong jaws.

"Yeah well we gotten pretty attached to each other in the last two days, he's so full of energy and can eat a whole turkey by his self…I've seen it" Bo laughs as the women laughs with her, Kelly looked at Bo and couldn't put her finger on it but she felt compelled to kneel to the pretty brunette. She hopes Lauren was quick, and she hopes Lauren will let her explain before trying it tare into Bo's throat.

"For it to be her kid that was kidnapped, she sure is taking her sweet time" Kenzi says looking at her watch, they been stuck in the Dal for two hours now.

"She is running from Africa human" Kelly says glaring at her

"Watch it pussycat" Bo warned as Kelly bowed her head in a apology as Trick spoke.

"So how many shifters are there?" Pyro looked at Kelly talking to her through their link as Kelly turned to the small man.

"Twelve but we lost one a couple of days ago" Kelly started off as Bo looked at her confused

"How?"

"Our Alpha killed her when she found out her son was kidnapped in her care" Kelly says sadly as the other two women wiped at their eyes.

"Wow! That's sucks losing a sister like that. No offense but your Alpha sounds like a asshole" Kenzi says drowning a shot and slamming the glass on the bar.

"Wait! Where is the rest of your pack?" Bo suddenly asked

"They are patrolling a couple of miles away, we smelt his scent in here. I knew there was Fae in here so I decided to bring my best fighters with me and the rest could stay outside to stop anyone from leaving with Ethan"

"Ethan" Bo breath out looking down at midnight, she finally found out his name. Ethan was a beautiful name for him.

"Why hasn't he shifted back since being here?" Trick asked curious

"He knows he's not at home with his pack or Mother. It's a protective spell on him that his mother put on him so if he was ever taken or attacked he could use his shift powers to protect himself. He will shift when Lauren gets here"

"I can see him as a human boy?" Bo asked excitedly as they four women looked at her weary, why was the woman so interested in their prince so much?

"Yes if Lauren let's you. She is seething in rage at how talked to her, she told me to tell you she was going to rip your tongue out for speaking to her like that" Kelly says shaking in fear of Lauren actually doing it. Lauren never made a threat and not go through with it, Kelly didn't want to go to war with the pretty woman…actually she thought Lauren and Bo was a perfect fit for each other.

Powerful and didn't give a flying shit about anything.

"She could try"

"Bo?" Hearing her name being said by Dyson made her back straighten as she saw all the women eyes turned green. Fuck! She quickly gave Ethan to Kenzi and stopped Kelly from lunging.

"No! He's my friend…do not hurt him!" her command slammed into them surprisingly as they fell to their knees at the power. Dyson saw a opening to kill them and lunged only to be pushed back by Bo. Dyson got up and glares at her.

"Bo what hell?"

"No Dyson stop" Bo struggled to push him back down as he pushed forward trying to get to the other woman. He haven't seen them in years…they killed his pack.

"Dyson listen to me!" Bo yells

"No Bo this has nothing to do with you! Move now!" He growls pushing her to the side as she crashed into the chairs by the tables. Kelly face changed in fury as she met him mid air as they both crashed together in snapping teeth and claws. Bo could see the rest of the pack tearing down the Dal's door to aid their pack sister. She could easily see that Dyson was going to die right here in the Dal if she doesn't do anything. She felt a power surging inside of her, a feeling so different from her own. Her eyes turn blue but switched to green and her voice took on a deep baritone.

"STOP!" All the shifters fell suddenly. Dyson was struggling to get to his feet, Bo rushed to his side helping him to a stool as Kenzi eyes went wide.

"Um Bo I think you paralyzed them" Bo turned to the women on the floor flat on their stomachs.

"Wha-

A deep vicious growl shook the Dal making the glasses and bottles fall from the shelves, Bo jumped in fright as she turned and was face with a raging woman with blond hair and angry bluish green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the mix up, yes this is a Bo and Lauren story.**

 **Just a quick reminder, when Lauren's eyes shifts green (Panther) blue (Leopard) red (Lion)**

 **Bo is unaware that she's Lauren's mate, but by Lauren being so close she tapped into Lauren's powers unwillingly which made Bo eyes shift at that exact moment.**

 **Bo is the Alpha female…which means she can give Lauren's pack a command.**

 **It will be a struggle for Lauren to get a hold on her shifters, her Lion wants Bo…he wants to mate with her but her Panther does not.**

 **Annnnd…we finally get to see human Ethan!**

 **Hope that clear up a lot of questions…**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **What's lurking down in the Basement P1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

Lauren blazing hot eyes was filled with rage as she stared Bo down; she was trying her hardest to keep her shifters down. It was a hassle trying to keep her lion in line but when her panther was restless as well…it was a no go with control. But something was stopping her from tearing into the small woman who was looking at her with fear but curiosity as well; she was scared but was not trying to show it. Her lion was at the surface clawing at her rib cage to be set free and Lauren let him…too tired to keep him at bay any longer.

 _Mom NO!_

Just when her brown eyes started to turn red, she quickly hears her son's voice ringing loudly in her mind, it made the feared Alpha stumble and fall to her knee at the command. Looking pass the woman and seeing Ethan jumping out of the arms of a little woman behind the bar, he ran straight to her. He ran into her like a freight train, she could feel tears falling down her cheeks but didn't give a damn—her son was finally safe in her arms.

 _Mom don't hurt her! She's my friend_

Nuzzling her nose into his fur and hugging him tight, the blond looked up at the woman who surprisingly had tears in her own eyes. Shaking off her shift and quickly got to her feet and held Ethan tight to her chest.

"Lauren a little help here" She heard Lyric call her name. She saw her whole pack lying on their stomachs. Was it her Alpha subconsciously calling a command? She quickly closed her eyes and cleared her mind of any rage. They all gave a breath of relief as they got back the control of their bodies, Bo watched them get up and fall in line like soldiers quickly.

 _ **Ethan baby are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?**_

She started to scan for injuries when Bo's voice stopped her.

 _No Mommy I'm okay, Bo kept me safe_

"He's not hurt. He did have blood on him though must been the kidnapper's" Bo stutters wiping at her eyes.

"T…Thank you" Lauren says looking into the brown eyes of the woman in front of her, never have she looked at another woman sexually since Sara died. Even being around so many women on the daily bases, she was never tempted until now. She wanted to take this woman into her arms…into her bed. But chose to run instead, she couldn't feel this way so soon. She just fucking lost her wife not even three years ago! But this pull in her chest was becoming too much for her…she needed to get out of here before she attacked the small brunette. Ordering Lyric to rally up her pack, she bolted out the door and didn't stop when the painful plea of her to wait escape the brown eyed beauty behind her…but the pain in her chest suddenly paralyzing her did.

Bo saw the woman try to bolt to the door, her whole body started to heat up like someone was throwing hot ass lava down her throat. She didn't want the woman to leave, an urge so great seeped into her body as she screamed for the woman to stop. She saw through the swinging door that the woman's feet suddenly halted; Bo ran outside and got in front of the shocked woman. Bo found herself giving the blond a once over. My god this woman was all muscle, she could see them straining against the black tight shirt that clung to her abs so deliciously. She felt the power that was roaring around the woman, she could easily see why this woman was an Alpha. Squaring her shoulders and sticking her hand out, Bo put a killer smile on and introduce herself.

"We got on the wrong foot earlier on the phone; my name is Bo Dennis…Succubus around these parks" Bo says letting her hand linger between them but finally put it down when she saw that the blond wasn't going to shake it.

"Lauren Lewis Alpha of the Luna pack" Bo smiled and looked at Ethan who was trying to get a piece of her hair in his mouth, that's how close Bo was to Lauren. She wanted to bury her nose in the woman's gold brown hair for some odd reason.

"I know you don't have to but I was wondering if I could say goodbye to him. I found myself attached him" Bo asked a little afraid of being rejected, Lauren felt torn between wanting to tear the woman throat out and kissing her. She could see how much the woman cared for her son and she could see how much her son had fallen for the woman as well. Her lion was roaring with need to take this woman but her panther really didn't take a shine to the brunette like she hoped and for her leopard…she didn't care who she bed.

Normally I'm not so nice…but it's something about you that Ethan likes so I will honor that. I could feel how much he cares about you already, you are a brave Fae to take in a panther cub and not fear the consequences of the wrath of its Mother or Fae" Lauren told her blushing a little. It made Bo eyes turn blue in response but she quickly blinked her Succubus back in her cage. Bo watched the Mother and son interact and felt a warm tingling feeling in her chest, a yarn to wrap her arms around the two and love them with her whole being. What the fuck! Bo thought to herself as she gasped in shocked at seeing the little fur ball she came to love so quickly shift right in front of her eyes.

 _Mom you think she will like me as a human?_

Lauren chuckled at her son's nervousness, putting him down so he could shift, Lauren ruffled his mane.

 _ **Of course she will love you now shift**_

It didn't take long; she will always be envious of how easy Ethan made it look to shift. She could hear the beauty gasp in shock, looking away from Ethan she could see pride and excitement rolling off the woman in waves for her son. It was mind blowing to see someone other than her or her pack show Ethan so much affections and love. It was unreal for a complete stranger to feel so much protection for someone else's child they just met….then why did she feel like she just gave her heart to this woman without knowing it?

"Ethan you are beautiful!" Bo gushed; Ethan ran to her and jumped into her arm stark naked which made everybody laugh.

"You are too…so much more in my human form! Mom isn't Bo beautiful?" she could hear the light snickering from her pack as she threw them a glare which made the chuckles stop immediately. Blushing at the question, she manages to dodge answering it with asking her own question.

"What do you think?" Lauren asked the naked boy in Bo's arms, they looked so relaxed together. It made her chest hurt even worse looking at them; she really needs to get the hell away from this woman before she lost control her lion and end up hurting the woman.

"I think she's the prettiest woman in the world…next to Mommy of course and you, but she's defiantly in my top three. Bo will you be my girl friend?" I saw the deep blush cover the woman's cheeks as she laughs at his question.

"Ethan you are so handsome but I think you are a little too young for me"

"What! I'm a man…I'm five years old, and one day I will have my own pack sisters and brothers" Ethan says puffing is chest out. Lauren couldn't hold it in, she tried…but the look Bo was giving her son was too priceless. The laugh tore out of Lauren's mouth so quickly that it took her whole pack by surprise. Their ruthless and emotionless Alpha was doubling over in laughter; Bo felt a smile spread across her face at the scene as Ethan joined his mother in the laughing fest. Finally getting her laugh under control, she smiled at both Ethan and Bo.

"God that felt good. Okay Ethan it's time to go, tell Bo goodbye"

"Do I have to? I like her Mom; she might be my wife someday!"

"Ethan…"

"Okay okay…Goodbye Bo, I will miss you and Kenzi. Thanks for keeping safe until my Mom showed up" the playful and silliness was gone from his voice as tears weld in his eyes and sadness gripped his heart. He really liked Bo, like he really felt an attachment to her that his Mother couldn't understand. Lauren was suddenly hit with a powerful emotions from her son that almost brought her to her knees, quickly pulling her shirt over her head and pulling it down over his naked body, she snatched the boy from Bo's arms.

"Ethan I will miss you too. Wish we had a little more time together but that's just wishful thinking huh" Bo ruffles his blond hair and looks up at me with sad blue eyes.

"I hope you find out who took him, I would ask if I could be any help but I could just feel that is something you don't need…help" Bo stutters as Lauren watches Bo's eyes drop down to her chest and stomach, she don't know too much about Succubus but she can fairly say she could smell how much her expose body was arousing her. It made her happy and disgusted that she wanted to do something about it. Fuck! she needed to get out here and fast.

"Everyone needs help one point in their lives Bo" Lauren found herself saying as they got lost in each other eyes, Bo wanted to take the woman in her arms and hold her…love her…Taste her. So much pain and hurt was swimming deep inside those eyes. But before Bo could say something back, Lauren saw a little petite woman flying out of bar towards them.

"BO! Dyson is gone! He's gone to the Ash, we have to get them out of here now" Kenzi yells in panic, hearing the name Ash made Lauren's eyes shift.

* * *

A growl tore from both Bo and Lauren's chest which shock them both, what the hell was wrong with her? She saw Lauren looking at her with confused expression, the pack quickly surrounded the three in a circle.

"We need to get out of here now Lyric" Lauren barked at her second in command, Bo looked at the red head confused.

"I thought your name was Kelly?"

"It is….only Lauren calls me Lyric. Enough with the chit chat it was fun Succubus but it's time I get my queen and my prince back home where it's safe from nosy ass Fae. I would totally take you with us seeing as you manage to smitten our hard ass Alpha into a puddle of goo but I can't" Kelly said in a rush as the women around Bo shift, she was amazed at how diverse Lauren's pack was. She could feel how powerful they were united, was this the reason the Fae didn't want them to live? Could she over power the Fae system and rule with their help? Only time will tell. But now she needed to get them somewhere safe now and fast.

"I can help. Kenzi tell Trick to open up the basement layer!" Bo yells turning to Lauren and her pack.

"I know you guys want to just run it out but Dyson tracking skills is almost perfection and he can chase you back to your home without being detected. I don't want him to know where you guys live. So I am willing to hide you guys in my grandfather's layer that is covered with troll blood so no one can smell your scent…it can help until midnight and we can sneak you guys out then" Bo explained

"It's up to you Lauren…what you want us to do?" Kelly asked a speechless Lauren who was looking at Bo with a newfound respect.

"No! I flew the jet here, if we can get to the pla-" She says but Bo cut her off

"How far is the plane Lauren?" Bo asked

"About twenty miles from here, my pack is fast we can make it"

"No" Bo suddenly says

…crickets was all you could hear

No one dared to speak as Lauren looked at Bo like she grew another head. Who the fuck was this woman to tell her what to do with her pack! Lauren gave Ethan to Kelly and glares at Bo with firing green eyes. Her panther was screaming at to be let out, but Lauren didn't want to hurt the woman and knew her panther didn't really fancy Bo.

"What did you just say to me?" Lauren asked steeping closer to Bo who stood her ground and put her hands on her hips.

"I…I...I s...said no" Bo rolled her eyes at how weak her voice sounded but quickly cleared her throat from any fear and poked Lauren in her chest with her finger.

"You will get your pack killed if you try to run that far! I didn't protect Ethan from Dyson just you can get him killed because you won't listen!"

"He's my son!"

"Then think like a Mother and not an asshole Alpha bitch!" Lauren lunged but luckily Kelly and Pyre was inches away and grabbed her shoulders. Bo didn't flinch or back away, Ethan had jumped into Bo's arms when his Aunt put him down.

"Mommy you promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Ethan yells glaring at his mother who was struggling to get her panther under control. It wasn't so much of Lauren, it was her panther who wanted Bo's blood but her lion stopped the attacked letting Kelly and Pyre hold her…even though she could easily get out of their grip.

"Can we please move this soap opera inside please because I don't want to be slaughtered, I haven't even cross my hundredth year yet"

"No we're going to the plane and that's final!" Bo quickly pressed her hand to Lauren's cheek pulsing her into submission. Lauren quickly felt light headed and happy, she slumped in Kelly's arms grinning at Bo.

"Come on that won't last long, let's get you guys in the layer before Dyson and his minions get here. I can sense them…he's close" Bo says to Kelly who looked at Pyre who translated it to the others in their mind link.

"She's going to kill me" Kelly shakes her head but Bo laughs

"I won't let her"

They all quickly rushed back into the Dal and down to the basement where Kenzi and Trick was waiting.

"What The hell happened to almighty over there?" Kenzi asked as Bo smiled and wiggled her fingers.

"Had to hit her with of dose, she was getting irritating" Bo says turning to her grandfather.

"So this will keep them safe right? Dyson can't smell through here?"

"No it's absolutely safe, no Fae can sense not even humans in here" Trick explained as he watched the little boy roll around on the floor with the rest of the shifters Kenzi.

"So he turn back…how did that happen?"

"Lauren told him to"

"Oh so were on first name bases now?" Trick says looking at his granddaughter

"It's not like that Trick….okay it might be a little but I can take care of myself"

"It's not about you protecting yourself, if Dyson has told the Ash that Lauren is here…light and dark will be looking for her and her pack. Are you willing to risk your life for a woman you just met?"

"No…I would risk my life for the little boy I fell in love with. I don't know what it is about Ethan that makes me so over protective, trust me I know I'm not Mother material but I feel connected to him. If I can just get Lauren to understand that we can save them together and no one has to die…I'm the Champion remember"

"But that's just wishful thinking Bo, someone will die…who I don't know" Trick says walking away to join Kenzi and Ethan by the fireplace. Bo walked over to Lauren who was standing by the steps talking to Kelly or Lyric…whatever the hell her name is. She was nervous, she knew she shouldn't have done that to Lauren but the hardheaded woman wasn't listening to her. God! Can this woman get any irritating and sexy? Bo Succubus wanted to submit to this woman but Bo the Champion was not for that. She was not submitting to no one…even if it was Lauren…even if her Succubus was being a hot bitch in heat for the shifter.

* * *

"She coming your way…do not kill her she's funny" Kelly says quickly smiling at Bo who was inches away from Lauren's grip, she could tear her throat out right now before Kelly could even react. Fuck! She needed to get her panther under control before she did something Ethan would never forgive her for.

"Um…Hi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No"

"Come on stop being petty, I did what I did for a reason you wasn't listening to me" Bo explained but Lauren wasn't hearing it, she felt violated. She felt like her will power was taken from her like it was so many years ago.

"Because I wasn't listening to you, it made it okay for you to do what you did? Bo I appreciate that you want to keep Ethan safe but I'm his Mother"

"Yes we all know but somehow he got taken right from under your nose" It was quick, and a snap decision to grab the annoying woman by her throat slamming her back to the brick wall behind them. Lauren let out a deep quiet growl and let her eyes shift green.

"Listen here baby Fae, I have been nothing but nice since I got here. You should be a little more grateful that I haven't killed your little family here. You are testing my fucking patience right about now, only reason you are still breathing is because my lion seem to like you a lot but don't get too full of yourself…because my panther is seconds away from tearing your tongue out of your mouth"

"You won't hurt me…"

"And where did you get that idea from?" Lauren says watching the woman's eyes turn blue

"Because I can see Aura's and you my friend are burning a good nine right about now, why is that?" Bo taunted her, Feeling the woman's fingers drag across and down her abs. she wasn't going to lie yes she was aroused by the woman thanks to her lion primal need to mate with her but that's about it. Her panther has not feeling any affection for the woman and her leopard didn't give a damn. Letting a rumble shake through her chest, Lauren let her nose swipe across the soft skin of the woman's neck. An urge to bite her was too much for Lauren to handle, so she pulled back and looked into Bo's eyes.

"You are right. I don't want to hurt you but my panther is mated to another and she is not feeling you at the moment. So I suggest you keep your remarks to yourself for now on or I can't guarantee what will happen if she somehow gets out"

"I don't want to fight with you Lauren, I just want to help. I have fallen for your son too much to let the Fae dictate if he lives or dies, I want to help you find who kidnap him…that's all" Bo whispered leaning her face closer to hers as Lauren let out a small gasp. Tighten her grip on the woman's neck, she could see how much Bo was getting turned on by the act.

"Trust me Bo, You don't want to get into this with me"

"Sorry pussycat I already have" Suddenly feeling Bo's lips on hers, Laurens felt her lion rear its ugly head and roared with victory at the feeling of her lips on hers. Losing the little control she did have, she let her Leopard take control which pissed her lion off to high heavens. She helped Bo wrap her legs around her waist as she loosen the grip around Bo's neck and harshly grabbed her chin instead. The kiss wasn't passionate or sweet, it was rough and dominate. Their bodies moved callously against each other as Bo felt her eyes roll behind her eyelids, her Succubus was screaming for a release. Never have she felt this way before, fireworks were exploding down in her lower region.

"Mmmm…fuck we need to stop"

Lauren wasn't listening and kept kissing down Bo's neck, pulling her shirt down roughly to see that the woman wasn't wearing a bra. Quickly taking the nipple into her mouth, Bo felt her body shake with so much need. Lauren was glad they were out of view from the rest of the group, because she lost her control the moment Bo lips crashed to hers.

"Fuck Lauren" Bo whimpers as she felt the shifter hand pull and tug at her jean's zipper, this was going too damn far too damn quick but she couldn't find it in herself to make the woman stop. Her touch was something Bo never experienced before, Dyson was rough sometimes but never have she felt like submitting to him like she was now.

"Is this what you want?" Lauren whispers into her ear as she felt the woman's fingers suddenly thrust inside her. Lauren quickly covered her mouth with her lips swallowing the scream that tore out of Bo's mouth. They rocked back and forth as Lauren bite and sucked the little skin on Bo's collar bone which would be covered by her shirt thankfully, and kept her pace quick and hard. Bo felt her orgasm begin to spread through her body as she grabs Lauren's face and started to suck her chi until she was a sweaty and sticky mess. Lauren felt her life force being suck right out of her body as her eyes suddenly shifted into her panther's who growled viscously at the dangerous act.

"Don't ever do that again or I will you end you Succubus" Lauren hissed pushing Bo away from her in disgust and walking quickly away leaving Bo hurt and confused. Buttoning up her jeans and fixing her shirt with shaky hands, Bo tried her hardest to keep her tears at bay but was failing miserable as she slid down the brick wall behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's lurking down in the Basement P1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

Lauren felt like the biggest asshole in the world the moment she left Bo in the hallway, she ignores that pain in her chest and walked back to opening where the rest of her pack was. She knew they could smell Bo on her but didn't say anything. The little woman suddenly stood up and glares at her.

"Where's Bo?" Kenzi asked weary at how Lauren came back without her best friend in toll, she knew something went wrong and ran to the hallway to check on Bo. Lauren shook her head not answering the question; she kneeled in front of Ethan and smiled sadly at him.

"What's wrong Mom?" Ethan asked looking at his Mother.

"Nothing Ethan, I'm just so glad you're okay. I was losing my mind without you little buddy, I can't run a pack without you"

"Yeah I know, I bet everything is all messed up now since I been gone. Wow I have a lot work to do when we get back home" Kelly laughed as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Yeah everything went down the drain since you been gone" Lauren says playfully as Ethan shook his head in disappointment.

"I know Mom…I know. But we have Bo and Kenzi tha-

"No Ethan they cannot come with us" Lauren says

"Why not Mom? Bo and Kenzi been nothing but nice to me…to us"

"Because I said so now stop asking" Ethan glares at her and stood up to walk over to his pack sisters. Lauren sighed as Kelly rubbed her neck.

"Is there a reason why you don't want Bo to come with us, it could be a good thing to have the blood king's granddaughter with us, most Fae would hastate in fear of her"

"She can't come end of story Lyric she is bound with the Fae anyway"

"Something happened in the hallway didn't it? I can smell her on you"

"Leave it Lyric…I'm warning y-

"Come on Lauren this is Lyric you're talking to. I been by your side since Pre K. I miss her too you know, she was my sister" Lyric says sadly as Lauren felt her pain in her chest intensifies at the mention of Sara.

"Lyric I can't go down that road with Bo, I don't even know her"

"But that didn't stop you from going knuckle deep did it? Lauren Sara been dead for a while now and I'm not saying forget her...Because obviously you can't but I should of said something before but shit started to hit the fan"

"What?" Lauren asked looking up at Lyric but saw Kenzi and Bo reenter the group; she quickly looked back at her lap.

"I feel compelled to submit to Bo, she had commanded Pyre and I from killing Dyson before you came bursting into the bar all angry and Alpha. The command was so powerful, powerful that Sara's ever was. Then I thought it was yours until I felt it wasn't the same as your alpha command" Lyric explained as Lauren watched her son and Bo cuddle by the couch talking softly to each other. She felt a power overcome her to go over there and pull them both into her arms. Lyric eyes followed her Alpha's and sigh.

"I think Bo is important. Why do you think she has bonded with your son so sudden? Not to mention she has you wrapped around her finger, never would I have thought another woman than Sara could tied you down. Give her chance Lauren, you might like it"

"Lyric I do…it's my Panther, she does not like Bo at all. She feel I'm betraying Sara since Sara was her mate before she died. I can't break the bond to Sara's spirit even though she's gone…my Panther don't recognizes the fact because she can sense Sara in Ethan"

"That's fucked up"

"My Lion wants Bo…He wants her bad but at the moment my Panther is not cooperating at the moment with him. It will never survive if my Panther don't get on broad." She says while looking at Bo who turned just in time to catch her eye but quickly looked away.

"I hurt her too much for anything to happen between us anyway"

"What did you do? You always fucking shit up for yourself"

"I don't know anything about Succubus and their powers, we were…you know…and she was reaching her peak when she suddenly started to suck the breath right out of me, I panicked and pushed her away. My leopard was in control when it happen and let her take our life force, my panther saw this and push to the fore front and basically threaten Bo. My panther never been confrontational, she always been the mellow one of the three" Lauren said confused at the sudden mood swings her Panther was showing, she needed to let her out soon before she loses control and hurt somebody.

* * *

Bo sat on the floor and cried, she didn't know why she was crying but she was. Lauren eyes was so angry and disgusted, she didn't mean to suck her chi it just happened. She was mentally slapping herself for letting the woman do what she did her so soon, but her Succubus was taken over and the need to have the shifter was to over powering than her rational thinking. She wiped at her eyes and hit her head against the brick wall. What the fuck has she done?

"Bo" she heard Kenzi voice, she quickly wiped at her eyes and stood up bit too late…Kenzi saw the tears.

"Oh Bo what happen?"

"I fucked up"

"How because Lauren just came walking into the living room looking like someone just killed her puppy" Bo laughed bitterly

"She must be feeling like shit after what she did"

"What?" Kenzi asked moving closer; Bo rubbed her eyes in frustration

"She fucked me up against the wall and I sucked her chi not asking first and she went ape shit" Kenzi eyes went wide.

"Holy shit! Way to go Succubitch, bagging the Alpha bitch in day one! That was fast even for you Bo"

"I know but I don't know what the hell happened, one minute we're talking and next…"

"Bow chika wow wow!"

"Seriously Kenzi I think I fucked up any chances now of getting to know Ethan"

"Aww babe I don't think like that, that boy has his Mother around his tiny fingers. If he wants you around…you will be"

"I feel connected to him Kenzi, I don't know why but it's intense. Like we are bonded to each other without knowing it"

"I never heard you talk like this Bo"

"I can't lose him Kenzi…I can't, I never wanted anything more in my life. This is not me talking…it's her. My Succubus"

"You need to talk to Lauren Bo…because midnight is only four hours away, and Ethan will be forever be gone to you"

"I will but my feeling are shattered at the moment, I don't think I can look at her without feeling like my self esteem was just chop up and thrown into a Ninja blender" Bo says sadly as they made their way back to the group, she saw Lauren look at her. She could see right away that Lauren felt bad for what she did but ripped her glaze from hers and looked down at her lap. Bo made her way to Ethan and smiled down at him, he was the reason why she hasn't threw his Mother out of her bar. Her grandfather was right…getting involved with Lauren was not only stupid but dangerous as well.

"Bo can I talk to you for a moment?" Trick said from the stairs, Bo followed up to the bar and saw Tamsin waiting for them at the bar. Bo eyes turned blue as Tamsin quickly threw her hands up.

"Hey cool those icy blues…I just want to help" Tamsin says looking at Bo.

"Why? I thought Dyson was your partner in crime or whatever? Where is he anyway?" Bo asked sitting down by Tamsin who sighed.

"And I thought Dyson was your boyfriend, what the hell happened? All I know Dyson called me earlier yelling about he was attacked by some shape shifters at the Dal. He told me that you let them attack him, he made me follow him to the Ash and I heard him and the Ash talk about declaring war on you. I came as fast as I could to warn you…what the hell have to done Bo?" Bo grabbed Tamsin hand and drugged her down to the layer; Lauren immediately reacted first as her pack followed soon after. Bo saw Lauren was about to stalk over to her and Tamsin but stop when Bo glares froze her in her track.

"She is with me…she is not to be harmed" Bo said as Tamsin looked at the few Panthers and Leopards in the room. She quickly moved behind Bo and saw the blond looking at her with hate, she leaned down letting her lip touch Bo's ear which resulted in a growl to erupt from Lauren's chest.

"Who the hell are these people Bo?"

"Friends…now I want you tell us everything you know Tamsin" Bo says grabbing the woman's hands and pulling her towards the couch. Lauren eyes zeroed in on their conjoined hands and felt a rumble in her chest as Lyric whispered in her ear.

"Jealous much? Relax I don't smell or detect her being anything but a friend" Lauren didn't care. This woman was too close to Bo, and her glaring back at her wasn't easing her anger either.

"We need to get to the plane" Lauren says running her fingers into her hair, Bo stood up with her and tried to take her hand in hers but Lauren moved.

"We need to figure out a plan first" Bo says a little hurt that Lauren wouldn't want her to touch her after what just happened in the hallway a couple of hours ago.

"The Dal will close earlier than usual, so when my grandfather has emptied the bar…we can strike then. No one will dare try and attack you guy in the Dal, its suicide"

"So what do you suggest we do then? We could be already at home if we just had ran the way to the plane. I should have listened to first mind instead of listening to a got damn Succubus" Lauren found herself saying as the group went silent and watched the two glare at each other, luckily Ethan was sleep.

"Um Excuse me but I am putting my life and the life of my family in danger to help you, I didn't ask for this! I could have just giving the boy to Dyson and been down with it! But I didn't because I felt a connection to him. I wanted to get him to his Mother, so sorry for being fucking helpful…because trust me you are not being held hostage here. You can go and get yourself and your pack slaughtered because you feel threatened by another powerful female is stepping on your toes" Bo yells as her face turns red in anger, Lauren was rooted to her spot in shock as Bo anger scared her a little.

"I'm not your enemy Lauren" Bo whispered walking into her personal space; Lauren gasped at how close she was and looked into her brown eyes.

"I know"

"Then stop fighting me and let's pulled together a plan to get you home safe okay?"

"Okay" Lauren whispered looking into Bo's warm eyes and knew right then and there that this woman was going to fight tooth and nail to get them home safe.

* * *

The Dal closed around ten that night; Trick had came down to tell them it was clear to come back up. Now sitting at the bar, Bo watched Ethan tear through some chicken wings her grandfather cooked for the little shifter.

"We all need to shift to run top speed towards the plane"

"What about Ethan it can't keep up Lauren" Pyre asked as Lauren looked at Bo and smiled.

"Ethan will be with Bo and Kenzi as they drive; we will surround the car and watch out for any attacks"

"I'm cool with that" Lyric says leaning against the bar looking at Tamsin.

"Your sure about that Lauren? You trust a human and a Succubus to keep him safe?" Pyre said as Lauren didn't look at her because she was too busy looking at Ethan try to get Bo to eat one of his wings.

"Yes I do" Bo heard what Pyre said and was shock by Lauren's answer, it made a smile grace her face and a blush creep on her cheeks but her feeling was still hurt by the shifter. Rubbing at her chest, Lauren looked at Bo confused. She knew for a fact these feelings she was having was surely not hers or Ethan's

Who emotions was she feeling?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews!**

 **Will Lauren chill out? Probably not…lol**

 **But a serious power struggle will happen between Bo and Lauren for their relationship can even move forward. Bo will need to make Lauren's panther submit and that will be a task almost impossible but let's read and found out!**

 **What's lurking down in the Basement P1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

"Alright is everybody ready?" Lauren asked walking over to the ten cats in front of her; she didn't want them to know how scared she actually was. She didn't want to lose anybody tonight…or ever. Tyro's death was a mistake Lauren could say she made out of anger and fear, but she knew her pack would be delighted to know that the panther was actually alive and well. Lauren wasn't just afraid for her pack but Bo and her human as well, who was putting their lives in danger just to get them to the plane and back to Africa where they belong. She didn't know how she felt about leaving the brunette so quickly, she knew Ethan was going to be heartbroken and a little voice in the back of her head told her she will be too. Looking over at Lyric and the blond who came to help flirt back and forth at the bar, sighing in frustration at her panther…Lauren could feel how much the cat disliked Bo. Even when the woman took her cub in and cared for him like he was her own, her panther still didn't give a damn. Don't get her wrong, she will forever be in debt to Bo but her panther didn't want anything else to do with the Succubus. Her lion was a lazy ass motherfucker; he didn't give a damn about the power struggle between the two females…all he wanted was to be balls deep in the Succubus. He wanted to mate and have cubs with the woman, and her leopard was too immature and young to see the seriousness of the situation. She liked Bo, her leopard already submitted to Bo….which made Lauren herself more open to the woman. But her panther was too much of a bitch and too powerful, she easily overpowers her leopard but never had the balls to go up against her lion because he was a wild card. One day he is happy and content and the next he's out for blood. Lauren had killed so many innocents humans in her teenage years because of her panther and lion arguing over who was more equipped to be the ultimate alpha. It didn't take long for her lion to put her panther in check. They all knew who the true alpha of them all was and her panther sometimes forget that little bit. Sara was the only thing that soothes her panther into submission, the pain of losing Sara was nothing compared to the bone crushing heart stopping agony her panther go through daily.

"Lauren are you okay?" Lauren turned to see Bo looking at her worried, it was a miracle the woman was still even talking to her after what she did to her.

"I'm fine Bo just a little weary that's all. Is everything ready to go?"

"Yes. Tamsin will fly above us as you guys run on land; did you really mean what you said at the bar? Trusting me to keep Ethan safe? I know that is not something you just give away…you're trust I mean" Bo says folding her arms under her breasts making them almost spill out the tight v neck shirt she was wearing.

"You kept him safe all this time, and you're right I don't give my trust so easily but it's something about you that makes me trust you off the back. Look I want to apolo-

"Don't…I pushed you and shouldn't of done that, you don't like me that way and yes it's sucks but I will respect that"

"That's the thing…I do like you, more than I wish to confess" Bo eyes went wide as her heart skipped a beat. I grabbed her hand and put it on my sweaty bare upper chest right below my bra; I should've asked for a shirt a long time ago but chose not to. I looked into Bo's eyes and let the emotions my lion was feeling for the woman and spoke.

"In here…I found myself infatuated and enthralled at your beauty and strength" moving her hand to my temple as I felt her massage the skin there. "But in here…I can't seem to understand any of this. I want to pull you to me and kiss you but then I want to rip the same lips off your face at the same time" She laughed pulling her hand away

"What's so funny? Me wanting to hurt you is funny" Lauren asked confused, Bo shook her head and smiled.

"My Succubus wants to tame your panther so fucking bad; she wants to have her screaming and submitting to me in every way"

"That will never happen"

"Never say Never Lauren, my Succubus is a very persuasive bitch. When she wants something it's not long before she find a way to get it. I feel so angry around you and I don't like that, I'm not an angry person all the time. But then I feel so warm and tingly and happy…why is that?" Fuck! She was feeling the same emotions Lauren was. She can't be! Feeling sweat suddenly start breaking out on her head, Lauren licked her lips.

"I don-

"No I think you do know Lauren, I want you to say it"

"I can't Bo"

"You can…your panther has nothing to do with this. I feel oblige to your lion Lauren not your panther…so tell her she can suck my ass if she th-

A loud crash broke Lauren from picturing her panther sucking Bo's ass, they were out back behind the Dal getting ready to make the run. The crash was Ethan turning back into his panther, which only means that danger was close. She walked away from Bo and ran to Lyric.

"Gather up! We leave now" she gave the alpha command running to her son and picking him up. Bo and Kenzi was already in the car as Lauren put the cub in Kenzi's hands.

"Bo…

"I know Lauren, I will with my life"

"No Bo…protect the both of you, your mate can sense danger and don't want to leave you or Ethan"

"So you do acknowledge that I am your mate!" Bo asked excited, Lauren rolled her eyes and slammed the door close.

"Drive Bo…now" Lauren voice suddenly changed making Bo's Succubus purr in response, just as she turned her key and the old car came to life. Bo saw Lauren shift right in from of her eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

"The Alpha bitch is mines! Kill whoever you need to I don't care. But do not touch the Succubus or the human" Dyson told the men in combat clothing, the Ash gave him the go ahead to kill the pack and bring the Alpha bitch to him…Alive. Dyson wanted to kill the arrogant bitch and bring her down a notch or two, and he will when he gets her to the light's dungeon…he will finish what they started a long time ago. He will enjoy breaking her…he could feel himself harden at the thought.

"Let's go boys! We have some pussy to chase"

* * *

Bo felt her eyes change at the suddenly shift of power; she watched Lauren raced away towards her pack.

"Did you-

"Yes Kenzi I saw it"

"I don't think you or your Succubus can handle that much junk" Kenzi says laughing as Bo felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't try to look but damn it to hell! It was like leaving a hundred dollars in front of homeless person and leaving. She couldn't help herself, and now her Succubus was quiet…she might have bitten off more than she can chew with this shape shifter. If it was _that_ big in her shifter form…she didn't want to think about how it looked in her human form. She started to move the car and before she knew it they were flying down the road.

Getting to the plane went off without a hitch; Lauren was happy and throttled over to the white leopard talking to her through their mind-link.

 _Let's get them on the plane and out of here Lyric-_ _ **Lauren**_

 _You really going to leave her here huh?-_ _ **Lyric**_

 _Who?-_ _ **Lauren**_

 _Bo.-_ _ **Lyric**_

 _Lyric please I can-…_ _ **Lauren**_

 _No disrespect but I think the woman is good for you-_ _ **Hannah**_

 _I like her. She is funny and ruffles your feathers. So I say yeah-_ _ **Pyre**_

 _Enough! Get the fuck on the plane-_ _ **Lauren**_

Lauren growls as the pack jumbles to get their asses on the plane, Lyric shook her big head and watched Tamsin land to her feet next to her. She quickly shifted back to human form and pulled the shirt over her head that Tamsin had in her hands.

"Still nothing?" Tamsin asked her watching the dangerous looking lion throttle over to her friend.

"My Alpha is a pain in the ass, she will forever be complicated…it won't work"

"Don't give up too soon my friend, I have known Bo for awhile...She don't just give up"

"I hope so" Lyric says watching her Alpha run over to the car, she really wanted Lauren to ask Bo and her human to accompanying them to Africa. She really wanted to ask Tamsin but chose not to for the fear of Lauren saying no. Sometimes she wished she left the pack when she had the chance but knew she couldn't when her sister was knee deep in love with the Alpha.

"So…am I going to have to ask or are you going to as-

A shot rang loudly through the air silencing the voices around, Lyric watched in horror as the youngest panther in their pack falls immediately. Pyre was closer and quickly kneel putting pressure on the wound.

"GET ON THE PLANE!" Lauren roars as they all started to fill inside the plane, she quickly grabbed Ethan who was barking and whining in fear. She grabbed him by his neck with her strong jaw. Racing him to lyric she threw the little pup into the woman's arms as bullets flew pass her she dodged perfectly. She was seconds from jumping into the opening of the plane and closing it when suddenly her feet froze…she turned and saw both Bo and Kenzi huddled together with their heads down trying not get hit with a bullet, Lauren let a harsh growl and jumped off the plane.

"What the fuck! What are you doing Lauren?" Pyre yells but Lauren ignores her and run towards Bo.

"Shut the fuck up and get this plane in the air now!" She commanded as Pyre cursed under her breath about to close the air plane door but Lyric stopped her.

"No Lauren!" Lyric screamed as the plane started to lift off the ground, she bit her lip and jumped only to be caught by Tamsin as they both crashed to the ground.

"Get up and get into the car" Lauren quickly shifted half way, not worrying about her nakedness at the moment. Bo was frozen as her and Kenzi eyes zeroed in on to her exposed junk, Lauren let a pissed off growl rip through her chest at them.

"Are you kidding me? Get in the fucking car now!" Bo and Kenzi both jumped into the back as Lauren swirled the car around and opened the passenger seat for Lyric and Tamsin.

"Stupid! Stupid! Why did you do that?" Lauren growled as Lyric smirked at her.

"You die…I die. Bad boys for life" Lauren couldn't help but laugh but drove the car faster to catch up with the plane above…she needed to get on that plane before she lost her youngest pack member.


	6. Chapter 6

**It was brought to my attention that my writing in third person is a little confusing and I totally agree after reading the chapters myself. I will try to do better in writing the settings and etc…more in dept.**

 **Lauren shifters can half shift like how Dyson does on the show…so don't get it confused with her shifting fully.**

 **Pt 1 means that there will be a part 2 to this story…I basically have this story already written.**

 **What's lurking down in the Basement Pt1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

The plane was a personal jet of Lauren's, a gift from Sara on her twenty-fifth birthday. She had customized it with all three of her shifters painted along the side of the pearly white plane; it was the few things Lauren still kept in her possession after Sara died. Most of her things had been destroyed by her anger. They reached the plane and quickly got aboard; Lauren quickly went to work on her pack member who was falling in and out of consciousness. The bullet went straight through which was good, but she knew the young girl was losing a lot of blood. Still stark naked, Lauren let her leopard have full control of her human body. A smile graced Lauren face as she looked down at the youngest girl.

"You're going to be just fine Lily"

"I'm sorry I got hurt, the bullet came out of nowhere"

"Shhh...Relax and let me heal you" Lauren whispers nuzzling her nose into the girl's neck, it was a well kept secret of Lauren's. Rumored has it that her leopard had the power of healing; no one really knew where her leopard even came from. Her mother was a full bred panther; her father was a ghost to her people when he was alive. People knew of the black lion but no one really seen him In is shift form until he died. She knew her leopard had to come from her father's side, but she never dug deeper because she really didn't give her leopard the time a day. She was silly, immature and always happy…even in dangerous and sad situations. She loved everybody and gave forgiveness too easily, and that's why Lauren really doesn't like her leopard having full control.

Dyson

He was still alive by the grace of God and her leopard's forgiveness; she only had four leopards in her pack. Lyric, Demy, Chris and herself, she being the only black leopard with blue eyes…she knew her leopard was different from the rest. But she knew how much younger she was from the rest as well. She was all for peace and love…yah yah yah. Her panther hated sharing a body with her sometimes; it was too draining and frustrating to feel them bicker back and forth like teenage sisters. Her lion being the lazy ass was like the Father who kept them from tearing into each other…it was comical but stressful at times. Grabbing the young girl's hand and smiling down at her, Lauren caressed her cheek.

"You ready?"

"I'm scared…will it hurt?"

"No. I promise it will actually feel like warmth seeping into your body" The girl nods and grabs Ethan's hand that was kneeling by her side watching them. Lauren smiles at him and orders the girl to close her eyes. Lauren let her body relax and her mind cease all activities. It was a beautiful feeling Lauren couldn't deny, even though she didn't like her leopard quickness to love and to accept all people…she couldn't lie that the sweet feeling of love and peace that always surrounded her heart when she gave into her leopard's powers. The blue hew slowly started to cover her body, it was like a lover's hug…so warm and soft. She knew her eyes were bright blue and earthy, she could feel the power twirling inside her as she pressed her hand against the wound and let her powers do its thing. Once the wound was close she bent down and softly like a lover's touch…she let her tongue glide over the wound as her saliva made the scar on the young girl's stomach disappear suddenly before everyone eyes.

"There you go young Alex" Lauren says smiling as the girl gave out a breath of relief and lunged at Lauren hugging her tight. Lauren melted into the hug, even though the young girl was eighteen, Lauren still felt like she was a mother to not only Ethan but her pack as well. Being the oldest of them all she took on the role quickly, but having her shifters so divided amongst each other was a struggle to try and be a mother figure as well as an Alpha female. Even though her leopard is young and sometimes silly, she was the peace. Even though her panther seems like a bitch sometimes, she was the protector. Even though her lion was lethargic sometimes, he was the power. Together they were unstoppable.

* * *

When Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin followed the two shifters inside the plane, they weren't expecting the small plane to be so freaking big in the inside. Bo could easily see three closed off area that was for sleeping. A small bar area and comfortable looking sofa seats all around, Kenzi quickly walked over to the bar. Tamsin had followed Lyric to the back of the plane…leaving Bo standing alone watching Lauren talk calmly to her injured pack member. She felt Ethan hand slowly pressed into hers interlocking their fingers together. She looked down at the boy and saw the fear in his eyes, he had shifted back to his human form when they got on the plane and Lauren kissed him all over his face before running to her fallen pack member. She picked him up and hugged him to her, walking over to one of the comfortable looking sofas and sat down. Bo let him lay on her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around his back.

"Bo?"

"Yes"

"Don't leave me okay?"

Bo felt a lump form immediately in her throat; this boy was turning her into a sappy tear filled cry baby since meeting him.

"Bo did you hear me?" His little green eyes landed on hers as she lost the fight to keep her tears at bay, she didn't want to lie to the boy. Lauren didn't want her to come with them to Africa, plus her whole life is in Toronto…her grandfather was there.

"Ethan…" Bo started but Lauren called his name making him scramble to get off her lap and run to his mother, Bo quickly followed to see that not only was Lauren still naked as hell, but she was glowing a blue hew. Her aura was blinding but not with sexual desire…something else Bo couldn't pin point. She watched in amazement as she healed the bullet wound to the young girl's stomach, but watching her caress and tend to the girl needs so loving like a lover would, Bo felt her Succubus react to the sight of Lauren's pink tongue glide against the girl's stomach to seal the wound and ultimately making it disappear. Bo knew if she didn't get Lauren to give in to their desires, her Succubus was going to start doing dumbass shit like she did at the Dal in the hallway. She was amazed at how calm and normal all the female shifters around her didn't react to the nakedness of Lauren, if she was a shifter in Lauren's pack she knew off back Sara would have killed her a long time ago because she would have tried to get at Lauren's junk until she had it. Lyric and Tamsin came back with clothes in their hands for Lauren who was the only one still naked, Bo stood there dumbfounded as Kenzi came walking over to where she was and snapped her jaw closed with her hand.

"Bo you're drooling all on the expensive carpet" Kenzi tells her as Lauren suddenly looked up at caught her eye, Bo knew her eyes changed soon as they caught her blue ones. It was confusing to keep up with all the eye color change, but she knew when the panther was in control because Lauren's cold green eyes were scary to look into. Her lion's red eyes were like hell she wanted to dive in and let him take over her body and soul. Watching Lauren pull the shorts over her hips, and the shirt over her head Bo felt her desire vanish a little which was good because she didn't need Ethan to see her Succubus in full blown heat for his Mother.

"Since the little incident in the hallway, my Succubus been hot and bothered ever since and I can't keep her at bay too long" Bo says watching Lauren walk over to her and Kenzi, her heart started to beat a little faster and her palms started to sweat. She couldn't believe how quick Lauren was turning her into a love sick nervous wreck. Bo smiled trying to smother her nerves down as Lauren got closer, Kenzi was snickering at the way her best friend was acting…she never knew Bo to be nervous ever.

So she knew the... Lauren was a big deal

"Bo" The way Lauren said her name made her inside clenched in desire, she had to close her eyes and wish her baby blues away before answering.

"Yes Lauren" Bo saw Lauren smirked at how lust filled her voice must sound, Kenzi shook her head walking away and over to Lyric and Tamsin. They both watched her go; Lauren suddenly grabs Bo's hand interlocking their fingers…just like her son did earlier. It was so cute how much they were alike; Bo wanted to pull Lauren into her lap and hold her head to her chest like she did Ethan.

"We're about to lift off, I was…I want to ask…fuck. I mean you don't ha-

"Lauren slow down, its okay you don't want me to come I know already. Kenzi, Tamsin and I can jump off now" Bo says heartbroken, Lauren was actually going to leave her behind. Lauren growled tugging on her hair, Bo quickly stepped back looking at her weary not knowing if her panther was making an appearance.

"No that's not what…why can't I get this out! Look Bo I don't want you to go back there okay. They shot at you, they will kill you if you go back" Lauren finally says but Bo still felt rejected.

"I can protect myself Lauren, I been doing it for years now. But I am a little pissed that you didn't consider asking me to come solely because I'm your mate"

"We don't really know that yet B-

"So now you want to fucking lie, Look Lauren if you don't want me to come fine. Let me out now…we can find our way back" She says turning her back to Lauren about to walk away but was grabbed harshly from behind.

"You leave when I tell you, you can leave" Lauren whispers in her ear, her body betrayed her as it shivered at the closeness of Lauren muscular body pressed against hers.

"Let me go Lauren"

"No…That came out wrong okay, what I really meant was we need to figure it all out when we get to Africa. You can't go back I'm sorry but that's not an option"

"My Grandfather is there and he might get punished for hiding you guys from the Ash! He will be killed and for what? I'm not about to leave him alone Lauren I can't"

"Okay…Okay just calm down, we need to figure out what our move going to be because we can't stay here any longer. You will need to come with us just for now and then we can rally up my strongest and return in a week…cool" Bo didn't want to leave Trick at all but she wasn't thinking straight when she followed them to the plane. She knew she wanted to go badly but her loyalty to her grandfather was strong.

"Okay"

"Okay" Lauren mimicked smirking at her as Bo felt her heart jump at the little smirk, god what was this woman doing to her.

"So we need to talk with the pack and see what they think and then we can finally get this plane in the air" Lauren says pulling Bo towards the crowd, Bo sat down next to Tamsin who reeked of Lyric's scent.

"I see you didn't waste any time slut" Bo says as Tamsin smiled and whispers back while looking at Lyric standing next to Lauren.

"Bitch I smelt Lauren on you the moment you walk up to me at the bar" Tamsin says watching Bo's cheeks turn red. "The real question is have you told her about Dyson yet? I feel like we all are missing a big picture in this. Dyson will flip his shit when he finds out you are shacking up with another shifter who's not only more powerful bit defiantly more bigger than he is" Tamsin says laughing as Bo bit her lip. She knew Tamsin had a point; Dyson and Lauren have been at war for a very long time. Even though she doesn't want to admit it fully that they are mates…Lauren was going to snap clean off when she finds out her and Dyson was intimate. Bo wanted to get to know her lion, he was her mate after all…but Bo knew it was more difficult than that. She felt like she needed to mesh them all together for their love to actually have a life longing chance, she knew that only mating with her lion wasn't going to get it. Bo needed to submerge deep into her feelings with them all to make it work.

"I will tell her so don't get any idea, I don't need her going off the deep end on a plane that thousands of feet in the air"

"Cool beans…so are we staying, are we leaving?"

"We're staying just for now until we figure out a plan"

"Thank you because I don't think I could leave Lyric at this point now…the girl got me pussy whipped already"

"That good huh?"

"If I do dare to say it…better than you and you're got damn Succubus" They both laughed, hearing Lyric clear her throat, they all quiet down to listen to their Alpha speak. Lauren stood powerful and proud with her second in command at her side.

"I think we might have luck up big time" Tamsin says as Bo continues to watch Lauren talk and gather the attention of her pack.

"Yes I think so too"

* * *

After calling Trick and explaining to him what happened and that she was joining the pack back to Africa, Bo and Lauren had moved to somewhere more closed off and quiet as the plane took off. It was Lauren's area and Bo knew she couldn't handle being in Lauren's room and not do anything.

"Can they hear us in hear?"

"Did you hear Lyric and your friend earlier?" Lauren asked not looking at her as she walked passed her to walk over to the bed and falling face first into it. Bo followed and sat down on the edge nervous.

"Now that you mention it no"

"The plane is soundproof and bulletproof" Bo whistled impressed, feeling more bolder she moved closer up the bed towards Lauren who turned her head to looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Bo asked as Lauren just looked at her, Bo never liked when people stared at her but she didn't care if Lauren did it. She felt like the woman was trying to read her soul.

"You are very beautiful" it was soft, Bo almost didn't hear it but she did and she blushed a deep red burying her face in the pillow next to Laurens. She felt Lauren's fingers suddenly in her hair as she felt herself relax. Opening her eyes and looking into Lauren's brown ones she couldn't help herself. She leaned in but stopped an inch away praying that Lauren met her the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry our first kiss was so…harsh" Lauren told her softly touching her lips with the tip of her index finger, Bo kissed the finger with so much longing as Lauren leaned the rest of the way and kissed her. The kiss was slow and sweet, something Bo wouldn't have believe if she wasn't here now feeling the soft pillow like lips devour her own. She felt her back hit the bed and Lauren moved quickly on top of her, pulling back because of the lack of air, Bo saw through her lust filled blue eyes...Lauren's red eyes looking at her. The first time she actually seen her eyes red up close was when they were running away from the shot fired at them earlier. But now seeing them so close was absolutely the most amazing thing she has ever seen. They were dark pools of blood, like a red rose.

"Hi" Bo mentally rolled her eyes at the dumbass response as Lauren rubbed their noses together.

"Hey" was her reply back, Bo felt Lauren's lips start their destination down her neck to her collar bone. Bo couldn't hold in her moan and pulled Lauren closer to her center and felt Lauren go stiff in her arms. She could feel how much Lauren was aroused and bit her lip in agony. She was beyond turn on and her Succubus was screaming for a release, pulling back and looking at the woman, Bo caressed her cheek trying to get the woman to relax.

"We don't have to do anything"

"Says a Succubus"

"Yeah..Well I care about your feelings and I know you're freaking out right now and I don't want to fuck this up by trying to jump you"

"Why do you care so much?" Lauren asked dropping all her weight on Bo as Bo moan a little too loudly at the contact.

"You're my mate" she says breathless

"We don't know that for sure"

"I do"

"How?"

Bo grabbed her hand and put it on her chest, Lauren licked her lips "Because I feel it in here and I know you do too"

"I do"

"Then why fight it so much?"

"Because the last woman I loved was taken away from me" Bo froze at the suddenly shift in conversation. Bo lift herself up to her elbows and looked at Lauren who kneeled on the bed and looked away. Bo grabbed her chin and stared in her red eyes.

"Oh Lauren…"

"I won't go through that again, I would rather be alone than give my heart to another and watch them die"

"But don't I get a say in this? You can't keep me at arm length Lauren" Bo says pulling the woman back down on top of her and laid the woman's head on her chest.

"I don't want to believe me but it's getting harder and harder to control him around you, all he thinks about is being inside you all day…all night long. And I don't blame him, you are too tempting to resist" Lauren says burying her face in Bo's neck making it hard for Bo's panties to stay dry for the night, she could feel the waterfall forming between her legs.

"Y…You can't say shit like that and not think a Succubus won't react to it" Bo groaned out closing her eyes, trying to stop her body from shaking with utter lust and desire.

"I want you to react, I want you to be so wet that I'm drown inside of it" Lauren whispers licking down the woman's neck to her lips.

"Lauren please" Bo moans in the kiss, feeling Lauren shift her hips upward into her center and hat was all it took for Bo to lose any control she had left. They started to dry hump each other as their hands explored. Bo felt the familiar pull of her orgasm creeping into her core, never have she came off just by dry humping and that alone told her when they do finally have sex…Bo knew she would gladly submit to need this woman had. Hearing the soft groans escape Lauren's mouth, was too much for Bo and felt herself fall over just when the door suddenly flew open.

 **I'm so sorry to end it there...lol**

 **And who that might be?**

 **Kenzi? Ethan? Review for the answer**

 **Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's lurking down in the Basement Pt1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 7

Luckily for her super hearing, Lauren heard the heavy footsteps of someone walking up to the door minutes before the door even opened. Rolling off Bo and jumping away towards the bathroom, she quickly slams the bathroom door just as the bedroom door opens. She heard Bo curse loudly at the person; Lauren knew she needed to get her problem solved before Ethan got tired of entertaining her pack and search out for either her or Bo. Turning the shower on and stripping away her clothes, Lauren stepped under the cold water and quickly went to work. It took longer than usual, but after twenty or so minutes she finally felt her release shake her body to its core. She tried to keep her mind from wandering back to how warm and soft Bo body felt against hers, three years of no contact with another human body…sexually never really bothered Lauren until her eyes landed on the Succubus.

Now she couldn't stop thinking about it

She could feel how riled up Bo gotten both her lion and leopard, even though her panther hates Bo's guts…she couldn't deny the way they all reacted to being touched for so long. It was like coming home after being at war for years, she knew she was screwed when they actually do have sex…which she still a little doubtful about.

Sara had been her first

First everything actually, Lauren never felt the need to roam like all the other pack members of hers. She had everything she needed at home…plus Sara wasn't for it at all. She kept Lauren in check whenever and wherever she needed to, sometimes Lauren would flex her authority a little bit too much and Sara was always there to knock her down a couple inches. It infuriated and aroused Lauren like no other. Feeling tears weld inside her eyes, she let them fall and mingle with the water cascading down her face. She knew for her lion sake, that she needed to find closure before starting anything remotely physically with Bo. But by her panther being so hell bent on keeping Bo out…it was easy saying than done.

* * *

It didn't take a genius to know what Lauren was doing in the bathroom, Bo just wished she was in there with her to watch or even participate. Feeling Lauren muscular body on hers was something she couldn't quite explain, she felt hot…like boiling hot at the shifter's touch. She couldn't remember the last time she fully fed, and it was taking its toll on her, her eyes have been switching between blue to brown for the last ten minutes since Kenzi came bursting into the room warning us that Ethan was looking for Lauren and was seconds from knocking down the door before she did. Now sitting on the sofa with Ethan in her lap, Bo was quiet trying to ignore her starving Succubus. Kenzi and Tamsin both saw how much Bo was struggling; the last time Kenzi knew that Bo fed fully was a week ago with Dyson at the Dal. But it surprised Kenzi that Bo hasn't said anything about it to her or Lauren for that matter, she just hope Bo tells somebody before something horrible happens.

"Mommy!" Ethan yells getting everyone's attention, Bo swallows her desire trying not to look up at the woman, her eyes were already blue…so she didn't need her body betraying her as well. Jumping from her lap to his Mother's arm, Lauren caught him effortlessly making Bo smile at the two. Watching Lauren walk closer to her, she felt her stomach start jumping nervously and her baby blues shrine brighter with every strong step Lauren took towards her. The woman's aura was blazing at good nine in a half but skyrocketed to a ten when their eyes met. Bo licked her lips watching the muscles in her arms flex with every move she made, her body started to heat up as Lauren's knee glazed her own.

"Bo" Lauren voice was horse a little bit, which made Bo insanely curious as why but chose to leave it alone as she smiled running her fingers into Ethan's hair.

"Lauren" it was quick, if Bo wasn't looking right into Lauren's eyes she wouldn't have seen the quick shift of eye color when Bo said her name. Bo could easily see Lauren losing her control but bless the soul of Lyric and Tamsin breaking up the intense eye fucking that was going on between the two.

"So Lauren, what is your plan when we get back home?" Lyric asked trying to get her Alpha attention away from the blue eyed Succubus. Lauren move her neck but her eyes stayed on Bo the whole time.

"Rally up the rest of the pack and have an audience" Their bodies were so close, Bo can feel the heat coming off Lauren in waves. Squeezing her thighs together and wrapping her arms across her breasts to hide her harden nipples; Bo knew she wasn't going to last too long if she didn't feed her Succubus soon.

"Wait...What about Tyro, shouldn't we have a funeral or memorial for her" A tall lanky woman who was sitting on the floor nursing a beer, Lauren ripped her eyes from Bo and looked at her pack mate.

"No, that won't be necessary Blake" Lauren says

"Why? She was your sister Lauren" Lyric says in disbelief that Lauren wouldn't want a funeral for her sister. Even though Lauren was the reason the panther was dead, Lyric would never tell that to her Alpha though. Did she think it was justified? Maybe. She didn't know because she didn't have children, but Tyro was their sister…Lauren's real half sister. Hell if Lauren could kill her own sister…they all knew she wouldn't have a problem doing it to them if it came to that decision ever. It scared Lyric to see Lauren so ruthless and emotionless since Sara died and Tyro wasn't making it no easier for their Alpha either. Tyro bless her heart, Lyric never liked the girl but she gave respect because she was her Alpha's half sister which means she was the rightful Beta. But since Lauren rejected Tyro for Beta and gave it to Lyric, the pack been tense ever since. Lyric didn't trust Tyro but Lauren made the girl Ethan's guard, which in the eyes of everyone was more important than Beta, Omega, and any other role there was. Tyro didn't see it that way, she wanted to be Beta and to watch her sister give it to someone else that wasn't family didn't sit well with the panther.

"I know Lyric but like I just said, we don't need a funeral because she is alive and well at home in the dungeon waiting for our return" Lauren explained kissing the sleepy boy's head in her lap as his body and legs were laying across Bo's lap. Bo eyed Kenzi who was stuffing her face with chips as she watched the argument unfold in front of her. Damn…Lauren killed her sister! Bo didn't know what the hell to do with that, plus Bo couldn't help but letting her mind drift to another woman looking like Lauren.

"W…What!" Bo heard Lyric stutter as Lauren sigh moving Ethan off her and on to Bo

"She wasn't dead when I attacked her so I healed her and put her in the dungeon, I am not entirely sure if she was behind Ethan getting kidnapped but I am not taking any chances until I talk to her"

"Lauren you can't be serious! Tyro a traitor really?" a pack member shouted as the rest started to argue amongst each other.

"Lower your voice while talking to me, if you wake Ethan...Tyro would be your last concern understand?"

"Understand" The pack mumbled apologizing as Lauren rubbed her eyes and looked at Lyric to take over. Bo knew a serious chat was about to happen and she held Ethan tighter to her, Kenzi and Tamsin came over to her.

"Dude this is better than those sappy ass soap operas we watched in the mornings" Kenzi says as Lyric started to talk expressing her concern about the panther in question. Lauren came back over to Bo and sat down in a huff, Bo let her hand reach over to massage the skin behind Lauren's ear.

"That feels so good" Lauren murmurs closing her eyes

"Mmm" Bo replied putting pressure on the spot massaging the woman's neck; she could feel so much tension in the woman.

"You're very tense Lauren"

"I bet" Tamsin mumbled but Bo heard and glared at the woman who quickly looked away towards Kenzi.

"I am Bo…and not just in my neck" Lauren says and there goes her eyes turning blue instantly at the remark. Bo let her hand caress and massage the soft skin of Lauren's neck and behind her ear, the purring sound came from nowhere and it froze Bo to her spot. Lauren eyes were closed and her chest was vibrating with a soft purring noise, Bo saw Ethan do this in his panther form a couple of time with her when he was cuddled in her chest.

"Is she purring?" Tamsin asked shocked watching the almighty Alpha purr in her sleep like a housecat, Bo smiled so big as she continue to caress the woman's neck.

"I think so"

"You know Dyson once told me that shifters don't just purr for anybody, they have to be completely safe in the presents of their mate to make them purr…so I want to be the first to say congrats bitch…you finally found what you been looking for all these years. Just don't fuck it up"

"Trust me…I won't, it's just getting her to accept it is the problem"

"She will" Tamsin says smiling at Lyric who was walking over to her, she plucked Tamsin right out the seat and held her up until she sat down and pulled the blond woman in her lap. Bo smiled at how comfortable Tamsin looked in Lyric's lap hugging her, the big badass Tamsin was all mush when it came to the tall panther. Kenzi suddenly huff watching her two friends hugged up and cuddled.

"Really bitches! What happen to hoes over bros?"

Tamsin and Bo looked at each other and looked at their significant other and smirked. Lyric face was buried in Tamsin shoulder as Lauren was knocked out to the world with her head resting on Bo's shoulder.

"Never would I have thought I would see my two badass warrior bitches turn into pussycat lovers."

"Aww Kenzi" Bo says laughing quietly

"I'm all for the muffin dive but I can't…I'm strictly for the dick and the only junk on this plane is already snagged and too damn big for my little body so I'm so screwed" Kenzi huff folding her arms as Lyric laughs.

"I think we forgot to tell you guys that our pack is not just all women. We have several men panthers and jaguars in our pack"

"What?" Bo, Tamsin, and Kenzi all said at the same time

"Yes. We have two jaguars and four panthers, they are not as skilled as us but their purpose is to reproduce and protect the mothers and kids"

"Ooh Sex slaves" Kenzi says as Lyric laughs

"Something like that…they are free to do whatever and whoever long as they continue to reproduce…Lauren don't care"

"Bo I'm so happy Ethan chose our basement to hide in! I'm on my way to Africa and might get some panther loving in the process…Sweet!" They all laughed as Bo looked down at Lauren and frowned.

"Lauren isn't fathering other cubs is she?" Bo asked

"Sara would have chopped her dick off if she did; my sister wasn't for any of that. Plus Lauren didn't want to have too many kids because of her lion linage…the Fae would have a field day if they knew there was lion shifters walking around"

"Why is the Fae so afraid of her lion shifter so much?"

"It was reported that her father had killed so many Fae elders both light and dark so easily, he was too powerful to take on alone so they rallied together and killed the black lion. Lauren is powerful just with her panther but tie in her leopard and lion…she is unstoppable, she think the only reason the Fae got to her father was because they disable his Fae with a poison their doctors created" Lyric explained but Bo was too engrossed in Lauren chest risen and falling with every breath she took, kissing Ethan's head and kissing Lauren's lips she looked at Lyric.

"She is my mate Lyric I can feel it deep in my bones"

"I know…I can feel the alpha female wave coming off you. It's strong and very aggressive"

"Wait…you all can feel it?" Bo asked looking at the other women who was watching her cuddle their powerful alpha into a deep sleep.

"Yes" One of the pack mates says smiling, Bo let her face break out in a big smile as Kenzi gave her smile of her own.

Three days ago Bo had only Kenzi and her grandfather to call her family…but now as she watched these women look at her like she was their answers to all their prayers. She was never really into family and being a mother but watching Ethan sleep curled on top of her...she could get use to it quick.

* * *

"Bo" Lauren whispers to wake the sleeping brunette

"Damn this bitch sleeps like the dead"

"Kenzi please watch your language around Ethan" Bo heard talking around her; she could feel warm hands rubbing her back and cheek. Slowly opening her eyes and looking straight into some gorgeous brown eyes, she smiled and bit her lip.

"Wake up beautiful where here" Lauren tells her as she pushed up from the couch and looked around to see the plane empty.

"We're in Africa?"

"Yes…welcome to my home Bo" Lauren pulls her to the opening of the plane and Bo gasped in awe. Everybody was standing away waiting for Bo and Lauren to exit the plane so they can all rally up into the three trucks that was parked a couple feet away.

"Lauren….this is beautiful"

"I can't take credit for this…I like to thank Mother Nature as much as I can for this beautiful place, so much to fall in love with but wait…you haven't seen the best part yet come on" Lauren escorted her towards the trucks as Bo eyes scanned all the tall trees and tropical looking flowers. Bo listened to Lauren talk about the different trees and animals they so happen to see while they were driving, so the car ride was over and they were in front of a gated community. Lyric jumped out the truck and pressed her hand into a scanner as the rest of the women shifted fully and quickly ran through the opening gate. In front of them was a castle like mansion with freshly cut grass all over.

"This is my home, I inherited this after my Mother died and was given the whole Eastern side of Africa she owned."

"You own all this?" Kenzi asked with wide eyes as Bo jaw dropped

"Yes I do, it's perfect for hunting grounds" Lauren says getting out the car and walking over to greet her pack member that was standing guard at the gate.

"Holy shit balls Bo! We hit the fucking jackpot" Kenzi whispers as Bo shook her head in amazement following Lauren towards the man at the gate; he bowed his head at them as Lauren reached her hand out to Bo.

"James this is Bo and Kenzi, they are guest and will be treated with upmost kindness and given royal protection. I need all the guard at the house in twenty for an audience" Lauren says as the man bowed respectfully smiling at them.

"Welcome to our home" James says as Kenzi touches his bare chest running her fingers down the ruff angles of his abs, Bo smacks Kenzi hand away.

"Stop being horny!" Bo hissed at her best friend

"But Bo! He looks so yummy" Kenzi whines as Lauren laughs watching James turn beat red but stayed quiet. Pulling Ethan closer to her body, Lauren led them up to a pathway and up her stairs to her front door where Lyric was standing.

"Everyone is excited to meet Bo and see Ethan"

"Let's get this over with, I'm tired and need to lie down before I deal with Tyro ass" Lauren says walking them into the mansion. When they first walked in, Bo saw pictures hung everywhere on the walls of the hallways. The house was magnificent and well decorated, Tamsin had disappeared with Lyric, Bo hand was tightly wrapped around Lauren's as they finally cut the corner of the hallway right into a mass of people standing around talking and laughing. Bo quickly got nervous as the room went quiet and all eyes looked at her.

Here we go….


	8. Chapter 8

**What's lurking down in the Basement Pt1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

There was mixed emotions swirling amongst the eyes of Lauren's people, Bo could easily see that her presents was surely not welcomed and some were curious as to who she was and why she was here. Bo felt Lauren squeeze her hand which made her looked up to see Lauren smiling at her, it made the nerves settle down a little as she gave Lauren's hand a squeeze back.

"Please everyone settle down, I would like to introduce three amazing women that have risked their lives to protect your prince when he was lost to us. I owe them all my gratitude and life for saving the life of my son…your prince" Lauren started off, Bo felt her cheeks blush as the eyes of the room zeroed in on their conjoined hands.

"I am very grateful but why are they here in our home Lauren? They are Fae!" An old man says from his seat on the couch, Lauren sigh letting her hand go making Bo feel like all the air in her lungs suddenly disappeared.

"They have fought against the Fae for Ethan, betrayed their own to protect us! They are in danger just as much as we are. There here because I want them to be here, so I suggest you relax George…they are no threat" Lauren explained as Bo watched some of the anger and confusion vanished from their eyes, Lauren pulled Kenzi and Bo in front of her.

"Lyric please introduce Tamsin to the pack" Lauren says as Lyric walked over closer to them with Tamsin in toll.

"My Brothers and Sisters this is Tamsin, she is a Valkyrie that is under my royal protection" Lauren nodded to Lyric that she was dismissed; Lyric smiled grabbing Tamsin hand dragging her out the room. Lauren turned to Bo and Kenzi grabbing their hand pulling them closer to the circle.

"This is Kenzi and Bo, Ethan was hiding in their basement after escaping his captors. Bo has formed a bond with him, as well as Kenzi…so I hear by announced my royal protection among the two. You will speak to them as you speak to me, they are to be respected and honored for their bravery in protecting our prince" Bo suddenly felt herself being pulled and pushed into the middle of the circle with Lauren, Ethan was still dead sleep to the world on Lauren's shoulder.

"Bo will be given my personal royal protection, she is not to be approached at any time nor interrogated at any cost. If I find out that she is being treated unfairly by any of you…just know you all are disposable, she's not. You can feel the pull she gives, respect it" Lauren finished with a bow as they all bowed in returned leaving the room quickly. Lauren passed Ethan off to Kenzi and explained to her where his room was so her and Bo could talk privately. Once Kenzi was gone, Lauren grabs the back of Bo's neck pulling the woman to her chest. Crushing their lips together, Bo felt like she was being lifted off the ground and thrown up into the clouds. Bo tried to pull Lauren even closer as Lauren's tongue swipe across her bottom lip for entrance, Bo granted the shifter access and moaned delighted when their tongue finally touched. Fuck! She could her Succubus raging to the forefront, she didn't want a repeat of last time when she sucked Lauren's chi without permission, so she reluctantly pulled away whimpering at the loss.

"No…come back here what's wrong?" Lauren mumbled trying to kiss her again, her soft lips started to kiss their way up Bo's neck.

"Lauren…Please I can't handle anymore. I don't want to anger you like before when I sucked your chi without asking, my Succubus is hungry, I haven't fed fully in a while" Bo says closing her eyes trying to calm her hormones down. She felt Lauren lift her chin up so they were looking at each other.

"How do you feed?"

"Lauren I don't thi-

"Bo I want to help you but I need to know how to first" Lauren says rubbing their noses together making Bo turn into mush at her feet.

"I…I have to suck your life force which is mostly a sexual thing, but it doesn't have to be I can just chi sip until I get full but that takes too long then just having a sexual feed where I can just take it while…you know" Bo blushed biting her lip, she could see the emotions storming inside of Lauren, the sexual tension between them was too thick and almost suffocating. Lauren quickly let her mind absorbed the information, the last time the Succubus had did that to her, she felt like her life was literally being sucked from her body. It didn't hurt but it was so sudden that Lauren got scared and pushed the woman away, but she felt though deep in her heart that Bo would never try to hurt her. Plus if the Succubus was her mate…then her chi sucking shouldn't even be a threat to her at all.

"Ok"

"Ok what?" Bo asked confused, Lauren ignore her and walked them out the foyer and into the hallway.

"Just follow me" Lauren says as they continued to walk through the hallway until they reached the east wing of the house. Bo was engrossed at the many pictures on the walls; there was pictures of Ethan when he was just a little baby, Lauren in high school, and a wedding picture of Lauren and Sara. Bo felt her self esteem take a mighty blow all of sudden as she finally laid eyes on the woman who was the mother of sweet Ethan and the late wife of her new found mate. Bo couldn't lie the woman was very pretty, in a Mother Nature type of way. Ridiculously long hair, with bright green eyes that was very alluring if looked into for too long. She could easily see the resemblance in Lyric and this woman in the photo, she finally understands Lauren's struggle to let go…the woman was too beautiful to look at.

"Here we are" Lauren voice broke through Bo's mind as she watched Lauren push the heavy doors open.

"Here we are… what?" Bo asked confused but quickly lost her voice when she finally realized that she was walking into Lauren's room.

"You just said you haven't fed in awhile, so I want to help you and since Ethan is knocked out for a couple of hours, I was thinking we could use this time wisely" Lauren walked into the room kicking her shoes off, Bo was rooted to her spot shocked and turned on. Was Lauren suggesting what Bo think she was suggesting? Bo felt her eyes turn blue instantly.

"Um…I...Yeah" Bo stuttered when Lauren slowly started to walk over to her with bright red eyes, Bo knew Lauren had given in to her lion so she was going to give in to her Succubus.

* * *

Lauren could feel her pants getting tighter with every step she took closer to the Succubus, Bo eyes turned blue which made her own eyes shift at the action. She could smell Bo's arousal; it was very potent and alluring to her beast. Her lion was actually getting high off the smell at the moment as she walked over to Bo and picked her up effortlessly. Bo quickly wrapped her legs around the shifter and pulled at the long blond locks.

"How long are these feeds?" Lauren whispers walking them over to her king size bed lowering Bo gently on to it. Bo licked her lips at the feeling of something brushing against her inner thigh.

"Depends on how hungry I am"

"And how hungry are you?" Lauren gave deep thrust grinding her hard on against Bo's center.

"Very" Bo moans tearing a little of the shirt Lauren had on, it was getting too hot for clothes and Bo wanted to take hers off immediately. Lauren pulled back and kneeled between Bo's legs and looked down at her.

"Okay so we just have sex and you start to suck my chi?" Lauren asked as Bo froze with sudden anger.

"Wait hold up. So you're just doing this because you want to help me feed not because you want to as my mate?" Bo pushed against Lauren

"What! No...Yes! I mean No! Bo listen to me, I can see how hungry you are and yes I want to help you. And yes I want to do this…I have been thinking about it since I first saw you"

"I can just chi sip on some humans until I'm full, you don't have to do anything Lauren" Bo says trying to get up but Lauren dropped all her weight on the Succubus making her moan at the contact.

"Why would you do that when I'm right here ready for you?" Lauren asked confused to her 360 turned of behavior.

"Because I don't want our first time to be just about a feed Lauren! I want to make love to you, I feel all these fucking emotions and I don't know what the hell half of them means. I want to be devoured by you because you want to not because I need a feed"

"But isn't it my job to help you when you need to feed?"

"Yes…But-

"But nothing Bo, I get what you're saying but I want to help you. I want to be the only chi that is inside you" Lauren let her last words slip through her lips with a growl, it went straight to Bo's core as it pulsed painfully at the shifter's words. Clothes started to come off as both of them lost control. Bo flipped Lauren on to her back which made the shifter growled in annoyance, Bo smirked pulling on the black boxers until they were down and thrown somewhere in the room.

"Damn" Bo whispered as Lauren opening her legs a little wider for Bo as she took a hold of herself not caring one bit of being shy. Stroking the length of her dick, Bo was captivated by the scene in front of her.

"Why don't you touch it…I know you want to" Lauren voice was deep as Bo licked her lips scared to touch it. Never in a millions years did she think she would be afraid of a fucking penis, she knew she needed to tread carefully with it or it was going to tear her pussy apart. Watching the heavy appendage fall on to Lauren's stomach as she let it go for Bo to grab, Bo let her finger tips ghost across the length before grabbing a hold of it. Lauren let out a deep breath through her nose as she watched Bo stroke her up and down, her hand barely wrapping around the thick appendage. Bo Succubus was quiet, too fucking quiet for her liking…stroking the soft skin, Bo gave a little pulse through her hand as she watched Lauren eyes shot open as a stream of cum jumped landing on Bo's chest.

"FUCK! What the hell was that?" Lauren asked gasping for air as Bo smirked feeling her confidant slowly come back to her, giving Lauren's dick another pulse but a longer one as she stroked faster, she was rewarded with a piercing scream that ended in a loud growl as her hand and chest was covered in cum within seconds. Lauren knew she wasn't going to last that long the first time her and Bo finally give in and had sex but this was sad…Lauren arm was covering her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart as Bo started to lick the tip of her dick, Lauren couldn't handle it anymore she needed to be inside the woman now before she hurt somebody. Flipping them back over, she quickly took one of Bo's nipples into her mouth as she ripped the panties from the Succubus body.

"Lauren" Hearing her name moaned like that made her shifters rumbled inside her, Lauren knew she needed to be careful but damn she just wanted to be deep inside the woman.

"That was not nice Bo" Lauren says wiping Bo's chest with the be sheets

"I'm sorry I didn't know that was going to happen like that" Bo chuckles

"Payback is a bitch" Lauren whispers in the woman's ear as she grabs the back of Bo's legs pulling her closer as she fell on her stomach burying her face into the pussy she has been thinking about all day. Lauren latched onto her clit and didn't let go until her legs started to shake and toes curled making black spots form in front of her eyes…and still didn't let go.

"Lauren….Please! I…I can take no more…Fuck" Bo screams as Lauren through her into another orgasm that left them both soaked which was good lubricant for Lauren. Lauren kissed her way back up Bo's body to her lips as she positioned herself at the heated center her lion been waiting so patiently to enter.

"Bo please tell me if I'm hurting you okay"

"I will…Just go slow" Lauren nods kissing her lips softly trying to get the Succubus mind off what's was about to happen, she pushed and entered a little as she felt Bo seized up making her stop her movement.

"You're okay?"

"Mmmm" Bo couldn't form any words at the moment; she was feeling like her whole body was being stretched apart. Lauren pushed more of herself inside until their hips met; Bo gave a shaky whimper in Lauren's ear as she clawed at the shifter's back.

"I won't last too long…you're so tight and warm and…" Lauren let her sentence hang as she slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in, it was too good…and Lauren knew she was fucked. There was no leaving her now, Bo felt herself relax into the motion and started to throw back her own thrust as Lauren lifted herself grabbing Bo's hips and slamming into the small body under her. Grabbing her right leg and throwing it over her shoulder, Bo let out a scream she knew the whole damn house heard.

"Yes just like that….Mmm you feel so good." Bo says clawing down Lauren's rock hard abs as she watched the shifter fuck her into the bed; surprisingly the shifter was lasting quite some time…might of have something to do with her making Lauren cum beforehand. Bo knew as Lauren thrust in and out, she was ruined for anyone else. Her Succubus was basking in the feeling of being thoroughly fucked into submission. Bo felt her orgasm creep, it was slowly brewing as it crawled from her toes to her core and spread throughout her body, and she quickly grabs Lauren by the neck pulling her closer as she started to suck the intense chi from the shifter. She felt Lauren shake with the need to cum but was holding back so Bo could take how much chi she needed before it was all over. Pushing and pulling the chi back and forth, Bo felt light headed as Lauren thrusts got quicker and harder fucking her into the most intensive orgasm known to man. She could feel Lauren emptying everything she had to give inside of her as Bo eyes felt too heavy for her to keep open; Lauren pulled out and kissed along the neck of the sweaty Succubus.

"You okay?" Lauren asked lying her head on Bo's chest, when she didn't get a response Lauren lifted her head to see that Bo had passed out. Laughing to herself, Lauren pulled the sleeping woman on to her chest and kissed her lips.

"Sleep…I will be here when you wake" She whispered to the sleeping brunette holding her tight and not wanting to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**What's lurking down in the Basement Pt1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **Enjoy**

"Open the cage" Lauren orders walking closer to the black wired octagon cage, Tyro was lying on her side facing away from them asleep. Lauren waited for the door to open and quietly walked over to the sleeping woman. Lauren had a bottle of water in her hand that she was drinking, unscrewing the cap, she bent down closer to the oblivious woman and poured the lukewarm water in her face.

"Fuck! Shit!" Tyro stuttered spitting the water from her mouth and nose, scrambling to her feet but was slammed back down on her stomach by Lauren's foot.

"Lauren what the fuck!" Her sister yells wiping the water from her angry face

"What happen that night Tyro? How did Ethan manage to slip away from you?" Lauren asked ignoring the angry rant; Tyro tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Lauren's foot again.

"I told you! I was resting by the lake and he was playing in the grass when I got ambushed" Tyro says seriously, Lyric bit her lip struggling with watching her pack mate be treated like a criminal. She didn't know what to believe; Tyro was a great fighter and knows how to get out of sticky situations…so Lyric was a little skeptical about her being ambushed. Lauren suddenly grabs Tyro's blond hair and pressing her face into the cage.

"Tyro I am not in the fucking mood to be lied to right now, only reason I haven't torn your navel to your throat is because I am riding on a high right now. Tell me!"

"Lauren…on my life I am telling you the truth! I was ambushed, you saw my injuries" Lauren growls letting the woman go and walking away pacing the floor of the cage. Tyro kneeled trying to catch her breath. Lauren eyes were changing colors, when her eyes couldn't shift to one color…that warned them that she was losing control of her shifters.

"How can you be so careless with your nephew like that? Do I need to remind you all that he will be your king…your ultimate Alpha when he comes of age! His shifters will surpass mine in bounds…he will be hunted now like my father was because the Fae know of him. Tyro you fucked up!"

"I didn't ask to be the little fucker babysitter!" Tyro yells but was cut off by a fist flying towards her face shattering her cheekbone; the panther flew but was caught in mid air and slammed hard to the ground. Lauren let her panther release her frustration on her sister, her eyes blazing deathly green as she roars loudly kicking the woman as she went airborne and crashed hard against the cage. Lauren was losing control like before when her sister came stumbling into the house screaming that Ethan was gone, she knew if she didn't stop she was going to kill the woman. Just as she was advancing on the injured woman who was struggling to shift, Lauren felt hands under her shirt pressing against her skin.

Her knees buckle instantaneously

"Calm my love" She heard someone whisper in her ear as she fell to her knees and hands, strawberries and vanilla surround her senses as she felt her dick swell immediately. She let out a long drawled out moan as the hand massaged her muscles under her shirt. Lauren let her green eyes looked up into ocean blues of Bo Succubus, Bo smiled caressing her cheek as Lauren shook her head and pushed Bo away from her. Breathing deeply trying to get herself under control, she could feel the eyes of the pack looking at her shocked but others were on her lower region but she didn't care, her eyes was set on the scared woman balled up in the corner of the cage.

"Tyro…If I find out you had anything to do with him being kidnapped, I swear on our Mother's grave I will tear you apart slowly and painfully. I will not show mercy…and this time I will not heal you" Lauren voice was a little shaky from the pulses Bo gave her but her threat was still just as scary to hear. Lauren ordered everyone out and back upstairs as she closed and locked the cage back up leaving the crying panther alone. As they all scrambled to get away from their angry frustrated Alpha, Bo was the last one to walk out, Lauren was behind her eyes blazing with anger and embarrassment. Bo reached for the door Lyric held open for her but Lauren pushed Lyric out and slammed the door closed on her Beta. She was too quick for Bo to react, Bo felt a hand circled around her throat painfully.

"You made me look like a fucking fool down there. What the fuck did I tell you about using that shit on me without my permission?" Lauren hissed angrily

"You weren't complaining earlier when I used it" Bo says as she watched Lauren's eyes shift red, thinking her mate will get her out this little predicament but was sadly mistaking when Lauren slams her back against the door harshly.

"Don't fucking play with me Bo I am seconds from tearing your asshole apart for that little stunt, I am a Alpha to twenty five shifters. My father is the only reason why the older shifters fear me; I had to earn their respect because I am a female. You can't just do that shit anytime you want to! You make me look weak and pathetic"

"I…I…I d...didn't mean-

"Of course you didn't mean to! You don't fucking think, this will be my last time telling you this Bo. Try that shit again on me without my consent…mate or no mate…I will hurt you" Lauren threatens looking into Bo's scared blue eyes, she didn't like using her Alpha voice on Bo but damn the woman was irritating her at best.

"I'm sorry" Bo says sincerely

"I'm sorry what?" Lauren says pushing Bo to her knees

"I'm sorry Lauren" Bo says her voices quivering as Lauren unbuckled her belt and unbutton her pants.

"Since you woke him up…put him back to sleep" Lauren orders as Bo gasps at the bold move and opens her mouth to Lauren.

"Wider" Lauren whispers groaning as her tip pass the threshold of Bo's mouth, Bo reached to take over but Lauren smacks her hand away.

"Use just your mouth…your hand are off limits right now"

"Mmm" Bo moaned as Lauren pushed farther into her mouth, she could already feel Lauren hit the back of her throat. Quickly pulling back gasping for air and looking at Lauren, who was glaring down at her, Bo sucked her back into her mouth trying to get as much of Lauren into her mouth as she could. Lauren leaned over and rests her arm against the wall as she groaned closing her eyes getting lost in the feeling. Bo was trying her hardest to get as much of her into her mouth but sadly not even half of her was fitting. Lauren grabs the base of her dick that couldn't fit and started to stroke herself as Bo tried to sucked the life out of her. Lauren didn't want to grab the woman's hair so she pushed her hips forward making Bo head hit the door behind her and started to fuck the Succubus mouth. Their eyes never leaving one another as Lauren felt the familiar tingle warm her belly. She pushed her hips harder getting lost in the feeling and suddenly feeling her back arch, she tried to pull back but Bo grabs her ass forcing her to stay where she was.

"Bo…I about to cum…mov-

Lauren was cut off by a loud roar that escapes her lips as she damn near impaled the succubus head into the door as she came hard and long. Lauren let her forehead rest on the wall in front of her as she felt Bo still going at it but Lauren slowly pulled herself out of the succubus mouth, she was too sensitive to go another round so quickly. Bo was lost in her succubus as she peppered kisses up and down the length of Lauren's now semi soft erection up to her navel, pushing her shirt up to continue her kisses up her rock hard stomach until she got up to her neck and lastly to her lips.

"How was that for a apology?" Bo whispers in her ear, Lauren pulls her pants back up and smirks at the woman goofily.

"Apology accepted"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Lauren had rallied up the entire pack so they can do their group hunt. Bo, Tamisn, and Kenzi didn't want to be left at the house so they tagged alone. Walking through the tall grass, Kenzi grumbles and curses at the mud and dirt her beautiful boots were getting covered in.

"Bo your girlfriend is so buying me some new boots!" she hissed as Bo rolls her eyes finding a log they could sit on to wait for the pack to get done with their hunt. They sat down as Bo cringed at the sudden pain between her legs, she smiled fondly at how she got the pain making Tamsin looked at her weird.

"You okay there Succubitch?" Tamsin asked as Kenzi looked at her best friend closely, she suddenly gasped smacking Bo's thigh smirking at the Succubus,

"Bitch!"

"What?" Bo asked confused as Kenzi glares at her

"You weren't going to tell me that you mounted the shifter!" Kenzi yells as Bo blushed

"I was but the whole trying to beat the shit of her sister thing happened"

"How was it?" Tamsin asked

"I felt like a fucking virgin, she was so big but so soft and gentle. I never been fucked to the point of passing out, I always made people black out but this time…I couldn't hang" Bo explained her eyes turning blue at the memory, Tamsin and Kenzi looked at each other and burst into laughter. Kenzi was leaning over the log dying laughing as Bo pouted folding her arms, she knew it was funny…a succubus passing out after sex.

"Not that funny guys" Bo mumbles

"I'm sorry Bo Bo but damn! I knew she was going to give you a run for your money though" Kenzi says wiping her tears away.

"How you figure?"

"Please…they way the girl walked said enough. Plus she been celibate for how many years, you were the recipient of a repressed sexually frustrated shifter that took it all out on you" Tamsin says laughing,

"You guys it was too good…I am ruined for anybody else" Bo says watching the pack throttling over to them, Lauren panther was beautiful she couldn't deny it. She just wishes she would just accept that Bo was going to be in their lives. Ethan flew passed his mother and straight to Bo who had her arms opened wide for the small cub. Nuzzling his nose into her neck, Bo kisses his head. She could see blood on his mouth and coat, wrinkling her nose in disgust she quickly put him down, Lauren picked him up by her mouth passing by Bo and lying close to the log and started to clean him up with her tongue. The rest of the pack shift back to human form, Tamsin smirked at she saw Lyric nipples harden at her stare.

"Whoa!" Kenzi says letting her head tilted to the side as she observed the numerous junk that was on display in front of her, Bo smacked her head back upright.

"Stop being a pervert"

"Says the bitch that deep-throated not too long ago" Bo eyes went wide

"How did you-

"Lyric super hearing" Kenzi says smirking moving out of the way of Bo hand that was coming at her, the pack had covered up with shorts and shirts. Lyric quickly ran some clothes to Lauren and Ethan, they quickly shifted and dressed.

"Bo! You should've seen me, I tackled my first gazelle! It was awesome"

"You did! Congratulations Ethan" Bo says picking the boy up and twirling him around as he squealed happily.

"He was so brave" Lauren says walking up to them, picking Bo up and twirling them both around as Bo and Ethan squeal together. Lyric smiled as she felt Tamsin arms wrap around her, Lyric was scared for Bo earlier when they were down in the basement. Lauren was pissed beyond reasoning at the Succubus for pulling that stunt, she thought Lauren was going to hit the woman but hearing what she heard when the door close told her that was so not the case.

"Come on guys I'm feeling left out!" Kenzi yells as she suddenly felt herself being lifted in the air by a guy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"And who you might be handsome?" Kenzi asked looking down at the guy who arms she was in, Bo laughs watching the interaction.

"I'm Dave"

"Well Dave…let me introduce you to all this deliciousness, I'm Kenzi" He sat her back down on her feet and smiled down at the short woman.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, can I escort you back to the house?" Kenzi nods dreamily as Lauren shakes her head at her pack mate, Dave was goofy…and actually the perfect match to the crazy Kenzi. They made their way back to the house, and started to cook dinner for their guest. Lauren wanted to go back down to the basement to talk to Tyro again but she didn't want an audience this time. She needed to know how someone got through her security and her sister to get to Ethan and kidnap him. She didn't want to ask Ethan but she dredging that it was her only option.

"Penny for your thoughts" Bo asked smiling at her, Lauren smiled back kissing her lips

"Just thinking about Ethan and my sister"

"Do you really think she did it?" Bo asked, Lauren really couldn't answer that

"I don't know, Tyro been sneaky as hell since birth. She is a full blooded Panther and I am the half mutt that was brought into a pack that didn't like my father at first. We never got alone, and when I was made Alpha and didn't make her my Beta…I knew I created even more animosity between us"

"That's all siblings though"

"Yeah but endangering my son because of it was crossing a line Bo, I almost killed her. I almost killed my sister and didn't feel any sadness…what kind of heartless bitch am I?"

"You were protecting your offspring Lauren"

"I need to find out who tried to take him Bo, I can't sleep knowing that someone got pass me once. If they get their hands on him…they will kill him. They tried to kill me when I got captured but by the healing of my Leopard I survived. Even though she healed me physically…emotionally I am still damaged and broken but Ethan is the only reason why I am still breathing" Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren from behind.

"What did they do to you?"

"Things that shouldn't be repeated it Bo, but I know once I get my hands on that filthy wolf, I am going to rip his dick off and shoved it so far up his ass and let him feel helpless and weak" Lauren says as her eyes cloud over in anger. Bo felt her heart drop in fear, she couldn't believe she waited so long to tell Lauren this bit she knew she had to. She didn't want Dyson killed, even though she could feel herself falling in love with Lauren…she still felt like a small affection for the wolf who risked his life to help her when she first stumbled upon the Fae and their bullshit.

"Lauren…" Bo started

"Yes Bo?" Lauren says not looking up from the chopped up cucumber she was cutting, Bo started to sweat. She didn't know Lauren that well and she didn't want to be in arm length of the shifter when she told her that she was Dyson mate.

"I need to tell you something and promise you won't get mad"

"Really Bo? You can't say that because now I know I will be because you said it"

"Please just keep a opening mind, this happen way before Ethan…way before knowing you exist"

"Bo" Lauren put the knife down and walked closer to her but Bo quickly put distance between them.

"Lauren I need you to stay where you are okay"

"Okay…just tell me alre-

"I am Dyson's mate and have been for some years now but he is not mines! Lauren I wan-

"LYRIC!" Lauren screams making damn near the whole pack come running into the kitchen at the panic voice of their Alpha. Lyric came running and looking between the two, she was getting a little tired of them arguing and then fucking it out ten minutes later.

"Yes Lauren what's wrong" Lyric asked

"Prep the jet, our guests has worn out their welcome"

"WHAT NO! Lauren you can-

Bo was cut off by a vicious growl that tore through Lauren's mouth, she suddenly felt dirty and needed to take a shower. Memories of Dyson taunting her and beating her with every inch of her life as Sara watched helplessly. Lauren felt her knees buckle as she felt tears weld in her eyes

 _ **She was his mate**_

 _ **But she is ours…I can feel it**_

Lauren was having a very difficult time trying to hold her panther back as she shook as Bo looked at her with tears in her eyes. She felt her heart shattered right there on her marble tile floor in her kitchen.

"Lauren a…are you sure?" Lyric asked fearful she didn't want Tamsin to go, what the hell just happen in the span of thirty minutes!

"Yes…please hurry, I want them gone before I get out of the shower…I need to rid myself of filth at the moment" Lauren says choking on her words as Bo felt like someone slapped her right across her face.

"Lauren please don't do this" Bo whimpered feeling her heart break

"I am grateful for your protecting to my son when he needed it but your service is no longer needed anymore, please Lyric show them to the door" Lauren says disappearing leaving Bo standing there shocked and in disbelief.

"Lyric I don't want to leave…please go and talk to her" Bo says as Lyric shook her head sadly

"I can't…she ordered it in her Alpha voice, I have to obey it"

"Well I am ordering you to walk up there and talk to her" Bo commanded as Lyric felt the heavy command hit her fast, shocking her.

"Fuck I felt that!"

"Okay…" Bo says confused

"Bo I felt your command but it's not strong enough, please just come with me…I will try to talk to her but you guys need to leave before she loses her shit. What the hell did you tell her?"

"I am Dyson's mate…he picked me to be his mate a long time ago but he's not my mate, Lauren is" Lyric stepped back as a beaten up Lauren and dead Sara quickly flashed in front of her eyes.

"W…What?"

"I-

"Yes you have to leave before she loses it! Dyson killed Sara Bo..She feels like you are affiliated just off the strength because you are his mate! You need to leave now before she hurts you" Lyric explained as she grabs Bo arm pulling her out the house with Tamsin and Kenzi, Bo felt her heart beat painfully in her chest.

"Wait! Ethan…I can't leave him I promise" Bo cried

"It's not safe Bo, you guys need to leave now please I don't' want to fight my Alpha because I will. She's not in her right mind right now, I can feel her losing control…fuck we need to hu-

A growl pierced the night air

"RUN" Lyric screams leaping just when Lauren leaped at them, both shifters crashes into each other as Tamisn screams in horror but was pulled back by Bo who was dragging Kenzi. Kenzi was struggling to run in her boots and tripped bring them all down into the dirt.

"Clumsy ass human" Pyre mumbles picking Kenzi up and running her to the plane, Bo and Tamisn got back to their feet running behind Pyre. Tamsin could see lyric losing her strength fast, she broke apart from Bo and raced back to help as Bo screamed for her to come back. The bloody Leopard and the panther circled each other, Lauren saw Tamsin come running over to them as she lunged for the blond as Lyric belted out a shaking growl that made Lauren skid to a stop but it didn't stop Lyric from tearing through her neck. Lyric was in protection mode, her mate was in danger.

"Lyric no!" Tamsin yells but it was no valid as Lauren snapped at Lyric back legs breaking one of them, Lyric didn't let go of Lauren neck as Lauren struggled to get the leopard off her. Lauren quickly shifted into her lion shaking the now small leopard off her easily and roaring, Lyric quickly limped over to Tamsin crouching in front of her pushing her backward. Lauren stayed rooted to her spot not wanting to attack until her leopard's healing abilities kicked in healing her wound. Lyric manage to get Tamsin back to the plane as they quickly jumped on it and as the plane was air bound within minutes.

They all heard a broken howl in the air before the door closed


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: You are not obligated to read this story, with that said…Thank you all for the awesome reviews (good and bad). I have hit the one hundred review mark and that's great.**

 **What's lurking down in the Basement Pt1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **I don't own shit but the plot.**

 **Enjoy**

Being the granddaughter of the Blood King had its perks, Bo, Tamsin, and Kenzi had prepared for the worse when they landed back into the States. But to their shock, The Ash was killed, Dyson was nowhere to be found, and Trick was the stand in Ash. A lot of shit happened while they were gone. Bo was struggling to take it day by day, Kenzi and Tamsin stood at her side as she cried for days on ends. Lyric felt like her soul was ripped out of her body for attacking her Alpha…her sister in law…her best friend. She didn't know if she still had a home back in Africa, but one thing she did know, Tamsin was home to her and wherever Tamsin went…she followed. Pyre flew back to Africa without her, Lauren was going to be pissed but Lyric knew she needed to mend and heal the broken heart Lauren caused inside the crying Succubus. Lyric didn't know how to feel about the whole Dyson and Bo being his mate thing, she was angry yes…but she knew that Bo didn't know anything about the war that happened between them and the wolf…hell the Succubus wasn't even born when it occurred. But Lyric couldn't even look at the Succubus without seeing her sister chained to a wall or Lauren being forced to shift then forced to shift back to human by series of electrical shocks. Lyric didn't know what to do, but one thing she knew…Bo wasn't fairing too well. It's been a week since they left Africa and Lauren hasn't called or checked up on the Succubus at all. Limping up the stairs where Tamsin and Kenzi were, she was met with worry and sadness as she watched Kenzi rub the back of the comatose Succubus. It started around the third day, they all been cooped up in the crack shack not ready to show their faces just yet. Trick knew they were back, Bo wanted to talk to him but she suddenly fell ill. She tried to feed but it wasn't working, it was like her succubus just fell into a coma and couldn't wake up. Kenzi was going crazy with worry trying to figure out how the hell this happen to her succubus best friend.

"Still no change?" Lyric asks limping farther into the room, Tamsin walked over to her kissing her lips shaking her head no.

"Nothing" Kenzi hissed out angry as she softly brushed the slightly damped brown hair, her and Tamsin finished giving Bo a bath. Lyric could see that the brunette was breathing but barely, her chest rose and fell harshly…you could see that the woman was struggling a great deal to breathe.

"Still no answer?" Tamsin asks watching her lover's face morphed into a painful expression

"Nope, no one is picking up the phone for me. I think something is wrong" Lyric says sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"You guess that right! Something is seriously wrong when my BFF can't feed herself!" Kenzi yells angry, she didn't know why this was happening. The little spit fire wasn't scared easily…but this was terrifying her. Kenzi lost the track of times she found herself breaking down in sobs, watching her sister…her best friend lay there not responding to anyone or anything.

"It might be the mating pull" Lyric suggested as Tamsin frowned in confusion, Lyric was wracking her brain trying to figure out why the brunette wasn't responding to feeds. Lyric never had a mate before so she didn't know the extent the mating pull consists of.

"Huh?" Kenzi says pulling the covers over Bo tucking her in, Kenzi went into mommy mode quick when she witness the state her best friend was in. it was like taking care of a newborn baby, Bo wouldn't talk, she wouldn't' walk…she barely even acknowledge anyone was even in the room with her.

"The pull I feel from my Alpha is an emotion that connects us together as a pack, but the pull of a mate is hundred times stronger. I don't feel Lauren right now because I am too far away but I do feel a dull ache where it was, so just imagine how Bo is feeling away from Lauren and vice versa. The pain of being away from her mate is killing her Kenzi…we need to get them back together before she dies" Lyric says sadly feeling tears weld in her eyes for the Succubus. She didn't want the woman to die because her Alpha was being an asshole to the tenth degree. She was positive Lauren was going through the same thing, and that scared the panther to her core…if Lauren was in this state at home, there was no way to get them closer to each other.

"I don't want that bitch anywhere near my friend! I'm sorry but Lauren fucked up Lyric" Kenzi yells wiping her eyes, she never cried this much in forever…not even when her mother passed away.

"Kenzi I know you hate Lauren right now, but she is our only hope for saving Bo right now. When Bo gets better she can figure out what she wants to do but now…we need to get Lauren here now"

"And how will we do that if no one is answering the phone?" Tamsin says

"I can try to reach her through our link; I have done this once before when she was captured with my sister. It takes a lot of strength and nine out of ten it won't even work the first try but, with Bo hand in mines...it might make a difference"

"Wait hold up! Will you be hurt?" Tamsin asked worried watching her lover kneel down on the floor.

"Depends" She whispers folding her legs under her and putting her free hand on her knees, she looked up at Tamsin and smiled.

"Come and hold me" Tamsin didn't need to be ask twice, she sat behind the tall shifter and wrapped her arms around the woman waist.

"Tighter" Lyric whispers softly as she leaned backwards into Tamsin's arms, she felt Tamsin lips touch her neck tenderly.

"I'll be right back my love"

"Better be" Tamsin says watching her lover close her eyes and go limp in her arms.

* * *

Lauren was lost

She been stuck in her leopard form for the past couple of days due to the pain that surrounded her heart and seeped into her chest, the pain she felt was too much for her lion or her human self could tolerate. She knew she fucked up when she saw the plane disappear taking Bo away from her, the pain was instant making her ball into a fetus position…forcing her to shift into her leopard for healing. Ethan had cried every night since Bo left, complaining about an ache in his chest. I knew what he meant and I knew I had to correct this mess I made before his pain got to the point he couldn't handle. This pain was too much; it was like someone poured hot ass lava down her throat burning her heart from inside out. A mate's pull was harsh when apart; it could very well kill the participants if apart for too long. If she felt this way after a couple of days, she knew Bo wasn't fairing all too well.

"Lauren" Hearing someone call her; she turned her head letting her ears perk up at the sound of her name. Throttling over to her pack member, she laid her head on their lap as their fingers rubbed through her soft fur.

"You can't stay in this room in your leopard form forever, Ethan is crying all day…talking about his chest hurts, you need to find Bo and bring her back" Lauren whined loudly feeling the pain intensify at the mention of the Succubus.

"I know it hurts, I have lost a mate before and I know how it feels…you need to suck it up and shift back so you tend to your son Lauren…he needs you" the panther says, Lauren could feel her bone cracking slowly. It was excruciating because she haven't shift in four days, as her howls turned into screams she felt the dam break inside her and she continue to scream until she was human. Her pack sister held her as she felt all the suppressed pain her leopard kept away rush back at her at once.

"Let it out" Pyre whispers holding the shaking woman in her arms. Lauren embraced the pain fully and suddenly felt Lyric presents inside her. She knew Lyric was trying to contact her; it made her body run cold in fear. Lyric never use their Beta Alpha bond pull to contact her unless it was important.

"L…Lyri

"She not here Lau-

"N…No Lyric is trying to reach me through the bond…something is wrong Pyre" Lauren shot up to walk but fell to her knees.

"Take it easy, you haven't been in your human form for four days plus you're weak right now" Pyre explained, Lauren stayed on her knees and push all her pain and love through the bond to Lyric. She wanted Lyric to feel everything…she wanted Lyric to know how fucking sorry was for attacking her and Tamsin.

"I n...need to get to Bo now" the dull empty emotions she was feeling was Bo's, it felt lifeless and quiet.

"Of Course…let me get Ethan ready and we can take the plane at once"

'No…I can't risk him again, I will leave him here in your care Pyre"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes other than Lyric, you are the only person I fully trust Ethan care to" Lauren says feeling her strength come back, she stood and crack her back and rolled her neck.

"Okay…I will prep the plane for you" Pyre rushed out the room, Lauren quickly dressed and wobbled a little out into the hallway to her son's room. She could feel his pain and discomfort as she got closer to the door.

"Ethan" she called out knocking on his door, when he didn't answer she pushed the door open a little. She saw him balled up on his bed shaking like a leaf, she rushed towards him tears falling out of eyes.

"Oh Ethan I'm so sorry" Quickly letting her eyes shift blue as she put her hand on his chest, his green eyes popped open as he inhaled sharply.

"M..Mom, B…B..Bo she's hurt" He whimpered rubbing his chest

"I know and it's all my fault but I am going to fix this baby…I swear"

"Hurry she doesn't have much time…" He let his sentence hang as Lauren hit him with a huge dose making him fall asleep, Lauren kissed his forehead rushing out the room and straight to the plane. She didn't need clothes, she didn't need to waste time trying to pack…she needed to get to Bo and fast.

Lyric gasped shooting up grabbing her head, Tamsin cursed worried as she saw blood drip from the woman's nose.

"Lean your head back sweetie"

"That's normal Tamsin…don't panic"

"Don't panic! You were out for hours! Could've warn a girl I was getting scared and I don't scare easily" Tamsin says glaring at the woman but kissed her lips anyway.

"When all of this shit is over with I swear I am going to marry you" Lyric mumbled squeezing her nose as she watched Tamsin walk towards the bathroom for some tissue. She was lucky the blond didn't hear what she said, she looked over to the bed and saw Kenzi lying down next to the pale looking brunette.

"I got in contact…Lauren is on her way" Lauren took the tissue from Tamsin and pushed up her nose.

"Whatever..."

"Ken-

"Not now Lyric please I'm trying to keep a positive mindset, I will pray that Lauren get here soon because I don't' think she will survive the night." Kenzi let a few tears fall from her eyes, Tamsin walked over to the two women and crawled into bed with them and pulled the sweaty lifeless brunette to her chest.

"Pray she gets here on time"

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, Lauren could feel Bo slipping away through their bond. She cursed herself the whole run towards where the pull was leading her. If she wasn't busy being a pussy and dealt with her pain like she should have, she would've felt Bo pain and struggle long time ago. Running her legs into the ground, her lion pushed and pushed. She knew if she lost Bo…there was no going back, she didn't think she could handle another death of a soul mate. When she ran up upon an abandon house, she could feel both Bo and Lyric…Shifting into her human form, she untied the ball of clothes that was tied to her ankle and quickly dressed. Rushing to the door before she could even knock, the door swung open revealing a tear stained Lyric.

"No…

"Laur-

"No…I can still feel her" Lauren yells running pass the leopard and into the house. Taking the stairs two at a time, she was met with a crying Kenzi and shocked Tamsin who was frozen at the bathroom door. But her eyes zeroed in on the body that wasn't moving on the bed, Lauren felt sick…like vomiting sick but kept it down and slowly made her way to her mate.

"B..Bo?"

No response

"Kiss her! Force her to feed" Kenzi screams at the shifter pushing her closer to the bed, Lauren fell to her knees feeling tears fall from her eyes. She could easily see that the woman's chest was not moving, a sob broke through Lauren's lip as she crashed her lips to the Succubus. Kiss after kiss, no reaction. She quickly shifted her eyes, pushing her healing into Bo's mouth as her tears fell against Bo's face.

"Why isn't it working!" Kenzi asked frantic as Lyric grabbed the hysterical girl, watching her Alpha push and push kiss after kiss…losing her composure.

"Fuck! Bo wake up! I'm sorry baby" Lauren sobbed pulling the woman to her chest, she opened her eyelids and saw that her eyes were a dull blue. Lauren continue to prep kisses all over the Succubus face and neck, sucking the flesh into her mouth.

A jerk was felt

It was so soft Lauren could have miss it if she wasn't so focus, Lauren kept sucking and let her hands disappear under Bo's shirt and caressed her stomach.

She felt the muscle tense up at her touch

"Yes! Baby come back to me" Lauren says happily in tears, pulling her lips from the woman's neck and back to her lips she finally felt the pull…she gladly accept the pull greedily. Bo body arched off the bed as her eyes shot open revealing two bright ocean blue eyes, she continued to suck the person's chi until she felt the person go slack against her and even then she didn't stop. Her Succubus was starving and whoever chi she was sucking was fucking amazing. Lauren felt her life slip but didn't she pushed Bo away, she almost killed the woman…she needed to feel this pain, she needed to feel her life be taken away like she almost done to Bo.

"Bo stop!" Bo could hear someone yell at her but she ignored it and fed drunkenly on whoever was in her bed.

 **Stop**

Bo felt her Succubus suddenly cut off the chi which made her gasp and fall back on her bed in confusion and shock. Blinking her eyes trying to figure out what the hell was going on, she looked down at the body and felt her whole world turned on its axis.

The body lying on her bed was Lauren.


	11. Chapter 11

**What's lurking down in the Basement Pt1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **I don't own shit but the plot.**

 **Enjoy**

 _Three hours later…_

"She will be okay Bo stop pacing the floor, you're making me nervous" Lyric says nuzzling her face into Tamsin's neck, two hours has passed and still no signs of Lauren waking up. Lyric promised her that Lauren was alright; her leopard was just taking its sweet ass time healing her.

"It's been almost three hours Lyric!" Bo says frantic, Kenzi hasn't let up on her clingy ass hold on the brunette since she woke up. Bo went into a panic attack when she saw Lauren lying on her bed unconscious; she was feeling so many emotions at the sight of the shifter.

"Trust me Lauren is alright, she went through much worse and came out of it fine and healthy. Plus I don't think you can do any serious harm because she is your mate"

"Lyric please don't lie to me…will she be okay for real?" Bo asks worried, Lyric sighs walking over to the worry succubus and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Bo, she will be okay" They all heard a groan as Lyric smiled brightly nudging the Succubus towards the bed.

"See! Told you…I think she would love it more seeing your face than mine" Lyric suggested as Bo ran to the bed hovering over the groaning woman.

"What the fuc-

"Lauren" She heard her name being called softly in her ear, it make her feel all tingle inside and warm. Rubbing her hands through the blond hair, Bo felt her heart swell with so much love and anger for the shifter but she was overall just happy as hell that Lauren was fine.

"Bo?"

"Yes baby it's me"

"BO!" Lauren yells letting her eyes widen as she jumped from the bed and quickly gave the succubus a full body once over. Looking for injuries and what not, Lauren felt tears weld in her eyes as she finally made eye contact with those beautiful brown eyes she been dying to see since she got here.

"I'm so sorry!" Lauren fell to her knees sobbing, Lyric quickly felt like she was intruding, dragging Kenzi and Tamsin out the room.

"Aw come on! I want to see this" Kenzi grumbles being dragged out the room. Once the makeshift door was closed, Bo buried both of her hands through Lauren's hair staring down at the crying shifter.

Lauren buried her face into Bo's stomach as the brunette stood there shocked at the raw emotions Lauren was displaying in front of her.

"Lauren its ok-

"No it's not okay! I almost killed you Bo; I knew all about the pain mates are exposed to if forced apart. I knew it would almost kill either you or me and still…I forced you to leave, I didn't really believe it was true until I felt the pain" Lauren cried, Bo sigh falling to her knees so they were eye level and cupped the crying shifter's face in her hands.

"You really hurt me Lauren; I never had a mate so I don't know how all this works or how intense it can get. I cried all day...all night for you" Bo whispers her succubus still feeling the rejection burn hot inside her chest, Lauren shook her head angry at herself.

"Bo I am so sor-

"Just let me get this out please…" Bo start off kissing Lauren's lips

"I cried for you, I cried for Ethan…God Lauren you didn't even think of him at all when you decided to force us to leave. I was fine physically for the first two days but after the third day, I fell into a coma. I could hear Kenzi crying at night but I couldn't move to console her because I was too weak to move or speak. Since merging with my succubus, I never felt such pain and rejection from her. You broke her Lauren and I know a few words won't mend that overnight" Bo explained feeling her own tears fall down her face.

Lauren had no words

So she just let her lion come to the fore front and express the feeling deep inside him for the succubus. Bo saw Lauren's eyes shift which made her eyes turn blue in response, Lauren grabs Bo's hands and looked right into her eyes.

"Bo…I am not really good at expressing how I feel so I gave up control to my lion, so just bare with me. I have been treating you horribly since we've met, I won't put all the blame on the panther but between the panther and human Lauren…it's an all day feud amongst them. We all share this body, so we all feel what the other feels and when we heard about Dyson and you being his mate…the panther went into shock followed quickly by hate and raw anger that seeped through and affected us all. You are my mate Bo…I know that…I been knew that and what I feel for you, they feel for you regardless of Sara, regardless of anything else. Yes we all loved Sara…still do because she was the mother of our cub, the protector and mother of the pack. It's been difficult but we've manage to grieve and heal but when I seen you lying there not breathing….I knew I wouldn't survive. I knew I would never heal from that ever and I wanted to end it all"

"Lauren…" Bo whispers feeling her succubus love return for the shifter.

"I am so sorry for putting you through that, and I pledge to never put your life in danger like that ever again. I will understand completely if you don't want me anymore…I am rude, have too much pent up anger, I can go for hours on how much of a fucked up freak I am but I do know this though…I Lauren Lewis…Love you Bo Dennis" The shifter confessed with nothing but truth and honesty, Bo felt her succubus rise in response, it felt good to feel the strength and power come back to her succubus. Tears fell as Bo smiled biting her lip, slowly holding the woman's face in her hands.

"I love you too Lauren" Lauren let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and wiped her eyes smiling.

"Really? Even though I have been a dick the size of Mexico?"

"Yes…But you're not done groveling yet though, you took me away from Ethan and that's just don't sit well with me. But we will get to that later, but for right now…you have a starving succubus on your hands" Bo whispers flashing her baby blues at Lauren, the blond smiled quickly picking the succubus up and walking them towards the bed.

"Of course…whatever you want, I am at your service" Lauren says kneeling before Bo, Bo shook her head and pulled Lauren up from her knees.

"I don't want you on your knees…I want you on your back on the bed" Bo orders giving in completely to her starving succubus. The chi she pulled several hours ago from the shifter was dwindling away bit by bit. Standing at the edge of the bed watching the shifter lay in the middle of the bed on her back, Bo slowly started to undressed.

"The rules are simple, do not touch me…you haven't earn the luxury. I will reach my orgasm by any means but you are not to touch me. Are we clear?"

"Bo I don't think I can han-

"I don't care…now lay all the way back and get comfortable" Bo explained crawling over to the shifter who was losing her shit little by little, Lauren pants felt painful as it swelled immediately at Bo's commands. Sitting on Lauren's stomach, Bo was completely naked. Ripping Lauren's shirt down the middle revealing her hard abs and bare chest, Bo scooted up closer to the woman's face lining up her pussy with the woman's lips. Her knees on each side of the woman's face, Lauren could smell Bo's arousal and closed her eyes letting herself get high. Pushing herself up and then slowly lowing herself down on the woman's face, Bo let out a long strung out groan when she felt the woman's tongue enter her. Rocking her hips back and forth, Lauren laid there and made love to the succubus with her mouth.

"Mmm Yes just like that" Bo whispers rocking her hips like she had a melody in her head and was rolling her hips to it. Lauren hand manages to touch Bo's thigh and Bo eyes flash blue in anger and slapped the hand away from her.

"No touching"

"Mmm" Lauren replied lifting her head trying to suck the woman's whole lower region into her mouth, Bo hissed leaning over resting her head against the headboard and getting lost in the feeling. She felt tears as she felt so much love in the woman's movements, it felt different…and that made her even more angry because Lauren was willing to throw it away so quickly. Their eyes met and Lauren could see the tears in the succubus eyes, surprisingly this was all new to the shifter. Sara was a shy lover; they really didn't strayed too far away from basic love making positions. She never done this to Sara before, the woman was very shy and like the motions of missionary. But Bo, she was in another league all her own. She was sexually…might be because she is a succubus dumbass but still the woman just ooze sex and didn't give a damn.

Like now as Lauren was forced to just lie there and watch Bo roll her pussy against her face soaking her eyebrows to the bottom of her chin. If she died right here, she would die happy as fuck.

"Shit...Lauren" Bo's thighs started to shake, a tell tale sign that the succubus was about to go over the edge. Nothing in this world was more beautiful than watching a woman's thighs shake pushing her into a sweet orgasm. Latching on to the swollen pulsating nub that was rubbing against her chin, Lauren wrapped her lips around it and sucked. Bo body jerked backwards as she rest her hands on Lauren's knees and moved her hip in jerking motions as her orgasm crept like a thief in the night. Just when Bo felt the first explosion of her orgasm, she bit her lip quickly trying to muffle her scream as she felt fingers enter her deeply.

"Fuck! You…are so hardheaded!" Bo screamed the last part as she fell over the edge squeezing her thighs tightly making it hard for Lauren to thrust and breathe. It felt like hours for her body to stop shaking and jerking as she felt Lauren softly prep kisses to her entrance. Bo slowly moved off the shifter and grabbed her red kimono; Lauren looked at Bo confused lifting herself up to her elbows.

"What are you doing?"

"What do it look like I'm doing Lauren" Bo says walking on shaky legs.

"W…What about me? I don't think I can get this down by myself after doing that" Lauren says shifting her hip as her erection touched the fabric of her pants painfully. Bo wobbled over to the side of the bed and leaned down towards her face.

"Good thing my water gets very cold…towels are in the cabinet, you can borrow a shirt from my closet" And with that the brunette left the room

* * *

After a very cold and long shower, Lauren made her way down stairs to see everyone in the kitchen. Lyric stood from her seat looking at her Alpha not knowing what to expect. Lauren walked right up to Lyric and pulled the leopard into her arms.

"I am truly sorry for what I did"

"Lauren its-

"Please I'm tired of people saying it's okay because it was not okay for attacking my beta and her mate! that is punishable by death Lyric you know that"

"You didn't hurt her Lauren…everything is fine"

"I tried to and that's all that counts" Lauren turned to Tamsin and bowed her head as Lyric nods feeling the killer instinct slowly disappear.

"Lauren" Lyric says as Lauren turned her head right into Lauren's fist, Lyric now felt so much better as she watch Lauren stumble into the counter licking the blood from her lip smiling.

"That will be the only shot you get"

"That was all I needed…Lauren I will never want to hurt you but please know I will kill you if you try to attack Tamsin again…understood?" Bo, Kenzi, and Tamsin stood there shocked watching the two shifters glare at each other down. After a pregnant pause…Lauren smiled pulling Lyric into her arms as Lyric smiled back.

"Understood"

"Awe now that the Scooby doo gang is all back together…can we get back to the shit-storm at hand. Trick is the new Ash and Dyson is nowhere to be found"

"Wait what happened to the last Ash?" Lauren asked confused, Kenzi glared at her.

"You would know if you wasn't being a jackass douche-

"KENZI!"

"Sorry Bo but I'm not about to welcome cujo back into the fold so easily…you must've forgot I had to watch you slowly almost died in my arms" Bo couldn't looked at the small woman because she knew her best friend was right but the heartbroken look on Lauren face had her in a difficult position.

"The Ash was poison, no one knows how or why. Trick explained that he might think Dark Fae was involved but not entirely sure. Dyson has disappeared, Vex confessed in seeing him with two other men a couple of days ago…which might be some of his pack members" Tamsin explained trying to cut the tension in the room.

"So my question is…are Lauren and Ethan safe to come here?" Bo asked

"No, Dyson is searching to reunite his pack Bo….he wants to wedge another war now that he knows that I am actually alive" Lauren says solemnly.

"If that's the case…then we give him exactly what he wants. You're so much stronger than him Lauren" Bo let her eyes flash, Lauren smiled despite how she felt.

"Baby if it was that simple…I would have killed him long time ago. He has access to a toxin that was used to kill my father, I can't be reckless this time….I have a whole pack to worry about plus you and Kenzi now"

"What the hell was it that killed him?" Tamsin asked as Lauren eyes blinked back her tears, she didn't really like talking about father.

"I don't know, but it killed off his Fae before they fill him with silver bullets. When I was captured, they shot me with something that made my Fae dormant inside me when I went looking for Sara when they took her. I couldn't shift, I couldn't use my strength because all of it was…gone. I never felt so helpless in my life, luckily my Leopard healing abilities kicked in just in time before they shot me over a dozen times with the same bullets that shot and killed my Father" Lauren struggle to say as Bo quickly wrapped her arms around the shifter.

"They thought I was dead, I was just in a coma slowly healing. They put me and Sara's dead body together in a body bag and threw us down a sewer. I had to lie there with Sara's dead body for ten days until my body slowly healed itself, I will never forget the look on her beautiful scarred face. I tried to heal her for days when I finally woke up but my leopard can't heal the dead. I had to carry her all the way back to Africa" Kenzi cursed feeling tears fall from her eyes and Lyric let out a sob but quickly covered her mouth, she never heard Lauren open up about those time. Her sister suffered so badly before she died by the hands of that wolf, she wanted to skin the fucker alive.

She could be patience…because when that day comes

"I lost everything all because I saved a woman from being raped by a man; Dyson never saw it that way and declared war on us because I killed his Beta. If I could turn back the hands of time…I wouldn't have killed him"

"We will have justice Lauren… I promise" Lyric says hugging her Alpha.

"I just have one question for you Bo?" Lyric says looking at the sadden woman, Bo nods and grabs Lauren's hands.

"When we capture Dyson, we will pick off his pack one by one…Dyson will be executed to the full extent in Africa. Lauren will give out his punishment…my question, will you feel any type of feelings towards this with you being his mate and being with him for some time?" Lauren kept her eyes down, Bo knew the answer off back but she did feel a pain in her chest at the prospect of Dyson actually being killed.

"Dyson was the first Fae to risk his life for Kenzi and I, the first Fae I fell in love with, he will always have that part of me but to answer your question Lyric…no, I will not have any objections to what you do to him. He has threaten Ethan and that is punishable by death to me. He shot at us…he knew I was with you guys and still ordered his men to shoot"

"That's all I needed to know" Lyric smirked as Lauren nod knowing that Bo was behind her a hundred percent.

"Good…because what I have in store for that bitch will have all Fae all around the world in fear of me, I am going to break his wolf spirit…which is worse than death itself to a shifter" Lauren says dark and emotionless. Dyson better stay hidden…because Bo knew if Lauren got a hold of him…his life was null and void.

And surprisingly she didn't have a care in the world about it


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: When I started writing this fic, I had a straight forward plan for Lauren. She has three shifters inside her plus her human side, her lion is the only male inside her…the rest are females. So you all are wondering okay than why isn't she a female? She is. Only when her Panther or leopard is in full control of her body, since Sara been gone…Lauren barely shifts into her panther's body (which is female). She like being in her lion's body (which is male) because it's easier to handle her emotions, plus it's easier for both her and Ethan since her lion is the father. We will see Lauren's panther (Female version) in this story shortly. Bo will ultimately unite them all together into her Alpha Mate.**

 **Hope that clear up some stuff.**

 **And thank you for all of the support you have given since I started to write, people will steal...people will take but we all know where it started from.**

 **What's lurking down in the Basement Pt1**

 **AU—Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **I don't own shit but the plot.**

 **Enjoy**

 **(Mention of rape)**

 _ **(2 years after Ethan was born)**_

 **Light Fae Dungeon**

 _It was dark; the stench of urine and feces was roaming through every part of the room Lauren and Sara was locked in, they've been locked down in a dungeon for five days now. They were starved, beaten, and dehydrated. Sara had taken the worse of the beaten because they wanted to break her, wanted to her cry and show emotions…weakness._

 _She never did_

 _Until tonight…they went too far and Lauren was forced to watch them violate her wife over and over, hearing her screams and cries only shattered Lauren's heart to the point of no return. Dyson taunting words only fueling her rage as he held her face with dirty hands forcing her to watch his pack members thrust violently into her wife's body._

" _Fuck her up boys! Let her feel it. See that's how you fuck a bitch into submission, how does it feel to watch your mate be ripped apart?" Dyson hot breath hit her nose as he licked her cheek with his beer coated tongue, Sara let out a piercing screams that made Lauren yell out in panic._

" _Yes! Make her scream!" Dyson yells in glee, Lauren could feel her eyes water but kept them at bay as she closed her eyes not wanting to witness anymore. After what seems like a lifetime, they finally stopped and chained Sara back onto the wall across from her. Lauren was too scared to talk; once the door closed…Lauren finally let her tears fall._

" _Lauren don't cry" Sara's broken yet soft voice hit her ears ultimately making her cry even harder, Lauren failed. She failed horribly, Dyson went too fucking far. Without their shifters, they were weak, fragile…human._

" _I'm so sorry Sara, I have failed you."_

" _Lauren look at me" Sara says more strongly, even though Lauren was the strongest between the two…it was no doubt that Sara was the backbone of the relationship. Sara was everything and more, a mother, a protector, a friend…she was nature to many people. Lauren wished to high heavens that she could give Sara her healing ability at this moment. Lauren slowly lifted her head so their eyes met._

" _You are not a failure. You are my wife, you are the reason I'm still fighting….never ever let me hear you say something like that again…understood?" Lauren nod her head letting more tears fall from her eyes._

" _Sara?"_

" _Yes my love?"_

" _We might end up dying in here, they took away our shifters Sara…I c…can't protect you" Lauren says looking at her wife's beaten face._

" _Yes the thought has cross my mind Lauren but please have faith in your Beta and the pack, but if we do die in here…I wish to die in your arms" Sara whispers closing her eyes._

" _Me too, at least I would know I died in the arms of someone I love" Lauren whispers in the dark room letting the silence take over._

* * *

 _It's been two hours and Lauren hasn't heard a breath, a sniff or cry come from Sara. She was getting panicky and called out to the woman but she was granted no response._

" _Sara baby are you sleep?" Lauren whispers, rattling her chains loudly trying to get a reaction out of her wife._

" _Sara please answer me! Wake up" Lauren screams, finally watching Sara move her head. Lauren let out an angry tearful breath._

" _Sara look at me" The smaller woman had difficult doing what was asked, it felt like her whole body was turning into lead. It took too long for Lauren liking for Sara to lift her head up and looked at her._

" _Baby what's wrong?" Lauren asks_

" _I'm just tired Lauren…don't worry"_

" _No you can't go to sleep baby, please just keep talking to me" Lauren orders as Sara shook her head as Lauren saw tears finally fall from her wife's eyes._

" _I'm tired..Tired Lauren, I can-_

" _Don't you say it! You just told me to fight! Please Sara give me the same effort, I know you're hurting but please just stay awake"_

" _I don't think I can hold on for much longer baby, I can feel myself drifting a little"_

" _Okay…let's talk about Ethan! Yes! Ethan talk about Ethan baby. Once we get home, he will never let you go"_

" _E..Ethan" Sara whispers trying to stay focus_

' _Yes…our beautiful son"_

" _Yes he is so beautiful L..Lauren" Sara smiles as Lauren bit her lip preventing her sob from escaping her mouth._

" _Just like you"_

" _I'm not beautiful…look at me"_

" _I am and you are so fucking beautiful and strong" Lauren says pulling at her chains finally letting a cry of frustration slip through her lips._

" _No you are strong Lauren…so strong. You will be an awesome mom to Ethan, he will love you so much and I want you to promise me that you will find love again"_

" _NO! Don't do that." Lauren hissed out not wanting to hear what Sara was implying._

" _Lauren I can't hold on much longer, I want to get this out please…just let me say this" Sara asked looking into Lauren's brown eyes._

" _You have always been my hero…my savior. Even from the start when you killed Scott to protect me, do I wish you hadn't killed him? Yes. But you did what you thought was right at the time, we have a beautiful baby boy who will be so excited to see you. I…I…I won't be there to see him walk, or talk. But you have Lyric and the pack to get you through. Never have I love so strongly until I met you…Lauren you are my greatest accomplishment and I will die with love and happiness in my heart…because I know I am loved by you" Lauren couldn't hold her sob in any longer and broke down, she pushed and pulled at the chains screaming but Sara kept quiet letting Lauren get her pain and frustration out. Lauren finally slump in defeat and just cried as she looked at Sara who was smiling tiredly at her._

" _I wish I was in your arms instead of chained to this wall" Sara says letting her eyes closed._

" _I love you and I will never stop loving you" Lauren says_

" _I know my love but my time is here and I want you to sing to me until I take my last breath" Sara asks, Lauren couldn't breathe…her heart was beating painful in her chest as she watched Sara smile closing her eyes waiting for her to sing._

 _ **Unforgettable….that's what you are**_

 _ **Like a song of love that clings to me**_

 _ **How the thought of you does things to me**_

 _ **Never before has someone been more**_

 _ **Unforgettable in everyway**_

 _ **And forevermore**_

 _Lauren was so into the words she was singing, because it took her back to their wedding day, back to their first dance as newlyweds. Unforgettable by Nate King Cole was her mother's favorite song, and it was perfect for the occasion now. Sara will always be unforgettable to Lauren…always and forevermore. As she sang the song with so much love and passion that she didn't notice that Sara stop listening…stop breathing._

* * *

Bo woke up suddenly feeling sad and confused, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and rolling on to her side finding Lauren's side of the bed empty. Quickly grabbing her robe, she tipped toed out her room and down the stairs in search for Lauren. When she don't fine the shifter in the house, she makes her way outside and notice Lauren in her panther form balled up in the backyard.

"Lauren…" The panther didn't acknowledged Bo's presence until Bo walked a little closer, Lauren was woken up by a horrible memory that left her out of breath and sobbing into her hands. She didn't want to wake the Succubus, so she came out here and shift into her panther because all her pain was steaming from the heartache her panther feels when thinking about Sara for too long. She don't know how long she been out here but the pain was still presents and still hurt just as much as it did long ago.

"Lauren what's wrong?" The panther was struggling not to attack the Succubus, she needed someone or something to vent all her hurt and pain onto. But something deep…very deep inside the panther stopped her from doing just that. So she whined painfully letting her huge head fall over her black paws. Bo knew to be cautious when Lauren was in Panther form, everyone warned her that the panther didn't really approve of her in being their mate since they had one who was Nature and Earth to them. Bo knew she wasn't going to have another chance like this with Lauren's panther so she took it.

"I can feel something is wrong…so I am going to sit here in the grass and wait until you shift back to tell me" Bo says slowly folding her legs under herself and sat down looking up at the stars.

"You know I too lose someone who was very important to me, even though I was in high school Kyle and I loved like an old marry couple who been married for years. He was my first kissed, my first love and would've been my first lover if I hadn't killed him" Bo whispers feeling tears in her eyes, she really didn't like talking about Kyle that much. The panther ears perked up at the confession, Bo scooted a little closer but still manage to keep a good distant between them.

"I didn't know I was Succubus until a year and half ago, I just thought I was a regular girl who was in love with her high school sweetheart. I killed him because I sucked his entire chi from his body without even knowing I was doing it, and ever since I been on the run" Bo let a few tears fall from her eyes, the panther was struggling with the lion because he could feel his mate's distress. Even though Lauren's panther didn't like Bo, the panther couldn't deny the pull the succubus has on them all, but she couldn't forget Sara…she won't…even if it was painful to her heart.

"It's okay to love again, you don't have to forget her Lauren….I wouldn't want you to. She is still Ethan's mother and she will always be his mother, she will always be your first love. I just want you to acknowledge who I am to you, respect what this pull brings us both. I want to mend your heart…and give back the love that was taken from you all" Bo confesses wiping at her eyes, she never been this open or emotional. Dyson was never the type who needed the softer side of her, they just fucked and fought in wars together. She adored Dyson, because he was a strong protector who kept her and Kenzi safe but now as she looked down at the broken panther in front of her…she never wanted to kill Dyson so much until now. After about ten or so minutes, Bo was too busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the panther crawled over to her and put its head into her lap. Bo sat there frozen…should she touch her? Pet her? Bo didn't know until the panther nudged her head under Bo's hands. Bo smiled widely as she let her fingers get lost into the black silky fur, it was amazing how similar the panther and the lion hair felt but different.

"I just want to love you and protect you" Bo whispers as the panther put all it weight on Bo making her fall back laughing.

"God your heavy!" Bo smirked as the panther nuzzled her nose into the succubus neck, Bo rubbed the panther from her head all the way down to her back. It felt good to have someone touch her like this, it been far too long since anyone just let their fingers get lost inside her fur. The pain suddenly came rushing back as the panther whined pushing herself away from the woman. Bo was confused but didn't reach for the panther as she watched the huge cat shift into a small woman who shoulders were shaking and tears falling down her face. Bo quickly pulled the naked woman into her arms as Lauren cried….she cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Want to talk about it?" Bo asked after a moment of silence as Lauren tried to get herself together, pulling her pants and shirt back on…Lauren laid her head in Bo's lap and sigh.

"No…"

"Okay…that's fine, we can just lie here and wait until you're ready" Bo says falling onto her back in the grass, seconds later Lauren followed. They laid there in silence watching the night sky, Bo grabs Lauren hand which made the woman start crying all over again.

"Lauren something is seriously wrong…please let me help you, I hate seeing you cry like this"

"There's nothing you can do Bo, I had a memory come to me when I was sleep and I broke down."

"Which memory?"

"Bo..

"Lauren please it might do some good if you talk about it" Bo suggested

"I don't know where to start"

"Start at what your heart feels" Lauren closed her eyes pushing herself to roll on top of Bo and laid her head on the woman's chest.

"Do you know the song Unforgettable by Nate King Cole?" Lauren suddenly asked

"Yes…"

"My mother loved that song, she would always play it for me when I was sad or angry. The song always manages to calm me and give me serenity. I watched my father and mother dance to that song every night before bed, when I was little I promised myself that when I got married to a beautiful woman like my mom, I was going to dance with her to that song every night. And when I met Sara, I knew she would be the one I was going to dance with. We dance to the song on our wedding day, and every night after that…it was our song." Lauren started to cry making it hard for her to speak but Bo held her tight as tears left her own eyes.

"Sara always wanted me to sing the song to her, I never could say no to that woman to save my life. B…B…But when we were captured, she asked me every night to sing the song so she could fall asleep. But that night….that fucking night I sang…she never woke up that morning." Lauren mumbled as she pressed her face into Bo's chest.

"Lauren I don't know what to say" Bo says heartbroken, kissing the top of the woman's head squeezing her closer.

"Just hold me and don't ever stop loving me"

"I promise" Bo whispers in the cool night air.

 **Hope that wasn't too emotional**

 **I must say that was very sad to write.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Guess333 you are absolutely right, was I harsh in saying stealing? Yes. I have not read Imperfections make perfection until last night and discovered there are little similaries but not enough to say that the writer has stolen or plagiarized. So I will apologize for stating that comment, I do this writing shit for stress relief…I'm not here for anything else. And yes Mountain Fae and Finding Our Way are two of my favorite stories so far on this site and that's actually where I got my inspiration from, so if you think I have stolen or plagiarized…then I'm no better than the Author you all are accusing as well. If the Authors from Mountain Fae and Finding our way have any issue with my story, they can message me but until then I will continue to write this story to the end. There are similaries between those two stories with my story and I wish the author of Imperfection make perfection good luck on their story.**

 **What's lurking down in the Basement**

 **Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **I don't own shit but the plot.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"No…Absolutely not!" Lauren yells.

They were all sitting in the kitchen of the crack shack forming a plan on how they were going to get Dyson and his pack to the Dal, Lauren has shut down all of Lyric's opinions which involved Bo luring Dyson back into her bed.

"Are you fucking crazy Lyric?" Lauren says pacing the floor as Bo and Kenzi rolled their eyes at Lauren, they both thought the suggestion was actually perfect.

"Lauren" Bo called to her softly walking over to the agitated woman, Bo could see the fear in her mate's eyes.

"Bo he is unpredictable, callous, and has no tolerance for the human race. I can't leave him alone with you"

"You keep forgetting that I am his mate, he will not hurt me Lauren. I know you don't like hearing it but it will help us tremendously in trying to get him alone away from his pack. He loves me and Kenzi, he won't hurt us and that's what's Lyric is trying to get you to understand. It will work, just let Kenzi and I meet up with him first" Bo explained as Lauren felt all the anger and air leave her lungs, she couldn't fight this because she knew Bo and Lyric was right. She didn't want history repeating itself, but if Bo felt strongly about this…then she will get abroad with it.

"Okay"

"Really?" Bo gave her a weary look as Lauren smiled pulling the succubus into her arms, it wasn't everyday that Lauren gave in so quickly.

"Really Really" Lauren says kissing Bo lips softly.

"Okay then, so we're on for luring him to the Dal. Hale has contacted him and told him to meet him at the Dal"

"Wait! Hale is helping us capture his best friend?" Kenzi asked confused, she knew Hale and Dyson was like brothers.

"Trick gave the Dal to Hale to look over since he became the Ash, Dyson and him haven't been on talking terms after the shooting. He agrees to get Dyson to the Dal for me but he doesn't know why" Bo explained.

"So then what?" Lauren says looking back and forth between the four women.

"And then…I get Dyson to follow me to the backroom behind the bar, and that's when you guys can do what you do" Bo says shrugging her shoulders, she couldn't believe she was discussing Dyson's capture and pending death at her kitchen table where her and Dyson use to eat and laugh. Shaking her head to rid herself from the memories, she knew this was for the best. Her mate and Ethan would not be safe if she didn't do this.

Ethan

She miss the hell out of the little boy, she still couldn't explain the weird pull the boy had over her.

"I can see how difficult this is for you Bo, I'm sorry but I can't be sympatric to this" Lauren says moving some strands of hair from the succubus face to look at her.

"I know and I can't expect you to, he took the mother of your child away from you" Bo replied honestly. She hoped that when the time came, she would be strong enough to go through with it.

* * *

"Ethan what have I told about running in the house in your panther form?" Lauren was currently on the phone with Ethan as Bo, Kenzi, and Tamsin went to see Trick. Lyric and Lauren was left alone to their amusement until the girls came back home.

"I miss you too buddy, I will be back very soon…Yes with Bo and Kenzi" Lauren says rolling her eyes.

"Love you to the clouds and back" after another few minutes of threats and warnings if she didn't bring Bo back to Africa, Lauren finally hung up the phone and sat down next to Lyric on the couch.

"I swear that boy loves Bo more than me" Lauren says looking at the TV where Lyric was playing some type of game.

"Not true…I think you guys are neck to neck"

"Oh Geesh thanks…" Lauren rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose up when she saw what Lyric was playing.

"What the fuck are you playing?" Lyric laughed pausing the game and looking at Alpha who was too engrossed into the TV.

"Zombie hookers"

"What?"

"Hookers that are zombies, Kenzi and Tamsin got me addicted to the game a couple of days ago." Lyric says resuming the game as Lauren studied how only a head shot would kill the zombies. She continued to watch Lyric play when suddenly she saw a hooker sneak up behind Lyric.

"Fuck! Shit watch out" Lauren screams at the TV, Lyric paused the game and looked at Lauren with wide eyes.

"What? She was sneaking up on you! You didn't even see it...let me play"

"We can play teams" Lyric gave her the other controller and the birth of "Lauren the gamer was born". Three hours later, neither shifter heard the door open as the girls came walking into the house with pizzas and drinks. Kenzi damn near drop her bag as she saw Lauren playing her game.

"What the hell!" Kenzi says as Lyric smiled turning her face but not her eyes; they were trained on the TV. Lauren didn't acknowledge anyone as she pressed the buttons with speed.

"She is the got damn zombie hookers' guru, she hasn't lost yet!" Lyric says laughing as Kenzi threw her bags at Bo who barely caught it. running over to the couch, she flopped next to Lauren and smiled widely.

"Go Lauren GO!" Kenzi yells as Tamsin and Bo rolled their eyes.

"Another one bites the dust" Tamsin laughs as Bo started setting the table for dinner, she felt herself smile as she put two extra plates down. having Lyric and Lauren here was wonderful and exciting, they were a breath of fresh air for her and Tamsin…well when they weren't being assholes towards each other. They were sisters in all aspect, Bo though her and Kenzi fought all the time like sisters. Lauren and Lyric was too much alike and that's what makes their relationship so strong and unbreakable. She couldn't even describe the pain they both had to go through when Sara died, neither of them likes talking about it but she knew Tamsin knew more than she did. Lyric was more of the open book type, she was calm and always with a smile…Lauren on the other hand was too fucking rigid and serious all the time. It was like pulling teeth with Lauren in order for her say anything, but Bo could understand that. The woman was her wife, and she had to watch her die.

No one wanted to rehash that shit

"Okay kids….time to eat so cut the game off" Bo says, Kenzi signs and cut the power as Lauren glared at her and yells.

"What! I was just about to-

"You were about to come to the kitchen and grab your plate" Bo cut her off with a glare, Lauren rolled her eyes putting her controller down. walking over to the succubus, Lauren kissed her lips and grabbed her plate that was on the table.

"So what did Trick say?" Lyric asked, Bo looked at Kenzi who was busy looking at her pizza, she wanted nothing to do this conversation.

"Well first, one of Dyson's pack members was killed last night. He was torn apart and scattered all over the light Fae compound front yard, Trick doesn't know who this killer is but he does think this person is targeting the light Fae. The Ash and now this, we need to be careful. He likes the plan, but he wants Dyson persecuted here in the states at the light Fae compound"

"No" Lauren says putting her half eaten pizza down and wiping her face with her napkin

"This isn't up for discussion Lauren, Dyson is a light Fae and when a Fae is sentence to an execution, it has to be done in the light Fae compound dungeon" Bo explained but Lauren wasn't listening.

"Dyson and his pack will be executed on my land where all my people can have justice and closure for their Queen, I will not let that be taken away from them. Dyson is weak now, one of his members are dead. When a Alpha loses a pack member…it weakens the pack, now is our time to attack" Lauren explained

"We have waited for years for this opportunity, not that I don't trust your grandfather Bo, I just don't trust his ways of punishment. Trick will give them an easy death, Lauren will not…Lauren will drag it out until she can't no more and then when she feels that he has had enough…she will kill him. Trick has been friends with Dyson for a long time, he will try to give him an easy way out" Lyric explained as Bo sighed, she knew Lyric was right.

"He will not get an easy way out of this Bo, if your grandfather wants Dyson at his compound…then I can see to it that his pieces are sent to him."

"Gross!" Kenzi says dropping her pizza losing her appetite. Bo shivered at the thought of seeing Dyson's head or arm sent to her grandfather.

"Damn Lauren, I didn't know you wanted to go mafia style" Tamsin says laughing, her thoughts on the subject weren't really important but she did feel a little sad for her partner. She never thought Dyson could do something like torture, rape and kill someone who was innocent just because. Tamsin really though she knew him, but her loyalty has shifted drastically and she was still waiting on her Dark Fae to come raining havoc down on her for disappearing.

"Just let me try to convince my grandfather, he can't no to me forever" Bo says losing her appetite as well. She pushed away from the table and walked away, Lauren could feel the fear and sadness coming off Bo. Following the woman up to her room, Lauren leaned on the door folding her arms.

"If you can't handle doing this Bo I completely understand"

"I…I can, it's just I need some time to digest all this. Trust me I want him to pay for bringing so much pain to you and Ethan but fuck! I can't seem to make my heart stop sympathy for him" Bo says sitting down on her bed. Lauren slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her, Lauren didn't want to tell Bo to suck it up and get over it. Even though she didn't like it…Dyson had picked Bo for his mate.

"If you want to cry….cry. Dyson was your lover, friend and protector. I get it Bo, but I need to know if you are hundred percent in this baby because I can't have you backing out on me at the last minute"

"I swear I won't…I'm just being emotional" Bo says wiping at her eyes, Lauren kissed her tears away and hugged the sad succubus to her.

"Cry Bo…I know you want to" Lauren whispers as she felt Bo's shoulders shake with silence sobs.

"I'm sorry" Lauren says closing her eyes, she didn't know who she was saying sorry to but she knew she was just sorry.

* * *

Bo had convinced Trick to let them take Dyson out the country, so now here they were at the Dal. Eyes were on them soon as they walked in an hour ago, Kenzi had drowned three shots due to her nerves. Hale had updated them on Dyson's whereabouts, Lauren and Lyric was in the back waiting patiently.

"When did you say he was coming?" Bo asked Hale who was polishing shot glasses

"I told him that you were looking for him, he is having a hard time after finding his pack mate killed so callously. He thinks its Lauren and her pack, he is out for blood Bo."

"I know Hale and so is Lauren, but I can't just sit back and let him kill innocence people because he fears something he knows nothing about" Bo explained as Hale shook his head.

"I did my part but I won't just sit here and let your mate just slaughter him and his pack"

"I wouldn't expect you to Hale, he is indeed your brother"

"Yes he is…I love you and Kenzi to death but I have loyalties" Kenzi snorted

"Dude you broke that the moment you told him to meet us here"

"Why?" Hale asked confused

"Because how do you know we don't have Lauren here now waiting and stalking until we give the signal" Bo says as Hale eyes went wide.

"W…Why would you want to do that Bo! Dyson took you both in and off the streets, he helps you find your family and he gave you all his love…why?" Bo felt a pain of guilt hit her full force but Ethan's face came to her mind and she smiled.

"Because I have a family I need to protect Hale….you of all people should know that" Bo says, Hale tried to lung for the phone to warn Dyson but it was too late, Dyson came walking into the Dal looking heartbroken. Bo froze as Dyson walked closer to her, she could see that he was in pain.

"Dyson" She whispers his name like a lover would after not seeing their other half for years, Dyson tried to give her a smile but it didn't work. Bo finally jumped from her seat and hugged the tall man to her.

"I'm so sorry, I heard about your pack mate" Bo says pulling away quickly pulling Dyson away from Hale who was struggling with Kenzi who hands were covering his mouth. Bo got Dyson away from the bar and over to the back booth.

"W…What are you doing here. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you were-

"I'm your mate Dyson, I need to be here for you at this time."

"What about the bitch shifter and her bastard?" Bo's eye flinched in anger but she pushed it down quickly

"I want to help them Dyson, you shot at them! You shot at me! Ethan is an innocent boy. I couldn't let you kill him" Bo explained

"I know Bo, you are too nice for your own good. But you're here now and that's all that matters to me. I love you and miss you so much Bo" He whispers as Bo froze again, fuck! She was failing miserably at this, Lauren was going to fucking kill her!

"I love you too Dyson" He leaned in and kissed her, Bo was afraid of this. But to her surprised she didn't feel anything but he's wet lips mashing against hers. Bo moans into the kiss to make it seem like she was into it, pressing her hands to his cheek…Bo let a few tears fall her eyes as she pulsed him with a hard dose.

"I'm so sorry for this Dyson but please understand that I am only protecting my family." Bo says brokenly as she watched him lump forward and smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful" Dyson whispers at her

"And you are and forever be my first love" Bo kissed his forehead and heard the door burst open, she slowly got up from his lap and wiped her eyes. Lauren looked at her and then at Dyson, Lyric could see Bo losing her shit and she knew Lauren needed to console Bo first before wreaking havoc on Dyson.

"Go to your mate first Lauren" Lyric says as Tamsin was having a little struggle herself as she watch Lyric pulled Dyson up to his feet.

"Bo I know you're hurting but we need to leave now" Bo nods as they quickly tried to get out from the back door that leads to the alley. Meanwhile at the bar, Kenzi couldn't hold off Hale any longer and ran for it but was stopped by Dyson's pack walking into the Dal.

"Oh monkey shit on a stick!" Kenzi says running past the men and out the door, she ran like her life depended on it. she met up with the crew and saw a delirious Dyson being drugged by Lyric, she ran up to Bo and pointed back at the Dal.

"We need to move now because he's pack is here"

"Perfect" Lauren says letting go of Bo who looked confused as well as Kenzi, Perfect! This wasn't fucking perfect, they were outnumbered.

"What? You thought I didn't call for reinforcement" Lauren says pulling a black duffle bag out from the black truck parked in front of them. She pulled out four tranquilizer guns and gave them out to the three confused woman in front of her.

"Had Pyre shoot this over to me before getting the plane ready for takeoff some hours ago, all you have to do is aim and shoot" Lauren explained suddenly sniffing the air as her eyes turned green.

"Their close. Do not hesitate in shooting, your life might cost you for it" Lauren ready her gun as she help Lyric get Dyson in the car, once he was seated she shot him in the neck and turned back to the street where she saw the wolves gaining ground getting closer and closer. She never felt so happy in her life…she was finally getting her revenge. Just as they were getting closer and closer, Lauren suddenly saw a wolf head get blown off as they body fell tumbling into the ground hard. They all stood there shocked as the wolves were picked off one by one, Lauren screamed in fury trying to pinpoint where the shooter was firing from. When she was missed by a couple of inches, she retreated back yelling for them to get into the car.

"What the fuck!" Lyric yells scanning the rooftops as she jumped into the truck, they all squeezed into the truck as bullets smacked against the doors loudly. Bo and Kenzi screamed as Lauren pressed on the gas.

* * *

"I thought we were taking his pack as well?" Pyre asked only seeing Dyson slump body is thrown on the floor of the plane.

"Yes that was the plan until a mystery shooter started to shoot at us killing all the wolves in the process" Lauren growls out angry. She didn't want to be greedy, but she really wanted those fuckers who touched her wife. But she got the grand prize though so she was okay with that, Bo sat down in shock trying to figure out how her life gotten so fucked up.

"Do you miss the boring days where all we did was watched TV and pig out on ice cream" Bo asked Kenzi, Kenzi threw her arm over the succubus's shoulder and spoke.

"Yes I do. I don't think we're cut out for this mafia shit" Kenzi says watching Lauren drag Dyson sleeping to the back of the plane into a room.

"She really is going to torture him? I don't think I can watch it Bo. I know he is a asshole who killed her wife but he is still D-man…our wolf man" Kenzi whispers finally feeling her emotions catch up with her.

"I….I don't know Kenzi, this is so out of my hands now" Bo says catching Lauren's eye before Lyric slowly closes the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I won't be updating for a couple of days, my puppy thought it was okay to chew my entire power cord into pieces. Until I can find a power cord that fits my laptop, I won't be able to update as fast.**

 **What's lurking down in the Basement**

 **Characters are not mines…this is my first attempt so be nice.**

 **(Bo/ Lauren) Doccubus all the way**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content, if you don't like reading about genitals swap then this is not a fanfic for you. Be warned Lauren will be different in this fic.**

 **I don't own shit but the plot.**

 **Enjoy**

Bo and Lauren barely spent any time together since they landed back in Africa, Lauren knew why but chose to ignore it at the moment. Bo spent most of her time with Ethan in his room or with Kenzi, Tamsin and Lyric. Lauren wasn't complaining because she knew what Bo was doing, she was putting space between them over the whole Dyson thing. Lauren was trying to be understandable to a point but now it was just getting on her nerves. Lauren didn't really want to dish out everything the fucker did throughout her whole capture, but she might have to for Bo to understand where she was coming from. She knew Bo loved Dyson…sadly she couldn't change that. Lauren was confident in her relationship with Bo but still, a little voice in the back of her head told her to be careful. While walking down to the dungeon to talk to her sister to gets some answers, Lauren suddenly stops at what she sees. Bo and Dyson talking through the bars of his cage, Lauren was frozen in rage and betrayal.

"Bo you need to get me out of here, she will kill me!" Dyson whispers

"I can't do that, everything is all messed up now. Did you really kill her wife?" Bo asked him, it was hard for Lauren to stand there and not snatch Bo by her hair and kill Dyson right then and there.

"I had to Bo, They were killing my pack mates. What was I suppose to do? I fought back! She playing the victim because she lost her wife, I lost my brother as well" Dyson explained pulling at his chains. Lauren had enough of his lies and casually walking over to them.

"Nice to see you're down here having a chat with him but when I want to talk, you brush me off" Lauren says walking over to them. Dyson growls which she totally ignored and glared at Bo who looked afraid all of suddenly.

"I…I just needed some answers"

"Then come to me" Lauren yelled but Bo pushed her back

"I tried! But you're always close off when it gets too deep for you." She looked at Dyson who was looking at Bo.

"Whatever. Finish your talk I need to talk to Tyro anyway." Bo tried to grab her hand but Lauren yanked away and continue to walk towards the next cage. Opening the door walking in and sitting down next to the silent woman.

"Lauren please I don't know anything else" Tyro says

"Look something strange happen and I need you to really concentrate and tell me what you remember" She say more tenderly, Lauren was going to try another approach.

"Ethan and I were by the river bank, he was playing and I was lounging around. My eyes was closed when I attacked from behind, whoever it was that attack was very skilled and trained well. You know I am a hard person to beat other than you but this person got me down quick like they knew my moves or something. They took Ethan and that's when I limped back home to you"

"Not once did you see their face?"

"Not once but I did remember smelling some type of perfume or cologne, it smelt familiar but I couldn't pin point it though" Lauren growled in frustration and it made Tyro flinched back in fear, She felt like a jackass as Lauren reached for her hand.

"Tyro…

"No I deserved it Lauren, I got him taken. I should have fought more"

"Come on" Lauren helped her up and they both left the cage, she saw that Bo wasn't by Dyson anymore. Tyro growled lunging at Dyson but Lauren held her tight.

"You caught him!"

"Yes…but be patient my sister, we will have our revenge soon" Lauren said walking them back upstairs to get the panther something to eat.

* * *

Bo found Lauren sitting outside under a tree, she wondering if she should walk over or just leave the women alone.

"Hey" Bo says taking a few steps closer.

"Hey"

"Want to talk now?"

"DO I have a choice?" Lauren threw at her with a glare

"Lauren you don't have to do anything"

"Sit down" Bo sat down next to the panther but kept her hands to herself, Lauren was distant and Bo didn't want to irate the woman even more.

"So I am going to assume Dyson lied through whatever he told you"

"He told me you killed his best friend"

"Correct"

"He was trying to attack Sara and I intervene, I didn't plan on killing him…I lost my head and use too much force in my bite"

"So you didn't plan it because he and Sara use to be mated? Dyson told me that-

"That's what he's saying! That Scott and Sara was mated, unbelievable! Scott mated to Sara but Sara mated to me...almost like what Dyson did to you. He stalked her and harassed her until one day he tried to forced him on her and I snapped and attacked" Lauren explained looking down at her fingers, she hated talking about this shit.

"Then what happen?"

"Dyson found his body and declared war, Ethan was so little to understand what was happening around him. I was so focus on his safety that I gave Dyson a perfect opening to take Sara right from under my nose. I don't know what happened to her before I was capture and thrown into the dungeon with her, she never said but when I did see her again…I knew they had broken her already."

"Lauren you don-

"No, I have to get this out because you so desperately need answers so here there are" Lauren's tone was bitter and a little harsh.

"They created these weapons that have bullet lace with melted shiver, like I told you awhile back that shiver hurts me just like regular bullet would a human. I was shot over fifty times every day before they dormant my shifters. We were beaten and violated. Thank god I was stuck in my lion body form when they dormant my shifters, because if I was in my panther's body they would have raped me as well.

"Lauren I didn't know…I-

"When Sara finally died, they shot me with shiver and regular bullets until I was no longer recognizable. I was thrown into a comatose state that made it seems like I was dead, when I woke up I was face to face with Sara. I tried to heal her many times, I tried to pump my saliva into her veins. Saliva was the fastest way for me to heal a wound that is life threatened like a bullet to the head or a knife stab to the stomach. Once I knew she was gone forever, I manage to heal myself and carry her back to Africa where we had a nice memorial for her."

"So do you think I deserved to be beaten, violated, shot, and electrocuted all because I saved a woman from being raped by a deranged man who thought she was his mate" Lauren asked

"No. You was doing the right thing Lauren, Do didn't have to kill him but like you said your mate was in danger."

"But sometimes I wish I didn't kill him…Sara would still be here"

"You don't know that Lauren, Scott would have succeeded in not only raping her but killing her as well if he knows that she was mated to someone else"

"I'm tired of talking about this" Lauren suddenly got up walking away, she hated how vulnerable she got when she talks about Sara.

"It's okay to be sad Lauren, talking about it will help some"

"Whatever"

"Lauren what's really on your mind?"

"You seeing Dyson behind my back, Bo I am trying to understand but this shit is really fucking with my nerves. I trust you but I don't put it pass you to try to save him at the last minute. Dyson life is already over he just don't know it yet, and if you keep going down there and talking to him he will think he has a chance at escaping"

"Lauren I'm not trying to help him escape"

"Then what the hell are you trying to do then"

"I need closure."

"Closure you can have Bo, and matter of fact…Closure you will need because his days are coming quick and fast. We all decided his execution will be in two weeks"

"W…What?" Bo says shocked

"Yes two weeks so whatever closure you need, you better get it in before than" Lauren finished walking away from the shocked succubus.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes Ethan"

Is Bo going to be my new mommy?"

"Do you want her to be?" Ethan sighs rolling his eyes

"She can't be my girlfriend and my mommy at the same time duh mom" Lauren chuckled but pulled the little guy onto her lap.

"Ethan I need to tell you something"

"Okay shoot"

"Bo and I…Bo is very special to me. I like her very much, and one day I will marry her and she can be your mommy"

"She can't be both of our girlfriend mom!" Lauren could see that this conversation was turning sour quick.

"Ethan I love Bo, and I know you love her too but she can't be your girlfriend Ethan"

"You love her a lot?"

"To the moon and back"

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

"Okay I can give her up to you but if you hurt her, I will have to intervene got it" Ethan glared at her as she kissed his forehead. Leaving him to play with his toys, she saw Bo leaning against the door of his room.

"So you love me to moon and back" Bo says pulling on Lauren's shirt

"Yes I do" Lauren kissed her lips

"Well I love you just the same and I don't want anybody coming between us….anybody" Bo whispered pulling the shifter closer into the kiss.

"I love you Bo Dennis"

"As I love you Lauren Lewis" Bo whispers

"I don't like fighting with you" Bo suddenly says as Lauren nods into her neck pulling the succubus closer to her body.

"Can we go somewhere and chill, you haven't given me the full tour of the all land you have" Bo says pulling the shifter outside to the front porch.

"Well the only thing I can think of that I haven't showed you was the outer limits, it's where most non shifter animals live that we don't mess with." Lauren explained walking them through the grass.

"Ooh you think I can see a lion out here?" Bo asked excitedly as Lauren rolled her eyes

"My Lion don't fancy you anymore"

"I love your lion but I want to see a lioness" Bo held on to Lauren's hand as they maneuver through the tall grass.

"I'm the only male lion in this area for miles, so the lionesses are very wound up when they smell me around."

"You never….

"God no! That's disgusting Bo"

"Hey just checking" Bo laughs as Lauren rolls her eyes

"I have been celibate since Sara died, never have I'd had any desire to mate with anyone until I saw you in the bar that day. I wanted to kill you yes….but I wanted to fuck you before I did"

"Well good thing you figured out I was your mate, now you don't have to kill me"

"I'm still debating on if I should" Bo punched her hard in the stomach which made the shifter double over in laughter.

"Very funny jackass, my feet hurt…I don't do this walking shit" Bo complained as Lauren bend down ushering her to get on her back. Wrapping her legs and arms around the shifter, Bo kissed her neck softly.

"Haven't had a piggyback ride since high school"

"Pity. We don't have much to walk lazy bones" Lauren says walking them father into the savanna.

"It's very beautiful out here"

"My Mom use to do this with me, I would piggyback on her and she would just walks us for mile without getting tired. I miss her so much"

"I never really knew my Mom…well my biological Mom"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Succubus aren't known to be settling down. I was adopted by this amazing couple who took me in like I was there own and raised me well. I just now found my birth Mother before all this shit happen with Dyson and the wolves, I was actually on a mission to find her before I met you"

"We can still do that…find your mother that is. I have some great trackers that can track scent from here to Canada"

"Really you would do that?" Bo asked squeezing the shifters' neck hugging her back.

"I would do anything for you Bo" Lauren turned her head to capture the succubus lips with hers, Lauren's panther was slowly but surely letting her guard down with the succubus and Lauren couldn't be any happier. While they were kissing totally in bliss, they didn't notice the Black Panther ready to pounce in the tall grass.

She might not have seen it but she damn sure smelt it

Lauren quickly pulled away from Bo growling deep in her chest, slowly shaking Bo off her back and turning to where she smelt the intruder.

"Whoever you are, come out now and I might spare you your life" Lauren ordered, the sun was setting so it was difficult to see through the tall trees. Lauren could feel the hairs on her neck stand and that was all she needed to quickly push Bo behind her.

"Bo I want you to run home and gather the pack, I think someone is here…I can smell them"

"What! Hell no, I'm not leaving you here"

"Please Bo…I can handle myself but I need you to get Lyric now! And check on Ethan" Bo was torn when she said Ethan, Bo knew Lauren was right but she didn't want to leave her alone.

"GO!" Lauren growled turned into a roar as she shifted into her panther just when a black panther emerged from the grass lunging straight at Bo. Lauren collided with the cat and they went tumbling through the dirt snapping and biting at each other throats. Bo took off running as fast as she could trying to get to house to warn Lyric, Bo could hear the growls and whines of the two panthers fighting making hard for Bo to not turn around and go back to help. Just when Bo thought she was out of danger, she felt teeth slice through her thigh with a deadly grip.

"AHHHHH!" Bo screams as she tumbles down into the dirty grass as the Panther started to attack her legs.

"LAUREN!" Bo sobs and screams were loud enough to catch Lyric ear, she was trying her hardest to fight the panther off but it was too strong and Bo was losing too much blood. Before she blacked out, she heard growls and the weight of the panther was off her.

* * *

"Bring her in here!" Lyric yells as she carried Bo's mauled and mangled body into the house as Tyro carried Lauren.

"Tyro heal Lauren and do it fast Bo is losing a lot of blood" Lyric ordered the panther, several minutes later Lauren eyes popped open and blinked in confusion until she let out heartbreaking howl and fell off the couch she was lying on. She saw Bo lying on the sofa across from her, Lyric was pressing down on a deep wound on her lower stomach.

"Lauren we have to be fast she's dying"

"She can heal herself…move" Lauren says kneeling in front of her mate with tears in her eyes, she quickly started to lick all the visible wound she could see. She quickly pulled Tyro to her side and glared at the woman.

"Heal her arms!" Lauren orders her sister as she continued to lick up and through Bo's stomach down to her thighs and legs. It took awhile to close most of the deeper wounds, once the threat of her actually dying was eliminated, Lauren kissed her ass he quickly felt the pull of the woman's succubus. Lauren's anger was reach a all time high as she felt the fear and pain her mate was going through all because of a unknown panther. Once Bo was all healed and awake, Lauren didn't waste time to hug the succubus as she flew downstairs to the cage where the panther was. Snatching the whole cage door off the hinges, Lauren shifted into her lion and lung at the panther. This time Lauren got the drop and bit into the panther neck deeply until the panther whimpered and whine into submission. Lauren shifted back into her human and kicked the panther into the cage.

"Shift now before I kill you" Lauren voice was deep and furious, but all her anger and rage suddenly disappeared as the panther slowly shift into her…dead wife.

"S…Sara"

 **I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to do it. I know you all wondering how they hell is she alive? well I will explain that on the next chapter so stay tune. I hope everyone had a good holiday, until next time or until I buy another power cord lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : I** **'m sorry for the long ass wait, a lot of shit been happening in my life. I have become a new Auntie to a beautiful baby girl, I have a lost a close family member and the only thing getting me through this time is writing right now. So I do apologize for keeping you guys waiting.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **DOCCUBUS  
**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy.**

Before Bo could even open her eyes and see Lauren, she saw the panther back as she watched her disappear down in to the dungeon. She struggled to sit up but when she got into a sitting position, she felt a body crashed into hers.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy your okay" Kenzi yelled crying. Tamsin was on her other side with a pissed off worried looked on her face.

I'm fine Kenzi" Bo told her hugging the little woman to her, but her eyes was locked with Tamsin cold ones.

"How the fuck did you guys get caught snoozing like that! You almost died Bo" Tamsin said folding her arms, Bo was a little surprised at the emotions she was seeing from Tamsin. Bo grabbed the pissed off woman's hand.

"I need to see Laur-

They all heard a crash and yelling downstairs and then a loud growl. Bo knew that growl from anywhere, she stood up to run but stumbled but caught her balance and flew down to the dungeon to see what the hell was going on...

* * *

"Lauren please stop and calm down!" Lyric yelled trying to keep her Alpha from killing her sister... And her supposedly dead wife. She never seen Lauren this out of it before, she needed Bo to try and calm Lauren down quick. Lyric was still reeling from the shock herself, not even a few feet away was her sister. Lyric was confused as to how her Alpha hasn't recognized her at first scent. Sara was trying to get through Lauren but it was just making her Alpha more hostile, Lyric knew she couldn't keep Lauren locked in the hole she got her in for long.

"Let me go Lyric now! That's an fucking order!" Lauren screamed as Lyric tighten her grip fighting the order with every inch of power she had. .

"No. I need you to calm down and listen, look who you're trying to kill! It's Sara Lauren! Clam down"

"No it's not! I buried her, this is some type of fucking shape shifting magic shit going on!" Lauren said dropping all her weight and quickly grabbing Lyric arm twisting it until her grip loosen and she lunged at the mystery woman that was going to die tonight. Just when she was inches, the woman didn't try to cover herself. Lauren quickly saw brown hair as Bo suddenly grabbed the woman as they rolled away from Lauren mid shift. Bo quickly crouched over the woman and looked at her mate, Bo didn't know why she felt the need to protect this woman. But when she looked down into the woman's eyes, she knew why...this was Ethan mother...Lauren dead wife looking up at her confused, angry, hurt and grateful.

"I know you can hear me Lauren, clam the hell down and shift back now" Bo demanded Lauren but Lauren growled louder walking towards her. Her fur puffed out and her teeth bared. Bo backed the woman farther away as she glared at her lover.

"Don't you growl at me! Turn back now" Bo voice was ice that Lauren couldn't ignore as her bones cracked and shift without her permission, breathing hard and low and naked as the day she was born.

"Bo stand down now! This doesn't concern you" Lauren said not looking from the woman, Bo felt a pain in heart at that but chose to ignore it.

"You must be mistaking if you think this doesn't concern me Lauren! Lyric please go and get her some clothes" Bo ordered Lyric who nodded and ran up the stairs, Lauren watched the Leopard disappear.

"Why are you defending the same person who just tried to kill you? That's not fucking Sara! She would never attack me" Lauren growled stepping closer as Bo glared at her.

"Can we all just please calm down and talk this out" Bo suggested as Lauren growled turning her head away from her. Lauren felt hurt and betrayed once again, why the hell was Bo defending this impostor. Lauren let her eyes look over to the woman who was holding her neck as it bled furiously, Lauren lion was raging inside his cage at how close Bo was to their attacker...protecting her.

"Bo please...can you just step away" Lauren tried to keep clam in her voice, Bo looked into Lauren's eyes. She could easily see the fear in her eyes, she didn't blame Lauren but Bo knew the woman wasn't going to try anything. She might have caught the drop on them earlier but Bo knew the woman was too scared to do anything now. Quickly snatching the clothes from Lyric and getting dressed, she walked over to Bo and roughly grabbed her arm pulling her behind her.

"Talk...if i don't like what comes out of your mouth. Your dead" Lauren told the woman who was struggling to breath through her nose because her mouth was filling with blood. Lyric rushed over to her sister and saw that the wound was deep

"Lauren she dying please heal her!"

"No"

"Lauren you must heal her if you want answers" Bo told her as Lauren shook her head, this was not real. This couldn't be true. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes as Bo caressed her cheek.

"I know you're mind going a million miles a minute, I know you're in pain and hurt but we need answers. We need to know if this is really Sara" Bo tired to make her understand, but Lauren was afraid...afraid of what was going to be said. A irritated growl erupted from Lauren's lips and walked over to the woman. Looking into her green eyes was too much for Lauren as she quickly latched on to the woman's neck and pushed as much saliva she could into the wound. The woman closed her eyes and whimpered at the closeness as a sob burst through her lips. Sara grabbed Lauren shirt tightly pulling her closer as Lauren growled at the action but didn't let go. Pulling back quickly as they all watched the wound close, Lauren quickly grabbed the woman's neck and glared at her.

"Now talk"

"I...I...can..can't brea-

"How the fuck is she going to talk if your squeezing her windpipe!" Lyric growled at her Alpha pushing her away from her sister. Bo quickly helped Lauren up as she grabbed Lyric by her neck and threw her,

"If you ever touch me like that again...I will bury you next to your sister" Lauren threatened, before anybody could say or do anything, everyone heard a loud smack echoed through the dungeon. Lauren head snapped at the pure power behind the smack, Bo hand was on fire but she didn't let it show as she glared at Lauren.

"Have you lose your mind" Bo spit at her lover, Lauren gritted her teeth balling her fist as her eyes turn furious red.

"I told you if you put your hands on me ag-

"Shut the fuck up! Oh big bad Alpha always have to flex her power, but not with me. I know how to bring you to your knees and I will in front your whole pack if you don't calm the fuck down." Bo yelled her eyes turning bright green in her anger, Lauren gasped when she saw it but it was gone just as fast as it came settling on the regular pissed off blue orbs.

"Now we all are going to go outside and talk calmly because I don't want Ethan to see or hear any of the shit...understood?" Bo demanded as everyone nodded or bowed their head, Lauren was just staring at her with passionate eyes that was filled with rage, hurt and a little bit of embarrassment. Bo grabbed Lauren hand and they all followed them out to the back tunnel that took them outside.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here, Lyric can you please start" Bo asked as Lauren was just staring at the ground trying to get her hand out of Bo's but didn't want to hurt her in the process. Bo didn't know what the hell the outcome was going to be after everything was said and done. She feared that Lauren would take Sara back and leave her, or Lauren will end up killing the woman out of hurt and anger. Bo knew without a doubt that everyone had that same question.

Where the hell has she been?

"I'm going to ask you a few questions?" Lyric told the woman who was rubbing her neck, she looked so broken and lost and hurt. But what if Lauren was right and this was just someone imposing as her dead wife. How could Lauren not know? Shouldn't she had smelt her before she attacked? Bo didn't know the answers but she sure as damn well was going to get them.

"Sure" The woman small voice said.

"If you are Sara, my sister. Then you know you have a little boy named Ethan, my question is to you...where is hiss birthmark?" Lauren head snapped up at the question, not a lot of people knew about Ethan's birthmark but Lauren, Lyric, and Sara. Not even Bo knew where it was.

"He has a birthmark shaped like a heart on the roof of his mouth" Lauren growled suddenly standing.

"Bullshit! How do you know that?" Lauren screamed

"Lauren I know this is such a shock but please believe me, I am Sara. Ethan was born by the lake surrounded by family, you passed out when you saw him come out, you tore Tyro hand off when she almost dropped him in the water" Tyro gasped as the rest of the pack.

"Dear god it is her" Tyro said looking at the woman as Sara smiled at her.

"I was there when you got ambushed Tyro, you tried your hardest to protect him. It was a Dark Fae that kidnapped him, I was tracking him down but then Ethan got lost and then I couldn't find him anymore until I saw Ethan with her at some Fae diner. I knew I couldn't just ambushed and take him without getting killed" Sara said glaring at Bo.

"Why don't you smell the same" Lauren suddenly asked

"Lau-

"Answer the fucking question!" Lauren growled making both Bo and Sara jumped, Sara licked her dry lips in fear and utter pain she was about unleash.

"Do you remember when we went out for a walk by the river bank the day I was kidnapped?"

"Yes I remember everything that day"

"Okay then you remember what we did at the river bank"

"Yeah we fucked...get on with it" Sara flinched at the harsh word as she quickly wiped at her eyes.

"We made love...we never f..fuc...anyway, I tried to tell you something. I been trying to build the courage to tell you for awhile but I was scared. I told myself I was going to tell you that day. But then the attack happened and I couldn't find you and then out of nowhere there you where. I was so happy but so sad that I saw you, because I knew they where going to try to break you."

"Why don't you smell the same, this will be my last time asking you" Lauren threatened but Bo pulled her back down in her chair.

"Let her finish Lauren" Bo said wishing Kenzi or Tamsin was out here with her, something deep inside her knew what Sara was going to say and if she was right...all hell was going to break loose. She knew for a fact Dyson will not live to see sunset.

"I didn't want to tell you while we were going to die because what was the point in hurting you more than they were already doing. I swear Lauren I wanted to tell you so bad" Sara started to crying, Lyric quickly consoled her.

"Tell me what?" Lauren said as her voice cracked

"I did died but I didn't stay that way, I could hear you talking to me. I was so scared because you was right there and I couldn't open my eyes and hug you...kiss you. Your saliva tried but my wound were just too much but because I had my own little healer growing inside me jump kicked my recovery"

"W...Wha-" Lauren stuttered falling back in her seat.

"I was pregnant and the baby powers healed me from the inside out, it took so long that when I did wake up, it was two years later. I wasn't where you left me and the baby was nowhere to be found."

"No...No..NO I would have smelt that! I would have smelt my child growing inside you!" Lauren said as tears filled her eyes.

"I knew we were in a middle of a war so I put a protection around the baby and Ethan, no one could have smelt him or knew I was pregnant. Whoever took me from my burial knows why I don't smell the same, they knew I was pregnant and took me in there care but left me alone when I woke up. I'm so sorry I attacked I wasn't thinking. I saw her and immediately attacked because I have seen her with Dyson before. I thought she was the enemy." Sara said looking at Lauren's broken face. Lauren sat there frozen not knowing what to feel.

Sara was pregnant

The baby saved her life

"I'm so sorry Lauren I wanted to tell you but I knew that would have put our baby at risk, I didn't know I was going to be kidnapped. I woke up in Texas naked and all alone, I gave birth that's only thing I know. I have been searching all this time for him or her but when Ethan got kidnapped I rerouted my search and killed the Fae and the Ash because he had put the order out for it. I'm still confused as to how anyone knows about Ethan"

"We don't know yet either, but Dyson is still waiting his execution" Lyric said rubbing her sister shoulders.

"Why is she here if her mate is being executed, should she be execu-

Lauren growled loudly making Sara put her hands in front of face to protect it. Lauren was puffing and huffing with so much anger and hurt. Then suddenly her anger slowly turned into sorrow. The pain in her chest was too much as she grabbed her shirt and let off a loud broken howl that broke every last heart out there. Falling to her knees sobbing, both Bo and Sara ran to her but stopped suddenly and glared at each other.

Uh oh. Shit was about to hit the fan.

 **Thank you for all who are still reading.**

 **What's going to happen? Will they find the missing child? Where has Sara been hiding? What Bo going to do? who the hell is this mystery person who helped Sara?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Happy I still have great supporters :)**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **DOCCUBUS**

Bo sat on the edge of the king size bed and stared at her lover, Even in her sleep Lauren looked devastated. When Bo saw Lauren drop to her knees in anguish, she immediately knew she had to get her out of there before she exploded.

A baby.

Lauren's baby.

Bo couldn't wrap her head around it, so she knew all too well Lauren was going crazy. But that was just the beginning of the shitty situation she was stuck between.

Sara.

The supposed dead wife was not so dead anymore, she was breathing the same air as them all and truthfully it bothered Bo to the extreme. Looking down at the blond, Bo wish she could just get a look into Lauren's mind to see where her thought process was. Will Lauren break the bond forming between them? Did Sara really think she could just walks back into Lauren's life and pick up where they left off? Bo didn't know because Lauren was a hard shell to crack. Running her fingers through blond locks, Bo felt true fear for the first time since being thrown into the Fae world.

She could lose eveything right about now.

Ethan.

Oh my god! The boy didn't even know that his mother was actually alive, will the tingle inside her chest go away when Ethan no longer request her presence anymore? God! Bo was losing her shit...fast and no one could help her but the woman lying down next to her.

"Bo" Lauren voice was scratchy and hoarse from crying herself to sleep. Bo quickly crawled up the bed and laid beside Lauren.

"Yes it's me baby, how do you feel?" Bo asked rubbing the woman's cheek. Bo hated how weak her lover looked, never did Bo could ever picture her badass Alpha could look so broken and lost.

"Please tell me all that was a really bad dream" Lauren said praying to all hell it was. Bo gave Lauren a sad smile and squeezed her hand in support.

"I wish I could tell you it was but I would be lying"

"Bo?"

"Yes Lauren?" Lauren rolled onto her stomach and looked Bo in her eyes. Bo could see tears clouding the shifter's eyes.

"She's alive"

Bo swallowed and blinked back her tears and smiled.

"Yes she is. Her pictures don't do her any justice, she's beautiful Lauren" Bo said not breaking the intense eye contact they were having. Lauren rolled on top of Bo and gave her an unreadable expression.

"I have another child…" Lauren voice cracked as the tears finally fell hitting Bo cheeks as they meshed with the succubus tears.

"Yes" Bo voice crack right along with Lauren's, this was so fucked up.

"Whatever you decide to do, I will be right here for you. I'm not going anywhere" Bo told her as Lauren shook her head rolling off the succubus.

"Everything is so fucked up right now"

"Lauren?"

"Yes?" Bo couldn't look her in the eyes when she asked the million dollar question. She couldn't handle the possible answer she might get. So she looked up at ceiling and squeezed the silk sheets in her fingers.

"Is this the end for us now?" Bo voice echoed through the quiet room. Seconds went by...then minutes and Bo heart slowly started to break with every silent minute that went by. After a few minutes of silence, Bo knew her answer and the broken whimper that escaped her throat was painful. Quickly rolling out of the bed and stumbling towards the door, Bo couldn't see anything because her tears were clouding her vision. Silly her, thinking Lauren wanted her after finding out her wife was alive and still beautiful as ever. Just when the door open, it slammed closed with so much force...the wood cracked loudly. Bo saw a white hand holding the door closed, too scared to look up...Bo stood there trying not to lose her shit.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Bo could feel Lauren's breath on her neck, she leaned against the door and shook her head.

"Nowhere" Bo whispered as she felt her body be turned and picked up.

"Exactly...nowhere, don't tell me you were running away succubus?" Lauren said walking them back to the bed, Bo wrapped her arm and legs tighter around Lauren.

"I...I don-

"Shut up." Lauren snapped making Bo shut her mouth tightly.

"I never pictured you as the type to run away when shit gets a little too rough" Lauren says kissing down the succubus's neck to her cleavage. Bo let her eyes fall shut at the feeling.

"You don't get to leave me. Not now...not ever. Whatever I decide to do. Do you hear me?" Lauren ripped the shirt right down the middle and pulled the woman's bra up taking a nipple into her mouth...biting the little nub hard.

"Fuck!" Bo yelled squeezing Lauren's shirt in her hands.

"Do you understand Bo?" Lauren quickly pressed her hand against the succubus jean covered pussy and squeezed.

"Y...Yes"

Lauren quickly shift emotions and gathered the succubus in her arms forcing her to look into her eyes. Bo slowly let her eyes open as tears fell. Lauren could easily see the fear in the woman's eyes. She mentally kicked herself for putting it there in the first place.

"I love you"

Bo went stiff in Lauren's arm, her eyes went wide in surprise.

"W...What?"

"I love you Bo, I know I don't say that enough but I do and I'm not going to sit here and tell you that Sara didn't just turn my life upside down. But I am sitting here telling you that I have falling in love you."

"Lauren I-

"Shh...just let me show you just how much I need you" Lauren laid the succubus down and took every piece of her lover's clothing off slowly. Bo couldn't do anything but lay there and take it, her eyes burning bright blue.

"So fucking beautiful" Lauren whispered letting her lips guide her path, it dawned on Lauren that they haven't really made love before. It was always rushed or hard or fast, Lauren never took her time with Bo like she always had with Sara. They were like night and day, Sara was like coffee early in the morning as Bo was like heroin deep inside her veins at night. She decided to take her time with Bo, letting the succubus feel every touch...every kiss. Making her way down the bed and between her lover's thighs, Bo bit her lip pushing her hips off the bed.

"Please"

Lauren licked her lips and slowly wrapped them around the woman's swollen clit. The gasp that left Bo's lips was music to Lauren's ears. Making love to her lover's pussy was like being on death row and eating your last meal.

"Lauren baby please! I...I fuck me please" She damn near yelled pulling Lauren face from her pussy and started to lick her own juices from the woman's chin. Quickly pulling her jeans down and off, Bo ripped the shirt off Lauren. Seeing that she was wearing a bra, Bo quickly swirled her tongue around the rosy peak nipple. Lauren dick was so hard she knew if she didn't bury herself inside Bo now...she going to blast her shit all over the sheets. Bo grabbed the heavy appendage and started to stroke her up and down her wet entrance coating Lauren with her juices.

"Slow" Lauren whispered removing Bo's hand from her erection and kissed the woman softly.

"Make love to me" Bo mumbled in their kiss, Lauren nod against her neck and pushed slowly inside.

Inch by inch, Bo grip got tighter around her neck.

"Umm" Bo moaned as she felt full, her succubus was purring loudly as Lauren filled their body up. Pulling out, Lauren moved Bo's hair away from her face and pushed all the in until their hips were touching. Bo pushed against Lauren's chest and arched almost off the bed as a loud moan ripped from her throat.

"Yes baby feel me...feel how much I need you" Lauren groaned burying her face inside Bo's neck. Bo scratched and pulled at Lauren, squeezing her ass making her go deeper.

"I feel you" Bo whimpered taking Lauren's face in her hands, she felt her orgasm creeping...opening her mouth as the blue stream quickly started to overtake them both.

"Fuck Bo" Lauren hissed as she felt Bo hands pulse her in the back making her arch deeper inside and go stiff.

"Cum with me" Lauren moaned quickly feeling her dick swell to the point she couldn't hold it in any longer. Bo felt it swell inside her and crashed her lips to Lauren's and took all the chi the shifter was given and they both flew over the edge together. Lauren growl definitely could've been heard miles away as she emptied herself inside Bo.

Lauren found Sara sitting down by the river bank with her head in her hands, memories suddenly crashed into Lauren as she had a flashback of Sara riding her with her head thrown back…

"Lauren?" snapping her out of her memory, Lauren sat down next to the woman. Closing her eyes and inhaling a gulp full of the woman's scent...nothing made her recognize the woman as her mate. Her panther was quiet, she didn't blame her panther. All of this was confusing as hell, she was holding her lion back...he was a little peed off for leaving Bo to sleep to come out here.

"I know you don't want me around Ethan right now but-

"No buts. You are not seeing him period." Lauren snapped but quickly blew out a breath trying to calm down.

"Sorry"

"No I'm sorry, this is all messed up. Ethan knows that his mother is dead, how could he understand this shit storm? He will think you lie and left him, just...let me figure out some stuff first. I will have to talk to Bo and see wha-

A growl ripped from Sara's lips at the woman's name. Lauren matched her growl and glared at the woman.

"Lauren what the hell is she doing here? Do you know that she is Dyson's mate!"

"No she's not, looks like history has repeated itself. She is my mate everyway possible...I don't feel anything when I see you S...Sara. How is that possible?"

"I had a blood tranfusion before I woke, If you smell harder you could smell another scent inside me. I have lost you haven't I?"

Lauren didn't need to say it out loud, Sara felt tears fall down her face. Lauren ran her fingers through her hair not knowing what to do, she dreamt of this moment a thousand times. Here was her beautiful wife alive inching away….

"I want to feel something so bad"

"But you can't...I figured that, that's why I never showed my face until now. When I saw the succubus near you I thought she was attacking you. But when I looked closer, I saw that you were kissing her...and I couldn't believe it and attacked"

"I'm trying to understand your point of view but if you try to attack her again...I won't be accountable for my actions, Lyric be damn...I will rip your shifter right from your body" Lauren threatened as Sara nodded in fear. Looking at her wife, Sara could see how much her death changed her once soft and loving best friend.

This person in front of her was a stranger.

"You can't be caught by Ethan here so I will take you to our place...do you remem-

"Yes I remember" Sara said softly letting flashback of their lovemaking on the plush white couch in the living room invade her mind. Shaking her head, she followed Lauren right to the black wooden door, she took a chance and hugged Lauren to her tightly. Immediately Lauren stiff but quickly relaxed and hugged the woman back.

It was quick but Lauren felt it.

Her panther felt a spark run deep in her bone but it was gone just as fast as it came. Scared and confused by the feeling, Lauren pushed the panther off her and quickly turned and disappeared leaving a heartbroken Sara on the steps.

 **Well looks like a bowl of fucking mess. Hearts are going to be broken after everything is said and done.**

 **Dyson execution is on its way...what will Bo do?**

 **Until next Time**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. To the review about Lauren's body structure, she is female, she has breasts, only thing different is her genitals.

This will not be a poly fic, there will be no threesome between the women.

Bo/Lauren

DOCCUBUS

Rated M

I don't own nothing.

888888

Lauren found Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin with Ethan in his room, it was a nice benefit in having a huge fucking house like Lauren had because Ethan's room was far away from all the bullshit and noise. Leaning against the door, she could see the stress etched across Bo's face. I don't think Lauren actually thought it through to leave her mate after making love to talk to her wife.

"You guys having a party without me?" She said walking into the room, Bo eyes suddenly turned blue in anger as she smelled Sara on the shifter. Lauren shook her head at her stupidness, of course Bo would smell the other woman on her...and of course she would go see Sara right after they had sex.

"No...you walked in right on time"Bo said not taking her eyes off the shifter, Kenzi and Tamsin could feel the tension but chose to ignore it.

"Mommy Bo said we are baking cookies today! I want peanut butter with chocolate chip chunks and-

"Slow up lil dude, you want all that in one cookie?" Tamsin asked smirking at the boy, Tamsin never been the kid type. But somehow this little boy made her smitten.

"Yes a gigantic monster cookie we all can share!" Ethan yells excited as they all laughed, Lyric suddenly walks up behind Lauren.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lauren nod turning to face the panther. She could feel the anger rolling off her Beta. They quickly walked away from Ethan's room and down the hall to a empty room.

"What's up?" Lauren said sitting down on the edge of the computer desk. Lyric gave a bitter laugh and looked at her Alpha.

"So you made Sara sleep at the lighthouse? If you haven't forgot this is still her house too!" Lyric voice boomed loudly as Lauren quickly closed the door and glared at her Beta.

"Lower your voice! What the hell was I supposed to do huh? Have them both in the same house? Plus Ethan likes to roam, what the hell am I supposed to do if he catch a glimpse of his dead mother?" Lyric paled at that, she really didn't think about Ethan. Fuck! All of this was so fucking messed up. Lyric watched Lauren pulled at her hair in frustration.

"You're absolutely right...I'm sorry for raising my voice at you"

"You attacked me as well Lyric, any other pack member would've tried that would be dead"

"I know"

"I don't think you do, you been very disobedient and I'm trying to overlook it but you keep doing it...at this point I will have act on it"

"Do what you must but I won't take it back, she is blood…"

"And I am pack...it's the same thing, we are family in every way and that's why I haven't pulled your spinal cord through your chest yet" Lauren said folding her arms. Lyric shudder in fear because she have seen the shifter do it before.

"How are you feeling?" Lyric suddenly asked, Lauren shook her head and pushed away from the desk.

"I'm all fucked up inside, my pack is crumbling around me, my dead wife not dead like I thought, and I have a child somewhere, so yeah I'm feeling all fucked up"

"Yeah that shit shocked the hell out of me...another kid"

"What the hell am I going to do with another child? We don't even know if the kid even alive, if so...how am I gonna find it?"

"Do that mind link thing you do with Ethan"

"Ethan had to learn to open his mind to me, plus I haven't mark the child so the bond hasn't form"

"Damn"

"Yeah. I want to be so angry but I can't be for some reason. I wanted to kill her...so bad then she tell me this shit. All I can think about is how much she went through to stay alive and I'm balls deep in another female"

"Bo is not just a female you fucked, she is your mate"

"Sara was too and look at how that turned out"

"Sara my sister and yes I would want you guys back together but I can see that will not happen, Bo is your mate Lauren...the Alpha female pull she has is very powerful...Sara never had such power over us like Bo has. You both are unstoppable together" Lyric said

"What am I going to do Lyric, Sara is alive. I have dreamt this day for so long, how is it that because of her scent...I don't feel a pull to her anymore? How can years of unconditional devotion and love can be erased just like that"

"I don't know Lauren"

"She still has the love...I don't. How is that fair?" Lauren whispered feeling more pity for the panther, if the roles were reverse...Lauren could have never stand by and watch her mate love another.

She would have end up killing them all

"Just please talk to her, she is hurting a lot"

"If Bo allow me to then I'll consider it" Lauren said opening the door and walking out signalling to Lyric that their conversation was over. While walking towards the backyard where her pack was lounging. She quickly growled getting their attention, they needed a immediate pack meeting.

"I know these past few months has been crazy, and yesterday brought a ghost back to life. I really dont know how this all will dissolve but I sure you that this family will stsy strong"

"Sara alive. So what happens with Bo?" One of her pack members yelled. Lauren shook head and cleared her throat.

"Bo has mated to all of my shifters, I can't unmate with her because Sara is alive"

"Who is our queen then?" Tyro asked the million dollar question.

"..." Lauren response was stuck in her throat, she really couldn't answer that question, she look on to the confused faces of her pack.

"At this point we don't know yet but rest assure we will have one. Dismiss." Lyric said quickly taking over as she watched Lauren get lost in her thoughts. As everyone disappeared, Lyric grabbed Lauren's shoulder and squeezed.

No words needed to be said at that moment.

88888

"So we just gonna by past that whole awkwardness between you and Lauren?" Kenzi said tearing through the grocery bags that her man candy just delivered.

"Yes we are because little ears are listening" Bo gritted irritated as she torn through the spread sheet for the cookies twice already.

"Talk in codes then"

"Kenzi please...not now" Kenzi dropped the brick of cookie dough and dragged her best friend towards the door.

"We will be right back...don't start without us" Kenzi told the pair who was fighting over the spoon that was covered with melted chocolate. Once Kenzie and Bo was out of ear reach, Kenzi looked at her best friend worriedly.

"Talk to me babe"

"I...I don't know" Bo said pacing the hallway they were in.

"What happen when you guys disappeared earlier?" Bo blushed as Kenzi laughed.

"Should've known that, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that Lauren is fucking clueless! She does things without thinking. She left me in bed naked to run off to her wife!"

"Bo I highly doubt something happened"

"Not the point, something could happen...Lauren's panther was heavily mated to Sara. I'm just scared...I know Lauren loves me but I ca-

"Hold up...How do you know Lauren loves you, did she say it"

"Yes she did" Bo said as Kenzi squealed

"Okay so what's with the mini panic attack?" Kenzi asked as she watched Bo eyes turn blue.

"Sara. Lauren's emotions might have changed but Sara's hasn't. She is intitled to fight me for her throne because she is still queen and the mother of Ethan"

"Well ain't that a blender of all types of fucked up shit" Kenzi pouted.

"But too bad no one told Sara how much of a badass succubus you are." Kenzi smirked as Bo laughed hugging her best friend.

"I want to talk to her"

"Why?" Kenzi asked confused

"There still too many unanswered questions looming around"

"Shouldn't Lauren do that? I don't think she would appreciate you coming up to her right now"

"Too bad no one told her that I don't give a fuck either" Bo said walking away from her friend.

"Just be careful...succubus her ass if she tries anything!" Kenzi yells after her friend.

888888

Sara heard a knock at her door, the scent wasn't either Lyric or Lauren...It froze her for a second.

It was the succubus

"What the hell do she want?" Sara whispered yanking the door open, letting her eyes change from earth green to her panther's vicious dark green.

Green meet Blue

They both stared at each other

Dun Dun Dun….

Will this talk be civilized?

Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **DOCCUBUS**

 **Enjoy**

Lauren made her way back to the kitchen where she saw Tamsin put her son in a headlock.

"Release the boy" Lauren said as Tamsin glared playfully at Ethan who stuck his tongue out at the blond. Lauren looked around the kitchen for her lover, she wanted to cuddle with Bo but she didn't see her.

"Kenzi where's Bo? I thought she was in here making cookies with you guys?" Kenzi looked at Tamsin who shrugged her shoulders smirking.

"Well…." Kenzi said looking away from the shifter.

"No…She wouldn't" Lauren said eyes wide in fear as it dawn on her where Bo went, quickly putting Ethan down and flying out the door. Tamsin quickly threw the dirty bowl she was cleaning in the sink and followed Lauren out the kitchen.

"Where you going!" Kenzi yelled at Tamsin who turned and smirked.

"I am not about to miss Bo get her ass handed to her, world war three is going down at the lighthouse" Tamsin yelled disappearing leaving Kenzi with a confused Ethan.

8888888888888888

"Can I come in?"

"Word around town, this is now your land now...do what you want" Sara said turning her back to the succubus and walking away.

Bo walked into the house not taking her eyes off the panther, following the woman into the kitchen. Sara mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out why this woman was in front of her.

"If it's a thank you you're looking for, sorry to waste your time"

"I'm not here for that but a thank you would be appreciated...I did save your life" Bo said pulling a stool out and sitting down. Sara gave an unladylike snort and quickly poured water in the coffee pot.

"Then what do you want?"

"I just came here to say-

"Say what? That you won, that I have lost my wife! What can you possibly say to me" Sara lost her composer for a minute, Bo could see how broken the woman looked and feel.

"I came to say I know how you feel. To watch your lover love someone else, I won't apologize for loving Lauren but I will apologize for the hurt I have cause you" Bo said as Sara gave a bitter laugh.

"I don't want or need that half ass apology you just spat out of your ass succubus, the only reason you are a factor is because my blood is different...It doesn't appeal to Lauren's shifters anymore" Sara said crushing the mug in her hand.

"You are dead...according to the world, you are not a factor anymore...period" Sara's eyes turned dark green which made Bo brown one's turn blue in reflex. They stared at each other for a minute until Sara quietly laughed.

"I do see the appeal, I bet her lion just loves you to pieces" Sara said as Bo nods her head.

"He was the first to mate with me...the rest eventually followed. Her panther took some time to convince but she submitted nonetheless"

"Gia doesn't submit to nobody" Sara suddenly said making Bo look at her confused. Sara laughed smugly.

"Ummm she didn't tell you her shifter's names huh?" Bo frowned not liking that this bitch got one up on her, fuck! How the hell didn't she know her mate's shifters name.

"She'll tell me when she ready too, plus we really haven't had the chance to talk...we don't talk much with all the fucki-...I mean mating we do" Bo said smugly as she watched Sara face turn deadly pale.

"How does it feel to be a homewrecker?" Sara threw at the succubus but Bo just smirked and rested her chin on her hands that was on the counter.

"Wouldn't say homewrecker since you're suppose to be dead...To death do you part...as I see it Lauren fair game" Bo snapped back as Sara growled taking a step which made Bo jump out of her seat ready for a fight, but before a fight could break out, Lauren came bursting through the door.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lauren yelled quickly walking over to the two heated women. What the hell was Bo point in coming over here? God this woman was going to make Lauren hair go grey sooner than later.

"Ask your mistress, she came over here"

"Bo what the hell?" Lauren asked putting herself between the two.

"I just came here to talk to the decease" Bo said rolling her eyes as Sara growled frustrated lunging but Lauren kept her at bay.

"I'm not dead!"

"Could've fooled me" Bo replied as Sara hissed.

"That's it! Time out for the both of you. Bo please wait outside for me" Lauren demanded as Bo glared at Sara before leaving. Sara threw the towel she had in her hand in the sink and glared at Lauren.

"Might need to put a tighter leash on your little pet Lauren"

"Sorry she came over here, I didn't know she would come here of all places"

"I'm just surprised at how you can stand there and let her say those things to me. I am still the mother of your children, the Queen of Luna. She should have been put to death a long time ago"

"Bo is Bo, she doesn't give a damn...but I can't have you guys fighting"

"Get out Lauren" Sara sighed in defeated, Lauren wanted to say something else but chose not to and left. She saw Bo standing by the bottom step, she wish she could get high because Bo was pushing her to do all type of drugs.

"Look all I was trying to do was talk to her"

"Why?"

"I felt bad...this is her home and she is being treated like a stranger"

"Do you want me to treat her like I use to? Cause I could just go back in there and light candles and go down on her like I use to" Bo smacked Lauren in the stomach hard.

"Don't be an asshole. I'm serious" Bo said walking away from the shifter. Minutes later she felt herself be picked up and twirled around.

"I love you for considering her feelings but this situation is all fucked up for all of us. Just leave her be for now"

"Oh I am. She better be lucky I even acknowledge her for now on" Bo said pulling Lauren into a kiss. Pulling back suddenly, Lauren started to undressed.

"Out here on the grass? I guess" Bo said unbuttoning her shirt but Lauren stopped her with a laugh.

"No, I want you to ride me" Lauren said but blushed as she thought over what she just smirked.

"Cowgirl or reverse cowgirl?"

"Nooo I want you to ride my shifter, I am going to shift. I want you to bond a little more with my Leopard"

"Oh…."

"Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Yes when it concerns you" Bo said pinching the exposed nipple that was calling to her to touch. Lauren growled playfully pulling the succubus towards her.

"Good to know. And when we are done...I would love for you to ride me cowgirl style" Lauren whispers in Bo ear as Bo gently wrapped her hand around Lauren's dick.

"You sure not reverse cowgirl?" Her hand stroke Lauren slowly.

"Both" Lauren moaned but backed away to clear her lust filled mind. Bending her knees, Lauren flew over Bo shifting in mid-air and landing behind the succubus. Bo haven't really seen Lauren in her Leopard form a lot, but she can say she was just as beautiful. The Leopard nudge its nose against the succubus stomach to let her know to jump on. Bo grabbed on to the soft black fur and climb up on the Leopard, they started off with a light throttled and work into a slow run.

8888888888888888

Nightfall was approaching when Lauren made her way back to her clothes. She saw Lyric standing with Tamsin with a worried look on their faces. Bo jumped off as Lauren quickly shifted and got dressed. Walking over to the trio, she knew something happened.

"What?" Lauren asked

"I tried to stop her"

"She wouldn't listen"

"What happened?" Bo asked looking at Tamsin who sighed.

"Ethan saw Sara"

"WHAT" Both Bo and Lauren yelled.

 **Cliff hanger once again...lol**

 **How the hell did that happen? We shall see next next.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **DOCCUBUS**

 **2 hours earlier…**

 _Sara watched the door close behind Lauren, blowing out a shaky breath trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay. She never pictured their reunion going nothing like this. Wiping at her wet cheek, Sara sat down on her couch and just stared at the ceiling._

 _On one hand, Sara was still royalty. Being the mother of Ethan, she still had a voice. But did she really want to drag Ethan into this mess, on the other hand, she could give up her throne and disappear._

 _She wasn't Lauren's mate anymore._

 _That made her chest cave in with despair as she suddenly felt a sharp crushing pain wrap itself around her heart. The feeling was much more painful than any torture ever could, Sara felt like she was going die from the pressure. Growling through the pain, she fell to her knees and hands. Shifting unexpectedly into her panther, Sara let out a loud howl of utter defeat. Crashing through the door, tearing it off the hinges...the panther disappeared through the night. She wasn't really sure how long she been running but she did stumble on the back gate of her house. During her run, she had decided to just leave...but she couldn't do that without seeing her son. Slowly making her way over to the back bay winlet... there he was. He was sitting on the counter digging into a bowl of chocolate syrup, it was caked all over his face and hands. Sara smiled teary eyed as she pressed her nose to the window. Watching a small girl laugh and play with her son, Sara shook her fur and licked the window before turning around to leave...only to be thrown into the glass shattering it on impact by a male jaguar. Sara was dazed but quickly shook it off and dodge the next attack, the jaguar was wild and dangerous._

 _She knew exactly who this was attacking her. Trying to get into his mind to force him to stop, but nothing happened...and that's when Sara knew right there...she was not their Alpha female anymore. She fought tooth and nail with him, she managed to get the upper hand but that's went out the window when she saw a panther lunged at her. She suddenly stopped fighting, she had nothing to live for anyway...she might as well let them rip her apart. But the deadly bite never happen, slowly shifting back to human she could hear gasps and a piercing inhuman howl rip through the house walls._

" _Sara!"_

" _Mom!"_

 _Sara could heard but she couldn't see through her blood filled vision._

" _Fuck! I didn't know it was her. Oh my god! Sara my queen I'm so sorry!" A man cried desperately. Sara wanted to tell him it was okay but it really wasn't. She could feel her body shut down slowly, her eyes landed on her son who was struggling to get out of the arms that was holding him._

" _I...I..I lov...love you E...Eth-_

 _Sara felt her body get hot suddenly, closing her eyes...she felt lips on her neck._

" _Stay with me Sara." A voice hit her ears softly, Tyro acted quickly and gathered her queen in her arms and started to heal her with her saliva. The wound was very deep, Tyro healing wasn't going to work fully like Lauren would...but it stopped the bleeding none the less._

 _They needed Lauren._

" _Let me go Kenzi! I need to heal her!" Ethan yelled using his powers to push Kenzi back, once he was free, Ethan ran towards his...mother. He quickly put his hands on her forehead and kissed her lips letting the gold stream swirling between them. Sara felt her strength return with every push Ethan gave her through his little lips. Once she was healed, she opened her eyes and looked at her son._

" _Ethan" She breath out in amazement but it quickly turn into horror as they all watched his little eyes roll to the back of his head._

" _NOOO" Sara didn't know who screamed it but she let out a scream of her own as she caught his little body before it hit the floor._

" _Ethan!" Kenzi screamed running towards the two, god she wanted to rip this bitch hair from her skin but Ethan was more important. She fell to her knees next to him._

" _What did you do to him!" Kenzi yelled in fury, but Sara wasn't giving the human a single thought as she could easily hear his heart still beating, feeling his forehead...she sighed in relief._

" _He's alive" Sara whispered pulling the boy into her lap, not caring that she was naked._

" _How the fuck do you know! No offense lady but if you don't start talking, my bff will tear your-_

 _Sara cut Kenzi rant off with a vicious growl as her eyes turned completely green. Kenzi yelp and crawled away from the dangerous panther who was now in feral mode._

" _Shit...she is completely feral, we need Lauren now" Lyric said wiping her eyes. When she saw Ethan fall, she never felt fear like that in all her 100 years of life. Tamsin nodded running through the broken window, Lyric bend down and rubbed her sister's head affectionately but Sara gave a warning growl making Lyric pulled back. Following Tamsin out the window, Lyric sighed in fear of the unknown._

 _ **Present…**_

Lauren didn't wait for an explanation, the closer she got to her house the more she felt her shifter get restless. She suddenly felt a wild emotion in the air, a shifter went feral, growling in fear...she ran faster. What she stumbled on made her mind go completely blank, glass was everywhere, blood everywhere, and Sara sitting in the middle of it all with their son limp in her arms.

"Lauren…" Tryo said slowly but Lauren completely ignore her. They all watched Lauren eyes go completely black.

"Fuck! Everybody on your knees now!" Lyric yelled her Beta command as all the shifters slammed to their knees in submission. Kenzi saw Bo run and skid to a stop right in the middle of two feral shifters, Lauren wasn't hearing her name called at all. Only thing that was booming inside her head was…

 _Kill..._

 _Protect…_

 _Protect your cub…_

Lauren growled as her body shook readying herself for a shift. Bo knew she promised Lauren that she would never pulse her without her permission, but if she didn't...someone was going to die tonight.

"I'm so sorry" Bo said as Lauren actually broke through her haze of fury but it was too late. Pulsing as much as could into Lauren's arm...she watched Lauren shake it off at first with a growl.

"B...Bo what-

Bo grabbed Lauren's crotch and gave her penis a series of powerful pulses until Lauren eyes rolled and she growled falling to her knees weak before passing out. Bo quickly turn on Sara and grabbed the blond by the back of her neck pulsing her jaw line at a dangerous level. Sara fought her but Bo grip was strong as she held the thrashing panther to her until she went limp. As they all watched the succubus take out both their powerful Alphas, Bo carefully picked Ethan up and walked over to the kitchen door.

"Put her in the dungeon and put Lauren in her bed. And clean this shit up now" Bo ordered as Kenzi and Tamsin followed her out the door. Lyric saw no one move due to shocked.

"You heard your queen….MOVE NOW!" Lyric yelled as they all scattered to get the glass and blood up. Tryo grabbed Lauren as Lyric grabbed Sara.

"When they both wake up...it will be a bloodbath" Tyro said looking at her Beta.

"Indeed it is" Lyric said as they went in different directions disappearing.

-88888-

Bo made her way to Ethan's room, quickly laying him on his superman covers, Bo and Kenzi fussed over him.

"He's not waking up Bo!"

"What the fuck happened?"

"Sara was eavesdropping and got attacked by one of the jaguars. Ethan saved her life by healing her, I think he used too much of his powers and it drained him" Tamsin explained cautiously because Bo eyes haven't turn back to normal since they got back.

"I'm going to kill that bitch"

"You can't, she still Ethan's mo-

"Forget that, she put him in danger. Lauren will take care of her for me" Bo said as Lyric and Tyro came through the door. Bo growled at Lyric.

"How did you let this happen!" Bo voice thundered as Lyric flinched lowering her eyes.

"Easy Bo" Tamsin warned her but kept her distance. Kenzi was rocking Ethan to her chest as she watched her best friend lose it.

"Kyle haven't been here for months, he didn't recognize Sara before it was too late. I stopped it before he killed her but she was gravely wounded, Tyro tried to heal her but she can't heal like Lauren. I didn't see Ethan run to her, I couldn't pull him away when his was in mid healing like that. He used too much power to heal her"

"Will he be okay?" Bo asked taking him from Kenzi.

"Might take awhile but yes he will be okay" Tyro said

"How long?" Kenzi asked looking heartbroken at her best friend who looked lost.

"Lauren healed a gun shot wound to the head of a African Soldier once when she was only ten, she slept for three weeks" Bo eyes flashed dangerously blue at that.

"Three weeks!"

"Ethan is young...might be longer than that, Bo he shouldn't know how to heal at this age...he over did it" Tyro said sadly, Bo broke down at that. Lying next to him crying herself to sleep, Kenzi stayed to watch over them as Tamsin and Lyric ushered a meeting between the pack. The meeting took longer than Lyric liked but they answered most of the important questions that needed to be discuss. Once they dismissed everybody, Tamsin sighed tired as she fell into a seat next to Lyric.

"Ruling is gruesome, I'm glad your not Alpha because I don't think I could handle or have much patience for this shit" Tamsin said as Lyric laughed tired. Pulling Tamsin from her seat and onto her lap, Lyric quickly unbutton the tall blond's jeans and thrusted her hand in and buried two fingers inside. Tamsin gasped in suprised as a sudden orgasm ripped through her body at the quick touch. Lyric held the shaking woman to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" Lyric whispered

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't on this earth with me" Lyric continued to whisper as Tamsin ran her fingers through the shifter's red hair. Tamsin could see the hurt, sadness and fear in her mate's eyes.

"I would never make you go through that"

"Promise?"

"As Ethan would say...pinky promise" Tamsin smiled kissing their intertwined pinkies.

 **Aww a sweet moment with my second fav couple.**

 **There's no words to explain this chapter...geesh!**

 **So much drama...lol**

 **What going to happen when Sara and Lauren wakes up?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **DOCCUBUS**

 **Enjoy**

Bo woke up to silence.

Blinking back the sleep in her eyes, she saw that she was cuddling up to a sleeping Ethan in his twin size bed. Fighting back tears, she pressed her trembling lips to his forehead.

"I'm right here baby, you're safe Ethan. Please come back to me" Bo silently cried. Pulling herself from the little body, she stood up stretching her aching body. Opening the door, she gave the little boy one last glance and walked out. Making her way towards Lauren's room, she was scared of how Lauren would react to what she did. Bo knew she didn't do anything wrong, but Lauren will likely not see it that way. Dragging her feet, Bo cursed at herself for being so fucking weak.

 _Okay so what you brought the almighty Alpha to her knees in front of her whole pack._

 _Fuck! She gonna go apeshit on me_

Bo pushed the door open quietly, she bit her lip when she saw that Lauren's bed was empty. She could hear the shower going, letting her eyes flash blue. She could approach this a different way, quickly undressing herself...Bo prayed before opening the bathroom door. Steam was filling the whole bathroom, tip toeing towards the glass door that was wide open. She could see Lauren's body perfectly, the water fell heavily around Lauren. Bo could see Lauren eyes were closed, it was no surprise...anger was rolling off Lauren in waves. Bo was actually scared and it froze her to her spot. Lauren smelt Bo before she even opened the door, she had no words for the Succubus at the moment. Letting her freak out, Lauren ran her hands through her wet hair tilting her head back letting the water wash away her problems.

"Your mad I take it?" Bo finally manage to conquer up some courage. She was met with silence, so she took it to the next level. Stepping into the shower with Lauren, Bo saw the struggle in Lauren's eyes when she looked down at her..

"I know you're mad but I had no choice"

No response.

"You were going to kill your wife" Bo said dipping under the taller woman arms and trapping herself between Lauren's body and the tile wall.

No response.

"If you had killed her...Ethan would have never forgiv-

Bo voice was strangled suddenly as Lauren's hand wrapped around her neck. Bo scratched at her arm trying to get her let go but Lauren's grip was too tight. She didn't want to pulse her...so Bo struggled off her feet as Lauren eyes locked on her wide ones. Just when her eyes started to dim due to the lack of oxygen, she felt herself being pushed almost through the wall. The hand left her neck as she gasped frantically trying to get oxygen into her lungs. Before she could even try to run, she felt herself she lifted completely off her feet into the air. Lauren's arm were under her thighs holding her in sitting position against the wet wall as the sprayer splashed them.

"Lauren what are you doing?" Bo voice was strained, but she let out a loud moan as she felt Lauren's tongue enter her suddenly. It wasn't slow or romantic, no this was fast and hard. Lauren was trying to devour the succubus, wrapping her lips around Bo's clit and sucked on it as hard as she could. Bo was thrashing and screaming by this time, she was powerless to Lauren assault on her pussy. Squeezing her thighs around Lauren's head, she flew over the edge screaming her lover's name. She felt like she died, blinking her eyes from the water, she suddenly slide down from Lauren's arm right onto her raging cock that was ready and willing.

"Fuck!" they both said unison, Bo body went stiff at the quick sneak attack, as a orgasm ripped through her once again. Lauren suddenly turned them around as she fell back onto the little seat the was built in the stand in shower. Bo quickly took over and rode Lauren with all the strength she had. Lauren was lost in Bo, grabbing a fist full of brown wet hair she pulled making Bo neck snap back.

"Yes!" Bo moaned at the action, Lauren did it again as she slammed into Bo with all the anger she had. Feeling her stomach tighten, Lauren thrusts got more erratic and deeper as Bo felt her swell up even more inside her.

"I'm sorry!" Bo cried out as Lauren thrusts got harder and harder. Standing up and slamming Bo back into the wall, they both heard it crack at the pressure.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Bo chanted as she felt her most intense orgasm creep up her legs right into her core. Lauren was groaning louder and louder until they turn into angry growls as she plowed into Bo with no mercy.

"L...L...Lauren I can't hold it any longer" Bo sobbed out as tears mixed with water ran down her face. Never in all her years of living and fucking...has she ever been fucked so thoroughly like this. She wanted to tap out.

"Hold it" Lauren's voice was low and barely recognizable as her eyes kept changing colors. Bo eyes was blinding as they locked eyes. Bo crashed her lips to her lover's and started to pull her chi. She was so happy that Lauren was her mate...because boy! Her chi was like pure cocaine and Bo was addicted completely.

"Lauren...shit!" Bo felt her resolve slip and her orgasm tore through her body like fire, she couldn't even scream as her body convulse all around Lauren. Her dick was trapped in a vice death grip as she watched Bo lose it, three more pumps and she flew over the edge as well. It took Bo longer to recover, so Lauren walked them out towards the bed. Not caring that they were soaking wet, Lauren laid them down anyway.

"Lauren-

"Shhh not now, go to sleep"

"But-

"Bo…" Lauren warned

"Okay...Okay but can I asked one tiny question?" Lauren sighed and nods her head. Bo turned as they were face to face.

"Are you mad at me?" Bo asked. Lauren studied the woman's face before answering.

"Surprisingly...no"

"Really?"

"Yes now go to sleep" Bo smiled and kissed her lips before curling up to the shifter and drifting asleep.

Lauren laid wide awake

-88888-

A couple of hours later Bo was still knocked out to the world. Lauren took a actual shower and went to check on her son. Their mind link was still in effect, she could still hear his thoughts and dreams...Lauren was relieved with that news. Ethan was thinking about Sara the whole time he was sleep, it feared Lauren that Ethan will be very hurt and confused. Lying next to the sleeping child, she kissed his cheek and connected their foreheads together.

She could see easily into his mind like this, suddenly bombarded with images of Sara from before. Lauren never took the time to actually sit and look at her wife. The woman had changed drastically, well she really couldn't talk...Lauren changed so much, her pack rarely recognize her. Lauren use to be compassionate, full of love and peaceful. When Sara "supposedly" died, she turned into this shell of a woman. She was dark, cold and cruel. But now looking into her son's happy memories made her eyes watery.

She miss her family.

Breaking the link between their foreheads, Lauren fell onto her back as tears slid down into her ears. Ethan saw Sara, he saved her...there's no trying to lie.

He knows now that his mother is alive.

She just hope he doesn't hate them all after everything was said and done. Looking down at her son, she pushed his shaggy hair out of his face.

"I love you and I'm so sorry" Lauren whispered as she saw the door open revealing Kenzi walking in, when Kenzi saw Lauren she quickly tried to walk back out but Lauren stopped her.

"Stay"

"You sure?" Kenzi asked fearful. She didn't want to irritate the shifter with her presence.

"Yes, I never got around to thanking you for everything you have and are doing with my son. He talks about you a lot"

"No problem, lil dude stole my heart a long time ago." Kenzi told her moving closer to the sleeping boy.

"Can I ask a question?" Kenzi bit her lip.

"Yes"

"What are you going to do with Dyson...before you answer, I wholly agree that he needs to be punished but is death the only option" Kenzi asked, Dyson has been like a big brother to her. Bo and Dyson was the power couple in the Fae world, she just couldn't picture Dyson being gone forever. Lauren looked at the smaller woman, she could see the love for the wolf in the woman's eyes.

"There's no other way...I'm sorry, even though Sara is indeed alive, his intentions was to kill her. She was pregnant with my child Kenzi...Dyson dies tomorrow night" Lauren said dropping the bomb. Kenzi gasped as tears welled in her eyes, Lauren kissed Ethan on the forehead and left the devastated woman behind her. Lauren felt bad...only because she knows how hard it will be for both Kenzi and Bo. Lauren couldn't just let him get away with what he did, even if she did...hypothetically...wanted to spare his life, she couldn't promise that his life was safe.

She couldn't promise anything.

-88888-

Lyric was down in dungeon with Sara.

"She wouldn't have killed me Lyric...I know Lauren" Sara said rubbing her fingers through the bars that she was caged in. Lyric back was resting against the cage as she played with the ends of her red hair.

"Sara, Lauren has changed a lot. She's not that shy smiling girl we grew up with. She is a cold hearted warrior who kills with a smile on her face. Did you know that she killed Tyro when Ethan was kidnapped, Lauren emotions is wild...which makes her very dangerous" Lyric said, they didn't hear Lauren walk up on them.

"Tell me how you really feel Lyric" Lauren said smirking, walking over to them. Sara scrambled away in fear, it made Lauren stop dead in her tracks. Lauren could feel and see the fear in the panther eyes and it made her heart squeeze tightly.

"Alpha"

"Give us a second Beta" Lyric gave a whine in the back of her throat, she really didn't want to leave her sister alone but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay...but just remember, she is Ethan's Mother" Lyric said which rewarded her a loud growl. The door closed leaving the former lovers alone. Lauren opened the cage and slowly walked in, Sara started to cry pressing her side harder into the cage.

"Don't do this Lauren please!"

Lauren continued to walk closer, the closer the shifter got...the more the panther got more frantic.

"If you kill me, just know I have loved you with everything inside me. I gave you my body, my soul, my spirit...so if you think killing me will bring peace to you...do it" Sara kneeled and closed her eyes.

Lauren watched Sara kneel and closed her eyes, Lauren felt a power that wasn't hers force her to her knees. Looking at the panther chest rise and fall in anticipation, Lauren grabbed her neck...it will be so easy to just snap the slender smooth neck. Sara whimpered but didn't pull away, she relaxed in Lauren's grip and gave a sad smile as her eyes were still closed.

"Y...You will be my light when darkness overcome me. Tell Ethan mommy will always loved him. I will miss you both dearly" Sara whispered as Lauren grip got tighter. Lauren felt tears fall as she tightened her grip even more.

 _-888-_

" _You promise to love me even when I'm old and wrinkle with one tooth?" Sara asked straddling the teenage shifter. Teenage Lauren lifted up and captured the panther's lips._

" _I vow to love you forever and a day...even with your wrinkled skin and one tooth" Lauren said kissing her lovingly._

 _-888-_

Lauren looked at Sara and loosened her grip and did something that shocked the shit out of the panther.

Lauren broke completely down

Sara let her own cry erupt as she grabbed the sobbing shifter, Lauren held on to Sara for dear life.

"I c...c...can't do it" Lauren stuttered through her tears, Sara kissed her forehead, her nose, letting her kisses trail down to the shifter's cheek.

"Then don't" Sara said pressing her forehead to Lauren's.

"Why can't I feel anything for you?" Lauren asked desperately. Looking into the teary eyes of her wife, Sara shook her head sadly.

"I don't know baby...but always remember that I will always love you no matter what. No matter how far we are apart, til death do us part...remember that? I still vow to that even if you are mated to another"

"I don't deserve you, I been treating you like a fucking prisoner on your own land"

"It's all in the past Lauren. I forgive you" Lauren lifted her head and looked into bright green eyes.

"You will always be my first love, no one can replace that" Lauren whispered as Sara ran her fingers through the blond hair of the shifter.

"God I want to kiss you. Please can I have one last kiss...please" Sara begged, since being thrown back into the life of her wife, Sara has been trying her best to keep her lust at bay.

"I...I don't thi-

Sara pressed her forehead against Lauren's as her body trembled.

"Please...just one. Sixteen years of love, passion, and sweat between us...you owe me this one request" Sara said grabbing a fist of the shifter's shirt. Lauren licked her lips and softly grabbed the panther chin and kissed her.

They didn't hear the door open…

Lauren felt like she was having a heart attack...confused at the emotion, then it dawn on her who emotions it was.

"And to think I was worried about you but it looks like you're fine"

Lauren ripped her lips from Sara and closed her eyes in utter defeat. Fuck!

"It's not what-

"Save it!" Bo turned to run, she didn't want them to see her tears. Fuck...her heart felt like it was being cut right down the middle with a dull knife.

"BO...WAIT!" Lauren screamed but the succubus kept running, chasing her lover through the house while everyone looked on confused. They made it outside in the garden, Lauren growled as she leaped and crashed down on the succubus. They fell and rolled over the flower beds.

"Stop fighting!"

"No...you fucking bitch! I should fucking kill you" Bo screamed.

"I trusted you, I mated to you! I can't believe I fell for your shit! You are nothing but a fucking cheater! Dyson was righ-

"SIXTEEN YEARS!" Lauren screamed in the succubus face making her freeze.

"W...What?"

"Sixteen years Bo…" Lauren whimpered falling off the succubus and onto her back. Covering her face with her hands as a sob broke through.

"Lauren baby please calm down"

"Sixteen years..." Lauren shook her head. Bo anger quickly disappeared as she watched Lauren break completely.

"I...I..I can't. Hurt too much" Lauren growled shifting unexpectedly into her panther. Shaking her fur out, Lauren gave Bo one last broken glance and ran vanishing through the night.

 **I was wondering when Lauren was gonna break. Sixteen years is a long time to love someone and bam! It disappears.**

 **Dyson gonna died! Or is he?**

 **Ethan is waking up in the next chapter and he has questions.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow so many questions...lol**

 **There are some shockers that haven't been revealed yet. Everything will come together bc we are at the climax of the story.**

 **Thank you all for your thoughts.**

 **And it will be a DOCCUBUS happy ever after...when everything is said and done.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy.**

Bo didn't chase after Lauren because she knew the shifter was too fast for her, and also Lauren needed time. Hot anger still licked through her body, jumping up and dusting her pants off...Bo made her way back down to the dungeon, kicking the door open, she saw Lyric and Sara hugging.

"Let her go Lyric" Bo ordered, Lyric body shook at the command but tightened her grip on her sister.

"Bo let's talk about this first" Lyric said looking into the electrifying blue eyes of her Alpha female.

"Now Lyric, go to Tamsin and check on Ethan" Lyric couldn't fight the command anymore and shagged her shoulders out of breath. She turned to her sister who smiled sadly at her.

"Go, Bo and I need to talk anyway...civilized this time" Sara said looking at the succubus.

"Just talk...Bo" Lyric said looking between the women.

"Yes...we will just talk" Bo promised as Sara nods at her sister who finally walked away. When the door closed, Bo lunged punching the panther in the jaw. Sara flew back into the cage at the force Bo used.

"I thought we were suppose to be talking?" Sara said rubbing her jaw. Bo smirked folding her arms.

"We are talking, now tell me what the hell did I walk in on ten minutes ago?" Bo asked as Sara stretched her jaw trying to get the pain to go away.

"It was my fault. Don't blame Lauren for it okay, I just had a lapse of self control for a moment"

"I'm going grab a chair and when I get back, you and I going to talk...like serious talk about everything"

"Of course"

Bo left leaving Sara alone, was Sara really going to tell the succubus everything? She might not have a choice anymore. The door opened back up as she watched Bo carry in a black steel chair, Sara chuckled to herself...never in a million years did she think she would've been in the position right now.

"Now talk...no holding back"

"Will you relay this I tell you to Lauren?"

"Maybe..." Bo said crossing her legs and arms in the chair.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"When you got kidnapped" Sara sighed, she really didn't want to rehash that part of her memories but she knew she had to.

"Lauren was fighting Dyson's new Beta, Ethan and I was taken to a safe house. I didn't want to leave Lauren by herself to fight, so I left the safe house but not before kissing Ethan on the cheek and telling him I love him dearly.

"What happen next?"

"When I got back to the fight, I saw that we lost two jaguars and a panther. Lauren was getting weak by the broken links of her pack members, Lyric yelled for her to follow Dyson who was running away from the fight in search of Ethan. When Lauren left, that's when I maneuvered the fight towards me and off our land. I was captured and taken."

"Wait...you're telling me that you sacrificed yourself and your baby"

"I had to...If I didn't, both Lauren and Ethan will be dead right now. Bo I don't think you understand, Lauren and Ethan are like golden eggs...Lauren's father was the Golden Goose. Their powers are beyond anything Fae alike, both the Light and Dark dreams of having that power and manipulating it to their will"

"I don't think the Light would do somth-

"Bo who do you think saved me? The Dark? No. The Ash himself took a shovel and drugged my body out of my coffin. He knew I was alive and kept it to himself, no one knew...Dyson...Your Grandfather...no one" Sara said dropping the bomb on the surprised succubus.

"He kept me hidden in a glass vault, deep down in a cave, I was still healing then so I couldn't hear...couldn't see. Years went by and finally my eyes opened, I felt different...like something else reside inside me. I still thought it was the same year but to my surprise...it was four years later"

"Y...You killed the Ash!" Bo whispered in shocked.

"Yes"

"Was that necessary?" Bo said scooting closer to the sad panther.

"I stumbled across a room when I escaped, I saw my baby hooked up to so many machines. They were taking my baby's blood and mixing it with some toxins from a UnderFae. Later on I realized what he was creating, with Lauren's blood...and the blood of her Father they kept, the Ash was creating an army of underfae shifters"

"If you knew all this, why didn't you come forth sooner!"

"Because I am the result, that's why my blood is almost repulsive to Lauren's shifters, to them I smell dead...because I am dead, the UnderFae inside me is the only thing keeping me alive"

"W...Wh-

"Once I gave birth, the healing stopped. The blood transfusion is killing me slowly but surely, I don't have a healing ability like Lauren and my children. I want to eliminate all threats towards my family before I died, I need to find my son before I died...and I will need your help succubus"

"What I don't understand, why would the Ash allow Dyson's pack to kill you and Lauren if he needed your blood?"

"He knew Lauren would heal...he didn't expect me to as well until the last minute. He wanted Lauren to expect that it was just Dyson and his revenge for his Beta but truthfully….it was way bigger than that" Sara stood up which made Bo jump out her seat.

"I want to call a Truce?...I will need your strength to end this fight once and for all"

"My grandfather is the acting Ash, we have access to the whole compound...we can get your son back"

"So young and naive, it's never that simple Bo. The Light has evil within, we will have to take out the entire Elders...they are the ones performing the tests on both Light and Dark Faes" Bo fell back in her seat. This can't be, if her grandfather manage to unlock all this they will try and kill him...better yet turn him.

"Is my grandfather safe?"

"Yes for now, he still the blood king...you are the intended target, with your blood and Lauren's blood mixed with this UnderFae toxin...will hold a Fae so powerful that the humans and Fae alike will be destroyed single handedly by your hand as their queen." Sara finished with a loud exhale of breath, there it was. It was all out on the table now.

"Is that why you tried to kill me? You knew all along what was in store for me?" Sara nodded her head guilty.

"Yes and you were kissing my wife"

"What if we can reverse the toxins and cleanse your blood back to normal...will your blood be okay? Will Lauren feel the mating bond again?" Bo heart dropped at the question, Sara gave the succubus a wide surprise look.

"That's a possibility...yes" Sara said watching the defeat look cross the succubus's face.

"Even so...my body been deteriorating for some time now, I won't survive long for a cure to be found"

They both heard a gasp behind them. Lyric and Lauren was standing there with mixed emotions on their faces. Bo looked at Lauren and saw the dead look in her eyes.

"I knew you both was there, better to say it once then repeating myself over"

"A boy?" Lauren voice cracked as Sara nods smiling sadly.

"Yes with the most piercing blue eyes, takes after your mother"

"We need to get inside that compound" Lauren said walking away, Bo gave the two sisters a look and followed her mate out but before she opened the door, she ran back to Sara and grabbed her forearm.

"Truce"

"Release her from down here, I would talk with Lauren and see if she could let Ethan see you when he wakes...cool?" Bo said to Lyric as Sara smiled grateful.

"Thank you"

"I love this family as much as you do, this shit ends now...we will get him back and try to save you as well"

"I just want my son back with his family, my time has past...you will be a great mother Bo" Sara whispered tearful as Bo swallowed a lump in her throat and ran after her shifter.

-88888-

Bo found Lauren in Ethan's room, quietly walking inside and sitting down on the bed. Lauren didn't say anything...nor did Bo as they both laid on each side of the sleeping boy.

"I'm sorry" Lauren whispered.

"It's okay...I understand" Bo whispered back running her fingers through Ethan's hair.

"What am I going to tell him when he wakes up?"

"The truth" Bo suggested grabbing Lauren's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Sara is dying for real this time, a son I haven't met is being tortured as we speak and you are in danger of becoming the queen of super UnderFae shifters"

"It won't happen Lauren...I promise, we have so much power on our side. If I can talk to the Dark and get them on board...we might have a chance at winning this" Bo explained, it was risky but what other choice did they have?

"You and I are a force to fear, I have all my trust in your ability to lead us to victory Lauren...it's up to you now to believe it" Bo told Lauren who eyes turned bright red at the words of encouragement from her mate.

"That's what I'm talking about" Bo smirked letting her own eyes shine bright blue.

-88888-

A week flew past and Ethan still haven't woke up, it was more easy to talk and discuss freely without Ethan eavesdropping. Lauren pushed Dyson's execution back once again, She wasn't really thinking about him at the moment...her thoughts were all on her son who she haven't met yet. They were taken his blood and making underfae shifters, she was going to rip every Elder's head from their body one by one. She will swim in their blood. That was what she was daydreaming about when she felt Bo foot kick her shin. Looking up, she saw her pack looking at her. This meeting was going into it's third hour, Lauren was tired of talking about what they were going to do...she wanted blood on her hands.

"Lauren did you hear me?" Lyric said as Lauren shook her head guilty.

"Repeat"

"I said what is your thoughts on this?" Lyric repeated it.

"The Dark...can we trust them?" Lauren said looking at Tamsin and Bo.

"No...but they will help if they want to survive, plus the mesmer owe me for saving his life...so he will be on board" Bo said

"I have a person on the inside, I always wondered how I got away so easily...Lauren do you remember my Aunt Xanria?"

"Yes a very powerful shifter, she was the only female jaguar ever in the pack"

"Yes...she helped me escape as much as she could without being detected. She is a elder among the Light" Gasps were heard all around as Lauren shot out of her seat.

"What!" Both Alpha and Beta yelled.

"I thought she died?" Lauren said shocked

"No, She has the power to make her shifter go into hibernation, according to any Fae...she is just a normal Fae Elder with the powers of erasing memories...she is our way in"

"What about Dyson...he can help" Bo suddenly blurted out, she didn't mean to say that out loud...she was thinking about it. Lauren growled at her, but Sara laid her hand on the shifter's shoulder.

"She might be right Lauren" Sara said making Lauren look at her in shocked.

"Have you two lost your minds! Sara, have you forgotten what he did to you! To me!"

"No I haven't Lauren"

"So why even let that come out your mouth then! He dies...I don't care if it's today, next week, next year...he dies"

"He is mated to me, he can't hurt me. He is bound to me loyally, he can get us inside" Bo tried to explain but Lauren wasn't hearing it. She had him, she couldn't just let him go...not now.

"No...end of discussion" Bo let her eyes narrow but kept her lips shut. Another thirty minutes later the meeting was over. Bo left quickly to check on Ethan as Lauren stayed behind rubbing her temple.

"You know shutting her opinions down like that in front of the pack is embarrassing" Sara said sitting down where Bo just got up from.

"Her opinions wasn't valid, I can't let him go"

"She never said let me go, she said he is bound to her...what do you know about succubuses?"

"I don't know...they like to fuck a lot"

"Yes...but they have this power that can thrall any person to their will. Bound them to their will" Sara said getting up leaving Lauren to think alone. Kicking herself for her stupidly, Lauren made her way to Ethan's room to apologize. When she opened the door, she was met with two beautiful green eyes she has ever seen.

"Ethan"

 **Ethan's awake.**

 **Sara revealed the secret.**

 **What will Lauren do? Will she listen to Bo and let Dyson redeem himself or will she kill him before the final battle arrives? And is Kenzi gonna do something stupid that will put everybody life in danger?**

 **Until next time?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **DOCCUBUS**

Even though his beautiful greens eyes were finally open, they held so many emotions. Lauren couldn't hold his stare for too long, so she switched eyes and looked into Bo's chocolate ones. She could see the anger still in the succubus's eyes, but that wasn't important right now.

"Can you give us a minute?" Lauren asked the succubus softly. Bo nods getting up from the bed and kissing Ethan's forehead who sat up straight when he saw his mother walk in.

"Go slow" Bo whispered as she closed the door behind her. Lauren stood next to the bed not knowing what to say, Ethan stood up on his bed and lunged himself towards his mother who quickly caught him.

"I miss you so much lil dude"

"I'm okay Mom, I was just sleep. I feel so rested, I had this weird dream about Mommy...It felt so real" Lauren heart skipped a beat at that, Sara and Bo froze by the little boy's bedroom door.

"What?" Lauren asked not knowing what else to say.

"I had a dream that Mommy was alive, I healed her boo boo's. She was fighting another shifter and she got really hurt and I healed her" Ethan explained as Lauren stood there in shocked, he really thought all of that was a dream! Fuck...How was she going to explain to him that it wasn't a dream. But looking into his big green eyes, Lauren couldn't do it.

"W...Wow some dream lil man" Lauren said sitting down with him in her lap.

"I'm sooo hungry" Ethan said as Lauren laughed smiling down at the child, she threw him over her shoulder as his loud laughter echoed. Bo quickly grabbed a stunned and hurt Sara by her arm dragging her away from the door. They walked outside and away from the house, Bo said nothing as she suddenly stopped and let the sad panther go.

"S...S...She lied to him"

"Sara I really don-

Sara's growl cut Bo off as the woman paced through the grass. Lauren had lied to their son about her being alive, feeling betrayed and hurt, Sara just stood there looking at the grass. Bo didn't feel like consoling the panther because she was itching to get back to Ethan.

"Think about it though, what she just did was actually brilliant. He thought it was a dream, you're dying Sara...if you were revealed to him now and then turned around and left him again, I don't think he could survive losing you again" Bo said trying to make the hurt panther see her logic. Sara lifted her head and looked at the succubus, she was very pretty Sara could not lie. She wanted to hate the damn woman but she just couldn't do it. At first yes….she wanted to rip the woman's vagina in two but now she could see how much the woman loves her family. One thing she knew...they will have some very powerful children after everything was over. She just hope Lauren will be alive to watch her kids grow up.

Speaking of children...

The scent coming from inside the succubus was definitely powerful. Sara felt the feeling of lost and defeat as she smelled the fetus inside the woman, it made her think of her baby boy. Even though this baby was not hers she knew she had to protect the baby anyway...the whole world was depending on it. Sara eyes shifted suddenly catching Bo off guard.

"Hold up, I thought we were finally becoming cool" Bo said stepping away from the suddenly angry panther. Sara let her teeth extend over her bottom lip, Bo eyes flashed blue in reflex.

"D...Don't think because you caught me off guard last time, that you going to beat my ass" Bo warned taking another step back when Sara took a step forward.

"I don't want to fight you Bo"

"Could've fooled me!" Bo said getting into a fighting stance. Sara shook her head and quickly hugged the succubus to her tightly...trapping the woman against her. With Bo's back to her front, Sara gripped the succubus stomach.

"Sara let me go...What are you doing?" Bo asked nervously as she tried to get out the woman's said nothing as she started to chanted in a language Bo didn't understand. Bo growled a warning but Sara grip got tighter. Bo didn't want to hurt the panther but she left her no choice.

"LET ME GO NOW!"

-8888-

Lauren and Ethan both fell to their knees.

Kenzi screamed in horror as she watched Ethan drop like a bag of potatoes, but he was the first to recover as he rubbed his chest. He knew off back where the power came from.

"Bo!" Ethan yelled jumping and shifting into his panther, Lauren who was taking a little more time to regroup saw her son shift and run off.

"Lyric shift! Follow him" She ordered as she blew out a harsh breath. It felt like someone knocked the air right out of her lungs. Kenzi put her little arms under Lauren to help her up.

"Shit you're fucking heavy!" Kenzi said out of breath trying to pull Lauren up and off the floor. Once Lauren got to her feet, a sharp pain knocked her back to her knees. Kenzi was still holding the shifter, so when Lauren fell backwards...she fell as well.

On top of the shifter.

"Fuck!" Kenzi said pulling away from the shifter who was looking up at her with her eyebrow raised. Kenzi was so engrossed in the shifter's long ass eyelashes, she didn't see Lauren looking up at her.

"Wanna get up before someone see us" Lauren said as Kenzi blushed a deep red and sat up...wrong move! She found herself straddling the shifter, she could feel everything…EVERYTHING! Kenzi froze on top of the shifter but Lauren quickly grabbed the human's waist and pushed her gently off her before her body betrayed her. Yeah she might be mated but Lauren wasn't blind and having a woman sitting right on Lauren jr wasn't good at all.

"Shit I've seen it before but I never felt it...I see why Sara and Bo want to kill each other" Kenzi said wagging her eyebrow at the embarrassed shifter. Lauren shook her head and got up and helped the human up to her feet.

"What the hell happened?" Kenzi asked

"Bo" Lauren said before running out the house to the scent of her Beta and her son. When she finally got to the scene, she saw Ethan hugging Bo.

"What happened?" Lauren asked walking over to her mate.

"Nothing…

"You're lying, whatever it was brought me to my knees" Bo looked at Ethan then back at Lauren.

"I was attacked by an animal, I'm okay now. Ethan my little protector ran it off" Bo said, Lauren knew Bo was lying but she knew she was only doing it for Ethan benefit. Lauren saw that Sara was nowhere to be seen, so she added shit up in her head. Something went down between Bo and Sara and Bo didn't want to say it in front of Ethan. Lauren put her arms under Bo legs and pick her up bridal style with Ethan still in her lap. Bo laughed as Ethan smiled.

"We should get back I left a worried Kenzi back at home" Lauren said running them back to the house, Kenzi saw the trio coming up and ran out to greet them. Once Lauren put Bo and Ethan down, Kenzi smacked the shifter shoulder.

"Don't say my bff name like that and run off without me! Ugh...you shifters are so irritating"

"I wasn't irritating earlier when you were straddle-

"BO! My succubus friend, you're okay!" Kenzi cut Lauren off quickly, Bo held Ethan on her hip looking between the two.

"Did I miss something?" Bo asked as Kenzi face went bright red as Lauren laughed.

"Nope. But I do want to know what happened out there. Kenzi take Ethan please" Lauren said as the little woman grabbed the boy and haul ass it out the kitchen.

"Now what happen?" Lauren jumped up on the counter and pulled Bo between her legs. Bo rested her elbows on the shifter thighs. Lauren ran her fingers in the succubus hair.

"I'm not talking to you" Bo said turning her head from the shifter, her feelings was still hurt from earlier. Lauren kissed her neck and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, your voice and opinions matter. I was being an ass like always. Forgive me?" Lauren rubbed her nose against Bo's cheek. Bo rolled her eyes in irritation only because she couldn't stay mad at Lauren for shit.

"Sara heard what you said to Ethan, she was hurt that you lied to him about her being alive"

"I thought about telling him the truth I swear but then I really started to think. I didn't want him going through that again...I forbid it" Bo stepped closer between the shifter legs.

"That's what I told her but she was still angry and she attacked me"

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh! I'm okay obviously, she just grabbed my stomach and started to speak another language, I gave her plenty of warnings but she wouldn't let go...so" Bo let her sentence hang.

"And what?"

"I might have ripped her shoulders out of socket, she had me trapped in her arms. So I pulled and then I heard a snap but then Ethan showed up, Sara shifted and ran off before he could see her. He was so brave trying to growl his vicious little roar" Lauren shook her head, but smiled at her son protecting his queen.

"My boy knows to always protect his queen, never leave her...unprotected" Lauren said sadly as she thought about how she left Sara unprotected. Bo knew what Lauren was thinking about and caressed her cheek looking up at her.

"That was the past...this is the present and future, I hundred percent trust my life in your hands Lauren. Ethan will grow to be a very special man, we will have to beat all the woman off him"

"I know, trust me high school was brutal for me" Lauren said flinching as flashbacks race to her mind.

"Awe my poor baby, couldn't handle the wrath of horny teenage girls?"

"That and depressed horny teachers, mothers, clerks at in the principal office, food store clerks, I can go on all day long...I was so happy to have met Sara when I did"

"Did you sleep with any of them?"

"Two teachers, my friend's mother...only because he tried to fuck Tyro"

"Eww"

"Hey I can still count on my right hand how many people I slept with" Lauren said sticking her tongue out. Bo quickly trapped the appendage with her teeth and sucked it into her mouth. Lauren felt her pants tighten immediately.

"Mmmm not here on the counter, Ethan eats here" Lauren said but Bo wasn't listening and kept kissing the shifter as she popped the button and unzipped Lauren's pants and stuck her hand inside.

"Fuck Bo! We're gonna get caught"

"Shhh, no we're not if you keep quiet" Bo said through the kiss, she pulled Lauren half way through the opening of her jeans and took the shifter into her mouth. Lauren grabbed the edge of the counter hard as she bit her lip. Bo took more with every bob of her head, she knew she had to be quick before someone caught them. She pulled her all the way out of her jeans and took as much as she could into her mouth and pulse the rest that was being stroked by her hand. Lauren couldn't stop the growl that escaped her mouth as she fell back on the counter. She wanted to bury her hands in the woman's hair but she thought that was disrespectful so she kept her hands on the counter.

"Bo I'm gonna c-

Lauren couldn't finish because Bo gave her balls a pulse and that ended it all, she exploded inside the succubus mouth. Bo took everything Lauren gave her and gave a little kiss on the tip and put her back inside her pants.

"Fucking mind blowing" Lauren said breathless, Bo laughed laying her chin on Lauren's stomach feeling proud. Before Bo could say anything, Kenzi came bursting into the kitchen talking.

"You know I looked everywhere around this place and I have yet to find any alcohol" Kenzi said lifting her head to see her bff between the legs of the shifter who looked high as hell laying on the counter. Bo blushed moving away from the shifter as Kenzi saw Bo quickly button up her mate's pants.

"Did I just walked in on something...because I can come back"

"I'm done" Bo said smirking at her bff, who gagged and rolled her eyes. Lauren just laid there in her own world with a smile on her face. Kenzi walked over to them as they both looked at Lauren.

"Did you break her" Kenzi laughed as Bo patted the shifter stomach. She could feel the muscles jerk at her touch.

"I hope not, I got very special plans for her tonight" Bo said as Lauren head shot up and looked at her. Bo laughed grabbing Kenzi hand pulling her towards the door.

"Really?" Lauren yelled as she watched the two friends walked out leaving her spread out on the counter.

-8888-

"Still no word?" Lyric asked her packmates, it's been three days and still no sign of Sara. Tyro was having a difficult time catching the panther's scent. Lauren had ordered them to find the panther.

"Her scent disappears into the city" David said walking up buttoning his pants back up. Lyric was worried that Sara up and left, Bo told them what happened between the two...but that shouldn't have made the panther vanish like that.

"Lauren you can't feel her?" Tyro asked her sister, Lauren shook her head pulling her shirt back on.

"I can't sense her like I use to Tyro, she's like a blank emotion to my shifters" Lauren explained as she felt sad by the fact. She didn't want to think that Sara left them high and dry, Think Lauren! Where would Sara go? Shifting through her memories, Lauren suddenly thought about that time when she pissed the panther off and she disappeared. Lauren found her days later in a cave under a waterfall in the jungle. No one knew about the place but them...it was a nice place to go and forget the problems you had.

"I know where she at, protect my mate and cub...I'll be back later" Lauren ordered her pack as she ran through the backyard and into the tall grass. The three mile run was good for Lauren to actually think and process everything that was thrown at her. She haven't thought about her son lately because it was too painful to. Feeling lost and defeated, Lauren felt like the Fae had taken too much from her. Her Father, her best friend...He was a very intimidating man and they killed him. Suddenly waking up to the waterfall, she could smell the panther inside the cave. Walking through the heavy water, she saw Sara sitting indian style with her eyes closed. Sitting down next to her, Lauren saw that the panther shoulder was hanging very painfully. Lauren reach to heal it but Sara eyes opened and glared at her.

"Don't touch me"

"It looks bad, let me heal you" Sara gave a bitter laugh.

"No amount of healing can make the pain in my heart disappear. I welcome this kind of pain...it's different than this soul deep pain in my heart"

"Sara…

"I don't know which one is killing me the fastest, my heartache or this UnderFae? Once all this is over, I will leave you and your pack alone. I don't belong here with another Alpha female has taking my place...you know what happens to a Alpha female once she has been replace"

"That's only if she committed treason Sara, you haven't done anythi-

"I attacked Bo earlier...That's the highest treason there is. I would have thought you was here to kill me"

"No...We need you to get our son back and stop this shit show for good"

"It won't be easy Lo, we will lose many shifters to this UnderFae toxin...are you prepared to kill your packmate when the change come?" Lauren swallowed in fear. Sara saw the fear in her ex wife eyes.

"The change will happen automatically when the toxin hit the bloodstream, it's like a zombie effect, once bitten you change. The more powerful the shifter or Fae...the less the toxin can overtake the body, Tyro and Lyric are okay if hit with the toxin...they will need to be healed before the change is complete...or they will turn into what I am. But everyone else will change the second the toxin hit"

"Why tell me this now! I might have to kill my pack and you decided to tell me now" Lauren yelled in panic.

"I didn't want to tell you in front of the pack, they will be too afraid to fight clearly"

"Fuck Sara!" Lauren growled.

"What about Bo?" Lauren asked worried

"If she get hit, she can heal herself like you and Tyro. But you must do it then and there or you will slowly start changing...and it's brutal"

"How do you feel now?"

"Weak. I can feel my panther's confusion, she doesn't know what's going on with me. She can feel this power trying to overtake her but she's strong...she will fight it off. It's been a long time and I have successfully lived with the toxin inside me"

"You're sure I can't just heal it?"

"No...they tried with our son, he only heal it for a few seconds before the blackness overtook the body again"

"I can try though" Sara shook her head at Lauren.

"You don't want to get the toxins inside your body Lauren. You are their target...you and Bo. If you get hit with this toxin it will change you no doubt and not for the good."

"How do we kill it?"

"You take the head or the heart out first, depending on the Fae or shifter it is. My Aunt told me they have over thirty successful trials in Fae. I was the only successful shifter who didn't go feral"

"The pack needs to hear this Sara"

"True but do you really want to watch your pack completely fall apart before battle?"

Lauren had no words.

"Prepare your pack Lauren, prepare to kill them if you have to…"

Lauren growled and turn her head not wanting to hear this. Her eyes turning red in anger as she felt her lion scratch at the surface with such rage. She suddenly grabbed the panther and bit her shoulder letting her saliva enter the woman's body. Letting her saliva enter the body direct was more effective than just licking or laying her hand on the wound. Lauren immediately felt weak.

"NO!" Sara screamed but it was too late, Lauren mouth fill with a oil like bitter taste. Lauren choked on the fire that engulfed her throat as she dropped to her knees.

"Noooo Lauren! Stupid ass shifter! That's why I told you no" Sara screamed kneeling down at the struggling shifter who was throwing up black oil. Sara had to get her to Bo quick, picking Lauren up who was choking on her own vomit and ran as fast her legs could take her.

"S...S...Sara what's h...ha..happening" Lauren struggled to talk as the black oil spilled out of her mouth.

"Hang on sweetie...FIGHT IT" Sara yelled as she ran.

"I'm sca...scar

"Shhh you're fine baby...just please stay with me, call on your Leopard now Lauren" Sara hit the clearing and growl loudly to the pack.

"Too weak…"

"You have to Lauren or you will change" Sara told her as Lyric and the pack came running, Tyro stumble in shock as she saw her sister limp body in Sara's arms. Bo heard the growl and saw the pack run outside. Bo gave Kenzi a look and the smaller woman took Ethan upstairs away from whatever was outside he shouldn't see. She got up from the couch but quickly felt dizzy, she tried to yell but nothing came out. She fell forward hitting her head on the corner of the table in front of her. Black like oil pouring from her mouth….as the blood poured out of her head.

 **Oh shit!**

 **I'm sorry for leaving it there but damn. Will Lauren and Bo be okay? What about the baby?**

 **A DOCCUBUS BABY**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: The toxin is an illness that can turn a shifter into a feral zombie, and turn a Fae into a UnderFae. The only reason Sara is normal because, she has royal powerful blood in her veins. Her shifter is fighting off the toxin...but it's killing her all the same. A lesser shifter like the rest of the pack will not survive the change. They will turn into somewhat of a zombie shifter with no human traits or emotions.**

 **You all wondering well Lauren healed her in the dungeon, why didn't she change then? Because she didn't bite her that time...she just let her saliva fall into the wound. This time Lauren bit her which caused Sara's blood to enter Lauren's mouth. Ethan never bit Sara, his healing power is more advance than Lauren. He could heal from distance.**

 **We are coming to the end of the fic. The big battle is on its way...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...THERE WILL BE CHARACTERS DEATH.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

"Ahhhhh!" Lauren screamed as she gritted her teeth as the black oil seeping from her eyes, nose, and mouth. Her teeth coated in black as she screamed for the tenth time. Lauren tried to talk but her throat felt like she drunk a pot of hot ass grease.

"B...B

"Lauren please call on your Leopard now!" Sara yelled at her angry as Tyro ran back into the house, the scream that erupted from Tyro lips made Lauren quickly shut her mouth. Lauren felt her eyelids start to fall but she quickly shook her head and cough as Sara smacked her back.

"Bo" Lauren finally said as Tyro came barreling towards them with their queen limp in her arms as they saw the black oil sliding down the woman's chin.

"NOOOO!" Lauren screamed in horror but it quickly turned into a whimper as the pain shot through her brain. She tried to crawl to Bo but her body felt weak...so weak.

" _ **Gia"**_

" _ **Loki.**_

" _ **Jia"**_

" _ **Please I need you all right now...Your mate needs you right now"**_

Lauren called on her three shifters as she felt Jia healing kick in but it felt like her healing was being hender for some reason.

"It's not working!" Tyro yelled watching her sister struggle. Bo was silent next to Lauren, Lauren started to cry openly not caring if her pack saw. She tried her best to touch the woman but her limbs felt heavy.

"D...D...Don't d..die on me" Lauren choke out as the black oil spat with every word she said as she watch Bo stay silent. Lauren started to choke some more, why wasn't Jia not healing them?

"That's it! We need to get Ethan" Lyric said but Lauren growled viciously at that, which made her vomit more.

"Lauren I know you don't want to bring him into this but he can heal you without having to use his saliva! Bo is dying Lauren...Ethan will save you both" Lyric tried to explain but Lauren shook her head.

"N….No, H….He's too y..y..y-Fuck!" Lauren felt her heart beat painfully inside her chest, she could feel her bones slowly start to shift.

"Lauren your changing" Sara told her, she didn't want Ethan nowhere near Lauren or Bo but she knew Lyric was right. Sara knew how painful the change was, they needed to get the toxin out of her system.

"Go get him Lyric, I will leave" Sara said standing up but Lauren grabbed her hand.

"I'll be back, I have to call my Aunt...she will be needed to heal Ethan through his sleep when he fall...this will be too much for his little body" Sara told her as she shift and ran away just when Ethan came running kneeling between his mother and Bo.

"MOM!"

"E...E...Ethan I need you-

Lauren was cut off by a piercing scream as she felt her spine snap in two, Bo was silent but still breathing. Tyro grabbed her nephew shoulders and looked into his tear filled eyes.

"Ethan you have to heal your Mother and Bo, I need you to focus okay" Tyro tried to calm the boy but Lauren's screams were scaring him. They all watched in horror as black veins started to move inside their Alpha's face as she fought the change with everything she had.

"Ethan you must be quick!" Lyric told him. Ethan looked into his mother's eyes and saw that they were turning black as they cried black tears, he was so scared but he took a step closer.

"E...Ethan" Lauren voice was dark and deep, she struggling to keep her shifters from shifting as she felt Jia healing fight the change.

"Mom I'm scared" Ethan cried covering his eyes, the black veins that was covering his Mother's face was horrifying to him.

"Ethan" Kenzi whispered holding the boy to her body.

"Kenzi I'm scared"

"I know, I'm scared too but we both need to help your Mother and Bo. Come on lil dude you can do it" Kenzi told the boy as she looked at Lauren who was watching her with black eyes.

"It's getting stronger...NOW ETHAN!" The Alpha command slammed into him as his eyes clouded over and his mouth gold stream immediately was sucked into Lauren and Bo's mouth and nose. Tyro quickly licked Bo's head wound as she saw it closed and disappear, she turned the succubus over on her back and gave relieved sigh as she saw two blue eyes looking at her. The gold stream turned blue as Bo sucked Tyro chi into her body. Ethan fell to his knees still healing his mother who spine quickly snapped back in place. Kenzi silently cried as she watch the young boy body go limp in her arm as the gold stream was suddenly cut off. Lauren Leopard healing finally kicked in and healed the rest. Kenzi pulled the boy deeper into her arms and stood up.

"He's breathing" Kenzi said as the shifters sigh in relief. Bo was still sucking the life out of Tyro who was boneless in the succubus arms. Lauren rolled and quickly pushed Tyro from death and kissed Bo lips, Bo felt the chi changed...sucking down as much as she could, she felt her succubus cut off the stream. They both fell backwards on their back gasping for air.

"Fucking hell" Tamsin said helping Bo to stand as Lyric help her Alpha to her feet, Bo blinked and looked at Lauren who was helping her weak sister up but switched her eyes to the limp boy in her best friend arms.

"No No No...Not again!" Bo cried running to the boy. Kenzi let the boy go as Bo held him in her arms.

"Lauren what the fuck happened?" Bo eyes turn blue in anger. Bo felt rage fill her rapidly, Lauren almost killed them.

"Sara tried to tell me but I wasn't listening"

"What?" Bo growled giving Ethan back to Kenzi, Lauren wanted to hold her son but the blue eyes of her mate was going to make that mission very difficult for her.

"I went to see her, her shoulder was hanging painfully and I wanted to heal it but she warned me not to….but I didn't listen and bit her anyway" Lauren explained. Bo just stood there with a unexplainable expression on her face.

"I didn't think...I'm sorry B-

Lauren felt pain.

She didn't know what or where it was coming from but it brought her to her knees in pain. Lauren struggled to breathe as she saw Bo bend down eye level and grabbed her chin hard.

"You feel that?" Bo voice was hard, Lauren whimpered nodding.

"That's me. That's the pain I feel when I see him limp in my best friend's arm, now I have to watch him sleep again…" Bo growled in rage as she back handed Lauren making her sore through the air and fall.

"You stay out here! Better yet, go find Sara and you both can stay the fuck out here until he wakes!" Bo command slammed into Lauren, it wasn't as powerful as an Alpha command but it was still impressive. Lauren kept her head down as she heard everybody follow Bo into the house. Sara saw what happen from the trees, she felt the pain the shifter was going through. Sara walked over to the lost shifter.

"Come on, let's go to the cabin. You can call the house from there" Sara said pulling the heavy woman up to her feet. Lauren didn't say a word as she felt herself being dragged away from her home...her mate...her cub.

-8888-

"Bo Bo?" Kenzi called to her friend, it's been a month and some days since the near death between Bo and Lauren. Ethan still was asleep, Sara and Lyric Aunt came and did some weird chanting thing on him and left. Lauren haven't been given the ok to come back to the house.

"Yeah Kenzi?" Bo said tired, Kenzi could easily see her friend become weaker by the day. Bo was being so stubborn about the whole situation.

"Don't you think you have made your point honey, You can hide it from them but you can't hide it from me sugar lips...you need your shifter"

"I don't need her-

"Yes you do, human Bo might not want anything to do with her...but your succubitch is in heat for her" Bo closed her eyes feeling the hot need seep into her body at the mention of the shifter.

"I do...fuck Kenzi I need her so bad" Bo moaned grabbing the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"I know, and I'm pretty sure she is walking around with the biggest hard on in history" Kenzi said as she watched Bo eyes turn blue.

"I need to see her and just come back"

"No you need to talk first" Kenzi suggested.

"I don't want to talk" Bo whine as Kenzi hugged her from behind.

"Your an Alpha female now, you don't get to whine and be a baby anymore. It's time to grow up Bo" Bo turned to look her friend in the eyes.

"Kenzi is there something wrong? I thought you was all for no Lauren"

"I know but we have other pressing matters like us finding your new stepson and stopping this UnderFae toxin. You didn't see it, it was taking over Lauren's body. It scared the fuck out of me, I thought you both was going to die." Kenzi said as Bo quickly got up and hugged the woman.

"I'm sorry Kenzi, I know that must of been scary for you to watch"

"Yes...but this is not about me, this is about Sara and Lauren being alone together for the past month. I trust your girl to save our asses but I don't know about turning down pussy if it's right in front of her" Bo eyes shifted as she ran out the house to the cabin. She trust Lauren, but like Kenzi said...it's been a long drawn out month. She ran faster fearing the worst. She felt like an ass for exiling the shifter from her own home. She knew Lauren was just trying to help the panther...No one knew that was going to happen. She jumped the stairs two at a time, she could feel Lauren inside as her succubus purred in anticipation. She knocked on the door as Sara opened the door in only some shorts and a bra. Bo eyes quickly scanned the house as she saw Lauren walked pass in just her boxers and a bra. Rage filled the succubus, she grabbed the panther by her neck and threw her outside. Not letting the panther get up, Bo kicked her making sore through the air. Bo was about advance on the woman when suddenly she felt arms around her.

"Let me go you cheater!"

"Bo calm down!" Lauren said picking the woman up, Bo felt her body betray her as she felt herself getting wet at the closeness. Sara knew she was not needed and shift away from the lust filled couple. Lauren was having a hard time trying to keep her erection from poking the shit out of Bo's back.

"Calm down! I came here to try and talk to you and what do I see! Where the fuck is your clothes!" Bo yelled as Lauren stood up. Bo could easily see the tent in the shifter's boxer shorts, trying to stay mad...Bo knew it was a waste of time.

"If you let me explain, you would have known that we went hunting in our shifter form. We just got back and I was changing clothes. Nothing happen Bo...nothing never happened. I wouldn't do that to you" Lauren said not caring about her erection as she watched the young succubus blush and look away.

"Oh"

"Oh! That's all you got to say is oh" Lauren snapped tackling the succubus to the ground.

"I'm sorry" Bo said genuinely as Lauren lean in to kiss her but stopped.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and Ethan"

"He's still asleep but he is okay, I didn't plan on having you gone for so long...I'm sorry."

"No it's okay" Lauren said pulling away and sitting on her knees looking down at the grass. Bo sigh as she watched her mate move away from her in fear.

"I want you to come home" Bo told her

"Really?" Lauren asked happily hugging the woman to her. Bo moan at the action, she didn't have time to feel embarrassed as Lauren kissed her with so much passion, Bo felt the muscles between her legs clench in need.

"God I miss you" Lauren whispered kissing down the woman's neck to her stomach and back up. Grinding her need against Bo's leg, she let her tongue be sucked into the woman's mouth.

-8888-

"So we all are back on track now?" Kenzi asked the group, Sara stayed silent as Lauren and Bo blushed. It was night by the time they made it back to the house.

"Yes we are okay" Bo said from Lauren's lap, Tamsin snorted as Lyric pinched her side.

"About time...I thought your fingers were going to fall off at the rate you was going" Tamsin said as Bo made a noise in the back of her throat glaring at her friend. She felt Lauren swell at the information.

"Can we please talk about the mission" Sara said uncomfortable, she knew all about the struggle...because Lauren went through it too. Lauren damn near killed her with those late nights she would hear the shifter touch herself. It was torture to hear the strangled moan and groans that she was so used to hearing. Lyric stood up and walked into the middle of the room.

"Any suggestion on how we are going to get in?" Lyric asked

"Bo and Kenzi are the only one's immune and can get inside" Tamsin said

"We can use Dyson as bait, make it seem like we are turning him into the light Fae" Kenzi said as Lauren looked at her.

"Dyson is not leaving my dungeon" Lauren said as Bo rolled her eyes.

"Just listen okay" Bo told her

"Believe it or not Dyson is our only hope in getting into the compound without being killed. Plus Trick has the power to stop the guards from lighting our asses up with lead" Tamsin said.

"It's dangerous" Lauren argued

"It's our only hope" Lyric said to her Alpha.

"Okay so if we do let him go, what going to stop him from running the moment we let him go?" Tyro asked.

"We're not letting him go, we're just letting the Light Fae think we are giving him back to them but we're not. We have a little lead way, we need to get the my son and the toxin out of there before they catch on to what is happening" Sara explained to Lauren who sighed in defeat.

"I'm out voted so my opinion is useless" Lauren said angry. Bo rubbed the woman's neck.

"He will not escape Lauren, I will make sure of that"

"You better" Lauren stood up making Bo move from her lap. She walked out leaving the meeting suddenly.

"Great..We just got back to a happy place" Bo pouted.

"She needs time Bo, She could have killed him long time ago but she didn't because of you. Anything can happen and he could escape...she doesn't trust him" Lyric explained.

"She should trust me" Bo said folding her arms

"And she does" Lyric replied, walking over to the succubus and putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I will fight with you Bo, we are pack now...Tamsin and Kenzi are pack now. We ride together. We die together" Lyric said earning her a few howls from the shifters.

"I know this has been a very confusing time for you all with me coming here, but I am not Alpha female anymore" Sara spoke walking over to Bo and pulling her up to her feet.

"I have watched some of you grow into strong shifters, teaching you the ways of the Luna pack. I will die protecting Lauren and my children...you all are my children, you always will be. Mate or not...I am still your pack Mom and I will protect you with my last breath." Sara said as one of the younger packmate lunge and hugged the emotional shifter.

"Lauren needs us all to come together and fight, to fight for our youngest prince. I have bound myself to your Alpha the moment we laid eyes on each other. We lose no one, we go in two's...no one is to be alone at any time! Understood? No excuses" Bo command, Lyric smiled at the succubus.

"She's right...we lose no one" Lauren said walking back into the meeting. Bo reached for her, Sara reached for her. Lauren grabbed both hands and nod her head at her Beta.

"We leave tonight" Lauren announced as silence took over.

 **Let the blood spill begin.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: The reason I picked Sara to find out first is because if Lauren or Bo found out...their judgements and actions would've been clouded and reckless. So I decided to have Sara find out and put a protecting spell on the baby like she did hers. No one can smell the baby, Bo and Lauren are so scattered brain right now they wouldn't have known anyway until the last minute. Just made it easier...lol**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **(Warning)**

As the night swept over Africa, the breeze blowing through the trees and the distance howls of the animals lurking in the shadows. Lauren stood on her back porch looking out at the horizon. Dyson was put to sleep before being moved to the plane, all her shifters were readying themselves for battle. She knew she couldn't save them all...her question was

Who was going to fall?

The moon was big in the sky as she felt arms wrap around her midsection.

"It's okay to be scared" Bo whispered as Lauren shook her head trying to deny it but she knew Bo saw right through her. Grabbing her mate's hand and squeezing it hard, she was scared...really scared.

"I don't want to lose anybody Bo, I can't" Lauren voice broke. She has seen and felt when she lost a packmate, it was almost as bad as losing a pain was sudden and intense, then you become weak from the lost link. She felt remorse for Dyson just a little bit, losing a packmate was brutal.

"I can't promise you that we won't, but I will promise you that we will try our hardest to come out unscratched" Bo told her mate rubbing her muscular stomach. Lauren leaned back on the succubus and let her touch relax her. Turning around and grabbing the succubus's face.

"Tell me I can do this, tell me I won't lose you to this toxin….please I need guidance Bo" Lauren confessed. Bo never seen Lauren so open with her emotions before, she was scared herself but she knew she needed to be strong for her mate...for her pack.

"Lauren baby look at me" Bo ordered her, the shifter slowly lifted her head and looked into the woman's eyes.

"They fear you. Why do you think the Fae are doing all this? They fear everything you are. Your father was the black lion, you have three of the most strongest shifters I have ever met. You are fiercely protective of your family, you will rain death on all who touched that little boy. Your son...your baby. He should be all the motivation you need"

"Yes he is…" Lauren said softly, Bo ran her fingers through the blond hair at her fingertips.

"We need to figure out who go and who stays" Bo said looking at the distraught shifter. Lauren nodded grabbing her hand and walking back inside the house and over to the circle of shifters. Sara looked at Lauren and saw how stress the shifter looked.

"So have we figured out who go and who stay to watch over Ethan?" Bo asked. It was a no win situation.

"We have too many mated pair" Tyro said pointing out the problem. Lauren knew that would be their main problem.

"Bo, Sara, Tyro, Jade, and me in group one. Lyric, David, Pyro, Alexis, and all the jaguars in group two...the rest stays here" Lauren announced as Tamsin shot out of her seat.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving my mate in your safety...fuck that I'm going" Tamsin screamed, Lyric quickly grabbed the angry woman from lunging out at Lauren.

"Bo Bo?" Kenzi whispered to her, Bo walked over to her best friend.

"Kenzi you know I don't trust no one else to protect Ethan than you and Tamsin, plus if something happens to you I would never forgive myself" Bo explained as Kenzi felt tears fill her eyes.

"NO! Lyric please you can't do this!" Tamsin voice rose as they watched the couple fight. Lyric hugged the struggling Fae, as Tamsin let her fear be known.

"I'm sorry Tamsin but Lyric is forced to go in battle because she is my Beta...she has no choice. Wherever I go, she go" Lauren told her with remorse. Tamsin quickly rubbed at her eyes and pushed away from Lyric and ran out the room.

"Fuck!" Lyric growled out as she went to follow but Kenzi stopped her.

"Let me, just bring your ass back...cause if you don't all hell will be unleashed on this pack" Kenzi told them running after her friend. Bo wanted to follow but was needed here.

"Lyric if I could I would...but I can't"

"I know Lauren, just...let get this over with so I can get back to her" Lyric said broken. Bo hugged the Leopard.

"So Lexi, Joe, Tamsin and Kenzi stay to protect Ethan and the estate." Bo said walking back over to Lauren.

"I know this is unfair but we need to get focus okay, once we are detected...they will unleash the UnderFae on us. Rule number one...don't get bitten. Rule number two...don't get killed" Sara said zipping her jacket up. Lauren was the first to smell the intruder, but the rest followed with a growl. They all jumped up and circled Bo.

"Stay" Lauren ordered Bo as her and Lyric flew out the house.

"What the hell is going on!" Bo asked the shifters who formed a circle around her...protecting her.

"There are shifters on our land" Tyro said but broke the circle. The scent that hit her nose smelled similar to her own.

"Don't let her out" Tyro said to the other shifters and ran out the house to see her Father standing a few feet away from her. Shocked, Lauren turned to Tyro and back to the tall muscular man in front of them.

"Father?"

Tyro jumped off the porch and walked over to the man and his pack, they were a very impressive army.

"Ty, my beautiful...word around the jungle said you were dead"

"Misunderstanding" Lauren said quickly as Tyro walked passed her and in the arms of her Father. After the fall out of Lauren's father, their mother married Tyro's father...Michael. But when she died and Lauren took over, Michael and Lauren knew it couldn't be two Alphas in one pack. So they divided the shifters and went their different ways.

"Are you here to help?"

"Fill me in on what's happening daughter" He said nodding his head to the panthers. They all relaxed...feeling more confident with more shifters aiding them. They all made their way back inside the house, Michael saw Sara and looked at Lauren in shocked.

"I thought she was dead?"

"Another misunderstanding" Lauren explained nervous. After her Father died, Michael had took over his Father role. She always respected the tiger but she knew deep down that he really didn't love her like a daughter...he just tolerated her because of their Mother and Tyro. Off springs of shifters either take after their Mother or Father. Tyro took after their Mother form...the panther with healing abilities. Lauren took after her Father, Mother and Grandmother. Michael and Lauren's Father was enemies from long ago, but he will never tell a soul how feared he was of the woman's father. Tyro filled her Father in on what was happening.

"So are you fighting with us?" Tyro asked.

"I will fight with you daughter" Tyro looked at Lauren who was looking down at her hands.

"No Dad, are you willing to fight with Lauren...the black lion?" Tyro said as Lauren head snapped up at the mention of her lion. Michael looked at Lauren and walked over to the woman.

"I never treated you like a daughter because truthfully I hated what you were. Your Father was a very dangerous man. I was jealous he took my woman from me and impregnated her. When he died, I should have been there for you...I should have loved you like a daughter before Tyro came along. I will be happy to fight beside you Lauren" Michael stuck his hand out, Lauren grabbed it and smiled.

"Thank you" Lauren said as Tyro patted the lion on the back.

"Let's go kick some UnderFae ass!"

-88888-

As the shifters piled up in the jet, Lauren saw Lyric hugging Tamsin a few feets away from the plane. Bo was sitting next to her watching as well, it was heartbreaking to watch. She didn't think she could leave Lauren like that.

"If it's the last thing I do, please make sure I bring her home back to your friend" Lauren said to Bo who kissed her hand.

"Lyric will make it her sole priority to come back to Tamsin"

"I hope so. I don't think I could leave you like that, I know I couldn't" Lauren kissed the succubus.

"Let's not think about that, think about your son...think about what you are going to name him when we have him safe in your arms"

"We never talked about children Bo, are you okay with becoming a new mom overnight? Sara is here yes but...she...she will be gone soon and...fuck! How am I going to do this Bo, I have two kids now"

"We have two kids now, you're not alone Lauren...we have so much help. Kenzi adores Ethan and Tamsin would kill for him. We all are a family now" Bo explained to the shifter.

"I love you"

"You better" Bo smirked kissing the shifter with every ounce of love inside her.

"I swear that was the hardest goodbye I have ever had to do. There's was no guarantee that I will be coming back and I had to say goodbye to him while he slept"

"You will come back Lauren...you have to" Bo said as they watched Lyric step onto the plane. You could feel the despair rolling off her. Sara quickly gathered her sister in her arms, Lauren left them be as she laid her head down on Bo's lap and stretch out over the sofa.

"Sleep love" Bo whispered to her. Lauren felt sleep overtake her as the plane started to move.

-88888-

"Thank you Trick" Bo said ending the call. Bo put her phone back in her pants and looked at Lauren.

"Okay. We're good to get in, we have ten minutes to get inside before the security cameras catch us. He disabled them, I will walk Dyson in while you guys enter from the basement. He said there's a Fae standing there waiting" Bo explained. Lauren walked over to the succubus and kissed her.

"Perfect sweetheart...You heard her, come on...Sara's Aunt has the Elders attention distracted. We have little time to get in and out" Lauren ordered as they moved. Watching two shifters picked the unconscious wolf up and walked him to the gate. Bo walked away from Lauren and to the wolf.

"Be careful" Lauren told her disappearing into the night as Bo struggled to get him to his feet. Trick saw his granddaughter and quickly opened the compound gates.

"You really going to turn me in?" Dyson scratchy voice hit her ears suddenly.

"You're back home, I would've thought you'll be happy" Bo told him as she watched the gates slowly open.

"I have lost you...I will never be happy again" Dyson told her as Bo sucked a harsh breath in trying to ignore him.

"I have never betrayed you like this. You are my mate, I would have protected you from anything. But I see you have chose another. Where is she anyway? Did she let you free me?" Bo quickly pulsed him into a sleep as she held him up.

"Fuck you're heavy" She gritted as two guards came to her aid.

"Here's your prisoner" Bo told them, watching her grandfather run towards her.

"Bo! God I have missed you" Trick hugged the woman.

"We need to get him down in the dungeon quickly, Lauren is inside already" Bo whispered in his ear.

"Take him down to the dungeon" Trick ordered pulling Bo away from listening ears.

"They need to be quick Bo"

"We will. Just protect Dyson, keep him isolated" Bo told him.

"I thought your mate was go-

"Please just hide him okay" Bo said running down the hall hoping to God she didn't just write her own death certificate.

-8888-

Breaking down every door, Lauren was getting irritated and scared.

Where was he?

They had to break into two's because it was just too many floors. Sara went with Tyro as Lyric stayed with her. They all had ear pieces in so they could hear each other.

"Sara no luck?" Lauren said into her earpiece, as she kicked the door in front of her down. Fuck! They were running out of time. Running through the door and up the staircase, Lyric saw him before Lauren and quickly raised her gun and pulled the trigger. The shot rang loudly through the silent staircase.

"Good looking Beta"

"No problem...let's get moving" Lyric said as they ran to top floor. Lauren grabbed the doorknob and snatched the whole lock out. Kicking the door open, they were met with three guards aiming their guns at them.

"Fuck!"

-8888-

Bo caught up with Sara and Tyro. She quickly pushed on her ear piece.

"Lauren?" She whispered but was met with silence.

"Something is wrong, Lauren not answering" Bo told the two. Sara tried and was met with silence too. Sara pushed against the steel door, it barely moved. Tyro pushed her weight on it as the door finally broke apart. They all ran inside and saw multiple Faes chained up to a water tank.

"Bingo" Sara said wide eyed as they all watched the black toxic be pushed into the Fae's veins. She felt herself start to have flashbacks of her chained.

"Last time I saw my baby he was in the back room there" Sara said pointing to the black door across from them.

"Okay, so let's go get him" Tyro said walking over to the door but a loud alarm rang loud as red lights started to blink.

"Fuck!"

-88888-

"I got skin in my teeth eww" Lyric said ringing her shirt out as the blood dripped heavy. Lauren pulled the dead bodies into the stairway and let the door closed. Wiping the blood from her face and arms.

"Hate getting blood on me" Lauren said grabbing her gun off the floor.

"Let's keep moving" Lauren told Lyric as they walked into another room. Lauren automatically knew she hit the jackpot, rows and rows of tubes of the black toxic was cased.

"I think we found the supply Lyric" Lauren said turning to her Beta.

"This is a lot Lauren, how the fuck are we going to destroy it?"

"Flush it" Lyric sigh as they got to it, flushing as much as they could. Lauren's watch beeped, they had four minutes to go.

"Take one...we might can find a cure for it. Bo? Sara?" Lauren spoke into her earpiece.

"Lauren?" Bo voice hit her ears.

"We found the supply, we're flushing as much as we can but I don't think we-

"Lauren…we found him" Bo voice cut her off, Lauren dropped one of the tube.

"Y...Y...You found him, he's okay?" Lauren asked grabbing on to the table in front of her.

"Lauren…

"Bo is he okay!" Lauren screamed in panic, Lyric saw a red dot suddenly appear on Lauren's chest. Lyric watched in horror as a bullet flew past her face and right into her Alpha's chest. Lauren growled viciously at the sudden pain, Lyric swirled around and fired back while dragging Lauren with her back down the staircase they came from.

"AHHHHHH" Lauren screamed as they stumbled down the steps.

"Hold on!" Lyric screamed. They ran back down the basement, Lauren healing kicked in and started to close the hole in her chest. Feeling better, she started to run faster. She could easily smell four guards coming at them.

"Shift" Lyric told her Alpha. Lauren didn't waste time and shifted into her lion. Lyric kicked the door down as Lauren lunged at the first guard she saw. Lyric shot the other in the head, running through the hall...Lyric saw Lauren rip a guard into two. Blood was flying everywhere as screams echoed through the hallway.

"Lauren! Let's go!" Lyric yelled at the lion. Lyric saw Bo and the others. Lauren saw Bo laying on her back, shifting back to her human form quickly.

"Bo!" Lauren yelled, Lyric quickly picked the weak succubus up, knowing why she was weak. Lauren took one step and felt multiple bullets hit her at once. Bo screamed in horror and pain as they all watched Lauren slowly fall to her knees. As black oil spilled out of her mouth.

"NOOOOOO!" Bo screamed feeling the effect immediately. Trying to fight off the fire, she saw Lyric run over to Lauren. Shots were being fired at them, as Tyro Father's pack shifted and attacked. It was a bloodbath, Bo was becoming weak.

"Bo you have to break the mate bond now!" Sara told her, Bo looked at the green eyed shifter.

"No...I can-

Bo coughed up black saliva as she choked.

"Please Bo you must. You have to break it or your child will die" Sara yelled. Lauren struggled to fight off the change, it was moving quicker through her vein because she got shot multiple time with the toxin. Suddenly the doors open and UnderFaes spilled out into the open towards them.

"Break the bond now!" Sara shook the succubus, Bo looked at her mate and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Bo whispered as she felt a sudden void in her chest. It was like a snap of a rubberband, it snapped and broke their bond. Bo immediately started to sob at the empty feeling inside her chest.

"NOOOOO!" Lauren screamed as she felt excruciating pain in her chest that forced her to shift into her lion knocking Lyric a few feet away. Lyric saw her Alpha's eyes turn completely black.

"Oh my God" Lyric whispered quickly scrambling to get away from the feral lion.

"RUN!" Lyric yelled picking Bo up and running as fast as her two legs could let her. Everyone retreated back running away, The UnderFae turned their attention on Lauren as they piled on top of her. Sara had the baby in her arms.

"Tyro here" Sara yelled running over and giving the boy to his Aunt.

"Sara what the hell are you doing!"

"I can't leave her...protect my baby...get them out of here" Sara ordered shifting into her panther and running back to Lauren.

"SARA NO!" Lyric screamed watching her Alpha and her sister struggle to overtake the UnderFaes. She knew it would be suicide to go back, so she kept running with Bo in her arms. She was going to keep her promise to her Alpha and get Bo out of here alive. Once Lyric had Bo on the plane, she quickly started to do head counts. She felt weak, so she knew they lost somebody.

"Roll call now!" Lyric ordered as everybody shout off their names.

Pyro.

Where the fuck was Pyro. Jumping off the plane, scanning the dead bodies around. She spotted the black haired woman face down.

"Pyro!" Lyric whimpered in pain quickly grabbing the body and running back to the plane. Cries quickly filled the plane as Lyric laid the dead woman down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"We can't leave them Lyric!" Tyro yelled as the plane started to move.

"She turned feral Tyro. She's gone" Lyric said walking over to see the baby but was stopped by Tyro.

"Don't" Tyro told her with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Lyric asked. Tyro just shook her head holding the baby close to her chest.

It didn't dawn on anyone until that moment...that no sound was coming from the tiny blanket.

 **I h** **ave no words for this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy.**

Bo eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was the oakwood ceiling fan, watching it spin around and around...She sudden felt empty.

She felt cold.

Where was Lauren? She never left her in bed alone at night. Sitting up, Bo felt the coldness deep in her bones, it started to make her uncomfortable.

"Lauren?" Bo called out as flashes of blood and screams suddenly hit her. Closing her eyes, she could see Lauren dripping in blood screaming at her.

"NOOO!" Bo screamed falling out the bed, the bedroom door suddenly opened. Lyric, Kenzi, and The rest of the group came rushing in to the aid of their Alpha female.

"Bo!" Kenzi ran to her fallen friend, Bo grabbed her tightly looking into her eyes with fear.

"W...Where is Lauren? I feel cold...Where is she?" Bo demanded as Lyric pulled the two women up and grabbed Bo's hands in hers.

"Bo calm down okay. Sit down for me" Lyric pushed her gently down on the bed.

"Lyric what happened?" Bo asked rubbing her chest.

"We got caught. We managed to get the baby out but Lauren got caught" Bo shot up but Lyric grabbed her.

"Why the fuck are we doing here! You guys left her! We need to get her back!" Bo yelled.

"Bo you been asleep for two weeks" Tyro told the succubus.

"Oh my God" Bo whispered as tears started to fall as everything started to come back to her. She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked up at Lyric.

"The baby…" Bo asked as she saw Lyric shake her head. Tyro wiped at her eyes at the mention of her nephew.

"We lost Pyro as well. They are resting in the north wing of the house" Lyric told the crying succubus. Kenzi hugged her sobbing friend, she had cried her eyes out already...she didn't have anymore tears left to cry...or she thought.

"I still don't understand why I feel this way, is Lauren dead? I can't feel her anymore at all" Bo said rubbing the ache in her chest.

"It's the mating bond, you broke it"

"Bullshit. I would never do that" Bo snapped at Lyric.

"Well you did. You broke it completely, I can't feel you like I use to. But I still feel connected somehow" Lyric explained.

"Might be the baby." Tyro whispered to herself. As she folding her arms.

"Ethan?" Bo asked not hearing Tyro.

"Still sleep, but everything will be confusing for him with Lauren gone" Tyro said as Bo sat there shocked.

"I wouldn't break the bond so easily like that without a good re-

"Bo you're pregnant" Kenzi dropped the bomb. Lyric nodded putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You had to break the bond to save your baby. If you kept the bond intact, the toxin would have killed the baby" Lyric told her standing up from the bed. Bo laid her hands on her stomach and started to cry. Her mate was probably dead somewhere and she was pregnant with a powerful Fae slash cat shifter.

Oh my God.

She was carrying Lauren's child. The broken look in Sara's eyes when they found her son broke Bo heart. Hugging her stomach, her sob got louder as Kenzi laid down behind her wrapping her arm around her friend and let her cry. Everybody left giving the succubus some space.

"Lauren…" Bo whispered brokenly.

-8888-

Two week stuck in her shifter form, Lauren started to lose her humanity. The change was brutal, she felt empty, lost, enraged. Her body count has doubled this week, humans..Faes...It didn't matter.

She wanted blood...She didn't care whose

Sara has been keeping tabs on the unstable lion. After the massacre with the UnderFae's, Sara and Lauren escaped barely. Thanks to Sara's Aunt, she got them out of there before any of the Elders caught wind of the two shifters. Sara was sad, heartbroken actually. She lost her family. Lauren had successful changed into a UnderFae, her baby boy was dead but not dead, and her oldest was in a coma.

And her shifter stopped fighting the UnderFae inside her.

She was dying with everyday that past. Watching the lion sniff around the grass around them, Sara sat on top of a raised rock. They were hiding out in a cave a couple miles away, watching Lauren go completely feral was scary and heartbreaking. She was a feral UnderFae shifter, no humanity left in her body. She was no better than the animals who roam their land occasionally. Lauren knows she's Alpha...even now. Only thing that saved Sara from sudden death was her submission to the stronger shifter. They were their own pack now. Sara clicked her tongue against her teeth loudly catching the lion attention, Lauren came running at her shaking out her black fur. Her red eyes looking at Sara. Walking closer, the lion rubbed his muzzle against the human's face. This human smelled nice, sitting down next to her...Lauren started to lick herself. Sara rubbed her fingers through the black fur.

"I'll keep you safe" Sara vowed to the distracted lion, she made it her mission to get Bo and Lauren back to each before she dies. The unborn child living in the succubus's womb needed Lauren, Ethan needed Lauren...Her pack needed Lauren. Sara was banking on the love of that to bring to the woman back to herself. Sara was confused as to why Lauren is stuck in feral mode, the only explanation was the broken mating bond. Bo broke it willingly and the pain was too much to bare and she shifted to handle it and on top of that...the toxin was making it's way through her system as well.

Bo was the only one who could turn shifter Lauren back to human Lauren.

"We need to contact Lyric" Sara told the lion as the big cat laid its head on her lap pushing her down on her back. Kissing the cat nose, Sara hugged the big cat.

"Okay we can lie down for a minute but, we really need to keep moving" Sara told the lion. Snuggling closer to the warm cat, Sara found herself falling asleep.

-8888-

"We can't just lay low here, we need to come up with a plan to get Lauren back" Tyro said sitting in Lauren chair. She had ordered a meeting, she couldn't just sleep warmly in her sister's house knowing the shifter was somewhere cold and hungry.

"She could be dead for all we know, it's too risky to go back" One of the packmate said. Lyric shook her head walking over to her seat.

"Tyro would know if she was dead. Sara is most likely alive as well and their together. Lauren went completely feral in her lion form, I bet money she stuck and Sara is hiding her" Lyric said.

"Lyric...If She's stuck in her lion form, you remember the last time that happened? Hundreds lost their lives" Tyro said in fear. When Sara died, Lauren went completely feral and killed a village of children, women, men...animals. It was torture to witness and clean up. Ethan barely manage to save her.

"Hopefully Sara has her isolated from humanity, but that's fruitless though." Lyric mumbled, Tamsin wanted to sooth her mate's worries but she knew Lyric needed to focus right now. Tamsin hasn't seen Bo yet because she didn't know what to say. Tamsin didn't do the whole consoling crying thing. So she hung out with the shifters to try and create a game plan to get their Alpha back.

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

Everybody froze. Lyric looked at Tyro.

"No one knows this number Lyric" Tyro said. Lyric lunged for the phone and pressed it to her ear. She could hear breathing on the other line.

"Lyric…" Sara voice hit her ears, Lyric fell to her knees in relief.

"Thank God! Sara" Lyric said looking up at Tyro fell back in her seat in relief.

"Put me on speaker" Sara told her, Lyric quickly pressed the speaker and turned the volume up.

"Everyone is here Sara"

"Roll call" Sara suddenly said, in the battle she was certain they lost a shifter. Lyric shook her head at them to stay quiet. She leaned into the speaker.

"It's Pyro Sara" Lyric said still hurt from the death of a packmate.

"Fuck…" Sara choked out with emotions.

"Lauren is okay. She is stuck in her lion form though, it seems she don't understand how to shift back or she refuses to. Where's Bo...Bo can you hear me?" Sara called on the succubus.

"She's not feeling well" Tyro told the panther.

"She needs to hear this, go get her now" Lyric nodded to the closest shifter to retrieve the woman.

"What is it Sara?" Lyric asked.

"It seem like the succubus wasn't so loyal after all" Sara said as Tamsin frown but then gasped in horror.

"She didn't…" Tamsin said as Lyric looked at her mate confused.

"What did she do?" Lyric asked but Bo came walking into the room silencing Everybody. Kenzi was behind her.

"Sara! Is Lauren okay?" Bo rushed the phone.

"I have trusted my family and my pack in your hands. I have swallowed my pride and took defeat with dignity. But somehow your loyalty to my family shifted once again, I really trusted you and you broke that trust Bo." Sara voice echoed through the room. Bo was confused at what the hell the shifter was talking about.

"Sara wh-

"Don't play dumb Bo, you thought you was slick but Lauren is way more slicker. I hope you said your goodbye to the wolf because Lauren is still picking fur out of her teeth"

"No!" Kenzi yelled, Bo had revealed to her one night about her mission to get Dyson back to the light Fae.

"What is she talking about Bo!" Tyro yelled glaring at the succubus.

"D...Dyson is dead?" Bo asked ignoring the angry shifter.

"You thought Lauren really trusted you with him, she knew you were going to try and save him. You failed that test horribly, now he's dead...good riddance" Bo felt tears clouded her vision.

"Now that's out the way, we need to get Lauren back to Africa. I need the plane here like yesterday, she has completely lost all human traits. We are being hunted by both Dark and Light but Lauren has kept us safe." Sara told them through the speakers. Sara has seen Lauren out of control before but this was to a whole new level of feral...horror. What she did to Dyson was something Sara knew she would have many nightmares about.

So much blood.

Lauren painted the woods with his blood.

"Where are you? I can fly to you right now" Lyric said grabbing the phone.

"Outskirts of Toronto, deep in the woods in a little cave. I will hear you before you see me"

"Keep her safe. We're coming"

"Hurry I don't know how long I can keep her from killing again" Sara manage to say before hanging up. The room was silent until Lyric picked the phone up and shattered it against the wall.

"Why?" Was all Lyric said. Tamsin took a step towards the shifter but Lyric angry eyes stopped her. Bo felt so ashamed as she looked into the eyes of her pack.

"I...I...couldn't-

"We gave our loyalty to you and you betray us like this!" Bo got up to rush to Lyric but Lyric stepped back.

"Don't come near me, I swear if you wasn't pregnant…

Lyric growled rushing out the room as Tamsin followed silently. Tyro just sat there in shocked and rage. She envied her sister for getting the chance to deliver the wolf's ticket to the afterlife. She was curious to what her sister did.

"Knowing Lauren and knowing that she went feral...only tells me that Dyson's death was all but quick and easy...I fear to know the details" Tyro said as Bo let a few tears fall down her face.

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to betray you. I couldn't sit back and watch you guys kill him." Bo said but Tyro growled viciously as she shot out her seat.

"You couldn't sit back and watch us kill him! But I had to sit and watch my sister...my Alpha! Fall apart right in front of me. She went feral and stop living like a human being, Lyric and I had to care for little Ethan while his Mother ate at her own fur, ripping chunks of skin off her own body because she couldn't handle the pain. She healed...but that didn't stop her from putting a gun to her head and trying to blow her brains all over her expensive white Italian rug" Tyro spat at the succubus.

"So forgive me for not being sympathetic to a man who ordered his men to viciously raped and beaten my sister's wife while she was pregnant! Pregnant Bo! My nephew is dead because of him! I hope he burns to a crisp in hell" Tyro growled but was held back by her Beta.

"Calm Tyro...go take a walk" Lyric ordered the angry woman.

"Everybody go take a walk, I know that you all feel betrayed but still remember who she is. She is still carrying Lauren's child...so don't do anything stupid that might cost you your life" Lyric reminded the angry shifters who glared at the succubus before leaving.

"Thank you" Bo said to Lyric as Kenzi helped her to a stand.

"Don't thank me yet, Tyro was easy to calm...Lauren will not be. I hope your love is strong enough to bring her back to her human self because you going to need it." Lyric told her walking out the room. Tamsin wanted to follow but was stopped by her mate's hand. Once the door closed, Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the dumbass succubus.

"After all the dumb shit you have done...this hands down must be the worse. What the hell were you thinking!" Tamsin shouted as Kenzi stepped in front of the crying succubus.

"Cool it Tamsin"

"Did you know about this?" Kenzi face turned pink giving away her answer as Tamsin threw her hands up in defeat.

"Now they think we're fucking traitors! How could you do that to Lauren"

"I don't know okay! He kept fucking talking...I saw my grandfather, I took an opportunity to get him away from death and I took it" Bo yelled wiping the tears from her eyes. Everything was so fucked up.

"That opportunity might have cost you the loyalty of your pack and your mate" Tamsin said walking away from the two.

"What have I done Kenzi?" Bo asked the smaller woman who just pulled the crying succubus into her arms.

-8888-

Lauren was getting restless Sara notice, staying out the eyesight of the shifter, Sara needed to get them away now. Suddenly a breeze blew a scent towards them.

Human.

The woman was talking loudly into her phone walking with no fear in the world. Sara never understood humans and their daredevil tendencies to temp faith. She was geared up with hiking wear and a look of hunger and prey plague the bloodthirsty lion as Sara watched the shifter lunge and take chase.

"Fuck" Sara cursed under her breath as she took chase as well. Lauren understood the basic like stop, go, attack etc. But it didn't mean she followed the commands. The woman never stood a chance as Lauren teeth quickly sunk into fragile flesh lifting the woman off her feet. Sara skidded to a stop and watched Lauren tear the woman's neck clean out. Blood sprayed everywhere, skin ripped and torn off bone. Sara turned her head and back away from the feeding lion. It didn't take long, after about ten or so minutes later Lauren pushed the dead body away and walked off to find water. Sara quickly undressed and shifted into her panther, digging a nice size hole for the mangle body. Shifting back and redressing, Sara hoped Lyric got here fast...they were running out of space to bury Lauren's leftovers. At least in Africa, Lauren could hunt the animals there instead of humans. She lost count of how many humans it been, but she knew that Lauren killed five Dark Faes earlier last week. They were ambushed one night while hunting and Lauren killed them all. Her Aunt has been sneaking off to accompany them on some days, giving them food and clothes. At night, Lauren would snuggle up to her and protect her like she was her cub...mostly because she stayed plagued with nightmares of Dyson's execution.

 **Two weeks earlier…**

" _LAUREN!" Sara screamed breaking the neck of the closest UnderFae. After giving her baby to Lyric, and telling her go. Sara made her mind up to fight and help her former mate. Lauren was drenched in blood as she ripped through the skin and broke bones. But she knew they were outnumbered by a lot. They needed to fall back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her Aunt throw her a shotgun...not just any regular shotgun either. Cocking the gun and aiming, Sara saw a UnderFae lung for Lauren's back. The sound boomed as the UnderFae exploded with the hit, falling to its death. Snapping the gun ready..Sara kept shooting off bullet after bullet until Lauren was free from the pile of attacking UnderFaes._

" _Lauren get up! Move now" Sara voice yelled hitting the shifter ears. More Faes and guards came running out the compound, shooting anything that got closer...Lauren lunged at anything that got closer. Just like old times, back to back. Lauren was vicious with it, her lion gave no mercy as she tore through the guards that was firing at them. Sara could easily see that Lauren was getting hit the most, but shockingly the bullets would go right through and heal instantly._

" _We gotta move" Sara yelled blowing the head off a UnderFae as she back peddled. Suddenly she heard a clicking sound telling her she was out of bullets. Throwing the gun and high tailing it, she quickly shifted into her panther and raced towards the woods. Lauren was a easier target to see because she was so big, but Sara's panther was small and could blend in with the trees._

" _Come out and face your death with dignity" Sara paw slipped at the voice that hit her ears._

 _Couldn't be! Bo never would betray them like this!_

 _Lauren growled deep in her stomach as the wolf's scent hit her nose. Sara whimpered in fear as she watched the bullets fly past the lion who was dodging them like a pro. Sara leaped to another tree and lunged down at one guard killing him with one bite, quickly shifting and grabbing the handgun. She was more smart with her bullets this time, aiming for the head from the tree top. One by one they were dropping, when one gun was empty she would grab the next and shoot. Dyson had shifted, she could smell his foul scent sneaking up on her. Lauren was busy fighting off two UnderFaes to notice. Sara has been waiting for this moment for five years. Gripping the gun tightly, she saw the wolf move from behind a tree slowly growling deeply. She knew in reality...he was stronger than her panther, she knew shifting into her panther wasn't going to do good but surely she didn't want to end his life so easily with just a bullet. She wanted him to suffer greatly. Lauren was licking the blood from her nose when she saw Sara cornered by the wolf, still aiming the gun...Sara saw Lauren leap in front her growling. Quickly stepping back and stripping one of the dead female guards of her clothes, Sara stood back and watched the fight begin. They were circling each other trying to find a weak point. Lauren was much bigger which was dangerous for her, being as big as she was...it made her an easy target for the wolf. Sara wanted to help but she knew this was all Lauren, her revenge was stronger...more cruel. Even though she wanted revenge, Sara was never a calculated killer like Lauren. Still clutching the gun in her hands, she finally saw the wolf leap..._

Gasping for air, Sara found herself sitting upright drenched in sweat and tears. Shaking like a leaf, Dyson's death was so inhumane...no mercy given. It made her look at Lauren differently but she knew Lauren wasn't in her right mind...so she didn't really understand her actions. Sara feared this Lauren, never have she witness such malicious actions towards actions before. Dyson didn't stand a chance. She try not to think about too much but it plague her dreams. Looking around, she saw Lauren laying belly up with her paws in the air sleep. Smiling, she crawled over to the sleeping lion and rubbed her belly.

"Wake up sleepy head" Sara mumbled into the soft thick fur. The lion dipped his head down and licked the human from her neck to her cheek.

"Eww. What did I tell you about keeping your body parts off me" Sara joked straddling the lion as she snuggled deeper into the warm fur. These little moments like this made it so hard for Sara to remember that Lauren wasn't hers anymore. Looking into the blood red eyes, she could swear that Lauren was in there...her sweet Lauren was still in there somewhere. Suddenly the wind picked up, blowing harshly.

Lyric was here.

"Come on lazy, that's our ride home" Sara stood stretching her body as Lauren shook her fur out. Jumping onto Lauren's back, they followed the sounds of the plane engine. A couple of miles away, Lyric quickly landed the plane. She was losing her shit in excitement, she was dying to see her Alpha and her sister. She needed to physically see them to know if they were okay. About ten minutes or so, she saw Lauren running closer with Sara riding her back. The lion immediately gave a warning growl at the intruder, thinking that they were just out for a run. Sara jumped off Lauren and ran to her sister. The lion was confused at the action, growling more louder moving towards the two. Sara quickly rubbed the agitated lion's nose calming him down.

"Wow you wasn't kidding, she really is stuck?" Lyric asked weary of her Alpha who was side eyeing her but was giving Sara her full attention.

"Yes she is. We need to get her back to Bo and reattach the bond so she can shift back" Sara explained feeling a little sad that their little forest adventure was quickly coming to a end.

"So it was you that had to put the spell on Bo, I can't smell anything coming from her at all"

"That's how it's suppose to be, I didn't want anybody to know because emotions and feelings would have clouded our minds and we ended up making mistakes"

"But that wasn't your call to make Sara" Lyric said eyeing the lion.

"I know but I had to do something, Lauren will not come back to us in this state. She is trapped in survival mode, anyone who she feels is a threat...she will attack." Sara told her sister as she ran her fingers through the raised fur. She needed to calm Lauren down before getting on the plane.

"Come on, let's get you guys home" Lyric stepped back as she watched Sara guide the lion onto the plane. Shaking her head, she just hoped everything play out like its suppose to. Shutting the door and locking it, a vicious growl erupted from her Alpha. Freezing in place, Lyric stood still and watched Sara bury her face in the black mane whispering to the lion. The scene was bittersweet, Lyric remember so many times Sara had to calm Lauren down from killing one of the packmates. It was heartfelt to watch, so she left them alone and quickly lifted the plane off the ground and into the air.

 **Happy holidays.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This story does has it confusion. My fault for trying to write through writer's block. But i will finish this story, and try to have a realistic end. Bo will redeem herself but truly who can come back from that type of betrayal? We will see what happens. I'm not giving up.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

Bo was bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet, nervous and slightly afraid of how Lauren was going take her betrayal. She didn't think and now she lost the trust of her pack...they won't even look at her. Wiping her eyes for the tenth time, they heard the plane loud in the air.

"Do not rush her! She's in complete feral mode, mateless and dangerous" Tyro told them as the plane landed, Kenzi stood close to her best friend looking down at her black boots. The pack stop talking to her all together, she was just a silly human that followed the succubus around...according to one of the packmates. Dyson was dead and nine out of ten, they were going to be shipped back to Toronto after all this was over with. Kenzi was stupid as she stood there, she understood Tamsin now...this was their family now. Tamsin wasn't going back to Toronto, she was staying here with Lyric. Bo wasn't going to leave Lauren either, she felt sick as she watched her friend bite her nails nervously. Kenzi never should have talked Bo into trying to save Dyson.

"Oh Lauren…" Bo whispered grabbing at her chest and feeling nothing...the bond was for sure broken. How was she suppose to get it back if the pack didn't want her to? But watching the lion slowly walk down the plane ramp, it shook its fur out and licked his nose. Tyro was first to shift and submit, one by one they shifted and submitted to their Alpha. The lion rubbed his body against Sara, and walked closer to the shifters.

"Kneel" Sara told the trio, Tamsin slammed to her knees quickly. Kenzi and Bo was confused but did what Sara said. Bo could see how different this lion was to her mate. This Lauren was dangerous to not only her but everybody here. Sara walked side by side with the lion, occasionally rubbing her fingers through his fur keeping him calm.

"Bo stand and come closer" Sara ordered the succubus, Bo slowly stood and walked over to stand in front of the distracted lion. Sara clicked her teeth getting the lion attention, walking over to the succubus...Sara grabbed her hand and pulled closer.

"Once you her change back, you and that human will be escorted back to your home. We will figure out the details regarding the...b...baby later" Sara said to a heartbroken Bo who just nodded defeated. Sara grabbed the succubus hand and reached out to touch the shifter.

"Relax, she will play on your fear if she sense it" Sara whispered letting her fingers run through the thick fur with Bo's.

"Do you feel anything?" Sara asked.

"Just a slight pinch feeling in my chest, it's not uncomfortable" Bo told her stepping closer as the lion buried his nose into her stomach.

"She smells the baby"

"I thought you put a spell on me?" Bo asked confused.

"I did. It's wearing off, I didn't put a full protection spell like I did Ethan. His protection will be forever be intact until I take my last breath" Sara said walking away, Lauren quickly shifted her attention to her human following her into a house. Bo didn't know how or what to feel at seeing Lauren. No recognition whatsoever. It stung Bo right in the heart, Sara might be right...her leaving might just be the best for everyone. The pack didn't want her here, Lauren didn't even recognized her...she was better off leaving and raising this baby on her own. The shifters followed as well, leaving the trio outside.

"Well that went totally as expected" Tamsin said folding her arms.

"Please Tamsin not now" Bo whispered brokenly. Kenzi hugged her as Tamsin sighed.

"Look you got a lot of shit cut out for you, the pressure is on you to change Lauren back. We don't know how long that will be, but you have responsibilities now" Tamsin said looking at the succubus stomach.

"I still can't believe it's a baby in there" Kenzi said

"Oh my god! What the hell am I going to do with a baby!" Bo panicked, Tamsin shrugged her shoulders as Kenzi grabbed her friend's face.

"You're going to love him or her even if we are all they have. They don't want us here anymore Bo, if you don't get Lauren back...you will become a single Mother" Kenzi explained.

"Trust me I will be a single mateless Mother regardless when she finds out what I did" Bo pouted feeling tears once again.

"Come on succubus...let's get this over with" Tamsin said throwing an arm around the woman as they walked into the house.

-8888-

Watching Sara freeze at the double doors where her baby and Pyro laid silently. No one said a thing, slowly pushing the doors open and taking a deep breath. Lauren was next to her trying to peek her head inside, the lion felt a pull inside the room.

"Once Lauren is back in her human form, we will give Pyro a respectful burial" Sara said walking over to the black haired woman. Bending down and kissing the cold woman's forehead, Sara whispered low and pulled away.

"Between her and Lauren, I didn't know who had the worse temper" Sara said laughing wiping her tears. The pack chuckled.

"She was something else" Lyric said softly touched the woman's cheek. Bo felt like she needed to say something but she kept her mouth shut.

"Oh my baby" Sara whimpered running to the little body under the white sheet. Snatching the sheet off him, she picked him up and held him to her chest and broke down. Sliding down to the floor not caring if they all were watching. Lyric felt a lump lodge itself in her throat as she took a harsh inhale breath.

"Leave us….NOW!" She ordered the pack, Sara's cries got louder as the pack quickly left. Bo was frozen in her spot.

"Leave us Bo, you are the last person she wants to witness her breakdown" Lyric snapped making Bo jumped at the harsh words. Swallowing her own tears silently, She backed away.

"I'm so sorry" Bo said watching Sara eyes turned deadly green. Once the door was shut, Sara quickly stopped crying and stood up.

"I need your help Lyric" Sara asked lying the baby back down.

"Of course"

"I need a breathing machine, iv machine and lots of fluids. He will need all the help he can get"

"Wait...what-

"He is his mother's son. His body shut down to heal" Sara said as Lyric felt lightheaded and staggered a little in shocked.

"H...He's not-

"No...well not yet if we don't get a breathing machine on him asap" Lyric quickly hugged her sister who laughed.

"I'm sorry I had you think that, I wasn't thinking clearly with everything that was going on. I thought he was dead too until I saw his chest move" Sara said looking down at the little three year old. Lyric narrowed her eyes to his little chest, and sure enough it moved...it was so slow you would totally miss it if you weren't paying attention.

"I will have George go and get the things, I have him looking into the toxin. Lauren and I took some samples, he thinks a cure can be created" Lyric told her sister touching the curly blond hair on the boy's head.

"We have the cure already" Sara said softly. Lyric looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"The cure was in plain sight, that's why they did so many experiments on my baby. His blood is the cure, Ethan advance healing can overthrow the toxin...clear it from the immune system."

"They can heal you! The mating can be restored between you and Lauren. Why didn't you say this in the beginning!" Lyric said angry.

"I'm not Lauren's mate!" Sara yelled.

"I was never her mate Lyric, yes we fell in love...but I wasn't her soulmate. How do you explain her mating so easily with Bo? How Bo Alpha female is much stronger than mine? Or how she can feel Lauren. I never experienced that, yes...we were very much in love, but she never mated with me...I mated with her" Sara fell to her knees, it felt good to finally break the silence. For so many years Sara and Lauren kept it secret, but Sara just thought she would die and Lauren would move on and find her actual mate. She always assured Sara that she was her mate...forget everybody. But Sara knew deep down that she was not Lauren's mate. She never in a million years thought it would be a fucking succubus! She lost her mate to a succubus. She can actually see the succubus point of view on the Dyson situation but the betrayal was just too deep to try and reconsider. It was Lauren choice if she wanted Bo or not, but soon as she is turned back...they all will find out

"That's….

"Yeah some honest for your ass, I'm sorry we kept that on the hush...but we had to especially with Ethan coming along"

"So much secrecy! I can even deal with none of you" Lyric said taking a step back from her sister.

"Lyric I know and I'm sorr-

"Whatever...let's just get the stuff for lil man, Lauren needs to really hurry up and shift back because I am seconds from taking Tamsin and going rogue" Lyric said turning her back on her sister, this was just too much. This pack was slowly but surely falling apart...especially after the death of one of their own.

"Please Lyric you are the only sane one still standing, Lauren needs you to rule the pack like she would. You are Alpha now Lyric if you didn't know"

"Lauren not dead"

"She's not in her right mind to be Alpha, it shifts automatically Lyric...that's pack rules 101" Sara explained. Lyric knew this but chose to ignore it, Tamsin was not Alpha female material...bless her heart. Lyric knew shit just got a million times worse.

-8888-

"Should we start packing our shit?" Kenzi broke the silence, Bo flinched as Tyro sigh rubbing at her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere...yet, it's too dangerous to go back home. Once Lauren is back and healthy, she will determine what to do"

"Plus you're pregnant, you're not about to leave with our cub" One of the pack mates spat out as Kenzi glared at her.

"And what's that suppose to mean!" Kenzi asked looking at her friend.

"It means Bo can leave but the baby stays with the pack" Sara said walking into the room. Bo jumped up in anger.

"Like hell! I'm not leaving my baby" Bo said folding her arms. Lyric rolled her eyes.

"And you won't Bo, we might have to just build you guys a house a few miles down the road. Like I said, it's up to Lauren"

"Nothing is up to Lauren! It's my baby too, that's fine you guys don't want me here. But I'm not giving my baby up to no one...not even Lauren" Bo ran out the room and up the stairs to Lauren's room. Putting her hands on her stomach, she felt the tears fall. She was okay with the building a house away from them, she knew her and Kenzi was not allowed back in Fae territory anymore after the attack...so they had no choice. Suddenly hearing the door open, the succubus closed her eyes. Feeling arms wrap around her, she pulled her best friend close.

"No matter what, you, me and that baby will be fine. If they don't want us here then we leave, have gramps wire us some cash to find a place...we don't need them" Kenzi whispered as Bo sniffed.

"I don't need them...I need her" Bo cried

"I know but you might have lost her, so now you have to worry about is lil bit inside you."

"You're right. I'll call Trick tomorrow, he will help us for sure" Bo said rubbing her flat belly. This baby had perfect timing...everything was so messed up to be bringing a baby into the world.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

Bo was feeling more weak by the day, this pregnancy was kicking her ass. Kenzi and Tamsin been trying to make her feel better but all she wanted was Lauren...but her mate was too busy running through flowers and hunting with Sara. Ethan still wasn't awake, which worried Bo the most. Sara told them that baby was indeed alive and healing himself slowly, Bo was feeling a tingle wrapping itself around her spine. Something wasn't right, but she didn't know what. With the bond broke, Bo been scatterbrained ever since. Bo never really paid attention to how strong and mature she got since her mating but with it gone….she felt lost and alone. Tears filled her eyes, her heart didn't feel like it use to. God she missed Lauren, her soul felt empty...only emotions she been feeling lately was longing for Ethan and Lauren. Dragging herself out of bed, she quickly took a shower, not bothering to dry her hair and walked out to find Lyric. She walked passed the bathroom and walked into Ethan's room. Pushing the door open, she sighs in defeat when she saw the sleeping boy tucked in his bed. Closing the door, she made her way to the kitchen...the baby was craving for some pancakes with strawberries. The pack was all sitting around laughing and talking while eating, Bo was about to turn away but Tyro stopped her.

"You don't have to leave Bo" Tyro said putting her fork down.

"I'm out, I don't eat with traitors" One of the pack mate's said standing up and leaving, Bo flinched at the words. More got up and left, leaving just Tyro and Bo at the table.

"They really don't like me anymore huh?" Bo asked the shifter, God Tyro made Bo miss Lauren so much. Both women had that air of power, Bo was confused as to why Tyro wasn't Beta. They both had the same face structure and height.

"They are just hurt right now, you broke the trust between them"

"What about you?" Bo asked picking a food nervous.

"I let it die out for right now because it's not important. We need to worry about getting my sister back in her normal body, once she is back to normal...we can return to what to do with you"

"Look I know what I did was fucked up, and I understand if you all disowned me but please don't take it out on the baby"

"Never...that baby is royalty, the pack will always lay their life for the kids regardless who their mothers is...their Lauren's offsprings" Tyro explained.

"What if I can't get the bond back intact?" Bo asked the unspoken question. It scared her too much to actually think that Lauren was too far gone to help.

"Then Lyric becomes the Alpha and I become the Beta and we raise the kids how Lauren would want them to be raised" Bo dropped her head on the counter. The back door suddenly opened and Lauren came walking through, shaking her fur and looking around before continuing walking over to Tyro and Bo. Pushing her nose into Bo's stomach, Bo smiled running her fingers through her fur. Sara was leaning on the door watching the scene. They all heard Lauren purr and sat next to Bo's chair.

"Is she purring?" Bo asked shocked looking down at the huge lion head in her lap, his eyes were closed and deep purr was making her vibrate in her seat.

"On some level she knows who you are, this is great! She knows you are carring her cub" Tyro said smiling but staying in her seat, Sara folded her arms frowning. She knew Lauren smelled the baby inside Bo but Lauren has been spending most of her time with her in the woods. Sara was forgetting that Lauren wasn't hers anymore. Clicking her tongue against her teeth, Lauren lifted her head and looked over at Sara.

"Come on back outside" Sara said as Bo glared at her.

"She's not your fucking dog" Bo said holding his head in her lap. The lion eyes went back and forth between the humans, this human smelled really good...better then her other human.

"I know that Bo. But I don't think she would want to be in your company if she knew what you did" Sara snapped back as Bo narrowed her eyes, was they back to this catty bullshit again. She could easily see the jealousy in her eyes.

"Well until then, she can stay in the house...this is her house Sara" Tyro said as Sara glared at her.

"Oh now your team Bo again I see"

"I'm team no one because both of you guys are hanging on a thin string as is" Tyro said standing up and throwing her food on the floor for Lauren, the lion immediately attacked it. Sara clicked her tongue against her teeth again and Lauren started to walk over to her but Bo quickly patted her leg loudly calling the lion.

"Loki come here" Bo said. The lion froze midstep and turned around to look at the other human. Walking over to the brunette, Bo smirked at Sara and hugged the lion. Sara turned and left.

"So it's just me and you today...finally" Bo said to the red eyed lion.

"I got something I want to show you" Bo said walking away as the lion followed. Once they were upstairs, Bo pushed Ethan's door open. The lion smelled her scent in the room immediately, pushing the door wider with his nose.

"Come on in" Bo said closing the door behind them and locking it. She didn't want anybody disturbing them. Lauren walked over to the small human, Bo laid down as Lauren laid down on the floor but propped her huge head on the bed. Sniffing the small human, the lion felt warmth enter it's body. Licking the small human cheek, Bo gasped when Ethan's arm reached out and touched Lauren's nose. He was still sleep but he reach out for his mother even in his sleep.

"See you have a little person who needs you to come back" Bo whispered as the lion nuzzled its nose in the boy's blond hair. Bo cuddled closer and ran her fingers in the lion's mane...feeling sleep overtake her.

"I love you both so much...I'm so sorry"

-88888-

Lyric was in her leopard form as Tamsin and Kenzi was sitting down in the grass with their feet in the river water.

"Come on Tam Tam you're still mad?" Kenzi said looking at her friend.

"What you think. What you and Bo did was shitty and stupid as fuck"

"We know that but please I can't have you mad at me"

"I'm not mad...just disappointed, We could've had a perfect life here" Tamsin said.

"You do, they love you...it's Bo and I they don't like" Kenzi said pouting.

"Bo had everything, a mate that loved her...yes they had a rough start but Bo was ready for it. The pack swore the oat to her, and she spat on it like it meant nothing"

"I never seen Bo happy before. Dyson was just someone who gave her security, their relationship was boring. Lauren and Bo was fireworks, one minute they are fucking each other brains out and the next thier trying to kill each other..." Tamsin watching her mate chase a deer across the river.

"Yeah...Lauren makes Bo work for it, they had their fuck ups but overall...they were very much in love" Kenzi said, she could see the difference between Dyson and Bo's relationship and Lauren and Bo's relationship. Dyson was a yes man, anything Bo said he went with it. Lauren wasn't scared to say no to the succubus, she wasn't afraid to hurt the succubus either...but she loves the woman with every inch of her being. Both would die for the succubus but Lauren would take the whole earth with her to ensure Bo's safety.

"God...I think I really fucked up this time, I shouldn't have pushed Bo to save Dyson!" Kenzi said feeling tears in her eyes, shocked she touched her eyes.

"This whole situation is fucked up" Tamsin said standing up watching her mate shift back to her human form.

"Why don't you go and talk to Bo, I don't think you want to see this part of the hunting" Tamsin told the human, Kenzi was confused until she saw a naked Lyric walking over to them.

"Eww I'm going! Don't start yet!" Kenzi yelled quickly running away from the mated couple. She walked down the path back to the house, she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she tripped over a crack in the concrete. Falling on her elbow, Kenzi kneel down watching the blood run down her arm. A sob rip through her throat, she was alone and crying...fucking A! Kenzi never cry! But everything was catching up to her. The pack wanted nothing to do with her, Bo was grief stricken, Tamsin was mad at her, and David was ignoring her...she had no one.

"Are you crying?" A voice said as Kenzi quickly looked up.

"What's it to you?" Kenzi snapped quickly stumbling to her feet, Sara reached out to help the girl up but Kenzi pushed her away.

"I don't need your help" Kenzi spat to the woman,Sara glared at the woman.

"You say that now…but you will" Sara said walking away as Kenzi watched her leave confused at her words.

"What the hell…" Kenzi whispered hissing at the pain at her elbow. Shit was getting more confusing by the day.

-8888-

Tamsin and Lyric was lounging by the river, putting their clothes back on...Tamsin had something she needed to get off her chest. She has held her tongue since the attack on the Light Fae. She knew she never should have left Bo in the hands of the pack. She trust Lauren...yes, she trust her mate, she trust the pack but she do not trust Sara. Sitting up and looking at her mate, Tamsin didn't want to irritate the shifter but she couldn't just swallow this feeling.

"Lyric...I know Sara is your sister and you love her but, sweetie I can't shake this feeling that we are walking into a fucking trap" Lyric opened her eyes and looked over at Tamsin, her mate was a fairly quiet person, she observe before making her move. She thinks through things before taking action,so for her to say she doesn't trust Sara...stuck out to Lyric.

"Why?"

"Lyric seriously? Have you been watching all the crazy shit happening lately, Bo is pregnant and lose her mind, Lauren is stuck in her lion form, we lost a pack mate to save a baby who is dead but not dead because she lied! She lied about the cure, she made Bo break the bond...I can't even think about doing something like that to you" Tamsin said standing up and started to pace, all Sara has been doing is lying.

"It's the UnderFae toxin th-

"Which Sara didn't tell us it could turn a shifter or Fae into a UnderFae! Lauren is stuck with no way to turn back...does that sound suspicious? Take out the strongest first, it's war tatics number one rule. The pack is weak without Lauren, then to top it off...the mate bond is broken, baby please tell me you see what I'm seeing"

"Why would Sara do that to her own pack...her own mate?"

"Sara is not Lauren's mate...Lauren would never have mated fully with Bo if Sara was her true mate" Tamsin said confidently. Lyric knew Tamsin was right, but Sara told her already that Lauren wasn't her mate but Lauren was hers.

"Okay...why would she put her babies life in danger?" Lyric asked folding her arms.

"They are being used against her somehow?"

"By who?"

"That's what we need to figure out" Tamsin looked down at her mate. Silent overtook.

 **Tamsin spider scenes are going crazy. Is she right? What you think of Bo and Sara little pow wow? Is Sara getting jealous again?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

Bo woke up to black fur and blond hair in her face, smiling brightly and reaching her fingers through the soft mane, Bo nuzzled her face deeper into Ethan's blond hair.

"Wow we slept pretty late" Bo whispered looking into the lion's red eyes.

"Still no change?" Bo sighed sadly, she was seriously missing the little boy smile and laugh. Lauren sniffed the boy's head and growled, suddenly taking the boy's neck in its wide mouth and pulling him out the bed dropping him hard on the floor. Bo gasped in horror jumping out the bed about to rush to the boy's aid, when a vicious growl stopped her in her tracks. Bo watched helplessly as the strong lion pushed the little boy's body back and forth like a rag doll.

"Lauren Stop! What the hell are you doing? You're going to hurt him!" Bo screamed but the lion ignored her and kept pushing the boy's body across the floor like a dead carcass. Bo felt tears fill her eyes in anger, she could feel her succubus trying to fight her way out but it been so long since she fed her...so her succubus was no help at the moment. Still Bo let her eyes turn blue as she stalked towards the lion ready to protect the boy if needed. Just when she got inches away, a roar tore through the lion's lips like no other. The roar was raw emotions from the gut, it was loud and it was scary. It shook the windows as Bo fell backwards at the intensity. Lowering its head down to the boy's face, the lion let out another roar right at the boy's ear….

Bo didn't know what the hell she was watching but it was like something out of a horror film, Ethan's body suddenly rose up and his eyes suddenly opened. He took his first breath and a piercing cry quickly filled room. It was like giving birth for the first time hearing your child's first cry. The boy fell back to the floor..awake and looking just as scared as he did when he healed his Mother before falling into a deep sleep. Bo didn't waste no time and lunged at the boy wrapping him in her arms tight. Ethan clung to Bo for dear life as he cried, the last thing he remembered was seeing his mother's zombie like face before passing out. Bo tried to swallow her own cries as she hugged the boy to her. Lauren walked over to the two and nudge the boy's hand up to rub her head. Going completely submissive for the first time, so she wouldn't scare the boy even more. Bo was too busy showering him with hugs and kisses. Ethan loved it and sat there milking it all in.

"I've been waiting a long to see those green eyes" Bo said smiling as the boy tightens his grip on the woman. He remembered everything, he was just glad Bo was okay.

MOM!

The boy thought loudly as he turned to see the black headed lion sitting across from them just watching. Ethan lunged and they crashed to the floor, playful nibbling on his arm and legs, the lion felt more warmth enter its body. This human was somehow connected, so Loki knew to protect him at all cost. Play fighting with the boy was fun until the boy suddenly stop and grab the lion's face in his small hands.

"Bo?" His scratchy voice hit her ears, she moved closer to them.

"Yes Ethan?"

"Why is Mom in her lion form? She never in lion form…" Ethan said looking into the lion's eyes.

"You've missed a lot while sleep, let's get some food in your system first and then ask your questions" Bo said standing up, they both watched him struggle to maintain his stance but he eventually got it. Lauren nudge him and nodded her head towards the window.

"Hunt?" Ethan said to the lion who answered back with a lick to the cheek, Ethan hugged the lion's neck.

"Okay" He whispered taking his clothes off, Bo watched him shift into his panther. Lauren walked towards the door and looked at Bo. Bo quickly opened it and they all walked out, Tyro saw them first and jumped out her seat.

"ETHAN!" Tyro yelled excitedly, it got the pack's attention as they all looked over at the trio. They all hugged and kissed him, suffocating him with love and happiness. The panther bumped his head with everybody and took all the kisses. Lauren was getting a little inpatient and growled. They stepped back and let the boy follow his Mom outside to hunt. Once they hit the porch, Ethan saw Kenzi sitting on the porch swing. He ran to her and lung into her lap, licking her face with excitement.

"Ethan!" Kenzi yelled excitedly hugging him to her tightly, feeling tears fall she saw her friend walk out and sit next to them.

"He just woke up, Lauren going to take him hunting" Bo told her friend, Ethan jumped off her lap and lunged at his Mother's mane. Bo followed the two deep into the woods, she really didn't want to watch them kill some innocent animal but she didn't trust Lauren with Ethan alone right now. It made her smile as she watched them play fight, but then her betrayal entered her mind and her smile vanished. Lauren was going ship her ass back to Toronto after all this, would Lauren even want another kid? This kid after finding out what she did? Rubbing her stomach, she shook her head of those negative thoughts. Ethan was eating as Lauren sat and watched him. Bo didn't want intrude, so she sat down on the grass and waited. Ten minutes later, both shifters came running straight at her...she laughed loudly as they piled on her. Ethan immediately smelled somewhat sweet on Bo that had him nuzzling her stomach affectionately.

"Yes...There's a baby in there, your brother or sister" Bo told the big green eyed panther cub, the lion fell on it's side and put his head in Bo's lap as Ethan climbed on top of the lion and cuddled into his Mother. Bo felt so much warmth fill her body as it made tears enter her eyes. She leaned down and kissed them both on the head.

"Love you both" Bo slurred sleep all of a sudden, trapped between the two...made her feel so safe and comfortable. Bo two years ago would have never been caught doing something like this, she wouldn't even go with Dyson when he would wolf out to run the woods. But here she was, lying down under the scorching hot sun with two shifters.

Her two shifters…

Yeah for now.

-8888-

"Tamsin what the hell are we doing here!" Lyric hissed quietly, looking around afraid she was interrupting the people around her slumber. It was pitch black and cold as hell, how the hell did Tamsin know Sara was buried out here? Her eyes went wide and she quickly froze.

"Hell no Tamsin! What the hell" Lyric said when she saw two shovels next to her sister's grave.

"It's the only way to really know" Tamsin told her mate, Tamsin could see the struggle in her mate's eyes. Walking closer to Lyric and grabbed her chin making her looked up at her.

"It's the only way to get your pack back...our family back"

"What if you're wrong?" Lyric said

"What if I'm right?"

Tamsin grabbed her shovel and started to dig the dirt up, Sara was buried inside a brick foundation grave house. It was excluded from the rest of the cemetery, it kept her body preserved. It was where all their fallen shifters were buried...it was where Pyro will be buried when all this was over. Sara casket was encased in a diamond bricks vault, she was buried deep down...so they were going to be digging for a while. Lyric could easily see that someone had tampered with her grave before, it made anger enter her body. Tamsin could feel the anger rolling off her mate, she just hope she was right and there was a body lying in the casket.

-8888-

Tyro was watching Ethan tear through a couple of pork chops, the dinner table was very awkward with the pack, Kenzi and Bo. Lyric and Tamsin disappeared...which made it even more awkward because they were the referees between the pack and Bo. Tyro knew she had to break the silence, it was getting to be ridiculous now. Everybody was pretending to be okay because Ethan was presents.

"So Ethan you had some questions?" Tyro said putting her fork down. The little boy dropped his spoon loudly and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't do that sweetie, you have a napkin for a reason" Bo said grabbing the napkin and wiping the rest of the sauce from his face. He smiled and kissed her cheek, turning to his Aunt, Ethan looked around the table.

"Where's Pyro? She loves when we eat pork chops and potatoes" Tyro felt like someone stuck a hot ass spoon in her mouth, choking on her answer...Bo quickly took over.

"You know how you saved your Mother from that evil nasty curse? Even though you knew it would hurt you...you still did it" Bo said as Ethan nodded understanding.

"Yes because I didn't want Mommy getting hurt no more"

"Well since you been sleep, we had a little problem but its fixed now...but Pyro saved all of us and now she's with your mother in heaven" Bo finally dropped the bomb as they all watched his face go from confused, to anger, and lastly to sad. He tried to sit there strong and continue to eat, but everybody saw his hand shake. Tears falling into his food, Bo couldn't handle it anymore and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" She whispered as he finally broke down pushing his plate back and crawling into Bo's lap. Tyro cleared her throat not knowing what to say, even though Bo betrayed them so horribly...no one could deny the bond between them. Bo rocked him until he fell asleep.

"Put him in his bed" Tyro said to the succubus. "I'm going to check on Sara and the baby" Tyro shot out her seat before her tears made there appearance. Pyro was her best friend, she knew that girl since they were ten years old. Pyro real name was Patricia, she was nicknamed Pyro by Tyro and Lauren's Mom when she saved Tyro from a bear attack since she shifted before Tyro. Ever since then...they were two peas in a pod. Tyro was never the type to show her emotions...like her sister but Pyro's death hit her the hardest. Walking down the hall to their makeshift hospital, she saw Sara sitting indian style looking at her son.

"How's he doing?" Tyro walked into the room, Lauren immediately stood but stayed in her place. Tyro turned her hand up showing submission towards the lion.

"He should be waking up shortly, he's a very powerful little boy" Sara said proudly.

"Yes he is. He did manage to survive the tests and other shit we don't know, can I ask you a question?" Tyro asked stepping closer.

"Yes"

"How come you managed to escape but he didn't? I know I'm not Mother material but I would've never left my baby...I know Lauren wouldn't have either" Tyro said pushing the blond hair from the boy's face.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Make me understand then" Tyro glared at the woman.

"I couldn't escape with him, we would have been killed right on the spot"

"By who?"

"I can't say...he would-

"Who the hell is he?"

"Nobody Tyro, don't you have a bar to drink out of business?" Sara glared at the shifter. Tyro narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't touched a bottle since your death, your family needed me more than my drinking habits"

"About time you did something right, it was no wonder why Lyric is Beta...you was never mature enough"

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Tyro yelled as Lauren growled a warning at her. Tyro looked at her sister and back at Sara.

"Enjoy your time with her now, because when Bo turn her back...bye bye goes your little happy bubble" Tyro spat out slamming the door behind her.

-8888-

"Damn Lyric how far down is she?" Tamsin complained throwing the dirt over her head. Lyric chuckled as her shovel made a loud tink noise.

"Not deep enough, I found it" Lyric quickly shoveled the rest of the dirt off the white vault. Throwing the shovel and dropping down to her knees.

"I'm so sorry for all these disturbance to your grave little sis" Lyric said pushing the latch up and opening the vault, the white diamond casket came to view.

"Wow, when I die...I want one of these" Tamsin said as Lyric glared at her.

"Too soon? Sorry love" Tamsin said blushing as she helped her remove the vault so they can get to the casket. Once the casket was unlocked from its case, Lyric took a deep breath and opened the casket.

"FUCK!" Lyric voice boomed through the silence, tears quickly clouded her visoion as she scrambled to get out the hole. Tamsin stood shocked and guilty, there she was...there was no doubting it as Lyric sob broke through to a frozen Tamsin.

"No No No!" Lyric cried fallen to her knees trying to get her sister dead body out of her mind, Tamsin knew she needed to go to her mate but something caught her eye. Swallowing her own grief, she leaned down and pushed the woman's dress up over her stomach...Tamsin screamed backing away. Lyric crawled over and saw what made Tamsin screamed. There was a hole in her sister's stomach and dried old blood everywhere, neither one of them couldn't hold back thier vomit. Tamsin quickly crawled out the hole and grabbed Lyric arm.

"One thing we know, she had a c-section right here in her casket" Tamsin said wiping her mouth, Lyric just kneel and stared at her mate. This just changed every fucking thing.

 **What the fuck!**

 **My imagination is seriously screwed up lol**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

Bright headlights lit up the dark driveway, pulling in and cutting off the engine, Lyric sat there in disbelief. Tamsin said nothing during the whole drive back, they both were dirty and muddy...in need of a bath fast. Tamsin had put her medical training to use to stitch up Sara as best as she could with what Lyric had in her first aid kit in her truck. Quickly burying the woman back properly, Lyric said nothing during the whole ride back. Now here they were sitting in the car, Lyric sighed and reached for her door handle.

"I'm sorry" Tamsin suddenly whispered as Lyric stopped her movement but didn't turn around.

"They don't need to know about this until we are completely sure on how to go about this...understood?" Lyric said with her back turned not waiting for a reply, she flew out of her side and quickly went in the house. Tamsin blinked her tears away and close the car door following the angry shifter inside. The shower could be heard in their room, she debated if she should crash with Kenzi for the night. Stripping herself naked, she stormed into the bathroom and almost ripped the shower door off the tile. Lyric jumped in surprise trying to peeked through her soapy eyes at her mate.

"I know you're mad but I can't let you go to sleep mad at me" Tamsin said walking into the shower and under the water. Lyric rubbed her eyes clear and stepped back to give Tamsin room. Wrapping her arms around the Fae, Lyric kissed her neck...making a path down her chest.

-8888-

Bo stood awkwardly at the door nervous, she heard the good news but she wanted to see it for herself. Pushing the door open, she quietly walked into the room. You could hear the loud beeping of the heart monitor, that was a good sign to the succubus. There he was...lying in a small hospital bed with wires and a breathing tube in his mouth. He looked so little lying there, Bo walked over and stood over him.

"Well aren't you just a handsome little thing, you and Ethan have me worried...should I just carry around a bat to beat off all the girls" Bo chuckled reaching out and touching his cheek. Immediately she felt a shock run through her fingertips all the way up her arm.

"You're powerful alright! I'm sorry I didn't know about you, all that time I was in and out of that compound...you was in there just doors away probably scared to death" Bo frowned running her fingers through his curly hair.

"I must say for a toddler, you kept fighting, you survived through it all for far too long. Lauren will absolutely love you, has Sara even named you yet?" She thought to herself as the door suddenly opened. Lyric walked in surprised to see somebody in here this late at night.

"Oh I didn't know anybody was in here" Lyric said staying by the door. Bo immediately saw how red and swollen her Beta well...Alpha now eyes were, did her and Tamsin have a fight?

"Just wanted to see him for my own eyes, last time I saw him...He wasn't breathing" Bo told the shifter. Lyric moved closer and kissed the boy's forehead affectionately.

"H...How are you doing?" Lyric asked awkwardly cursing herself for sounding like that.

"Are you asking me? Or asking about the baby?"

"You? I can smell that the baby is fine" Lyric said as Bo rubbed her slightly protruding stomach.

"That's good to hear I guess, um...I'm doing well considering the situation. Lauren seems to like to lay with me and nuzzle my stomach all day, Ethan finally awake, I don't know how I feel right now. Everything is all messed up now, my bond is broken and I feel so weak because of it and because I haven't fed in a month and a half"

"You must feed to keep you and the baby safe and healthy, you are no good to anybody weak and hungry. I can grab some humans for yo-

"Not sustainable enough, I need a Fae or shifter...I need Lauren"

"Well Lauren is not an option, who's your plan B?" Lyric asked. Bo bit her lip and looked away from the shifter.

"Tamsin was always my go-to when Dyson wasn't around" Bo blushed catching Lyric eye.

"Oh….OH! Really" Lyric tried hard not to picture that scene in her head but failed blushing herself.

"Yeah" Bo laughed at the red tint in the shifter's cheeks.

"Well...Um...If she's up for. Helping I don't have an issue with it" Lyric said blushing harder.

"I don't have to have sex with her, I just need to kiss her a bit to suck her chi into my body. Not that much fulfilling but it will do" Bo explained.

"So you two never…"Lyric asked awkwardly as Bo smirked putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say that...but yes we have numerous times actually" Bo told her laughing harder as the red blush bloom across the shifter's face.

"Lauren gonna have a field day with that news, she always thought so"

"How?" Bo said confused, Tamsin and her never gave people that expression that they were fucking.

"Trust me Lauren knew off back, I was skeptical but now you just cleared that up" Lyric said smirking.

"Well let's just say you're lucky...she's a very intense lover" Bo told her looking back down at the boy.

"Yes she is" Lyric smiled.

"Has Sara told you his name yet?" Bo asked but gasped at Lyric reaction to the woman's name. What did the shifter do now to have her sister pissed at her.

"Bo...I want to tell you something but I don't know how you're gonna react when I tell you"

"What is it? Is it Lauren? Did Sara do something? I'm gonna beat her ass!" Bo yelled but Lyric grabbed her shoulders.

"No. Now calm down, Tamsin and I had did something tonight that had pretty much exposed a lot of shit"

"What are you talking about?" Bo said suspiciously, so she wasn't the only one feeling outta of it.

"Tamsin and I went to Sara's grave and dug her up...just to see if this Sara was legit. Tamsin made me see that all this bullshit start happening right after she arrived."

"So...was a body in there?"

"Yes...Sara was in there dressed in the same white dress we buried her in. She had a c-section, so that side of the story must be right. But I'm confused as to how the hell there's two of my sister" Lyric said as she watched the succubus eyes turn blue immediately.

"So Sara is not actually Sara? Who the fuck is with my mate!" Bo voice boomed. Lyric quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shhh! That's what Tamsin and I trying to figure out"

"Wait...my grandfather told something about a Fae that can turn into any human form, something about blood transfusions or some shit" Bo explained, if Lyric was right...what the hell has Bo done when she broke her bond with Lauren?

-88888-

"Come on drink some more" Sara told the lion, Lauren was cuddling with Sara outside in the grass away from the house. The lion's teeth ripped her flesh quickly as Sara closed her eyes and watched the her blood flow out of her arm and into the mouth of the lion. Unbeknownst to anyone, Sara has been feeding Lauren the toxin right from her veins to keep the virus strong inside the shifter body. Bo bond was strong Sara give her that but the toxic blood was slowly but surely destroying their bond. The child inside the succubus was a strong little shit Sara thought, every spell she tried to put on Bo was counter blocked, the spell she did successfully get activated...the damn fetus destroyed it from within before it could really take effect fully. The lion fell to it's side drunk, Sara closed her eyes and made her mind close the wound. Once the wound was closed, she stood up and paced the grass.

"Fuck I need a plan" Sara whispered to herself.

"Time waits on no one sister" A voice said suddenly, Sara whipped her head towards the voice but seen no one there.

"Who's there?" Sara asked

"A friendly ghost" A voice said this time laughing, Sara calmed down and glared at her idiotic brother.

"What are you doing here, if we get caught...we are good as dead!" She hissed. He rolled his red eyes, looking down at the sleeping lion.

"I see you been a little naughty, what will your husband think?"

"Nothing because there's nothing to tell"

"My nose tell me something different, Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did" He said disgusted at his sister. Sara blushed and folded her arms.

"I couldn't fight if I could, she was too strong...her lion is very...powerful, plus I was intrigued" Sara said smirking.

"Luckily you can't reproduce because that would be fucking disastrous!" He said letting his black wings flap out suddenly.

"And another thing, your husband is getting inpatient. He wants the baby...both babies"

"Tell him to stop doubting me and I will deliver him his grandchild soon enough" Sara said kneeling down to the black lion, she ran her fingers through the fur.

"Sis?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything else stupid...like falling in love with her"

"I'm not, don't be stupid" Sara said not really believing her own words. He snorted and back away from her letting his dirty black wings open fully, digging into his pocket and throwing at her a vial filled with blood. Sara quickly down the blood and felt her body become more stronger, her green eyes shined brightly.

"Better?" He said smirking.

"Much, I was feeling a little weak there...thanks for the pick me up" Sara threw the vial back at him.

"My time here has passed, Back to hell I go" He said folding his wings inward readying himself for flight.

"And Sis...remember what he said, after he takes her kids powers...she is good as dead" He said flying up into the night and disappearing.

-8888-

"We can't leave Lauren with her! She might be doing God knows what to her" Bo hissed worried.

"We can't tip her off that we know, we don't know who she is working for"

"This has Fae written all over it! I can't fucking believe I trusted-

"We all got played Bo"

"Lyric...I broke my mate bond, that should of killed us both but instead it changed Lauren into a feral shifter...how?"

"I don't know Bo, something else is at work here that is to our favor. I rather have a feral Lauren then a dead Lauren. You survived because you're carrying probably the most powerful baby known to man"

"You think…" Bo asked thoughtful

"It's considerable, Ethan protected Sara while in the womb"

"Go baby succubus" Bo whispered rubbing her stomach.

"We need to call in a lot of favors around our extended allies, because we are in for a nasty fight" Lyric told the woman next to her.

"Even though you all think I'm a liar and can't be trust it, but I'm standing here with you face to face pledging my life to create peace among your pack" Bo held her hand out for Lyric.

"You really hurt us Bo, how am I supposed to trust you again"

"You don't. You treat me as any other traitor that has sided with you for the greater cause and because I have your future pack mate in my tummy right now" Bo smiled making Lyric lip curve a little. Looking at the woman's outreached hand, Lyric bit her lip.

"Fuck! Okay but if you-

"I would gladly kneel and hand you the sword" Bo cut her off. Lyric shook her head and grabbed the succubus hand.

-8888- **1 week later**

Bo was having a hard time trying to keep her cool around fake Sara. Lauren wasn't getting any better, but their afternoon snuggles was nice and Ethan sometimes joins but Bo missed human Lauren. Lyric was getting nowhere and Bo was getting frustrated with everything.

Hormones was a bitch.

Kenzi was keeping a low profile for some reason, and the pack still hated her guts. Lyric had dragged her outside after breakfast to talk.

"You know if you glare any harder, you might kill her" Lyric said rolling her eyes.

"She think she's so fucking smart, Trick told me about a female human shifters. They take on the looks, smell, even the personality of the person's blood they drink...He said it was most likely a blood ritual that took place between the real Sara and this...Sara"

"How though? Sara was dead and buried" Lyric asked confused, she now see why they stayed away from anything that was Fae alike.

"Sara wasn't dead" A voice broke through their huddle.

"Shit Tamsin! Don't sneak up on a pregnant succubus like that" Bo glared at her.

"Sara wasn't dead. I been thinking about it from all corners...perks of being a cop but anyway, my theory is that Sara die yes...but the baby healed her to the point where she could carry him full terms. Somebody was snooping and just so happens stumbled upon them and took the real Sara." Tamsin explained.

"So you're telling me, that the only way this person is portraying my sister is because she manage to get a hold of her blood?" Lyric asked.

"It's what keeping the woman looking like your sister" Bo said, it was so disgusting when her grandfather explained it.

"That's just fucking wrong, so this bitch has tubes of my sister's blood on tap ready for use?"

"And I bet my left tit...the babies as well"

"I'm going to slaughter this blood drinking bitch!" Bo eyes flickered between blue and brown, Tamsin caught it and frowned.

"Bo...When was the last time you fed?" Tamsin folded her arm over her chest.

"Honestly...I don't know" Bo answered looking at the suddenly angry woman.

"You don't know! Bo, you have a child to think about which nine out of ten will inherited your succubus nature. You need to feed...like now"

"With who Tamsin? Most of the pack hates my guts and I don't want to come in between you guys mating thing" Bo said looking away grom Tamsin's angry eyes.

"Bo I told you it was okay if she was cool with it, we need you at your best if we are going to get Lauren back" Lyric said catching Tamsin's shocked eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Just bring your ass to the car at nightfall" Tamsin said rolling her eyes, Lyric blushed trying not to picture that scene happening right then and there.

"You Faes are something else" Lyric mumbled as she was dragged back into the house.

-88888-

Bo and Tamsin was getting ready to leave, Kenzi was busy playing the gaming system with Ethan.

"So...Are you sure Lyric was cool with this?" Kenzi asked her best friend.

"She suggested it, plus you know Tamsin...she would help anyway she could"

"Just Sooo you know, it will be awkward after this"

"It never was before" Bo said throwing her jacket on.

"Tamsin didn't have a mini bodybuilder for a mate back then either, just make sure everyone is on broad" Kenzi stated pressing down the buttons of her controller.

"Will do. Watch him...Keep him safe in here. He does not go outside" Bo told her friend, ever since their revelations...Bo had not want Sara in the house at all at any time. The pack argued on it but Lyric ordered it into motion, Sara was confused at the sudden switch of loyalty in Lyric...She needed to talk to her sister. Bo met the mated couple outside by the car, Tamsin threw her bag over her shoulder and kissed Lyric goodbye.

"No turning back, Lyric are you sure about this?"

"Get in the car Bo, your making it harder than it actually needs to be."

"Okay...Okay, will be back before noon. Keep an eye out for Sara and Lauren" Bo shouted walking over to the car. Once she was in, Tamsin sped down the dirt road.

"This is going to be different" Tamsin said watching the road.

"How? We've done this countless of times before"

"No...it's definitely different this time, your pregnant...I never had sex with a pregnant woman before" Tamsin's cheek tinted pink a little.

"Y...Your nervous!" Bo asked shocked as the car drove into the drive way and parked.

"Well...Yeah, I don't want to hurt or fuck something up by being too rough. Plus we have a new rule...No marks"

"Tamsin relax. And I'm cool with no marks, can we go now my succubus is getting a little irritated"

"Yeah let's go" Tamsin cut the car off as they made their way inside. Bo grabbed the woman's hand.

"Thanks for this"

"No problem, we need you strong and focus...So do as you please" At that statement, Bo let her eyes flash blue and slowly stalked the woman up the stairs…

 **Until next time. Lol**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. I am very grateful for the amount of love shown for this fic. I know it's been awhile but I am finishing this story.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

The room was quiet, Bo could hear her heart beating loudly through her ears. She was trying her hardest to get into the mood with Tamsin but it wasn't working. She never had this problem with the blond was kissing down Bo's neck to her collarbone when suddenly the brunette burst into tears. Tamsin lifted her head and huffed.

"Well that's a first" Tamsin said rolling off the succubus, Bo quickly wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just-

"I know. Come here" Tamsin pulled the woman into her lap as she leaned against the headboard.

"I miss her so much" Bo voice cracked, this whole situation was getting frustrating.

"Bo you have to feed somewhere"

"Can I just take it without you know...without during the rest?"

"That's gonna hurt like shit Bo" Tamsin whined not really wanting to have her chi taken that way. The last time hurt like a bitch, it was like doing anal without lube.

"Come on you're a strong ass valkyrie, you can take it" Bo said rolling off the woman kneeling beside her.

"Easy for you to say...ugh! Hurry up and you better call Lyric over here afterwards" Tamsin ordered lying down and getting into position.

"Go slow this time" Tamsin said a little scared. Bo touched her cheek.

"You are a very good...no scratch that, you are a damn good friend. I don't know what I would do without you." Bo said softly pressing her lips to the scared woman. Feeling Tamsin's chi enter her body was thirst quenching, trying to hold back her raging succubus so she wouldn't hurt her friend. Drowning down the blue chi like freshly brew coffee, Bo straddled the woman's waist. Tamsin felt the burn immediately but it wasn't uncomfortable...yet. It surely didn't take long, like hot lava being poured into her lungs, she struggled as her lungs started to hurt. Bo trapped her arms which made Tamsin buckled more to be set free. Bo knew she should break the feed but fuck! Her succubus wasn't having any of that. It been too long. Tamsin knew she needed to break the feed fast before Bo killed her, lifting her legs high and trapping Bo between them, she lifted her hips and pushed the succubus towards the end of the bed. Spent with no energy left, Tamsin closed her eyes too weak to keep them open. Bo felt strong, focus, something she hasn't felt in awhile. Tamsin had passed out, quickly covering her with a blanket, she hopped in the car and drove back to the main house. Her headlights lit up the porch revealing a person sitting alone. Getting out the car, she walked up and sat down.

"Finished already?"

"Never even started" Bo said as Lyric head shot up in confusion.

"Really?" Lyric asked relieved.

"I might have kinda maybe started crying in the middle of it. I blame the baby" Bo laughed.

"Naw you just miss your mate"

"Yes...I do" Bo confessed, It was like half of her was gone. Her body felt cold and lifeless...even though life was living inside her.

"I fed a little bit, it should hold me over for a bit. Here take the keys, she's waiting on you" Bo told Lyric throwing the keys in her lap.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be when you get there, I'm sorry for even considering doing that. I would have been pissed if Lauren came to me with something like that" Bo explained. Lyric shrugged her shoulders but deep down she was happy and relieved that nothing happened. She couldn't complete with a succubus.

"Thanks" Lyric jumped off the porch and left leaving Bo sitting alone. She desperately wanted to go to Lauren, but she didn't know how to without Sara or whatever her damn name is being down her throat. So she decides to pay the baby a visit again, she was drawn to the little boy for some apparent reason. She definitely needed to ask Trick about succubus birth control, because Lauren was on her third ankle biter already. Walking into the house, grabbing an apple on her way, something suddenly caught her eye through the window. Sara was in her panther form, Lauren was busy cleaning her paws off from her recent hunt. Bo stood close to the window but kept out of sight. Sara shifted back to her human form, and started to rumbled in her bag. Bo saw a syringe in the woman's hands and a couple tubes of some green liquid. Bo didn't hesitate, yanking the back door open and flying out right at the woman.

Blue met green instantly

"And what the fuck are you gonna do with that?" Bo asked crouching a little getting into a fighting position in front of a confused Lauren.

"Bo! W..-

"What's in the syringe Sara?" Bo asked not so nicely as she balled her fists.

"None of your business traitor, why don't you go and play mommy to my kids" Sara said walking closer to the lion, Bo growled and lunged at the woman. Whatever was in that syringe was not going into her mate's veins. Sara acted quick and plunged the syringe into the succubus's arm, Sara hissed in anger at the woman. Bo felt weak immediately, falling to her knees blinking her eyes trying to focus her vision.

"See what you made me do!" Sara screamed in anger kicking the weak succubus in the stomach, Bo went flying into the trees. Lauren growled suddenly at Sara who growled back making the lion back down in shocked, her human never growled at her before. Sara stalked over to the injured succubus and bent down wrapping her hands around her neck.

"He will forgive me eventually for killing you, you never deserved a mate like Lauren" Sara squeezes harder as Bo struggled to keep her strength. Grabbing Sara's arm tightly, Bo scratched and fought to get the woman's hands from around her neck.

"F..F..Fuck you" Bo stuttered out trying to breathe.

"I could have loved her better, I'm still shocked you broke the bond so easily you fool! She will never forgive you for th-

Her words were cut off by her being thrown into the air, Lauren damn near tore the woman's arm off as she sat on Bo's legs and roared at her human to stay back. Lauren was confused and disoriented, shaking her fur out and keeping post by the injured human, she let out a pack howl. Lights suddenly lit up the back yard, Tyro saw Bo lying in the grass with Lauren sitting by her sniffing her stomach. Bo was having a hard time breathing, whatever was in that syringe was cutting off her air supply...squeezing her throat muscles together.

"Bo!" Tyro yelled in horror, Lauren growled at her sister...not trusting her human with her. Bo needed to feed ASAP! She could feel her throat closing. With all the might she had left, she did a long distance chi feed, It was much stronger than Tamsin and that's what Bo needed to heal herself right now. Tyro was helpless to the succubus as she fell to her knees. Bo sucked a large amount from the shifter, she finally broke the exchange and watched Tyro fall to her side. Tyro immediately started to heal herself and gasped a large breath.

"Fuck that hurts!" Bo quickly got to her feet and saw Sara about to run into the forest, feeling the extra boost from her feed with Tyro, she took chase. Sara pulled a small blue stone from her pocket and crushed it in her hands. The dust started to shine, throwing it suddenly in front of her...a portal came up from the ground. Bo skidded to a stop as Sara smirked.

"Follow me if you want...I bet daddy dearest would love to meet you" Sara said laughing walking into the portal and disappearing.

-8888-

Bo made her way back and saw that Sara left her bag. Quickly grabbing it and dumping out the contents, she gasped at what was in front of her.

It was vials of blood

They were labeled by name, this bitch had everybody blood...even Ethan. The rage that was filling Bo was too much as she destroyed them all by emptying them in the river. How the fuck did she get Ethan's blood? Counting back to when he was kidnapped…

"That Bitch! TYRO!" Bo screamed as the pack ran to her confused.

"I know who ambushed you" Bo said holding up a picture of Tyro and Ethan.

"We need Lyric here now!" Tyro said ordering the pack to receive her. Bo grabbed the rest of the woman's things and following Tyro inside the house. Bo mind was going a mile a minute.

What the hell did she mean by daddy dearest?

"Bo?" Tyro called from the next room, they all sat down and went through the contents in the bag.

"The fuck is this?" Tyro asked looking at the empty vials.

"I need to call my grandfather" Bo said grabbing the cordless phone on the coffee table. After three rings, it answered.

"Trick? It's me Bo"

"Bo? Who pho-

"No time to explain, I need you to tell me everything about Fae shifters that can take on other people's appearance" Bo said putting the phone on speaker, Tyro rushed into the kitchen to get the succubus some water.

"What you are referring to are Fae shifters that manipulates their appearance, their speech and even their emotions to whoever blood that flows into their veins. They need blood to successfully do this, they can not survive without." Trick voice said loudly through the phone.

"So wait. This woman or creature is drinking Sara's blood, which is transforming her into the real Sara?" Tyro asked confused as hell.

"It's complicated to say at least. This Sara you speak of is drinking enough of your packmates blood to fool you all, it's difficult to see anything out of the ordinary because the blood is making her feel what Sara would feel if she was alive. But it can't trick a mating bond...doesn't matter how much blood she drink"

"She tricked me into breaking my bond, will I ever get it back?" Bo asked. Trick didn't say anything right away, which made Bo nervous.

"To be honest, if you were a regular Fae no...you couldn't get it back. You're not a regular Fae Bo, you have astonishing amount of power that lies inside you. You can bring your bond back, but you must truly want it more than anything else in the world"

"I do want it!"

"Would you died for it?" Trick suddenly said as Bo swallowed her response, Tyro looked at the succubus waiting for her response. Bo caught Lauren walking back and forth outside through the bay window to her left, a smile graced her face.

"Yes. I would"

"There you go, Lauren must believe that in order for it to be restored. It's not you...it's her. Because right now all that going inside her mind right now is that you broke the bond"

"Lauren…" Tyro whispered sadly as Bo felt tears in her eyes.

"Why did you break the bond?" Trick asked as Bo eyes widen scared, she forgot to tell him she was having a baby.

"Well...You see...I'm sort of...kind of...maybe...pregnant" Bo whispered.

"WHAT!" Bo grabbed the phone and quickly took it off speaker.

"Look at the time! Gotta go. Love you" Bo hung up and sighed.

"That wasn't nice" Tyro said smirking as Bo rolled her eyes.

"He'll get over it" Bo said standing up walking over to the door, opening the door and walking out. Lauren rush her at once sniffing her stomach, checking to see if she was okay.

"I'm okay. We're okay" Bo whispered bending down kissing the lion's cheek, bumping her head with the lion affectionately, Bo felt a lump in her throat.

"This is all my fault, I did this to you. You knew she wasn't Sara...of course you would, you were her mate" Bo said teary eyed. Lauren laid down tired.

"What the hell have she been doing to you?"

"Wanna go find out?" Tyro asked holding multiple stones in her hand. Bo watched the stone crumble into dust as Tyro threw it.

A portal suddenly appeared

"Holy shit"

"We are not going through that" Bo said weary. Tyro already was walking towards it, Bo grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Bo we need answers, I can't keep watching my sister like this. I need to save her"

"By getting us killed! We don't know where this leads" Bo said a little scared. Tyro tried to walked closer but Bo kept pulling her back, Lyric and Tamsin suddenly walked in catching Lauren off guard which made her tail and butt bump into Bo who bumped into Tyro...Which made them fall into the portal.

"What the hell!" Lyric yelled in horror as Bo and Tyro screamed and disappeared, the portal was still open but it was closing fast. Tamsin didn't think and jump in, Lyric screamed as her instincts forcing her to follow as Lauren jumped in as well…

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was really trying to figure out how I could finish this story. Writer's block is real and it's serious.**

 **They are in Hell now. Who's not coming back alive?**

 **Until then...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy.**

Darkness was all that could be seen.

Suddenly a reddish orange light appeared, Tyro fell through first, rolling on her back, Bo came falling through second and then Tamsin. They all fell on each other, Tyro pushed them off of her.

"What the hel-

Tamsin was cut off as Lyric fell right into her as Lauren rolled through the portal landing on her back. Bo gasped in horror.

"No! Lauren what are you doing here" Bo rushed to the lion, helping it up on its feet. Bo swirled around eyes blazing in anger, stalking towards Tyro...Lyric quickly grabbed the angry succubus.

"Shhh! I need you to be quiet, we need to be focusing on where we at?" Lyric said letting the woman go, Tyro and Bo glared each other.

"Ummm guys…" Tamsin whispered but no one was paying attention.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Tyro!"

"You wasn't doing anything to get my sister back, so I had to take a risk!"

"A risk that put your entire pack in...including my unborn child!" Bo yelled furiously. Tamsin let her wings out, no one was seeing them but her...maybe because she was a valkyrie.

Black winged demons staring at them.

"Guys!" Tamsin yelled as Lyric saw her sunken face and white wings.

"Tam-

"Shut up and get behind me...now" Tamsin said, Bo followed her stare and saw nothing.

"What are you looking at?" Bo whispered.

"They are maybe eight or ten demon looking creatures staring at us, you can't see them but I can" Tamsin said, her voice shaking. Lauren started to growl because she could see them clear as day. Tamsin looked at the lion confused, how was Lauren seeing them until she she saw that Lauren wasn't using her human eyes but her shifter eyes.

"Everybody switch to your Fae and shifter's eyes." Tamsin ordered, when Bo eyes shifted to her succubus blue...she screamed in fright but Tyro quickly covered her mouth.

"Damn the things ugly" Tyro said as her bright blue eyes scanned the monsters. Bo snatched herself away from Tyro without breaking her stare.

"If we died...I am going to find your spirit and kill you again" Bo said angry as Tyro shrugged.

"Shut up." Tamsin spat out, she curved her wings around them...protecting them. One creature finally moved, he jumped off a ledge and landed perfectly on the ground...the rest took a step forward. Lauren growled louder warning the thing back, the creature pulled his lips over his teeth and growled back. But Lauren wasn't back down, Tyro quickly started to unbuttoned her shirt, and taking her pants off.

"What are you doing?" Bo hissed afraid.

"I'm not going to let her fight alone, I'm shifting so back up" Tyro bent down and slowly shifted, which was more painful than quickly shifting. Once the panther shook it's fur out, Tyro walked next to a crouching Lauren.

"Okay what do we do?" Bo asked.

"We fight" Lyric said shifting suddenly which made the creatures growl and attack. Lauren immediately tore off the first demon head and his wings, Tamsin flew up leaving Bo exposed as she saw one coming at her. Bo felt fear in her bones but quickly thought back to what her grandfather said. Letting her eyes burn blue, she ran and collided with the demon quickly breaking its neck. Tyro, Lyric and Lauren were tearing through flesh and chewing bones. Up high Tamsin and a demon were fighting with their wings. Every time they got the upper hand, more demons were appearing.

"Stand down. Abort!" Tamsin yelled falling on her right wing as she fell. They back away and started to run, Bo jumped on Lauren's back as the lion flew through the darkness with ease. The demons were flying up high and chasing them down low, one demon sharp tipped wing sliced through one of the shifter's hinged leg. Tyro fell face first into the dirt rolling and scrambling to get back on her paws. The demons piled on her but Lauren barreled through bucking Bo off her in the process. They were surrounded, the demons surrounded them and stood as their wings cuffed into each other making a wall all around. Lauren licked Tyro injury as it healed, Bo grabbed her fur forcing the lion to her.

"Well I wasn't planning on having any visitors today" a voice...a dark voice suddenly said making Bo jump in fright. The black wings suddenly opened revealing a man...a human looking man. He smiled excitedly at Bo and clapped his hands together.

"You are astonishingly beautiful my love" He said smiling at Bo. Tamsin snorted and spoke.

"Too bad she only swing on one tree branch...sorry bud, she's taken" She said as the man ignored her, his attention solely on Bo.

"Who are you?" Bo asked, the man stepped closer but stopped when all three shifters growled at him.

"Who I am can wait...the real question should be where are you?" He smirked rubbing his chin.

"That was my next question" Bo said looking into his red eyes. They reminded her of Lauren's eyes but more sinister...evil.

"Well my love...You are home. I welcome you all to the gates of hell" He laughed as Bo and Tamsin face paled.

-8888-

"I'm hungry" Ethan suddenly said to Kenzi who was engrossed in a soap opera show, Not giving the boy any attention, Ethan jumped off his bed and walked out his room. Quickly fixing a p&j sandwich, he started to walk around. He knew he would be in big trouble but something was calling to him from the east wing. He knew the east wing was off limits, but his feet wouldn't stop moving. Cracking the door open, he stuffed the little bite size left of the sandwich in his mouth. Pushing the door wider, he poked his head in and choked on the food in his mouth. Shocked, confused, curious was the many emotions that flowed inside him. Walking over to the little person lying there asleep, Ethan gasped at the resemblance, it was like looking into a mirror.

"Wh…

He made the mistake of touching the boy's arm, his eyes rolled, it was like he was getting electrocuted. Green eyes quickly shot open, Ethan fell as the baby boy cries boomed off the walls. It took a minute for Ethan to gather his strength, once he did...he slowly stood up and stared at the crying baby. When their eyes met, his cries stopped. Just staring at one another, Ethan didn't know what to do.

"Umm...Hey" Ethan whispered, the baby just stared at him. After like three minutes of staring the baby smiled and giggled reaching out to be picked up. Ethan looked over at the door before reaching out for the kid and picking him up.

"You look just like me" Ethan said smiling down at the boy, the baby was content in his brother's arm. Slowly sitting down on the floor, Ethan stayed there talking until they both went to sleep.

-8888-

"This is all your fault!" Bo glared at the panther who hissed at her, Tamsin was brushing her fingers through her mate's fur.

"Bo enough. We need to find a way out of here, have you ever seen that man before? He seems to know you"

"Never. I would remember being introduced to the devil himself" Bo said rolling her eyes. They were locked in a large cage, Lauren was getting restless. Bo have tried to console the irritated lion but nothing was working.

"Tamsin…"

"What?"

"If I die, you will take my soul to Valhalla right?" Bo asked.

"Succubuses are forbidden, I can't take your soul to Valhalla Bo" Tamsin explained, Bo sat there shocked. But before Bo could say anything back, the door opened. The shifters all jumped up and surrounded Tamsin and Bo.

"Still awake, oh well...it will make what I'm about to do much more entertaining" He said walking closer to the cage. Two demons suddenly appeared and unlatched the cage door, pulling it open slowly.

"Grab the Valkyrie, she dies first." Tamsin face paled as she slammed her back into the cage. Lyric growls was vicious as she stood guarding her mate.

"No! Please. What do you want?" Bo asked.

"Nothing, I just can't have a filthy goody too shoes Valkyrie in my domain. Don't worry her death will be honorable" The two demons reach to grab Tamsin but Lyric bit off one demon's hand, back smacking the shifter away...Bo quickly grabbed the neck of the demon and sucked his chi. The chi tasted dead, without life and it made Bo coke so she immediately cut it off.

"Ah...you can't take chi from something that has no life"

"Please don't hurt her" Bo pleaded

"After her the lion next, I can't have something that powerful still walking and breathing" Bo eyes got bright at his words, anger filled her bones.

"You're not touching her"

"I won't...She will" Suddenly a figure came into view. Bo growled as Lauren shook out her fur and bumped her head against the cage happy to see her other human.

"You bitch, I am going to enjoy ripping every organ from your body" Bo said as Sara laughed at her.

"I think not. You're the one locked in a cage"

"I should have let Lauren kill you"

"But you didn't now I have to kill her" Bo heard the stress in the woman's voice.

"I know what you are, so I know you're feeling something for Lauren right now. You can't kill her" Bo said smugly.

"You're wrong, we ran out of Sara's blood...so I'm changing back to my original form." Sara explained as Bo glared at her with hate. A new demon walked into the cage and kicked Lyric right in her nose making her fall back into the cage hard. Tamsin swiftly grabs the demon around it's neck and twisted his head clean off.

"Do not touch her" Tamsin spat out letting her wings expand, they needed to get out of there fast.

"Just let them go and you can do whatever you want to me"

"No!"

"That does sound nice...Deal!" He smacked his hands together excited, Bo slumped down in the cage defeated. Before any of them could blink, Tamsin, Lyric, Tyro, and Lauren was outside the cage as Bo was still in. Lauren started to wine and bite the bars but it was in vain, Tamsin ran to the cage in horror.

"Bo...the baby"

"There's more lives at stake than just the baby's, Tamsin Lyric needs you...the pack needs you. You and Lyric will become the perfect Alpha pair." Bo said with tears in her eyes.

"No! You can't do this to me. Lauren will never want to turn back if your dead Bo, who will raise Ethan and the baby?"

"I trust you Tamsin to raise my family...now please go, you're making it harder than it has to be"

"Such a touching moment but your time has expired. I really wanted the succubus anyway, you all made it more easier and painless for me" The man said waving his hand as a portal appeared.

"Go now or risk all of you dying trying to save one" He announced looking at his watch. Tamsin stood there looking into Bo's eyes.

"Take care of my family Tamsin" Bo whispered as two demons pushing Tamsin through first, Lyric jumped as well as Tyro but Lauren stood there on all fours staring at Bo with her red eyes. Growling when they tried to push her away from her human. Tearing a hand off, biting through the other neck, Lauren wasn't going down without a fight.

"Lauren no!" Bo screamed as more demons ambushed the lion.

"Better tell her to stop fighting before I end her myself" The man threatened as Bo ran to the cage and yelled her name. The lion had flesh in its mouth but stopped and looked up at her human.

"Stop!" Lauren cocked her head in confusion, Bo pressed her hand to the cage...Lauren slowly walked over and rub her mane against Bo's hand.

"I love you. I know our time was mostly filled with fights, arguments and doubts but it was too filled with love and protection. I know you can't understand my decision right now but you will" She kissed the lion nose as a single tear fell onto the lion's nose. A feeling suddenly overcame Bo as she closed her eyes. A demon grabbed the lion's tail and threw the howling lion through the portal as it closed.

-8888-

Lauren was the last to fall through, once she got back on her paws, she scratched and whined at the hardwood floor. Turning in circles trying to scent out her human, she was tearing through the floors.

"Get her out of here, I can't watch this" Tyro said emotional as she shifted back running out the room. Lyric stayed in her Leopard form nudging the hurt lion outside to hunt, Tamsin was seconds away from losing her shit when Kenzi and Ethan came bursting into the living room.

"Tam Tam! Look who's awake" Ethan yelled excited, Kenzi was holding the three year old in her arms. His bright green eyes blinking happily at her. This made Tamsin let her tears fall as she fell to her knees.

"What's wrong! Where is Bo?" Kenzi asked frantically. Tamsin gave her sad look, Kenzi knew losing her shit as well would for sure scare the hell out of Ethan, so she just swallowed her cry and smiled.

"Ethan why don't you go to your room and pick out a spot for your brother's things" Ethan eyes widen.

"Cool I get to share my room! I have a brother!" Ethan ran out the living room, Tamsin quickly grabbed the boy as Kenzi knees went out.

"How?"

"Doesn't matter because we're getting her back" Tamsin said wiping her eyes. They could hear Lauren howls were loud and angry, Kenzi was lost and confused.

"What the hell happened?"

"We were in hell. This man took Bo, he is working with Sara. It seems he knows Bo from somewhere" Tamsin said holding the little boy tight, he was busy playing with her blond hair.

"Ok! We call Trick! The light….The dark! We need to get her back Tamsin! She fucking pregnant" Kenzi started to panic.

"I think he knows that, he wants Bo for something" Tamsin suddenly heard a piercing scream rip through the sky. Kenzi ran towards the front door and gasped.

"Oh my god!"

Tamsin stood up and ran outside and froze. She quickly gave the boy to Kenzi and ordered her to leave. Once Kenzi was gone, she slowly walked over to the human looking animal. It was something straight out of a horror movie, Lauren body was mixed with lion's limps but with a human face and body.

"H...H...How?" Tamsin stuttered in shocked as she watched Lauren excruciatingly slow shift. Lauren body was bouncing back and forth between human and lion, she was hunched over screaming bloody murder as her eyes flipped from green to red.

"We need to help her!" Tyro yelled about to run towards her but was stopped by Lyric. The whole pack was surrounding their Alpha. Lauren could hear voices but it felt like she was under water...everything sounded so far away. Her vision was blurred, but she could easily feel her bones breaking.

"No! She needs to fight through this. Yes Lauren fight it! Come on! Bo needs you" Lyric said growling.

Bo

Her mate..

The same mate that broke their bond…

Feeling the pain knock her on her stomach, the heavy weight of her broken bond was choking her. She whined hurt.

"S...S...She b..b..broke the b...b..bond. I c...can't...the pain" Lauren choked as her throat started to close in...she was succumbing into the pain. Lyric grabbed her face and made her look into her eyes.

"No...don't you dare die on me! Bo is carrying your child Lauren! Do you hear me...she is pregnant!" Lyric yelled. Lauren eyes shot open in shocked as a scream ripped from her throat once again. Rolling away from her Beta, Lauren pushed through the pain and saw a very pregnant Bo standing a few feet away.

 _I love you_

The image of her mate was disappearing as Lauren growl shifting completely in human form, reaching out to the floating image...she let her eyes shifted red and gave a earth shattering growl that shook the ground under their feet. Slowly getting to her feet, the bond was slowly mended...barely...but it was alive, she felt it stitching back together. She could feel Bo and it was giving her strength. She finally stood strong and bared her teeth as her eyes bared down on her pack.

She was fucking pissed.

Somebody was dying tonight..


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you all for the love, your reviews are awesome.**

 **P.S: I don't have a beta...so you guys just gonna have to bare it with me. I'm a couple of chapters away from being done. In the future, I might go back and re edit but until then….**

 **Lauren/Bo**

 **Rated M**

Lyric grabbed Tamsin and pulled her down to her knees, the pack was already in kneeling formation. Tyro took a chance and glance at Lauren, She could easily see that the shifter eyes were pitch black with red pupils.

She was still feral.

"Lyric...She's still in feral mode, what should we do?" Tyro asked quietly.

"We wait"

"We can't! Bo needs us" Tamsin hissed too loudly, Lauren head snapped towards Tamsin at the mention of Bo.

"W...Where i...i...is-

Lauren was having a difficult time trying to talk with her K9 teeth enlarged, they were overlapping over her bottom lip. She was hungry, confused, and angry.

"Lauren...?" Lyric spoke her name still in a submissive pose. Lauren growled turning towards her.

"Bo...you remember her?" Lyric stood up as Lauren suddenly rushes her, they both fall into the grass with Lauren on top growling down at Lyric.

"W...W...Where is she! I...I...I d….d...don't smell her here" Lauren growled pressing her fingers deeper into her Beta's throat.

"She's not here" Lyric choked out.

"Why?"

"She been taken by a man, but we know how to get her back" Lauren moved like lightning and threw Lyric into the extended back porch that was a couple feet away. Lyric crashed into the wood and glass landing painfully on the hard concrete.

"HOW DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!" Lauren voice thundered through the sky. Lyric grabbed Tamsin's helping hand to stand up, dusting herself off and walking over to her Alpha.

"Lauren Sara wa-

"Stop calling her that name! M..M...My wife i...i...is dead"

"The Fae has tricked us all, she is not who we thought. She has been injecting you with some type of toxins that kept you from turning back to human. She tricked Bo into breaking the bond in order to save your baby. Bo has traded her life for us when we were down in hell"

"That's w..w..where she's at? Hell?"

"Yes, but we have no way to get back down there" Lyric said but Tyro threw a greyish looking stone at Lauren who caught it with ease.

"Crush it and it opens a portal straight to hell, that's how we got down there in the first place" Tyro explained as Lauren twirled the stone in her palm.

"Fetch me some clothes now" She ordered as one of the youngest pack members rushed into the house.

"You said she was pregnant? I..I...I really can't remember anything" Lauren said rubbing her eyes as they were shifting back and forth. She was getting control of her body back, she still felt feral but in control. Once she was dressed, she looked at the stone.

"I just crumbled it in my hands?"

"Wait! We can't just go back down there! We barely escape with our lives" Lyric said

"I'm not leaving her down there Lyric. She has my child in her womb…"

"Fuck! I know that, that child will probably be more powerful than us all combined and he knows that. We need to sit down and think first" Lyric glared at her Alpha, Lauren wasn't thinking right at the moment. They stared at each other for a long pause until Lauren growled walking away.

"Where you goin!" Lyric yelled

"To see my son" …

-8888-

Bo suddenly felt a powerful feeling wash over her, it filled her up with love, and protection. She knew right away that it was the bond...Lauren restored the bond between them. Tears welled in her eyes, her succubus has been surprisingly quiet since she was thrown into this cage. Nobody came by to talk to her, she been stuck in this dark room since she arrived. She tried breaking the bars, but it was no valid. She needed to tap into her baby's powers if she was gonna have a good chance of surviving.

"Lauren, baby I need you"

Bo pressed her knees to her chest and cried…

-8888-

Lauren walked slowly towards the door of her child's bedroom. It's been too long since she held her son in her hand, she was nervous and a little afraid of what his reaction was going to be after everything that happened. The door creaked loudly as she pushed on it gently, the scene she was met with was something she only saw in her dreams.

"E...E...Ethan" Both boys heads turned at the sound of her voice, Kenzi gasped while walking out the bathroom upon seeing a human Lauren staring wide eyed at her children. Lauren eyes locked on the curly blond three year old who was sitting in Ethan's lap.

"Mommy!" Ethan carefully picked the little boy up and ran to Lauren. She immediately dropped to her knees and opened her arms. Her heart felt peaceful as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh my babies!" Lauren cry turned into a sob as she pressed her face into their blond hair. Her body shaking with sobs, as she suddenly thought about Bo.

"I love you...I love you both so much" Lauren whispered to them, the little boy smiled happily at his mother, twirling her hair in his little chubby hands.

"Mommy why didn't you tell me I had a brother" Ethan asked as Lauren picked them both up and walked out the room. The hallway was crowded with the pack watching the scene unfold.

"Mommy didn't know either Ethan but he's here and we're going to love him and protect him because…

"Because he's family and we protect family" Ethan finished as the little boy desperately tried to crawl into Lauren's arms. Once he was safe in his mother's arms, he buried his face in her chest and closed his eyes.

"I...I..I don't know what to call him" Lauren said as Lyric walked over.

"It will come to you...don't sweat it" Lyric told her rubbing the boy's hair.

"I need Bo here...I can't do this alone again" Lauren said emotional not caring who sees, she was tired of being the hard Alpha who didn't give a fuck. She was tired of being angry all the time. The hate, hurt, and resentments she had towards Sara needed to die...so she could finally live a life...a happy life with her kids.

"You won't do it alone because, we're getting her back...both of them" Tamsin vowed as Lauren nodded her head. Burying her face in the sleeping boy's hair, she pulled Ethan closer.

 _Lauren, baby I need you_

Lauren gasped as her eyes flew open.

"What?" Tyro asked

"Bo...I...I think I just heard her in my head. Oh my god Bo! We need to get to her now" Lauren said giving Tamsin the boys as Lyric and Tyro followed her outside towards the backyard.

"Wait...hold up, you're saying you just heard Bo voice in your head?"

"Yes! She said she needs me"

"How is that possible?" Lauren growled getting restless with all the questions. Lyric threw her hands up in surrender.

"I'm just asking a question...calm down"

"Your mate is safe...don't tell me to calm down!" Lauren eyes started to shift again, Tyro quickly grabbed her arm.

"Hey...Hey okay! Don't go feral on us, we're here to help you. Can you feel her?" Tyro asked

"Yes. She scared out her mind" Lauren said rubbing her chest of the painful feeling.

"If she can reach you...then maybe you can reach her"

Lauren dropped to her knees and closed her eyes, silencing her thoughts and taking a deep breath.

"Baby stay strong...I'm coming for you"

Lauren felt all the air leave her lungs as she fell forward on her hands and knees breathing deeply.

-88888-

Bo found herself falling asleep but it was short lived when the doors suddenly opened. The man whose name she still didn't know walk in first and three demons. It didn't make any sense how happy he was to see her every time he would come in and talk to her like they were old friends.

"Ah my dear child, why haven't you eaten?" The tall man said concerned, Bo was getting tired and hungry sitting in this cage but she didn't trust anything that came from the devil himself. She wanted Lauren...She wanted her family.

"I'm not hungry" She lied rubbing her stomach.

"You have to eat something, it's not healthy for the baby if you keep skipping meals my child" Bo heart damn near burst out of her chest, she really hoped her emotions wasn't showing on her face right now.

"Excuse me? I'm not pregnant"

"You have two heartbeats right now, a very strong one at that." Tears immediately fell from her eyes.

"Please...don't hurt my baby!" Bo never in a million years thought she would become this useless weak person she was right now. But she had to whatever to secure her baby's safety.

"I won't...I'm just excited that history decided to repeat itself. But this time, I won't let nobody take you away from me again" Hades said touching the bars of the cage.

"You still haven't told me who you are?" Bo asked pressing her back to the cage. He laughs and looks Bo right her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious child, the blood that flows in my veins...flows in yours and your unborn child" He said as Bo gasped and looked into the man's eyes.

"No..." Bo said not believing it

"You can call me Hades" He smirked walking away from the cage. Bo quickly stood up and glared at him.

"You piece of shit! Where is my Mother!" Bo screamed as he kept walking.

"Around I guess" His laugh was like stabs wounds to her heart, all she knew...Her Mother was dead. Falling to her knees...Bo suddenly felt lost as she cried.

 _Baby stay strong...I'm coming for you._


	33. Chapter 33

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

Dried tear streaks were noticeable on her beautiful face, she lost count how many times she cried in this cage. She as well lost count how many days she been in here, the darkness all around her gave no indication on what time it was or day. Bo was losing hope...she was losing her insanity.

-8888-

 _Three days before…_

 _Lauren and Trick sat down across from each other. The pack standing behind her, with Lyric to her right._

" _I need your best, I can't get her back alone...I am willing to make a truce with the Light right now and erase all the bad blood between us" Lauren said in oath, Trick sat back and really looked at his granddaughter's mate. He could see the stress and fear etched into the woman's features, he pray that she was strong to actually defeat Hades._

" _You can have anybody you want, just bring my family back" Trick choked out emotional. Lauren stood and nodded walking out the throne room._

 _-8888-_

 _The Dark compound was a little more complicated. Lauren had to kill several of the Morrigan's men to get her attention. Twisting the neck of a young fae, the body went slump in her grip. Pushing the dead body away from her, Lauren stepped over it and growled._

" _Listening now?"_

 _The Morrigan smirked and leaned back in her chair. Lauren eyes shifted slowly as the woman licked her lips excitedly._

" _You are quite the surprise...oh how I would love to have you as my second in command...the things we could do together" She said seductively standing up and walking over to the angry shifter. Bo always seems to find the best ones._

" _I need your mesmer, what is your price for him?" Lauren asked ignoring the woman's hand on her crotch._

" _You already stole my blond over there, Hmmm...yes my price. Are you sure you want to make a deal with the Dark darling?" The Morrigan asked squeezing the shifter crotch harshly as Lauren hissed but didn't move out the woman's grip._

" _What. Is. Your. Price?" Lauren growled down at the woman._

" _A year of service"_

" _NO!" Tamsin shouted but Lauren hissed at her to be quiet and looked back at the short woman._

" _Deal"_

 _-8888-_

Present…

They all were waiting for the Mesmer to make his grand appearance. Lauren knew she fucked up the moment she saw the black make up, leather wearing bitch come walking towards them.

"Well...Well...I must say the succubus pussy must be gold for you to assemble this suicide squad" Vex smirked laughing, Lauren eyes shifted angry but kept her cool and walked away.

"Ah...you must be Bo's dog, thank you for rescuing me from that old hag. Hi my name is Vex" Sticking his hand out for her to shake, Lauren grabbed his hand so fast and pushed him up against the wall and growled.

"Listen up fucker, I'm not your friend...I will kill you. You listen to me got it?"

"Yes Mistress" Vex said letting his head hit the wall behind him.

"Whatever...the mission is to get Bo out of there, your power will help me succeed in doing just that. Understand?"

"Whatever you say" Vex smirked following the shifter to the black SUV parked out back. Tamsin tried multiple times to get Lauren to reconsider but it was no use...Lauren was on a mission. She needed all hands on deck for this, she was in killing mode...anybody could get it. Once in the car, Tamsin sat next to her.

"Lauren please don't do this, the Morrigan is a sneaky bitch"

"I think I could handle her Tamsin"

"A year of servitude...she gonna have you kill innocents, hell probably wants you as a sex slave" Tamsin said horrified at the possibilities, Lauren knew the consequences and she was gonna own up to them.

"I am very aware of the possibilities Tamsin"

"What about your kids, Bo! You will be gone from th-

"ENOUGH!" Lauren voice boomed inside the truck silencing any voices at the moment. Vex looked between the shifter and his old killing buddy.

"I see there's a lot of tension in this truck, shall we bust out a orgy to release some frustration? Anyone?" Vex suggested as Tamsin rolled her eyes and pressed her back into Lyric chest.

"No...okay, how about you Alpha bitch?" Lauren pressed on the brakes and suddenly grabbed the man's hair and smashed his nose against the dashboard. Blood immediately gushed out, quickly throwing his head back...Lauren took her foot off the brake and drove off.

-8888-

When they arrived at the Dal, Lauren was satisfied with the outcome. She had a lot of power behind her, they might actually have a chance.

"Are you sure about this?" Trick said looking worried at the Mesmer who was trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"How I see it both the Light and Dark are quite the same. They kill according to benefits themselves...so no one is good in the Fae world in my book" Trick sighed quickly grabbing the shifter's hand.

"I'm sorry"

"Only reason why I haven't rain holy hell down on you all because I have a mate and three kids to think about" Lauren said snatching her hand away. Walking over to the bar where Tamsin and Lyric was, they sat down and observed their elite fae team.

"Can we trust them?" Lyric said

"They don't have a choice, either fight or die by my hand" Lauren said drowning a shot glass.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"They owe me my wife's life" That shut the conversation down. Lauren felt eyes on her, not really paying attention...she was on her third glass. Lauren stayed walking around with a hard on, it wasn't going down at all. It's was so much jerking off you can do, she needed Bo...she needed her right now. Vex saw the woman eyes glued to Lauren, he walked over to the tense shifter.

"Hmmm...looky looky, you have a admirer. I won't tell if you don't" Vex whispered as Lauren caught the eye of a certain red head Fae, Vex slapped his hand on her shoulders.

"I say bury yourself and your problems...Bo doesn't have to know" Vex said slamming a shot down his throat. Tamsin pushed him away from her Alpha.

"Don't listen to him, let's go to Bo's place and sleep this off" Tamsin took her glass out of her hand.

"I need to get the hell out of here" Lauren said ignoring the redhead who eyes were still on her. Once they reached the old beat up crack shack, Lauren immediately went to the succubus room. It still smelled like her, the sheets were thrown off the bed, quickly stripping out of her clothes...Lauren grabbed the small pillow and pressed it to her face. Her body racked and shook with sobs, three doors down, Tamsin and Lyric sat down on her bed in sadness as they heard Lauren cries echo through the walls.

-88888-

Hands were touching her. Stroking her length slowly, Lauren was still in her drunk haze. The tingling feeling felt so real, groaning trying to picture Bo hands on her...Lauren could feel her orgasm creeping. Jerking off didn't feel like this, her hands usually wasn't cold at night...these hands were ice cold. Confused, Lauren popped one eye open and saw the redhead lying between her legs with her dick seconds from disappearing into the woman's mouth. The growl that erupted from her throat woke the whole house up, as she grabbed a fist full of red hair and threw the woman into Bo's full body mirror...which she would have to replace soon.

"How the fuck you get in here!" Lauren screamed quickly tucking herself back into her boxers briefs, the woman didn't have a chance to explain as she felt herself airborne again. Tamsin, Lyric and Vex came running into the room.

"Jack fucking pot! I knew you had it in you!" Vex said happily but Tamsin was furious and grabbed the redhead by her hair.

"You better have a good fucking reason as to why you're here?"

"I...I...I just wanted to have some fun with the shift-

"Lauren no!" Lyric yelled but Lauren already had the woman's chin in her grip.

"You want some fun hmm...open up" Lauren said prying the woman's mouth open. The redhead was nervous...was the shifter gonna make her suck her off in front of her friends? Lauren pressed her bulge against the woman's face...it was like a blink...seconds maybe, that Lauren ripped the woman's mouth wide apart with her hands. Blood splattered everywhere, as the body fell limp forward.

"Aww man...I thought I was going to have a show" Vex grumbled walking away, Lyric touched Lauren's shoulder.

"Go back to bed, we'll clean this up" Lyric said as Lauren didn't give a reply and walked away. That was the seventh person she done killed since landing in Toronto.

She needed Bo now before she lost herself to her demon.

-8888-

Today was the day.

Lauren was sitting down in her throne room, she knew she was gonna lose some pack members. The wound from Pyro's death still fresh in her eyes, she knew she was going to be very weak after everything was said and done. They were going to hell, to fight the devil himself...Lauren must tap into her own devil to even be considered a threat. She needed to give in completely to her darker side, unleash her beast. The room was dark, no light was coming through. Her eyes were closed as she bit her wrist drawing blood. She drips her blood into a cup full of animal's blood and drank it, she needed all the strength. It took a few seconds, but she suddenly felt him deep in her bones. Her teeth sharpens, her claws extended over her fingers, her eyes black as her pupil was a swirl of green, blue, and red. Her muscles doubled as her grip on the steel armrest bent at the pressure.

"Lauren you ready?" Lyric said walking in not knowing what just transpired moments ago. Looking up into her Alpha's eyes, Lyric knew right away Lauren was no more.

"Lucas my king…"

-8888-

Bo was lying in a fetus position, trying to ignore the cries and screams of fallen souls all around her.

"Please Lauren...I can't take no more"

Suddenly like a light switch, her eyes shifted on its own. Her succubus purring loudly inside her, her strength doubling in strides as she slowly stood up. Her eyes shined so bright that it was giving her light in the darkness. Grabbing a steel bar, Bo pulled with no real effort as the bar went flying behind her. Shocked and confused, Bo pulled another bar and another until she escaped the cage she was in. This power inside her was strong, almost too strong as she broke into a run. Luckily her eyes was giving her light, guiding her to safety...but it all came to a stop when two demons saw her.

"Fuck" Bo whispered as the demons wings quickly extended towards her. Grabbing the closest wing towards her, she ripped it clean from demon's back. Gasping at the twitching wing in her hands, she drops it and snaps the neck of the injured demon. It was like she was dancing with them, the power inside her was giddy as she ripped through their bodies with ease. Bo knew something was not right, her strength wasn't this powerful before...something was happening to her. But she didn't ponder long, and ran down the dark hallway.

-8888-

Lauren crushed the stone in her hand as the portal appeared.

"Don't get dead" Lauren voice was deep...unrecognizable, it scared the shit out of most of the people there. She walked through first as Tyro sighed rubbing her hands together.

"Here we go mutherfuckers" Tyro whispered as everybody jumped in leaving a worried Kenzi and Trick behind with the kids.

"Do you think they all will come back alive?" Kenzi asked

"Honestly...no"

No words were spoken after that.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: You guys are fucking awesome! The reviews has been pouring in and i can't thank you all enough for standing by my side throughout this fic.**

 **Yes it might be a pt2. Haven't decided yet, but if I do….it won't be as long as pt1.**

 **I am working on a new fic now, i will upload it soon so keep an eye out for that!**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy.**

Bo was losing her breath with every step she took, she has been running non stop. She has killed five or six demons since escaping the cage. It was like a maze, every turn was taking right back to square one.

-8888-

"Get the fuck off me!" Tamsin hissed at Vex who fell on top of her when he fell through the portal. Lyric quickly grabbed the mesmer and threw him away from her mate.

"You guys are like fucking children! Shut the fuck up and pay attention!" Lyric yelled as Lauren sniffed her surroundings. It smelt like dead flesh, and rotten food. She could definitely smell Bo, it wasn't loud but it was enough for Lauren to trace.

"This way" Lauren growled as she let her beast (Lucas) take control. He was a descendant from her father's long line of strong male shifters, a beast that laid dormant within her. It made her feel more closer to her father when she was one with Lucas, Sara's death was the only time Lauren gave up her control to him.

Until now…

Lucas knew who Bo was and he knew she was with child...their child.

"Lauren...I can smell her but it's very faint" Tyro said as Lauren ignored her and kept walking. The walls was caked with blood, spider webs and bone fragments. The darkness was making it very hard for them to see, switching their eyes they saw it. A couple of feet away, was the cage...the bars pulled apart.

"She escaped" Lauren growled proudly of her mate.

"She's running! Everybody split up" Lauren ordered.

"Wait! What? No! That's how you get killed" Vex argued as Lauren grabbed his neck.

"Don't worry you fucking pussy, you're with me" She pushed him away and looked at her pack.

"Tamsin and Tyro"

"Lyric with me"

"The pack shift now" five panthers and two jaguars appeared suddenly. Lauren nods in approval and broke into a run where her mate's scent was the strongest.

-88888-

"This is fucking great! I'm going in circles" Bo whispered to herself. She needed to get out of here, walking through the hallways was a sight for Bo. Embedded into the walls were people...alive. They were stuck inside for eternity, fire licking up and down their bodies. It made Bo sad to witness until she remembered that it was hell...the people must've did some pretty fucked up shit to be sent down here.

Was she really born down here in hell? Hades was her father. Bo was never one for church, but she never tried to hurt people intentionally. She believed she was good. She believed in God.

"Where are you mom" she whispered, she been so close to finding her only to be lead to a dead end every time. This Hades character knew where her mother was...and she plans on getting answers. Suddenly a door appeared, Bo strolled into a stop. She knew off back due to the many horror films her and Kenzi watched to not go into a room. But Bo curiosity won out, opening the door, she walked in and saw weapons hanging off the walls. A king size bed in the middle of the dark room. Bo walked closer to the weapons picking a sword off the wall. Gripping the handle tightly, Bo suddenly swung the sword behind her as it hit it's target. The demon head fell to the side as three more came rushing inside. Flashing her blue eyes, she got into a fighting stance.

"Let's dance boys"

The demons rushed her at once, it didn't take long to kill the three but not once did she see the demon hiding in the darkness. He jumped off the wall and onto her back making her fall forward on her stomach. She struggled to get him off her but was no use, the little power boost she had was disappearing quickly.

"Let me go!" She screamed but was cut off by her face being smashed into the concrete. Dizzy and lightheaded, her vision was blurred as she saw more demons come into the room. She was picked up and thrown onto the bed. She couldn't see as the blood dripped from her forehead down to eyes...clouding her vision. All she heard was gurgling and hisses, the demons started to pull at her clothes.

"N...No!" She fought their hands away, one demon grabbed her arm and pinned it to the bed as the other followed. She was about to be raped by demons in hell, where the fuck was Lauren!

"LAUREN!"

-8888-

"LAUREN!"

Lauren skidded to stop and growled at Bo's screamed. Lyric already shifted and took off towards the scream. Lauren and Vex followed quickly behind, racing down the hallway...Lauren prayed she was in time.

-8888-

Bo kept her eyes closed as she felt hands everywhere on her. Tears started to fall when suddenly the weight was thrown off her. Growls and hisses were exchanged, Bo quickly wiped the blood from her eyes and face. The person helping her was so fast that she couldn't see them clearly. Once the last demon was ripped apart, the man stayed with his back to Bo.

"T...Thank you" Bo said jumping off the bed and grabbing the sword. The man said nothing, Bo slowly walked towards him...his body was familiar to her. She reached out to touch his shoulder to thank him again when he finally turned around. Bo dropped the sword and gasped clutching her heart. His half of his face was gone, holes were visible through his chest. His once perfectly blond hair was ripped out in parts. Bo couldn't believe it with her own two eyes.

"D...Dyson?" But before he could answer her, more demons ambushed them.

-8888-

"Tamsin we're going in fucking circles" Tyro whined. Tamsin rolled her eyes for the fifth time since they all split up. Tyro was the last person she wanted to be partnered with.

"Tyro please...shut the fuck up, I'm trying to concentrate" Tamsin hissed but quickly cursed when five maybe six demons surrounded them. Tyro growled pressing her back to Tamsin.

"I'll take the three over here...you take the three over there. Cool?" Tyro said pulling her shirt away from her body. Tamsin didn't give a reply as she quickly extended her wings and flew up in the air. Tyro shifted and lunged.

-8888-

"King...what do you want to do?" Hades smirked as he watched his daughter fight for her life. He also knew that her scooby Doo gang was in fact down here in hell.

Let's the games begin.

"Absolutely nothing, let's see if she survives" He smirked.

"Yes my lord" The peasants surrounding him kneeled and watched on.

"You all will die tonight" Hades laughed as he touched the mirror that was showing him the multiples fights taking place. The lion, she was who he wanted...he could see in her eyes...pure evil.

"Hmmm...soon" Hades stood up and clapped his hands as more demons appeared at his feet.

"Kill them all...leave the succubus alive"

They all growled and disappeared.

-8888-

Lauren felt her heart leap as she felt Bo close, Tearing the door completely off the wall. Blinded by rage, Lauren tore through the closest demon to her. Bo screamed jumping back as Lauren, Lyric and Vex bursted into the room. Once the demons was no more...Lauren turned to Bo.

"Lauren…" Bo whispered, but before they could touch one another...the room poured with more demons. Lauren grabbed Bo and pressed her back against hers.

"Vex do your thing!" Lauren ordered as Vex quickly took over all the demon's body. Lauren didn't hesitate to rip through them with ease, Bo stood there with Lyric guarding her. The last demon body didn't have a chance to hit the floor before Lauren grabbed Bo and rushed out the room.

"Oh my god! It's really you baby? Please tell I'm not dreaming" Bo asked sobbing as they ran, Lauren couldn't hold it in anymore. She stopped and slammed Bo against the wall and crashed her lips to her mate's. Bo quickly opened her mouth to Lauren's tongue. Pressing her body firmly into Bo's, Lauren felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

She was gonna blow her shit soon, if they didn't stop now.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this little sex reunion, but I can't hold these fuckers for long" Vex struggled to say as he made one demon snap the neck of another. Lauren pulled back barely keeping it together as Bo shamelessly grinds herself on Lauren. Her eyes were closed as her body move on it's own. Lauren slowly pulled away but Bo held on to her shirt tightly.

"No..No.."

"Bo we have to go baby…" Lauren told her trying to escape the succubus grip. Bo kept moving her hips, every thrust was harder than the last. Bo let her blue eyes shine brightly at Lauren.

"J...Just let me feel you for a second please. I've dreamed about this very moment...please I just want to feel you"

Lauren wiped at the tear that fell onto the succubus cheek and pressed her forehead to Bo's.

"Feel me…" Lauren whispered softly kissing her this time, been so long since they touched one another. Bo was having a difficult time trying to hold off her orgasm as Lauren grinded into her. Vec rolled his eyes and gave them his back, he knew Lauren would've ripped his balls off if he stood there and watched them. Lyric looked up at the man and growled.

"Well looks like we gonna have to take care of this ourselves slobber mouth" Vex said throwing one of the demons in the air as Lyric caught him in her mouth.

-8888-

"We need to find Lauren, she should have found Bo already" Tamsin said wiping blood off her wings, Tyro was finishing button her shirt up when suddenly a demon came out of nowhere and ripped through Tamsin's left wing. The scream that escaped her mouth was haunting, Tyro froze in shock as the white wing fell to the ground lifeless.

"Nooooo!"

-88888-

Lyric felt pain.

Excruciating pain that licked up her spine and into her heart. She knew Tamsin was hurt. Shifting back into her human form, she took off running not waiting on anybody. Lauren heard the scream and stopped what she was doing, Bo was too far gone to witness what just happened. Lauren growled pulling away as she dropped Bo to her feet, Bo eyes shot open in confused.

"Tamsin...she's hurt, let's go!" Lauren ordered about to run in the direction Lyric went but her feet and legs felt like jello. Bo smirked but kept her upright.

"You okay there?" Bo asked seductively as Lauren rolled her eyes. Standing up and shaking her legs to get them working again.

"It's not easy trying to run with a hard on you know"

"Well try running with an ocean between your legs, I'm surprised my pants not soak through yet" Bo said as Lauren tripped at her words. Groaning she ran quickly hoping they were still in time. Bo gasped at the scene, tears immediately falling as she ran to friend.

"Tamsin!" Bo whispered as she reach out to touched the unmoving wing in the blond's hand. Tamsin looked lost, defeated...she was in a state of shock. Lauren fell to her knees by Tamsin and Lyric who was crying.

"What happened?" Lauren asked.

"We got blind sided by a demon that hid himself in the walls, he sliced through Tamsin's wing with his sharp nails" Tyro explained as Tamsin cries were heartbreaking. Lyric held her close, Lauren stood up and looked around.

"If they can hide in the walls, we need to move now" Lauren ordered as Tamsin had no strength to move, her powers had drastically dropped at the removal of her appendage.

"She lost her power, she can't fight like this!" Lyric hissed trying to hold in her anger. Lauren shook her head.

"She can't slow us down Lyric!"

"We only have one stone left, we can't use it until everybody is back together. She just gonna have to suck it up" Vex said feeling an odd emotion as he looked at his former killing buddy look distraught.

"Shut the fuck up! Lauren we can put her through, she in no condition to fight anymore" Bo said as Lauren sighed.

"Bo my pack is still scattered around in this place, if we put her through the portal...we have no way home" Lauren explained. Lyric was getting impatient, her mate was bleeding out of her back and no one seems to care.

"She can't stay here!" Lyric said glaring at Lauren.

"I know Lyric but just th-

"No! I'm not gonna think. Maybe if you wasn't thinking with your dick! Maybe we could have been on time to help! Your putting her though...now" Lyric growled stepping into Lauren's space. Bo quickly stood in front of Lauren but was pushed to the side.

"We must wait until the whole pack is together! You are willing to leave your family! Your sisters and brothers! We have only one stone left...we can't be reckless" Lyric shook her head not wanting to hear that shit, she wanted Tamsin gone from down here. Lyric knew how dangerous it was for Tamsin now...so she needed to do what was needed. Lauren had the stone in her back pocket, Lyric knew that, but it will take everything in her power to overpower her Alpha and get the stone away from her.

"Please Lauren...she can't be down here, once she's up there...she can go to Valhalla and repair the damages"

"No" Lauren said turning her back to her Beta, Lyric didn't think and attacked Lauren. They fell forward, Lauren eyes shifted red in rage as she grabbed Lyric by her arm and threw her into the wall. Lyric quickly skidded to a stop and lunged, dipping low and sliding through Lauren's leg. She stood up and grabbed her Alpha around the waist tightly and slammed her on her back, the ground shook at the impact. Snatching the stone from Lauren's pocket, crushing it, a portal suddenly opened. Lauren got back to her feet...but it was too late.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave her down here" Lyric walked over to Tamsin and picked her up.

"It's okay baby, you're safe now" Lyric choke out kissing her forehead.

"Tyro make sure she safe" Lyric gave Tamsin to Tyro as Tyro walked into the portal. They watched the portal closed as darkness overtook as there only way home vanished. Once the portal closed, Lauren walked over to Lyric and gripped her face in her hands.

"You better pray we find another way home" Lauren said as she kissed her Beta on the lips and walked away. Bo followed as Vex looked on confused, Lyric stood frozen in her place.

"What the hell was that?" Vex asked

"Kiss of death" Lyric said touching her lips.

-8888-

"We should just destroy them now!" Sara said getting restless as she watched Lauren and Lyric fight. Hades was enjoying this way too much, Sara knew her husband was a sadist motherfucker but this was just too much...Bo was his daughter and he stood back as his demons tried to rape her. She hated the succubus guts but damn not even a succubus deserves that.

"Darling...it's all about survival. Bo needs to learn that her place is down here with me."

"Lauren won't allow that to happen" Sara said moving away from the man.

"Oh I'm not worried about the shifter, she will do just as I say if she wants her Father's soul" Hades laughed as he pulled back a steel door revealing the limp animal. The lion mane was ripped out in patches, his bones visible to the eye, one of his ears gone, he was in bad shape. All this time he has been rotting down here in hell.

"Who will she choose is the million dollar question" Hades said smirking as they watched the lion struggle to breathe.

 **I don't know where this stuff comes from! Holy macaroni! Lyric attacked Lauren! Lauren's father is alive in hell! What will Lauren do? Who will she choose? And poor Tamsin :(**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

"Look I'm sorry! I couldn't just leave her down here bleeding like that" Lyric ran up to Lauren trying to plead her case. No one survived Lauren's kiss of death before, Lyric was shocked to say at least when she felt Lauren lips on hers.

"Lyric just leave it alone" Bo whispered to the fear stricken shifter. Vex pulled his shirt off and threw it to a naked Lyric.

"Please cover up, I can't concentrate with all your naked glory" Lyric thanked the mesmer and put the long shirt on, Lauren was sniffing their way out but it seems like they were going in circles.

"It's no use. We're going in circles" Lauren gritted her teeth. Bo rubbed at her shoulders to try and relaxed the agitated shifters, the air was very tense between Alpha and Beta. Lauren was getting impatient because she couldn't find the rest of her pack.

"Where are they?" Lauren growled punching the nearest wall, her fist went through breaking many bones in her hand. Watching the broken bones quickly heal, Lauren flexed her hand.

"Look we can't start doubting, will find them...it's hell, this place is big as shit" Vex tried to cheer the angry shifter. They continued to run until they hit a dead end...again. Lauren let her eyes shift in anger as a growl escaped her lips. Lyric walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder in support.

"They're fine. We would have felt if something was wrong" Lyric said as Lauren looked at her Beta.

"Remove your hand before I rip it off" Lauren threatened as Lyric quickly stepped back.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry is not enough. You took it upon yourself to deliberately disobey me, and you had the balls to attack me"

"Tamsin life was in danger-

"Last time I checked...every bodies life was in danger! You risked my unborn child's life with your recklessness...this can't go unpunished. If we get out of here alive, I am stripping you of your Beta title. You will be a pack mate, Tyro will take position"

"What! You can't do that!" Lyric screamed in rage, Bo saw a few demons appear from within the walls. They were attracting attention.

"I can...and I will, either that or fight me to death for your betrayal." Lauren said glaring at her Beta, Lyric shook her head. "That's what I thought. End of discussion Lyric" Lauren Alpha command slammed into Lyric forcing her to keep shut. Tears poured out the shifter's eyes but she kept quiet, Lyric knew what she done was unforgivable...especially if Bo got hurt. Lauren should've put Bo through as well...She can understood Lyric's knew she was wrong but she wouldn't take it back, her mate lose one of her wings. Tamsin was weak and powerless to fight, Lauren should have known that.

"Whatever!" Lyric growled stalking off, Bo and Vex looked at each other.

"If we survive, please don't make anymore deals with the Morrigan to ask for my helping hand because the answer is hell no" Vex said as Bo froze in mid step.

"What deal?"

-8888-

Sara was getting more agitated sitting down as Lauren and her pack roamed all around. Hades was being so relaxed, like the war that was about to happen wasn't important. Granted he was the powerful Hades, but Lauren was an impressive component. Her powers was barely tapped into, the things her Father was famous for...she hasn't even scratched the surface. Walking over to her bathroom, she looked into the mirror and sighed. The beautiful blond hair was slowly turning black, her once earthy green eyes were turning blue. Cheekbones started to sink into her face as bags suddenly appeared under her eyes. Her face completely changed into her normal features. Tears sprang into her eyes as she saw a ugly face looking back at her.

"Welcome back"

-8888-

"Lauren what the fuck is Vex talking about!" Bo quickly side stepped the shifter, Lauren bit her lip not really trying to get into a yelling match right now. She walked passed ignoring the fuming succubus.

"Nothing, we're talk later. I need to focus...so I can feel where my pack is at" Lauren let her eyes shift and let a growl rumble in her chest.

"Don't do it" Lyric said as Lauren glared at her, it was the only way to signal the pack.

She needed to roar out a pack signal.

"I have to. They all will hear it and come running"

"Hope your ready to fight because if you roar, everybody is coming...demons and all" Lyric explained unbuttoned the shirt and taking it off. Vex whistled but turned his head in respect, Bo was still confused and trying to figure out what the hell Vex meant about a deal.

A deal with the Morrigan.

"Please Lauren don't tell me you made a fucking deal with the Morrigan" Bo whispered as Lauren looked up at her and stayed silent. That was all Bo needed to know it was truth, Bo started to pace as Lauren took a deep breath and opened her mouth. The roar made her teeth extend as her eyes turned red, the ground shook as her roar travel through the air and through the ground. Her pack would feel it under their paws and come running to her.

Lyric was right

Not only did the pack hear it, Lauren's father heard the roar as well. It echoed through the old age walls, using the little strength he had and lifted his head at the stress signal. He knew it was his daughter, a soft audible growl tried to escaped his lips but it barely was heard. The chains on his paws were digging painful into his flesh as he lowered his head back down...hoping his daughter had a plan. His only ear perked up at the noise that suddenly came from behind his cage, the heavy steel doors opened revealing Hades.

"My...your seed is quite the entertainment, but I can say she is her father's daughter...strong" Hades said walking into the cage, Frank wanted to so badly claw the man to death but he knew he was weak...barely alive. The toxic that's in his system has forced him to stay in his lion form, it was taking a toll on his mind. Being feral for ten years was something the mind can't unwind. Even though he was in his shifter's form...he couldn't heal himself.

"Lauren has impregnated my daughter, the princess of the underworld. Now any other day I would have been disgusted but I sat down and thought...with your powers mixed with mine will create the most powerful being this earth would ever see" Hades explained running his fingers through Frank's mane, grabbing a fist full...he snatched the black hair out as the lion howled in pain.

"Too bad either you or Lauren will see the birth of your legacy" Hades laughed dropping the hair to the floor and walked out. Closing the door as darkness overtook the lion once again.

-8888-

What the hell?

"Did you hear that" Lauren said stopping mid-step frowning her face in confusion, she sworn she heard a howl. The pack was all counted for, they were now trying to find their way out.

"Hear what?" Bo asked looking over her shoulder, Lauren rubbed at her ears.

"I heard a lion's howl…"

"This is hell...the devil likes playing tricks on you, let's keep moving people" Vex said. Lauren shook her head and grabbed Bo's hand.

"Are you gonna tell me what deal you made with the Morrigan?"

"Please Bo just know I did it to save you. I don't fear her, she has no control over anything I do or don't do. If I don't agree...I won't do it"

"It's not that easy Lo" Bo snapped pulling away from her mate's arms.

"Don't worry"

"I always worried when it comes to you, now there's three additions. You can't make reckless decisions like that" Bo whispered holding the shifter's face in her hand. But before Lauren could respond, they were swamped with demons coming from everywhere. Lyric already shifted and didn't waste no time ripping through flesh.

Lauren and Bo was fighting back to back, when Bo duck...Lauren attacked. But no one seem to notice the human looking demon leaning against the wall watching the lion shred through his troopers with ease. He could sense the darkness within the shifter, she could be possessed. Her faith and spirit was weak, the darkness was very potent inside the woman. Her aura was pure black, like venom. But he was impressed at how she kept her darkness under control.

Too bad...all that was about to changed.

Lifting the bow and arrow, dripping from the tip of the sharp arrow was pure untouched sins of crazy psychopaths. Once she was hit, their souls will enter her body and take control. Aiming the bow, a dark smirk appeared on his face as he released the arrow.

-8888-

Bo spine tingled.

When her spine tingles, she asked no questions...something bad was about to happen. Searching around, she saw that they had the upper hand, but something wasn't right. Her stomach suddenly turned as she bent over in pain, Lauren saw Bo clutch her stomach and bent down to catch her before she fell. Unbeknownst to them all, the shiver bloody arrow missed their beloved Alpha by inches.

"Baby are you alright?" Lauren touched Bo's stomach in concern. Bo felt better all of a sudden, she was confused as to where they pain just suddenly came from and now it was gone.

"Y...Yeah. I'm fine." Bo said rubbing her stomach, realizing moments later, that the tingle in her spine was gone as well.

What the hell?

-8888-

"I see light!" Vex said excitedly, Lauren immediately went towards the opening to check first. They needed a portal to get home, they couldn't just keep walking down here...eventually they were going to get caught.

"It's no use, we need a portal. Hell is endless...we will be walking forever" Lauren said as she rubbed her fingers through the closest panther fur to her. It calms her to feel her pack mates, to know that they were safe with her.

"Look there's a door" Bo said pointing in front of her.

"Yeah that will lead to our death!" Vex argued folding his arms.

"We can't stay here. We've been going in circl-

Lauren was cut off by Bo pushing her with mighty strength, Lauren went flying as Bo gasped in shocked.

The demon cursed as he missed his target for the second time.

Lauren slowly got up dusting herself off, confused and a little pissed off.

"What the hell was that?" Lauren snapped at her mate, Bo covered her mouth not knowing what to say. She suddenly felt danger, it was like she didn't have control of her body movements.

"I...I am so sorry baby, I swear I didn't mean that" Bo said walking up to the shifter.

"Just keep your hands to yourself for right now okay" Lauren suggested as Bo nodded and put her hands in her pockets. Walking over to the door, Lauren took a few moments and pulled the handle of the door...but before she could open it, a woman appeared.

"I see the whole gang is here" the mystery woman said smirking. Vex faked vomited as he looked at the woman's face.

"Someone is in need of a serious makeover"

"Who are you?" Lauren growled as the woman licked her index finger.

"Oh I feel hurt. You don't remember me, this is how I normally look without your dead wife's blood." Lauren eyes shifted at the mention of her wife.

"Sara?" Bo hissed feeling Lauren's anger.

"Not anymore...this is my original form, ugly huh?"

"Ugly not even the word sweetie...hideous, monster, scary...just a few" Vex said as the woman glared at her. Lauren's memories were a little foggy but she knew this was the bitch who tricked Bo into breaking the bond. Letting her teeth enlarged, and her claws extend...she lunged like a snake attack.

But like always...nothing is that easy.

Bo saw the syringe first, with speed she never felt before gave her the upper hand to beat Lauren to the woman, it was like slow motion for Bo. Taking the syringe from the woman's hands and running back to her place. Time quickly caught up as they watched Lauren tear through the woman's skin. Lauren wasn't stupid, she knew she couldn't kill the bitch until they had a stone to get home. Kicking the woman away, Lauren bent down grabbing the woman's neck.

"Where do I find a portal?"

"Sorry we're all out" Lauren shattered the woman's wrist as her screams echoed.

"Want to try that again"

"You know you all aren't going to survive, he will kill you all except miss preggo over there"

"Why? What do he want with my mate?" Lauren growled. But before she could get a answer, a arrow flew past her face hitting the woman in the forehead...killing her instantly. The body turning into ash in Lauren's hands.

"Yes she might be your mate but, she's my daughter" Hades said walking out the shadows with the demon arrow shooter. Lauren slowly stood up, she saw demons coming from everywhere as they surrounded her and her pack.

"Bo my love, you have been naughty. Such strength to break through iron bars, hmmm I wonder where is that strength coming from?" Lauren looked at Bo then her stomach, was the baby giving Bo strength? And the hell! He was her father?

"Where's my mother you piece of shit!" Bo screamed as her eyes shifted.

"I wouldn't know, she left me long time ago"

"Lies! You know where she's at" Hades snapped a finger as the demon with the bow and arrow quickly aimed at Lauren.

"Your mother was a whore who managed to get pregnant by me. I wouldn't be surprised if you had more siblings out there somewhere" Hades laughed as Bo lunged, a female demon attacked but didn't get close because Lauren punch through the demon's chest. Bo was stopped by Lyric.

"Please...just tell me if she's dead?" Bo plead as Hades sighed dramatically.

"Maybe...I don't know but I know who's not dead!" Hades said looking at the Alpha, she was a split image of her father.

So much power in his possession!

"Let's begin shall we" Hades snapped his fingers as the demons wings quickly sprouted and aimed their spiked ends towards the group.

"If you try and fight, those little sharp edges will slice through your skin like butter...so just be cautious" Hades explained smirking as they were forced to walk down a narrowed dark hallway. Bo felt sick and she felt the tingle in her spine come back.

Something was about to happen

-8888-

"Tamsin I hope you know what you are doing" A blond haired woman with gold colored wings said looking down at a kneeling Tamsin.

"I have to save them...they are my family"

"Then so be it. You know the consequences?"

"Yes and I am willing to accept them fully" Tamsin spoke.

"Tamsin...good luck"

"Thank you"

-8888-

"I have a present for the mighty Alpha or do you like to be called Lauren?" Hades asked, Lauren growled pulling at the iron bars that she was caged in. Everybody else was in another cage with Bo.

"Is it me you want! If so you can have me...just leave my pack out of this"

"So selfless but sadly no, you are not who I want. Who I want hasn't been born yet" Both Bo and Lauren growled loudly at his words, Lauren thrashed and banged on her cage giving into her rage. Bo felt tears in her eyes, so this is how her mother gave birth.

"You caged my mother?" Bo said

"I had to, she was trying to take you away from me. I wanted to teach you everything about this place. You are royalty, princess of the underworld. You have so much power that you haven't even tapped into yet" Hades walked over to the cage she was in. Lyric stood in front of her growling as Hades smiled.

"It's good to see you have protectors, but it won't be long before they are all dead. You see none of you realized that the longer you stay down here using your powers, the more your lifespan decrease up there" Hades laugh boomed off the walls as Bo and Lauren eyes widen.

"But that's just half of the surprised" Hades walked over to a cage that was covered with heavy black tarp.

"You know things are never what they seem, I was giving a gift a very long time ago from the Ash himself. He was a dirty backstabbing coward who met his fate not too long ago. But before all of that, we had a deal...I would get the power of the black lion in exchanged for my daughter...the succubus" Lauren head shot up at the mention of her lion.

"Things didn't plan out accordingly because somehow you ended up adopted somewhere I couldn't find you. But...haha! I got my end of deal" Hades laughed as he uncovered his surprise. Lauren fell to her knees in utter shock, the lion was skin and bones. His hair torn out in patches, his claw torn out his skin…

"D...Dad" Lauren's voice reached his one ear as he lifted his head slowly. The lion looked into his daughter's teary eyes.

"W...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Lauren screamed thrashing uncontrollably, she went feral in zero point two seconds. Smashing her fist, face, feet against the bars trying to get them open. Bo cried as she watched her mate breakdown right in front of her.

"You are fucking sick!" Bo hissed.

"I will leave you all to your sappy reunion, I have plans to attend to on Earth...a particular Ash I need to...talk with"

"Don't you hurt my grandfather!"

"I'll tell him your goodbyes...thanks to you and your puppy. I have the strength to enter the earth's realm...another thing you didn't know." Hades walked away leaving his guards to watch over. Once the door closed, Lauren reached out through the bars desperate. Her sobs were heartbreaking, Bo wanted to so badly wrap her arms around her mate.

God she wish she had the strength.

Closing her eyes, she could feel the pain and hurt as it double in intensity...making her knees buckle under her. Lyric caught the falling woman.

"Bo!"

"It's Lauren...I can feel her pain" Bo whispered trying to keep herself together. Lauren was still pulling at the bars, they were moving but they weren't bending or breaking.

"I have to get to her"

"No Bo you heard him...you can't use your powers"

"I wasn't talking about mines Lyric" Bo said standing.

"Hell no! The baby is not even born...plus how can you-

"Lyric think...how can the baby's lifespan decrease if she's not even born yet?" Bo smirked as Lyric was stumped.

"I have finally figured it out. It's the baby who has been keeping me alive down here. She sense her mother's stress...I can't stop it" Bo said moving away from Lyric and closer to the cage. Grabbing one bar and pulling it, it didn't move.

"Not that easy succubus. These cages are made of concrete stone...let's see you get out of that" The human bow and arrow said, the only human looking demon down there. Bo shoulders sagged with defeat as she watched Lauren lose herself. Bo bit her lip while watching her mate, trying to figure out what to do. Rubbing her stomach, she closed her eyes and spoke.

"Hey my little peanut. I need a favor, we need to save your grandpop...so give me strength to give strength to your mother. I know you've been saving our butts lately...I need you to save us now" Bo whispered as suddenly vanishes in thin air. Lyric heart dropped down into her stomach, what the hell!

"Bo...BO?" Lyric screamed frantically but one of her pack mates grabbed her face and turned her towards Lauren's cage. Her bright blue eyes were blinding as Lauren black eyes looked up at her in shocked.

"H...How?"

"Our baby is a genius" Bo smiled patting her stomach. She grabs two bars as they turned into ash quickly after she pulled on them.

"Hey!" The demon lifted his bow and shot a arrow but it stopped by Vex who made the demon put the bow down and walk over to the cage with the keys.

"Good fucking job Vex!" Bo said as she pulled mostly all the bars away and they jumped out. Lauren quickly stumbled as she ran towards her father. Bo and Lyric destroyed the rest of the demons that attacked. The pack was whining and howling at the sight of their former beloved Alpha. Lauren broke through his cage with ease, due to it wasn't made out of iron. Touching everywhere...every wound as she cried when she saw that one of his ears were gone.

"Daddy"

Bo walked over to Lauren and kneeled beside her.

"I can heal him but it won't be enough...I need Tyro and Ethan" Lauren said choking on her words, Bo rubbed her back.

"We have you and the baby for right now, I might can tap into her healing powers maybe" Bo suggested as Lauren shook her head.

"No it will tire you out...plus I don't want to hurt the baby in anyway. I just gonna have to do this myself" Lauren said letting her eyes shifted blue as her leopard took center stage. Bo eyes were already shifted as she put her hand on Lauren's shoulder. She immediately felt the pull of the baby's powers flow from her hand and into Lauren.

"It's ok. You're okay...everything will be over" Lauren whispered to her father who moved his head giving her a sign that he understood. Biting into his exposed neck where his hair been snatch out, Lauren pumped him with her saliva hands were glowing as she watched Lauren's hands light up like a christmas tree. Lauren saw her glow shocked, she pressed on the dangerous gash on her father's underbelly. Bo watched amazed as the wound closed, it was working! Lauren gave all she could before her powers started to slow. Bo quickly removed her hand as it stopped glowing. The lion opened his eyes, he immediately smelt Lauren and started to move.

"Slow down, relax...you're safe. It's me Lauren" Lauren said grabbing the lion's head and pressing her forehead to his. Frank knew that smell...his daughter was here.

"Shift back if you can" Lauren said as Bo quickly ran over to one of the dead demons and stripped him of his clothes. Frank haven't shifted in ten or so years, he didn't think he could. Lauren closed her eyes and opened her mind to her father...hoping their bond was still intact.

" _Daddy?"_

" _ **Lauren**_ _?"_

" _Yes! It's me. I need you to shift for me so I heal your other wounds"_

" _ **I...I don't know if I can**_ "

Lauren frowned as she pressed her head against the lion's head as Bo looked confused. Lyric had stole some clothes as she walked over.

"Their communicating through their minds" Lyric explained.

"We need to find a portal" Bo stressed

"How about making one of our own" Lyric said

"How?"

"If what he says is true...then you have the ability to get us home. If he can move from down here to up there...so can you"

"I can't believe he's my father" Bo said defeated, she really thought her father was some warrior or knight.

"I'm glad you don't have his personality" Vex said.

"How am I supposed to tap into that kind of power?"

"Want it bad enough. The safety of your mate, your child. Close your eyes and just think of it" Lyric explained.

Lauren was still talking to her father through their link.

" _I know you're scared, you been stuck in this form for a long time. But I'm here now Dad, your pack needs you to overcome this fear and leads us to victory"_

" _ **Lauren my child, you are their leader. You are our leader, I am an old man that was blessed to see your face one last time**_ "

" _No! Don't you dare give up after everything we've gone through"_

Lauren growled but didn't break the link. Her father was trying to give up...but Lauren wasn't have it. He was the legendary black lion, feared by all.

" _You don't get to quit. You've lasted this long, I know you feel my anger. I have two beautiful sons and one on the way, they would love to meet their grandpop. You have a family that needs you! A pack that needs you…"_

" _ **You are a true Alpha Lauren...better than I ever was**_ "

" _You ready to shifted and kick some ass?"_

" _ **Born ready**_ "

Lauren eyes shot open, she moved away as the lion got to it's feet. Shaking his fur out, Frank felt extremely better. He was still skin and bones but he had his strength back.

"Shift" Lauren Alpha command slammed into Frank. They all watch the man's bones break and transform back into his human form. Giving him the clothes they stole off the dead demons.

"Welcome back" Lauren smiled at her father. He nods his head at the pack who kneel.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Lauren walked over to her mate. Bo eyes was closed as she tried to concentrate.

"What is she doing?"

"Trying to tap into her father's powers and create a portal for us" Lyric explained. Frank sniffed the air, Hades was coming back!

"He's coming! You must hurry" Frank told them as Lauren pushed Lyric out of her way.

"Bo you have to hurry"

"I'm trying! I can't do it" Bo whined opening her eyes.

"You can do whatever you want, you have the powers of the blood king in your veins, make us a portal" Lauren said stepping back to give her room. Bo clenched her eyes shut, and cleared her mind.

 _Give me strength_

Lyric saw the blue light first off in the corner, She patted Lauren's back.

"She did it!" Lyric whispered as Lauren watched the portal open. Bo opened her eyes and smiled excitedly.

"You did it my love!" Lauren rushed to her and crashed her lips to Bo's.

"Alright everybody in! Let's go" Lauren said pulling back as she pushed Bo through first. No one saw the demon fly above, his wings extended and aimed ready to attack. He dive down and swipe through the crowd, his wing sliced through Lauren's shoulder, Lyrics thigh, but it stabbed one of her pack mate's in the stomach as he flew up carrying the dead panther up only to drop it. Lauren screamed in horror sliding across the floor catching the dead animal. Bo was between realm confused as to why it was taking them so long to walk through. Running back through the portal, she gasped as she a bloody war breaking out. Demons everywhere as Frank and Lauren tore through flesh. Bo's body ducked as a demon's wing came straight at her.

"Thanks sweetie" Bo said rubbing her stomach. Running over to Lauren and Frank to help, Lauren cursed the gods as she saw Bo fly past her.

"What the hell are you doing back!" Lauren yelled ducking under a demon and tearing his wings from his back.

"You guys were taking too long! And I see why" Bo gritted fighting off two demons. She saw a panther lying on the ground not moving.

"No…"

"Keep fighting Bo!" Lauren screamed as she felt pain hit her right between her shoulders blades through her chest. A demon stabbed her with both wings as she was lifted off her feet. Bo gasped tearing the head off the demon she was fighting.

"NOOO LAUREN!" Bo screamed as she watched Lauren be lifted in the air, the sharp tip of the demon's wings was going straight through her flesh...piercings her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Lyric do something!" Bo screamed as her spine was tingling painful, but before Lyric could do anything...Lauren was dropped. Bo quickly ran to catch her but Frank was faster as Lauren fell in her father's arms. They both crashed to the ground, Lauren was choking on blood in her mouth.

"We have to get out of here" Frank said picking Lauren up as he whistled for the pack to follow. Vex was holding the demons off as best as he could but it was too many of them. Lyric picked up her fallen packmate as she ran to catch up. Hades saw the whole scene, snapping his fingers he ordered his upper level demon to attack. The demon vanish while taking off but he reappeared behind Lyric stabbing her in the stomach. She fell to her knees letting go of her dead pack mate. Vex yelled her name losing control as the demons attacked him.

"You all have been naughty" Hades said as Bo ran to Lyric putting pressure on her wound. The baby's healing powers wasn't kicking in without Lauren. Frank put Lauren down and on her side trying to stop her from choking on her blood. The two holes in Lauren's chest was bleeding profusely, Lyric had a hole in her stomach. Their two most strongest was hurt, what were they going to do. The portal was still up, they could try and run for it.

"Frank...I see you got some color back in those cheeks. I been waiting years for this...two black lion in my control."

"You don't control me and you damn sure aren't controlling my daughter"

"We'll see" Hades lunged at the shifter, Lauren was losing a lot of blood. Bo was still with Lyric as she started to cough up blood.

"G...Go to her…" Lyric struggled to talked, Bo was stuck. Both Alpha and Beta was seriously hurt, Frank was holding his own towards Hades but it wasn't enough. Bo ran over to her mate, Lauren was trying to heal herself but the wound was too deep. The demon tore her whole chest apart, Bo felt fear...like crippling fear as she watched Lauren struggle to breathe.

"Come on! Heal!" Bo screamed wiping tears from her eyes. Hades kicked the unconscious man away from him, he walked over to his daughter and grabbed her hair.

"You have been nothing but a pain in my ass since you came down here! I have risked many of my demons lives...I'm going to let you rot in that cage after you give birth. And then, I will raise that child to be most powerful feared Fae in the world" Hades hissed dragging Bo by her hair, Lauren saw him drag her mate...trying her hardest to heal her wound, but stopped it was taking too much of her strength.

So this was how she's died...in hell of all places.

Tears welled in her eyes as she lost the feeling in her legs, reaching out towards Bo...wishing to touch her one last time.

 _Keep fighting mommy! They're coming!_

Lauren heard the sweet voice of Ethan, confused as to how she was hearing him. She held on for dear life as she saw her Beta lying only a few feet away not moving. The pack was still fighting to the death, Lauren pack was trying to protect them. They pulled Lyric towards Lauren and barricaded them.

Lauren reached out to Lyric

"L...L...Lyric s...say s...so...some-" Lauren couldn't finish because the blood was filling her mouth fast, coughing it up as it poured out of her mouth Lauren closed her eyes, it was becoming harder to hold on. She could hear Bo screaming but it was getting farther and farther away.

Suddenly Sara came to mind. A memory of them sitting at the river bank.

 _ **A young Lauren wrapped her arms around her mate.**_

" _ **One day I won't be around to protect you, but I will always be around to love you through our kids...our pack...our memories. But promise me something. Promise me that you will find love again" Sara whispered kissing the shifter's knuckles.**_

" _ **I will. But I will fight with my last breath to have you just for another second"**_

" _ **That's all I asked of you my love" Sara said leaning back and closing her eyes.**_

Lauren looked at Bo and struggled to open her mouth. She closed her eyes and opened her link to Bo mind.

 _I love you_

Bo gasped when she heard Lauren's voice in her head, it made her sobbed harder.

"Please Lauren! Keep breathing!" Bo screamed.

 _Raise our children with love, I don't want hate in your heart over this. Tell them about me. Let them know mommy will always love them and I will always be in their hearts._

"Please...Don't leave me" Bo whimpered falling to her knees.

 _I can't wait to see Sara and tell her how I found love again._

" _I love you Bo Dennis...wish I could have put Lewis on the end of that._

"I love you Lauren Lewis" Bo whispered closing her eyes. She turned as her back hit the cage bars as she cried into her knees.

Lauren closed the link and gave her last breath.

" **..."**

 **I don't know what to say after that.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I know chapter 35 was a head spinner. But you guys should know Lauren don't give up that easily. Lol**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

Hades opened the door to Bo's cage. Walking inside, Bo could hear every step he took. It was silent, there was no more growls heard, claws scraping the ground...nothing.

"Bo, my darling it was time. You been up there for far too long, you are home now...embrace your heritage" Hades smooth like silk voice hit her ears, the rage inside of her was making it hard for

her to think straight. She needed a plan to get them all from down here, she refused to leave their bodies down here. She wanted to skin him alive, break every bone in his body. Her succubus was inconsolable, her cries rang loud in her head, Bo knew Lauren was actually dead because the bond was gone. It was silent in her heart, that warm feeling has turned cold. Rocking back and forth, her blue banshee eyes were blinding.

"You are hurt, I get it. She was your mat-

Striking faster than a snake bite, she punched through his chest. She had a hold on his heart, his demons surrounded her aiming their arrows. Squeezing the useless organ, Hades laughed.

"Hmmm...yes, you feel it! The rage, the lust for revenge" Hades taunted as Bo squeezed harder lifting him off his feet. Her eyes started changing colors as Hades smile dropped.

"If you kill me, you would never know where your precious mother been hiding" Bo froze, you could see the desperation on her face.

Bo was stuck

"Where is she?" Bo voice was deep and different from her smooth seductive voice. Bo made the mistake by turning her head to look at Lauren, tears fell as her body shook. Quickly snatching her eyes away, she let her blazing eyes glare on her father wishing they would burn his ass to a crisp.

"Put me down first and I'll tell you"

"No...tell me before I snatch your useless fucking heart out" Bo hissed squeezing as hard as she could. Hades was in great deal of pain but he would never show it.

"She here nor there, hiding in the dark...or in plain sight. The last I've seen her, she checked herself into a Fae rehabilitation center"

"Where?"

"That you must find yourself, your strong I give you that but you're not that strong!" Hades hissed breaking her arm by the elbow as they both fell to the ground. Bo screamed in pain but it was short lived when it magically healed within seconds. Stunned to silence, Bo stood up and flexed her arm.

She could heal!

Thank you baby Bo!

"Kill her and that bastard of hers!" Hades command as Bo growled slightly getting into a fighting stands. Hades walked out limping as the demons surrounded the succubus.

"Who's first to die?" Bo said but she didn't even give them time to choose as she moved like lightning. Her rage fueling her, darkness was overcoming her. She managed to tap into her father's darkness...her father's powers. It felt like lust...it was seductively addictive. Tearing wings apart, snapping necks...blood was everywhere. She was soaked in blood and tears, as she kept tearing and ripping anything that was in her way. She heard screaming, it was bone deep unrecognizable scream that made her freeze. The screaming stopped, Bo gasped for air as she realized it was her that was screaming. Wiping the blood from her face, she ran over to Lauren and fell to her knees. Not knowing what to do, she gently picked up her arm and draped it over her shoulders. Curling up to Lauren's body, Bo laid her head on Lauren's chest. Closing her eyes, she heard silence inside her mate's chest. A sob broke out of her throat as she pressed her ear closer and closer to hear a heartbeat.

Nothing

Bo laid there cuddled on top of Lauren hugging her cold body tight, the holes in her chest still wide open and bleeding. Bo closed her eyes and started to pray.

-8888-

"My lord she was so close to killing you, you can't risk your life like that again" Hades right hand man told him. Hades brush his hands off his chest, and stood up.

"It will heal. Frank's powers should kick in shortly, but did you see it! The fury in her eyes. She's ready" Hades smirked as he watched his daughter lie with her dead mate's body.

"Get the clean up crew"

-8888-

"How are we getting down there?" Kenzi asked as she accidentally walked into a white cloud coughing up cloud dust, she held tightly to a silent Ethan. It happened yesterday, the boys were suddenly inconsolable. Ethan cried for hours complaining about his chest hurts. Baby Lewis was not so good either.

"We can make our own portals anywhere in the world, and realms" Kiki, a blond Valkyrie explained as she walked them towards the Valhalla ballroom. Kenzi hasn't seen Tamsin since Tyro and her came through the portal three days ago. Tyro refused to leave the woman side as Tamsin's sisters rushed to fix her. The second day,Tamsin suddenly passed out and wouldn't wake up. Kenzi knew something was wrong with Lyric for Tamsin to pass out like that. Now Kenzi, Ethan and Baby Lewis was invited to stay for protection after the surprising visit by Hades himself. Lauren house was a mess, the kids couldn't live there anymore. Trick barely escaped with his life...luckily being the Ash had some nice benefits. Trick is being hospitalized back in Toronto with level 1 protection.

"Has she woke up yet?" Kenzi asked side stepping a cloud.

"She been in and out, but she's going to wake...she just taking her sweet ass time"

"Sounds like Tamsin" Kenzi mumbled. Two gold colored steel doors suddenly opened.

"Wow" Kenzi whispered.

"She's through that door over there" Kiki pointing to her left. She took Ethan from Kenzi and baby Lewis was asleep already on her shoulders.

"I'll keep an eye on the boys, go see your friend" Tamsin's sister pushed Kenzi closer, Kenzi was a little afraid...the last time she seen the blond, she was dying. Walking closer and closer, Kenzi opened the door and saw a older woman sitting down in a chair next to the bed Tamsin was lying in.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later" Kenzi quickly spoke. The woman got up and looked at Kenzi with sad golden eyes.

"It's alright child. I was leaving" The woman lowered a kiss to Tamsin's forehead.

"Wake up soon my child" The woman walked away leaving Kenzi alone.

"Dude you never told me you lived here, this is awesome. You think I can bum a room from you guys some nights?" Kenzi chuckled but it quickly turned into a soft cry.

"Tamsin you need to wake the hell up, I don't cry for anybody" Kenzi said sitting down. A young woman around Kenzi age walked in.

"Lyric...think about Lyric your mate. She's going to flip if you don't get your head out of your ass and wake up" Kenzi punched the blond woman in the arm, but before she could pull back...a hand shot out and grabbed Kenzi hand.

"Ta...Tamsin?"

Tamsin felt excruciating pain in her chest, she knew the only thing it could be...was her mate.

Lyric was hurt

Tamsin let her wings burst from her back and stood up. Her left wing felt good as new, like it wasn't ripped off.

"We need to go now!" Tamsin jumped out of the bed and started to dressed.

"Wait...What? Where?" Kenzi asked worried as she watched Tamsin rushed to get dressed.

"Susie get Mom and assemble our sisters" Tamsin order the young Valkyrie. Testing out her wings, Tamsin felt extremely good, a new wing was like having your powers turned up to the max. It doubled her powers.

"They're in trouble Kenzi! Lyric...I can't feel her anymore" Tamsin choked out as she stumbled to her knees but was caught by her mother.

"My child you have to hurry...they don't have much time. Take the drops of life, they must be breathing for it to work" Tamsin grabbed the bottle stuffing it on her shoulder bag. Tyro came walking into the room with a sandwich hanging out her mouth. She gasped when she seen Tamsin up and walking.

"What happen to keeping Tyro up to date? Thanks for telling me she's awake" Tyro glared at the two blonds leaning on the door frame.

"Tyro we need to go back"

"No I promised Lyric to protect you and you want to go back do-

"Stop being a pussy and get in gear...we are going!" Tamsin yelled. Kenzi covered her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing. Tamsin looked at her Mother.

"I will leave the portal open for exactly ten minutes Tamsin. I repeat, they must be breathing to take the drops of life. Bring the rest up here and we can see what we can do. The Luna Pack is a very strong loyal good pack warriors...they are eligible to enter Valhalla"

"I need my sisters to fight with me" Tamsin said to her Mother, it's been awhile since the Valhalla women had to leave their home to fight on Earth or another realm.

"I will fight" Kiki stood up, Tamsin's older sister. Four more stood up as Tyro sighed and nodded her head.

"The second generation of the Luna pack is down there so let's go" Tyro said as Tamsin quickly armored up.

"Kill anything that looks like a demon. Stay together or in pairs...no one goes off alone understood? Tyro you're with me" Tamsin and her sisters extended their wings. Kenzi grabbed Tamsin's arm.

"Bring them all back...dead or alive"

"I will"

-8888-

Bo tears were like waterfalls as they fell into the holes in Lauren's chest, unbeknownst to the crying succubus, her tears were slowly but surely repairing the skin.

-8888-

Hades watched his daughter cry over her dead mate's body, he was getting bored quickly at witnessing it.

"Lock her up and throw the bodies in the chamber" Hades ordered walking out the room, Hades chest barely healed but the wound was closed. He had to take slow breaths in order to not tear his skin open again. Walking down the dark hallway, a shadow of a an animal suddenly appeared. Hades was so distracted that he didn't witness the black lion coming straight at him. Freezing mid-step, Hades smirked impressed.

"You just can't stay dead I see Frank" Hades spoke as the lion stalked closer, but a growl behind him took him completely by surprised. A black panther slowly stalked closer growling,

Hades was confused.

"What is this!" Hades yelled backing away. Another growl broke out, Hades gasped when he saw a white colored Leopard sitting barring her teeth. The three animals surrounded the man, Hades let his eyes shift...which made the hair on the panther rise as she growl loudly signalling the lion and leopard to attack.

-8888-

Tamsin knees buckled as soon as she walked into the portal.

"No…" Tyro whispered as she saw Bo lying on top of Lauren who wasn't moving.

"Lyric! Baby no!" Tamsin ran to her mate, Bo was so lost in her head, she didn't hear Tyro talking to her. Tamsin rolled Lyric on her back and quickly started to pump her chest.

"You can't leave me now" Tamsin cried as she pumped harder, Kiki tried to pull Tamsin away but Tamsin pushed her hand away.

"The drop of life! Yes that should work!" Tamsin said excitedly as she rumbled inside her pocket and pulled the blue colored bottle out.

"Tamsin she has to be breathing!" Kiki yelled taking a hold of the bottle. Tamsin pushed her sister off her as the woman went flying. She opening the top and poured a drop in Lyric's mouth.

"Come on baby please…." Tamsin whispered crying as she hugged the shifter to her chest. Tyro tried to bite every major vein in Lauren's neck, thigh, and chest. After pumping much saliva inside, she went to the next. Bo kept lying down dreaming of Lauren touch...kiss...wishing she could make love to her mate one last time. Kiki and the rest of the blond women was speechless, they should have came sooner. Kiki took the bottle from Tamsin and started to pour drops in everybody's mouth...praying it works.

"This is a fucking disaster, how are we going to get all these bodies out of here before being caught?"

"Too late…"

The two women quickly saw demons running towards them.

"Tamsin! Bo! Snap out of it...it's time to fight. It's time for revenge!" Bo head shot up at the word revenge, her eyes blazing blue as a war scream escaped her mouth as she ripped the closest demon head right off his shoulders. Tamsin not far behind, the two was like a killing machine. Bo was low as Tamsin was high, Tyro and Kiki looked at each other in shocked. The last demon fell, his legs falling to the left as his chest fell to the right. Bo dropped his head and looked at Tamsin sunken eyes.

"Welcome back"

-8888-

Hades ran with speed that was inhuman, but the panther was on his ass. Her green eyes burned bright through the dark. Her paws hitting the ground hard with every push, lunging high and dropping on his back...they crashed to the ground. Hades punched the panther in her nose, whining at the brute strength behind the punch. The leopard came crashing to his side biting his neck, didn't matter how much Hades punched or kicked...the leopard had a lock jaw on his jugular. Blood spat out every, Hades refused to yell or scream. The black lion walked over and sat down next to the man.

"Frank?" The lion stayed silent. Hades narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Lauren?"

The lion opened his huge mouth and gave a hurricane shaking growl.

A pack signal was released.

-8888-

Bo was holding Lauren bridal style kissing her face when she heard it.

Everybody froze.

Bo almost dropped Lauren because her knees buckled as she felt her stomach flip.

"Please tell me you all heard that too" Bo asked as Tyro eyes shifted at the pack signal, she laughed loudly wiping at her tears.

"Yes! My dear sister in law...that was your babymama! She's alive!" Tyro yelled as Bo looked down at her mate and gasped when she saw one of the holes was closed.

"Oh my god…

Tyro ran over to her and saw what she was looking at.

"She's healing!" Tyro announced in disbelief. Kiki opened the portal straight to Valhalla.

"Come on, we need to go" Kiki ordered as they took turns walking the pack bodies through the portal. Bo was frozen, something was holding back from walking through. Tamsin stopped as she had Lyric carefully tucked in her arms.

"What is it Bo?" Bo looked at Tamsin's red puffy eyes and closed her eyes.

"Something is stopping me from walking through" Bo explained.

"You think it's Lauren?" Tyro asked but Bo shook her head.

"No. It's definitely the baby, she stopping me from moving. We're forgetting something"

"Look Bo we have everybody, we need to leave before your crazy ass father come back" Tyro said walking through the portal. Bo gave Lauren body to Kiki who quickly held her arms out.

"Bo what are you doing!" Tamsin yelled

"I have to listen...she is telling me something, drop her...you die" Bo blue eyes glared at Kiki who swallowed nervous and nodded her eyes.

"I will be right behind you...I promised" Bo said running towards the way she heard the growl.

Tamsin cursed Bo in her head.

"You better! You have five minutes before the portal closes" Tamsin yelled as she walked through the portal, once through she put Lyric on a couch. Tamsin ran up to her mother.

"No...Bo is still down there!"

"I told you ten minutes Tams-

"It's only been seven minutes...she has time" Tamsin said as her mother sighed.

"Three minutes Tamsin"

-8888-

Bo ran up and down the halls, this pull in her chest was undeniable.

Lauren was here.

Tears were falling down her face as she ran, she suddenly slipped but caught herself before she fell. Looking down, she saw blood everywhere.

"Lauren!"

Bo ran as she suddenly heard another growl, Bo smiled and followed the sound. She wasn't prepared for the scene she ran up on. Hades was chewed the fuck up, one of his arms were gone, his legs chewed to the point they were like mashed up meat. Bo stomach reacted badly to the blood and mangled skin, but she kept her cool and gasped when three familiar eyes landed on hers.

"Loki?" Bo whispered as Lion huffed happily waving its tail, Bo fell to her knees sobbing. The lion ran to her, he buried her face in his bloody mane.

"Gia and Jia! Oh my god you all are beautiful" Bo sobbed opening her arms to the other two, the leopard excitedly jumped in her arms. Gia hesitated, Bo looked at the struggling panther.

"I thought I lost you all" Bo whispered looking at Gia as the panther took a step towards her, Bo held her hands out. It was no secret that Gia and Bo didn't see eye to eye but Gia deep down was purring happily when Bo cut that corner.

"I'm so glad you all are okay, god! I thought I lost you" Bo choked out as Gia couldn't take anymore and lunged into the succubus's arms. Bo laughed when three different tongue firmly licked her hair and face. Hugging the animals closer, she kissed each one on the nose not caring about the blood coated on it.

"Let's go home and get you to your owner" Bo stood up as the Lion growled looking back at a mangled looking Hades who was still alive.

"I will find a way back" Hades coughed as Bo kneeled over him.

"By that time, Lauren and and I would have birth a pack of our own, pray for the fool who try to start a war. I will find my mother and tell her how cowardly you died...the all feared Hades chewed like beef meat"

"I will be back and I will kill that bitch one way or another!" Bo grabbed his face and started to suck his chi, it felt powerful as her eyes shifted. The chi tasted like hers, which made her cry. She watched the life leave his eyes.

"Goodbye father…"

-8888-

"What the hell is taking so long!" Kenzi said worried, Bo had thirty seconds to walk her ass through that portal. Tamsin paced back and forth chewing on her nails, went her watch beeped signalling only ten seconds left...Tamsin cursed stalking towards the portal.

"Fuck it I'm going back in!" Tamsin said about to walk through but jumped back when a panther and leopard jumped through. Everybody was shocked as it doubled when Bo came riding on the back of a familiar black lion.

"BO!" Kenzi yelled excitedly

"You guys miss me?" Bo asked smirking as she jumped off her mate's back.

"That's what stopped you...Lauren's shifters" Tamsin whispered.

Bo head butted the three animals as they surrounded her. Bo saw Lauren body lying on the sofa next to Lyric. Walking over to the body, she sat down kneeling as she kissed Lauren's cold lips. Jia walled over first and looked down at herself...her human body. Sniffing the wounds on her chest, Jia started to lick at the wounds.

"How do we get them back inside her?" Kenzi asked.

"That's a good question" Bo whispered.

She hope to god they find a way.

 **Will the shifters reunite with their human body? Will the drop of life work? Hades finally chewed and spit out.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I get sad with every chapter...we're finally to the end of pt1.**

 **Pt2 will not be written right away. Or as long. But it will be written, maybe jump a couple of years...I personally think they met their limit of angst and heartache. Pt2 will be fluff filled with a side of drama lol**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy.**

"We need to do body counts" Bo ordered peeling herself away from Lauren's body.

"Already did, everyone's here" Tamsin said running her fingers through Lyric's hair. Bo walked over to the blond and spoke with sadness in her voice.

"That's not what I meant. Who's alive and who's not" Silence overtook the crowded room, it has been hours since Tamsin and her sisters tried everything in their power to bring life back into the pack.

Some gave signs of life...some didn't

"List of names alive...now" Bo whispered closing her eyes readying herself for the results. Tamsin's cleared her throat nervous as she spoke the first name.

"Vex"

"Ironic but continue" Bo rolled her closed eyes. He would survive. The evil always did.

"Hannah"

"Lexi"

"Dave"

"Frank…" Bo eyes shot open at the name of her mate's father.

"How is he?" Bo asked concerned.

"He's okay for the most part, he was holding on for dear life when my mother healed him."

"Where is he now?" Bo scanned the room but didn't see him.

"With Ethan and baby Lewis" Kenzi assured her as Tamsin's continued.

"Hugo"

Tamsin whimpered not able to say the last name, Kenzi took the sheet of paper from Tamsin who gave her a watery eyed smiled.

"Lyric" Kenzi said as tears fell from Bo's eyes but suddenly a sob escaped her lips. Her mate name wasn't on that list.

"List of the dead" Bo ordered, getting herself together...she couldn't breakdown...not yet anyways.

"Jack"

"Heather"

"Zola"

"Alexis"

"Fuck not Alexis! She was only nineteen" Bo cried as Kenzi held her tight.

"Travis"

Tamsin stopped, she didn't want to say the last name. Bo knew the last name, her heart tore even more as she let her brain comprehend the reality of the situation.

"Say it." Bo whispered

"I...I c...can't" Tamsin let the paper drop from her hands.

"Kenzi" Bo ordered her best friend but Kenzi knew better.

"No Bo...I can't either" The small woman's voice cracked. Bo snatched the paper off the floor and looked at the last name.

 _ **Lauren**_

Inhaling a deep breath as tears filled her eyes. Bo opened her mouth and softly spoke.

"Lauren"

-8888-

 _Gasping for air, she clutched her chest hard as tears filled her eyes. She was struggling to breathe, as her chest filled with excruciating pain…_

 _A voice hit her ears._

" _Just relax and breathe"_

 _Lauren swiftly turned at the sound of the voice to see no one there. Her breaths was becoming shorter with every struggle she gave._

" _Stop fighting it! You're going to die if you don't get it together"_

 _Lauren closed her eyes and tried to relaxed but the tightening in her chest was too much...but she stayed motionless and tried to breathe. Calling on Jia for healing, after a few seconds of complete silence...Lauren hissed as the pain doubled. Relaxing her muscles, the girl voice hit her ears again._

" _That's it...deep slow breaths" The voice was closer, Lauren eyes shot open as she was met with a pair of extraordinary eyes and dimples. The girl had to be about fifteen years old. The girl was a sight to see with her flowing brown chocolate colored hair._

" _Feel better?"_

" _Who are you?" Lauren asked ignoring the girl's concern. The girl rolled her big round eyes and sat down next to the confused shifter._

" _Uh you could've said thank you, I can release the hold I have on your pain and let you feel how much it really hurts" The girl frowned huffing as Lauren smirked thinking about who the girl remind her of._

 _Bo_

" _BO!" Lauren screamed in panic, scrambling to her feet, she stumbled and sway. The girl caught the injured swaying shifter, laying her back down on the bed...the girl rolled her eyes again._

" _Dude I'm gonna need you to chillax before you break something. Sheesh!" The girl rubbed her fingers through Lauren's hair, scratching softly behind her ear. Lauren immediately relaxed but froze as the girl continued to scratch. Only two people knew about that spot._

 _Bo and Sara._

 _Who the hell was this girl! Pushing the girl away and scrambling to her knees. She looked into the girl's eyes._

" _I'm not going to ask you again, who the hell are you? Where am I?" Lauren growled but it came out weak and pathetic._

 _Wait a damn minute!_

 _Lauren's head was silent...too silent!_

" _W...wh-_

" _Don't freak out-_

 _Lauren screamed as she grasped at her head, her shifters were...gone. How the fuck was her shifters gone!_

" _I don't feel-_

" _I know I took them away. It was the only way to save you" The girl said as Lauren ignored her brain telling her not to attacked, lunging at the girl only to be subdued quite quickly. Lauren struggled in the girl's iron grip, it looked like the girl wasn't even using much strength either._

" _You are really starting to piss me off"_

" _Well join the club! Let me go!" Lauren ordered as the girl pushed the older woman away from her. Hissing angrily at the dirt mark on her all white heels._

" _Look at what you did! Do you know how much these shoes cost!" The girl's eyes shifted from blue to green and last to raging red. Lauren gasped surprised as she could taste the girl's anger._

" _How…"_

" _If you actually calmed down and let me finished! I will tell you everything you need to know"_

" _Why should I trust you!" Lauren said rubbing her chest as pain suddenly crept back into it._

" _You feel that? I'm shielding your pain, you died Lauren, you gave up! Which I personally think was a bowl of bullshit on your part. I had to separate you from your shifters to save you"_

" _Why? Who. Are. You." Lauren stressed out as the girl let her eyes shift._

" _Your daughter"_

 _-8888-_

Bo had managed to fix the house back after Hades attack on her grandfather and the rest of the pack. Luckily no one got hurt bad, Tyro been healing mostly broken bones and gashes. Teamwork was the only way for them to get things done in a quick and painless way.

They had to rebuild and restore...emotionally and physically.

With so much death and their Alpha dead, the six members left that was awake was weak and heartbroken. Lyric still hasn't woken up but her heart was beating which was all Tamsin needed to hear to know her mate was alive. Ethan and Baby Lewis still hasn't seen the pack or Bo, Bo wasn't ready to face that kind of music right now. She was Alpha now, they looked to her for guidance. She couldn't lose her shit and breakdown yet...not yet. Ethan and Baby Lewis was staying up in Valhalla until everything cooled down on earth. Vex went back to his master, one arm lost but alive nonetheless. The Morrigan was given proof that the shifter didn't survived the war and resigned her deal. Vex got so comfortable with the (Good Life) that he visits regularly to the mansion. Trick took flights back and forth from Africa to see his Granddaughter, as they all watched her baby bump grow day by day. Kenzi was playing doctor to Dave and his injuries, they stopped running circles around each other and finally hooked up. Frank was so emotional which was shocking to the pack when he stepped into his house after so many years held captive in hell. He didn't take Lauren death okay, but once Bo introduced him to the three shifters...he relaxed a little. Loki was like a little kid around Frank, excited to hunt and patrol with his Father. Bo felt extreme sadness in her heart as she pictured her own child not being able to do those things if she didn't find a way to get Lauren back. Bo managed to figure out why her shifters separated from Lauren. Lauren body couldn't withstand the powers her shifters was dishing out when she got hurt.

Human Lauren was dead.

But her shifters were not, something was keeping them on earth with her...giving them strength without Lauren's body as host. Bo couldn't sleep if all three shifters weren't in her bed, the night terrors was a bitch. Gia don't leave her side for anything. Jia was mostly with Loki and Frank, Bo didn't question the sudden mood change in Gia. Her overprotective attitude was warming to the heart. She would catch the panther purring against her stomach when she was sleep. The baby had all three shifters wrapped around her finger already.

Bo had her suspicions as to why and how Lauren's shifters were here but she never told anyone, she didn't want to get anybody's hopes up.

She just prayed that she was right.

-8888-

 _Lauren looked at the girl dumbfounded._

" _Come on! The brown hair, the shifting eyes...my inpatients should have tipped you off."_

" _Why am I seeing you?"_

" _You are dead Lauren, your shifters couldn't survive in a dead body so I separated them from you. You're here because I'm healing your soul first before your heart. Lauren your soul is completely broken" the girl said sadly with glistening eyes._

" _Seeing your dead wife's face plastered on a woman that wasn't your wife, your children abused and almost killed and your bond broken so carelessly by the one person you've trust most in the world...my Mother"_

" _What does any of this have to do with my shifters?"_

" _You gave up and they didn't. You are the root of your life tree and your shifters are your branches, you gave up. They were dying inside you and I couldn't let history repeat itself."_

" _Wait! You're from the future?" Lauren eyes widened._

" _I'm from a world that you don't live in and it's makes everything so much darker and lonely" The girl voice cracked, Lauren body jerked in response. Lauren wanted to wrap the girl in her arms._

" _Mom is nowhere to be found, she gave into her succubus a few years after my birth and left. Aunt Kenzi has been a lifesaver for Ethan, Lawrence and I" Lauren watched the girl try and keep her emotions in check but was failing miserably._

 _Fuck it!_

 _Wrapping her arms around the girl, Lauren felt so much love hit her right in her heart. It made her heart jump in her chest._

" _I'm sorry I gave up. I...I just couldn't fight it anymore, all this hate and anger inside me made my decision more easier to rid myself and other the pain" Lauren explained wiping at her own tears._

" _And by doing that you created such paralyzing pain and anger for everybody involved. Mom fought hard to stay strong but the pain was too much...she gave up. So that's why I did what I did. I wanted a different future, a happy future"_

" _I want that to…so much"_

" _There's so much my power will let me do, you need to truly want to live and fight for this to work"_

" _I do!"_

" _You must forgive" Lauren froze shaking her head as tears filled her eyes._

" _I...I-_

" _She will never rest peacefully until you forgive...Mom will never stop beating herself up over breaking you guys bond. The first rule to healing in my book...is forgiveness"_

 _Lauren bit her lip, how was she suppose to forgive Dyson and his pack for raping and killing her wife? Lauren shook her head as tears fell. The girl could see the struggled her mother was going through._

" _She needs to rest peacefully Mom, it's been long overdue. She will always be in your heart and the hearts of my brothers...but right now you need to let go and heal"_

 _-8888-_

"Bo Bo you're gonna miss it! Look!" Ethan yelled as Bo pulled her sunglasses down her face to see what he was referring to. Ethan was standing on the diving board, jumping up and down slightly with excitement. They were having a family day up in Valhalla.

"I'm looking sweetie" Bo struggled to sit up as her slightly enlarged belly started to make things difficult for her. Ethan made it seem like he was in the Olympics, as he sored through the air doing impressive tricks before he hit the water. Baby Lewis was swimming with Kenzi in the kiddy pool as the rest of the pack lounge around while Frank fired the grill up. It's been three months since that fatal night, Bo had arranged the funerals for their fallen brothers and sisters. It was a very sad day to watched so many caskets be lowered into the ground. Bo assisted that Sara be reburied with new clothes...new everything. Lauren wasn't buried because Bo refused to, no one could talk her out of it. Lauren's body was replace by Pyro's who finally got laid to rest. Bo was getting bigger and bigger everyday, eating everything in sight. Her succubus was a raging horny bitch but Bo couldn't even dream about touching anybody else. Luckily for her, the baby's chi was producing far more than they both needed.

Such a strong little girl

"Bring her back to me" Bo whispered as a tear fell revealing itself as it rolled from under her shades and fell down her cheek.

-8888-

" _Ready to go back? We've been up here for far too long. But I take full responsibility for that, I just don't want to let you go" The girl confessed, Lauren hugged the girl tight._

" _So don't. No matter where we are in time...I will always be there" Lauren whispered into the girl's hair as she quietly shed a few tears._

" _Close your eyes and call on your shifters, they will hear you...and they will come running"_

" _Where will you go?" Lauren asked moving hair from the girl's eyes. God! She was a split image of Bo._

" _Wherever my heart takes me...we'll meet again, I hope you're ready for my teenage angst" They both laughed as Lauren hugged the girl one last time._

" _Will you tell me your name?"_

" _Nope" Lauren laughed as the girl looked up into her Mother's eyes._

" _I love you Mama"_

 _Lauren never felt this emotional since Ethan's birth and Sara death._

" _I love you too...so much and I forgive. I forgive everything. I want to go home and see my family" Lauren told the girl as she put her hand on her Mother's chest and softly pat three times over her dead heart._

 _One beat._

 _Two beat.._

 _Three beats…_

 _-8888-_

 **That conversation was heartfelt to write. Too emotional. We have one more chapter to go! What a emotional anger filled bipolar ass ride this story was.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I am very much grateful for the abundance of love and support I have received with this story. At first it was rocky, I didn't know where this story was going but you guy's faith and encouragement kept me from walking away. I am very much thankful for all the love.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **COMPLETE**

 **Enjoy…**

"BO!" Vex screamed in fear. He was kneeling on top of the kitchen counter trying to get away from the growling panther, Gia had caught him trying to sneak a bite of Bo's oreo cheesecake. Bo suddenly had a obsession with oreo cheesecake, she wouldn't share with no one but Ethan and baby Lewis. So when Gia found the sneaking mesmer in their kitchen, she tried to tear his hand off. Kenzi was balling as Tamsin tried to hold them both up but failing due to her laughing. Bo came waddling in the kitchen chuckling at the scene. She heard Vex screaming her name, she knew either Gia was messing with him again or Loki was. It seems like none of Lauren's shifters like the mesmer but tolerated his presence because he risked his life to help rescue Bo from hell.

"Stop being a bitch and get your sweaty ass off my marble countertop. My kids eat there!"

"Please call off your guard dog!" Vex squeaked out as Gia swiped at his foot. Bo smirked and folded her arms over her baby bump.

"You must of did something for her to attack. What did you do Vex?" Bo asked walking over to Gia and buried her fingers in the soft silky black fur.

"I didn't do anything! She just attacked me out of nowhere" Vex lied as Gia growled louder at his lie.

"He was trying to eat your cheesecake" Kenzi said as Bo eyes shifted so quick, it made Gia hissed louder at the mesmer for upsetting the pregnant woman.

"Oh shit" Vex said sprinting out the back door not caring that it was a fully grown panther on his ass. He would wrestle with a vicious panther before facing Bo's pregnancy wrath.

"You better run!" Bo threatened as she watched Gia chase him out the kitchen.

"She going to kill him, stop her Bo!" Tyro said but Bo shook her head.

"Gia just putting some fear into him, she won't hurt him...much" Bo said walking over to her refrigerator and pulled out the savory oreo cheesecake and grabbed a spoon. Bo moaned letting her eyes closed at the taste. Just when she went to put another piece into her mouth...a voice hit her ears.

 _I'm coming to you._

Bo dropped her spoon as her eyes went wide in shock, turning in her seat and looking around trying to see if anybody else heard it.

"What's wrong?" Tamsin asked worried, the look on Bo's face told Tamsin something was wrong. Bo looked at her, for a whole minute Bo said nothing as she just looked at Tamsin.

"Bo! What's with the stare?"

"I…I just heard Lauren in my head" Bo said whispering not really believing it. Kenzi race over to her friend and sat down next to her.

"What! That's good right? What she say?"

"That's she coming to me" Bo replied trying to keep tears at bay. No she was hearing shit, this happens all the time. Bo always catch herself talking to herself and thinking she heard Lauren's voice.

"You don't think it's just your brain creating it? This has happened on numerous occasions" Tamsin said rubbing the succubus's back. Bo closed her eyes and sigh, Tamsin was right.

 _I love you_

"Okay there it was again! I'm serious guys" Bo jumped out her seat and rubbed her temple.

"What is she saying?" Kenzi asked

"She loves me...I'm not daydreaming this time, the voice sounds real" Bo said looking around her searching for shifters. Vex came bursting through the door screaming.

"I BLOODY SWEAR...I DIDN'T DO IT!" Vex squeaked as he tripped inside the kitchen. Gia was chasing him through the yard, when suddenly the panther howl and disappeared.

"What?" Bo said confused as a scream tore through the house. One of her pack mates came running into the kitchen screaming.

"Jia! She's gone!"

"What! What do you mean she's gone!" Bo yelled

"Wait! Everybody calm down!" Tamsin yelled looking at her friend worried face. Frank came bursting through the kitchen worried as he ran towards Bo.

"Loki...he's gone" He announced as all hell broke loose, the pack was panicking. Bo closed her eyes and concentrated on her emotions. She would have missed it if she wasn't paying close attention.

She felt a beat...almost like another heartbeat slowly thumping inside her chest. She felt warm all of sudden, its warmth seeped into her skin and down to her bones. God! She wanted to moan out loud at how fucking good it felt but choose not too.

Their bond was stroking her body like a lover would.

Bo let her eyes shift.

"It's Lauren…" Bo whispers as Tamsin looked over at her in confusion.

"What?" Tamsin asked trying to calm the pack down.

"It's Lauren...she's coming home"

-8888-

Lauren immediately touched her chest where her wounds were, feeling nothing out of the ordinary...she sighed happy. She notice she was back at home in Africa, slowly moving off the bed, Lauren wobbled on her feet. Trying to keep herself steady, she felt so weak, being human was not on Lauren's to do list...she needed her shifter's back immediately. She felt sorrow deep in her bones, death and loss was what she was feeling.

She lost some members of her pack.

The strings that connected them all together was broken, her bond to Bo was broken. Being human was breaking her bonds. She barely felt Ethan or Tyro. Taking a step, she sway backwards grabbing the sheets on her bed.

"Come on Lauren, your strong with or without your shifters" She whispered to herself, taking another step...more stronger step, she stood straighter and rolled her neck.

 _Just feel them and they will come_

Lauren felt sudden sadness as she heard her beautiful daughter's voice in her head. My god, she knew she was going to be beating human and Fae alike off when her daughter got to that age she saw. She was a split image of her mother Bo, only thing she had of Lauren's was her attitude and shifters. Taking a deep breath, Lauren let her mind go silent. It felt unreal to hear nothing in her head. She truly missed her shifters, so she completely focused on Jia first. Jia will be the easiest to merge with, calling to her healer...after a minute, Lauren sighed in defeat but suddenly a blue light came out of nowhere. It was blinding as Lauren shield her eyes, Jia stood there looking at her. Lauren wanted to cry as she walked over and rubbed her fingers through the fur.

"So beautiful…"

Jia purred and jumped, Lauren wasn't prepared when Jia jumped and disappeared inside her chest. It knocked her to her knees immediately as she let eyes shifted blue. Feeling her powers come rushing back full force, Lauren let her chest rumble.

 _Gia_

Lauren called out to the mother of her shifters, the protector of her pack. It didn't take long as a beaming green light suddenly appeared, Gia was everything Lauren pictured her as. Strong and powerful. Touching the panther ear, Gia stepped into Lauren and disappeared inside her. It felt almost orgasmic as Gia's powers overtook her body. Her back straightened, her body transformed back into the body she had before losing her shifters. Loki already felt the pull before Lauren even called to him, Lauren knew Loki was going to painful. Her human side needed to submit to him in order for him merge with her as one. Once the red light suddenly appeared, Lauren kneeled down on her knees and waited. The black lion was a sight to see, yes Lauren saw herself through other's eyes but seeing him up close with her own eyes...he was fucking beautiful.

Fear by many.

Rightfully so..

Loki walked over to Lauren and sniffed her hair, he should automatically smell Gia and Jia inside her. Lauren kept quiet and waited for the bite to come. He bit the back of her neck suddenly, Lauren swallowed the scream in her throat as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

-8888-

Bo ran as fast as her stomach would let her, Tamsin and Kenzi right on her heels. Bo knew exactly where her mate's shifters went. She was lucky Frank took the kids out hunting, she want Ethan witnessing this. Once she got in front of the door, her bond doubled almost making her knees buckle.

"Want me to open the door?" Tyro asked when she saw Bo freeze, Bo didn't answer and kept staring at the door.

"She's in there Bo...just open the door" Tamsin said putting her hand on Bo's shoulders. Bo was scared that when she opened the door Lauren will still be lying there lifeless. It's been a month since she came in here, she couldn't continue to see her mate...dead.

"I'm fucking scared..." Bo whispered as Kenzi rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"I know babe but you need to know" Kenzi told her, you can feel the fear rolling off her best friend.

"I do...it's ju-

Bo was cut off by a ground shaking growl.

Bo gasped and tore the door off its hinges…

-8888-

Lauren's back suddenly arched as her eyes shifted, she opened her mouth and unleashed a growl so fierce that the ground underneath her shook. Her blond hair was all over the place, her muscle ripped and moved under her skin at her movements. Slowly standing up…

The door was suddenly tore off revealing her mate.

Red met blue

Lauren chest rumbled as Bo succubus purred at her mate alive and well. No one said a word, Bo took a step as Lauren eyes lowered to her swollen stomach. When Bo was arm reach, Lauren dropped to her knees and hugged her baby bump.

"I'm sorry"

Bo choked on her sob as Lauren apologised, they both knew what she was apologizing for. Lauren buried her face in Bo's stomach and felt extreme warm enter her body. Bo turned and gave Tamsin a look telling her to give them some space. Once they all was gone, Bo pulled the crying shifter up to her feet. It felt so good to feel warmth coming from her hands...only a month ago, Lauren's hands were ice cold and heavy. Once the shifter was on her feet, Bo let her hands run through her dirty blond hair.

"Shower?" Bo suggested as Lauren said nothing, Bo guided them to Lauren's room and into her bathroom. Stripping the woman down completely, Bo was surprisingly calm and relaxed. Her succubus purring throughout but stayed calm...even her succubus didn't want to rush. Lauren was burning a hole in head at how intense she was looking at her. Still nothing came out of the shifter's mouth, But Bo was okay with no didn't have much to say either. Once Lauren was removed of her clothes, Bo couldn't help but stare. Bo had to closed her eyes and take a couple of breaths, it's been so long since Lauren was inside her...she needed her now. Bo took her shirt off as her breasts bounced and sway, Lauren eyes followed Bo every movement. Once she was naked, Bo turned the water on and stepped inside the shower door. Lauren stood frozen, Bo grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hot water.

"I missed you" Bo whispered looking up into the blond woman's eyes. Lauren words were stuck in her throat, she was better at showing her emotions than saying the words. Finally kissing the succubus, Lauren felt a knot form inside her stomach immediately. Opening her mouth for Lauren, she sucked the shifter's tongue into her mouth and stroked it with her own. Reaching down and wrapping her hand around the aching head of Lauren's cock, Lauren tried to stop it but it was just too far out of her reach. Her orgasm ripped through her so suddenly, Lauren whimpered as Bo milked her for everything she had. Gasping for a breath, Lauren pressed her forehead to Bo's and shook her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry...I tri-

"No, don't apologise...it's okay baby" Bo whispered kissing her lips, Lauren felt lighter...her head wasn't as clouded. Growling into the kiss, Lauren lift the brunette up and over her shoulders, making sure to be extra careful with the extra weight. Bo eyes rolled when Lauren's tongue touched her clit. Sucking the little bud into her mouth, Lauren lost herself in Bo. Damn near ripping strands of hair out of Lauren's head, Bo couldn't stop her orgasm if she tried...she knew she wasn't going to last.

Hell...she never do.

"Mmmmm baby. The bed, we need the bed" Bo moaned but Lauren's ears were being squeezed to death by her shaking thighs, so she knew Lauren didn't hear her. Opening her thighs and pulling on the blond hair, Lauren tongue was still licking at her entrance. Bo bit her lip trying not to come again.

"Lauren baby please...I need you inside" Bo whispered pulling her away from her vagina, Lauren nods and carries her out the bathroom and to the bedroom. Laying the soaking wet succubus on the dry sheets, Lauren went back between her legs to finish what she started. Pushing Bo's legs wider apart, Lauren wasted no time devouring the succubus.

"Fuck! I can't take no more...please inside" Bo pleaded squirming trying to get away from Lauren's tongue. Her clit was very sensitive at the moment and Lauren was sucming on it like a peppermint. Her hips rose off the bed as she was thrown into another orgasm, just when her walls started to squeeze Lauren's tongue, Lauren quickly moved back, pushed her on her side and entered her from behind. Thrusting deep and slow, Lauren buried her face in the back of Bo's neck groaning at the feeling. The scream that ripped from the succubus mouth was impressive, Lauren put all her weight on her knees and held Bo's leg while she drilled into the succubus with no mercy. Bo felt high, she was floating up in the sky with the clouds. Moaning suddenly as Lauren wrapped her mouth around one of her nipples, Lauren reached over and started playing with her clit. Bo couldn't withstand the pleasure that was being giving to her body. Quickly turning her head towards Lauren, she held the shifter's head and started to take chi from her. Both women moaned loudly as their chi was moving back and forth between the two. Lauren felt the familiar knot in her stomach, her back started to arch as her breath quickened. Bo was so far gone on her third orgasm, that she was struggling to not pass out. Quickly switching position, Lauren moved to her back and watched Bo ride. Bo felt a little embarrassed to be so exposed in the position but the dark lust-filled looks Lauren was giving killed those doubts. She started to move her hips and pinch her own nipples, Bo whimpered as she felt Lauren in her walls slowly moving up and down. She was so wet, Lauren's stomach and hips were soaked in her juices. Lauren sat up and crashed her lips to Bo's, leaning back on her hands...Lauren felt Bo pulse her nipple, it went straight to her dick as she came a little.

"Come for me..." Lauren whispered thrusting deeper as Bo sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Lauren reached for her clit again and pinched it hard, Bo couldn't stop the rush of her body spasming and convulsing. They both screamed into the kiss as they bodies shook against each other. Quickly hugging the shifter to her hard, Bo pulsed her making sure the shifter's orgasm was just as big as hers. Once they finally came down from their high, Lauren laid the succubus down and kissed her neck.

"I love you" Lauren said kissing every piece of skin she could find, once she got to the baby bump, Lauren kissed the bump gently.

"And love you too"

-8888-

"So you're telling me I lost half of my pack?" Lauren voice cracked as Bo held her hand. Tyro looked like she was in pain as she watched her sister struggle to not cry. It's been a couple of hours and Lauren wanted to check up on her pack.

"Yes, we tried to heal them but some didn't survive. Lyric survived barely...she still hasn't woken up" Tamsin said wiping at her tears, Lauren stepped towards the Valkyrie and stood in front of her.

"Bo told me you save my pack, you and her sisters from Valhalla"

"I don't want to take the cred-

Lauren cut the Valkyrie off by pulling her into a tight hug, Tamsin didn't know what to do...Lauren never really paid that much attention to her before. So for the Alpha to give her a hug, Tamsin felt extremely appreciated. Lauren pulled back and kissed Tamsin on the cheek.

"Thank you, the Luna Pack is forever indebt to you" Lauren promised, Tamsin looked at the shifter and smiled.

"I have one request...bring my mate back to me, I don't know how you've done it but please...bring Lyric back" Tamsin asked.

"It wasn't me who brought me back from the dead but I can heal her" Lauren explained as she walked off towards Lyric and Tamsin's room. When she saw her Beta...her best friend...her sister lying with tubes and wires, She felt her knees give. Tears fell from her eyes as she rushed to her fallen sister.

"Lyric...what the hell" Lauren whispered as she saw that Tyro tried to heal her but it only healed her outside wounds...not internal. Lauren quickly put her ear to the woman's chest and listened, it sounded like her lungs were punctured. Might be by a rib or something, her heart was beating very slow. Lauren connected their foreheads and heard nothing.

"She's brain dead, that's why she hasn't woken up" Tamsin gasped loudly in shocked.

"I can fix it as long as her heart keeps beating" Lauren explained but frowned, Ethan could have healed her with just simple touched to her forehead.

"Why didn't Ethan heal her?" Lauren asked as Bo squeezed her hand.

"I was afraid he would fall into another sleep, I couldn't risk it"

"Understandable but, you made it far more difficult now. Ethan could have healed her with a touched, I have to cut her open and insert my saliva directly to the wound"

"Wait you have to open her brain?" Tamsin asked shocked.

"Yes…"

-8888-

"Bo when are we going home?" Ethan asked, Lauren suggested that they all go to Valhalla when she operated on Lyric. Tamsin refused but Bo persuaded her to leave. Now everyone was up here while Lauren was by herself in Africa.

"What is taking so fucking long!" Tamsin yelled pacing, her sisters never seen her so out of control like this over a...mark. But Lyric was way more than a mark to Tamsin. Bo tried to talk her into sitting down but nothing was getting through to the woman. Bo could definitely relate, Lauren was dead...her heart stopped, so she knows just what Tamsin was feeling. She just hope Lauren can heal her.

"The brain is a difficult thing to try and reconstruct Tamsin, it will take awhile my daughter" Tamsin looked at her mother and broke down, Tyro was the closest to catch her.

"She will be fine Tam, come on...stop being a punk ass" Kenzi said as her own voice cracked, Tamsin surprisingly laughed as Kenzi hugged her.

"Fuck you bitch" Tamsin laughed as Kenzi smirked.

"There she is...kickass Tam Tam" Bo said smiling as a portal suddenly appeared. Lauren came walking through first as she went right towards Bo, Bo searched Lauren's eyes for some answers but didn't find any.

"Where is Ly-

Tamsin screamed happily as Lyric finally walked through the portal, with her side smirk plastered on her face. Tamsin took off and jumped the taller woman, crashing her lips to Lyric...Tamsin deepened the kiss. Bo grabbed Lauren's head and pulled her down to meet her lips.

"If we don't stop them...clothes are going start flying" Turo said as Vex looked on with interests. Kenzi smacked Vex and walked over to the two couples.

"Not that everyone is enjoying this make out session between you guys, but kids are coming into the room in three...two...one-

"MOMMY!" Lauren tore herself from Bo and dropped to her knees ready for Ethan, he flew into her arms as they fell backwards.

"My baby! Ethan I've missed you" Lauren buried her face in his messy blond hair. Baby lewis came running into the room and saw Ethan playing on the ground, he wanted to play as well and jumped on Lauren. Frank laughed hugging Bo as they watched Lauren happily play with her two boys.

"Bo are you crying?" Kenzi asked as everybody looked at her. Bo quickly wiped at her eyes.

"What! No, I just have something in my eyes. Shut up Kenzi!" Bo said as Ethan ran to her.

"Bo come on dog pile!"

"Oh Ethan I can't...we don't want to hurt your baby sister" Bo explained as Tyro jumped into the dog pile, Lyric pulled herself from Tamsin and jumped into the dog pile. Lauren laugh was so beautiful to Bo ear's.

"Let's shift and show these youngsters how it's done" Tyro said quickly shifting, Lyric right behind her. Lauren growled as her eyes shifted, she jumped and shifted mid-air into her lion. The lion, panther, and leopard excitedly wagged their tail at Ethan.

"That was awesome!" Ethan yelled as the adults laughed. Frank walked over to Lauren and ran his fingers through her fur. He stepped back and jumped shifting mid-air but landed backwards into a flip. His grayish black fur shook as he head butted Lauren.

"Wow!" Bo said watching the older black lion, his salt and pepper fur was beautiful. Ethan quickly shifted into his panther, baby lewis looked confused...Kenzi quickly picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry little dude, you will be running with the big dogs soon" Bo laughed and kissed him on the forehead. Tamsin turned to her mother.

"You have a beautiful family Tamsin, live your life on earth with them." Tamsin smiled at her mother and hugged her.

"Thank you" Tamsin whispered and turned back to the shifters. She saw her sister Kiki running her fingers through Tyro's fur almost...affectionately. Tamsin hiked a eyebrow at her mother.

"Looks like another daughter is bit by the shifter's magic, just let us up here know if weddings need to be planned"

"Wait you letting Kiki leave too?"

"Look at her...she's smittened" Tamsin watched her sister with Tyro, but she should have saw this earlier. Kiki did follow Tyro around a lot when they were up here.

"We'll talk...but time to go home" Tamsin said walking over to her mate. Lyric pressed her nose into Tamsin's stomach.

"Let's go home"

-8888-

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Bo screamed as Lauren held her hand whispering encouraging words in her ear. It's been a month since Lauren and Lyric back from the dead debut, baby Lewis became Lawrence but baby Lewis stuck as a nickname. Lyric and Tamsin took the cabin out in the woods for privacy, Kiki and Tyro eloped after a month of dating. Kenzi and Fave went back to Toronto back to the crack shack, fixing it up so it was baby proof.

Speaking of baby…

"OH MY GOD...IT HURTS!" Bo cried trying to catch her breath, Lauren kept slipping in the tub as she tried to keep Bo upright. Bo and Lauren decided to have a home water birth, but now as the pain rocked her core...Bo knew she made a horrible mistake.

"DRUGS….I NEED DRUGS" Lauren kissed her forehead.

"Too late for that baby" Lauren said as Bo reared her head back and crushed Lauren's nose as a big contraction hit.

"Fuck!" Bo whimpered as she sagged against her mate. Lauren kissed her neck and rubbed her arms.

"You're doing so good baby" Lauren said as Kenzi and Tamsin watched on as mid-wives. Bo moaned as the doctor spreaded her legs wider.

"Ok Bo...Imma need you to push"

"No...No it hurts" Bo shook her head

"She ready to come out now...you're gonna have to or she will rip you apart" The doctor told her as Lauren face paled at that, Tamsin doubled over in laughter at Lauren's face.

"Push!"

Bo pushed, her legs shook and not in a good way. Lauren held her tight and kissed her neck and cheek. Ethan was sitting next to the tub with his hand ready to take Bo's pain away when the baby was out.

"She's crowning! Come on Bo push!"

"Holy shi-

"Ewww! Never! I am never having kids, oh my god my eyes!" Kenzi screamed as she ran into the bathroom door trying to get out. Bo gave a big push and finally...baby girl Lewis was born. Bo fell back against Lauren as her cries filled the room. Outside, they could hear howls and growls of cheers. Lauren tears were falling on Bo's face as she watched the doctor clear her airway, Ethan quickly grabbed Bo's hand closed his eyes. Bo felt Ethan's healing power immediately, the doctor laid the baby on Bo chest as Lauren wrapped them both into her arms.

"I hope you know I was just bluffing when I said you would never touched me again" Bo said tired, Lauren laughed and nodded.

"I know" Lauren smirked kissing her lips as Ethan rolled his eyes and focused on his sister who was looking at him.

"Cocky"

"Have all the reason to be baby" Lauren whispered in the kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you" Bo whispered looking down at their daughter.

"And we love you Baby Isabelle"

-8888-

"You're sure you want to do this?" Frank asked Lauren who was holding baby Isabelle. Lauren looked up at her father and nod.

"Yes I do" She gave the two month old to her Mommy and stare at her father.

"Okay. Lyric you too?" Lyric nodded squeezing Tamsin hand in support.

"Yes sir I am"

"So be it. Tyro please step up" Frank ordered, the pack and family was surrounding the four. Tyro stood in front of Lyric as Lauren stood in front of her father.

They were picking new a Alpha and Beta.

"I Lauren Lewis, relinquish my role as Alpha and grant full power of the Luna pack to Frank Lewis" Lauren said kneeling down on her knees. Frank nodded and looked at Lyric.

"I Lyric Wright, relinquish my role as Beta and grant full power of the Luna pack to Tyro Black" Tyro watched Lyric kneel in front of her, it was bittersweet knowing that she was finally becoming Beta but at the cost of her sister and her family moving to Toronto.

"I Frank Lewis, accept the role as Alpha" Frank bit into Lauren's shoulder making her submit. Tyro followed shortly after. Once the power was shifted, Lauren stood up and bowed to her new Alpha and Beta. Lyric followed suite as they all bowed to the new Alpha and Beta. Frank grabbed his daughter and hugged her tight.

"I will miss you guys so much. Please remember, every year you are ordered to check in…" Frank said as Lauren laughed.

"Yes Alpha" Frank smiled and kissed her forehead, Bo walked over and gave Frank his Grand daughter.

"You guys ready?" Trick asked walking over, Bo hugged her grandfather, Trick became the Ash permanently. So Bo and Lauren decided to take over the Dal that has been closed down for a year since Trick been the acting Ash. Kenzi and with the help of Lauren's cash, they managed to totally renovated the crack shack. They builded more rooms and a backyard for the kids. Bo, Lauren, Tamsin, and Lyric was going to move back to Toronto with Kenzi and Dave.

Creating their own pack.

"Yes" Bo said watching teary eyed as everybody jumped to hug both Lauren and Lyric. Once everybody got there hug in, Lauren took her daughter from her father and gave the baby bag to Bo.

"I will call when we land" Lauren said as her Father waved at them. Ethan and baby Lewis was already at the house with Kenzi and Dave.

"We will be in touch!" Lauren yelled as the pillars of the helicopter started up. They all piled into the helicopter waving at the pack. Lauren was last to broad as she looked a her formal pack. Only six pack members out of thirteen, Lauren heart suddenly started to hurt.

"Lauren…" Bo touched her arm, Lauren wiped at her eyes and closed the helicopter's door. She sat down by Bo and grabbed her daughter.

"You okay?" Bo asked moving her blond hair from out of her face. Lauren looked down at her baby and back at her mate.

"I'm great...let's go home" Lauren said as the helicopter started to lift and before you know it, they were gone.

 **THE END.**

 **I just want to say how much I love this story. And how much I love the reviews and messages I've received during this story. Lauren and Bo finally got their happily ever after...even though it didn't look like they would. Lol. Part 2 will be written by now right now, I've been messing with this new story plot for awhile. So after I'm done writing that story, I will come back and write part 2.**

 **Part 2 will consist of fluff and more fluff lol. Raising kids and Lauren struggling to try to adapt to being a working class citizen. But drama is around the corner, the Morrigan is tipped off about Lauren and their deal is brought to light. Both Light and Dark struggles to live with the famous black lion in their territory. It will be good, so I hope I see you guys reviews when I post it.**

 **Again...I had fun on this bi-polar ass rollercoaster of a story.**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **NEW STORY!**_

" _Crashing Love"_

 _Bo and Dyson are divorced with a six year old daughter named Charlotte...nick name Charlie._

 _Kenzi and Hale are married._

 _Lauren is homeless on the run from a dark and abusive marriage._

 _All their lives will intertwine because of a speeding taxi and a soccer ball._

 **First chapter will be up tonight or early morning. Please check it out.**


End file.
